


Herbst

by Black_Zora



Series: Jenseits von Hogwarts - und zurück [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Death Eaters, Death penalty, Father-Son Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Guilt, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Implied/Referenced Torture, Justice, Loss, Loss of Parent(s), Multi, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post-Half-Blood Prince AU, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Story within a Story, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fortsetzung zu "Jenseits von Hogwarts".</p><p>Der Dunkle Lord ist gefallen, der Krieg vorbei. Doch er hat tiefe Wunden geschlagen.</p><p>Dracos Vater ist tot, Draco selbst schwer traumatisiert, nachdem er von Kingsley, Remus und Tonks gefoltert wurde. Zwischen Draco und Harry, der ihn aus den Händen seiner Peiniger befreite, hat sich im Laufe des verstrichenen Sommers eine brüchige Freundschaft entwickelt. Doch Draco spürt, dass diese Freundschaft nicht von Dauer sein kann, besonders, als Ginny zunehmend wichtiger für Harry wird.</p><p>Severus hat sein Leben gegeben, um seine Schuld zu sühnen. Aber er konnte keinen Frieden finden und ist als Geist nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Die Schatten seiner Opfer lassen ihn auch dort nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Und dann ist da noch diese Sache mit Lucius ... Dagegen ist sein enervierender Kollege, der neue Hausgeist von Gryffindor, eine kaum nennenswerte Belästigung – auch wenn sie den Namen Sirius Black trägt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Schatten der Vergangenheit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer für diese Geschichte: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> Ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Betas Mrs Lucia Malfoy, silvermoon1987 und Kathrina CH!
> 
> Diese Geschichte wurde zuerst 2007 auf meinen Accounts auf fanfiktion.de und FanFiction.Net veröffentlicht.

„Mr Malfoy?"

Verdammt, da war es schon wieder – dieses leichte, kaum wahrnehmbare Zittern, das den Körper des Jungen jedes Mal überlief, sobald er ihn ansprach.

 _Meine Schuld,_ dachte Remus Lupin. Er hatte ein Gefühl, als läge ihm ein Stein im Magen. _Meine Schuld._

Nun, vielleicht nicht _allein_ seine, so überheblich war er nicht. Auch Tonks und Kingsley hatten ihren Anteil an Dracos bleibender Nervosität.

Unsicher sah Draco zu ihm auf. „Entschuldigung, Sir?"

Offensichtlich war der Junge mit seinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders gewesen. Und natürlich hatte Remus ihn ausgerechnet dann ansprechen müssen. Er fluchte innerlich.

Andererseits, Draco war meistens ziemlich geistesabwesend in seinem Unterricht. Dabei hätte er sicher einiges zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste beitragen können.

„Werwölfe, Mr Malfoy. Können wie abgewehrt werden?"

Draco wurde aschfahl.

_Das war offensichtlich die falsche Frage ..._

Remus wusste nie, womit er eine unangenehme Erinnerung bei Draco auslösen würde. Ähnlich wie Harry stand dem Jungen eine große Auswahl davon zur Verfügung, angefangen beim Freitod seines Vaters über seine Zeit bei den Todessern, in der er gefoltert und gemordet hatte, bis hin zu seiner eigenen Folterung im Ministerium.

Dracos vorherrschende Reaktion auf solche aufsteigenden Erinnerungen war Wut, zumindest Remus gegenüber. Auch jetzt starrte er seinen Lehrer in einer Mischung aus eben diesem Gefühl und Schock an.

_Er denkt, ich würde das absichtlich machen. Merlin, wie oft soll ich mich denn noch bei ihm entschuldigen?_

„Verzeihung, Sir, mir ist nicht gut. Darf ich kurz vor die Tür gehen?"

Dracos Augen schwammen von unterdrückten Tränen – und funkelten vor Zorn.

„Sicher, natürlich", sagte Lupin hastig, schuldbewusst. „Möchten Sie, dass jemand mitgeht?"

Dracos Blick huschte über die Bankreihen, weg von den beiden in seinem Jahrgang verbliebenen Slytherins, hin zu den Gryffindors. Lupin sah den raschen Blickwechsel zwischen Harry und Draco.

Harry erhob sich. „Ich gehe mit."

Remus nickte knapp. „In Ordnung."

SSSSSSS

Aufatmend lehnte Draco sich gegen die kühle Steinwand des Korridors.

„Alles okay?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nein. Nichts ist okay." Draco blitzte ihn hinter halb geschlossenen Lidern an.

Harry verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Sie waren Freunde seit den Ereignissen des letzten Sommers – nach der Vernichtung Voldemorts, nach dem Tod von Dracos Vater, nach Dracos Zusammenbruch in Reaktion auf seine Folterung im Zaubereiministerium. Freunde, irgendwie. Aber es war verdammt anstrengend, mit Draco befreundet zu sein.

„Entschuldigung. Das fragt man halt so", verteidigte er sich halbherzig.

„ _Entschuldigung_ , ich denke nach, bevor ich eine Frage stelle."

Draco ließ sich an der Wand zu Boden gleiten und sank in die Hocke. Er war immer noch bleich.

„Remus hat's nicht böse gemeint", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. „Bestimmt nicht."

„Denken Gryffindors eigentlich nie?", zischte Draco giftig zurück. „Wenn er sein Gerhirn bemüht hätte, dann" –

„Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy", erklang einer klirrend kalte Stimme aus der Wand vor ihnen.

Verblüfft sahen sie beide auf.

Eine silbrige Hand glitt durch die Steine, ein Arm. Dann tauchte ein durchscheinendes Gesicht auf.

„Oh, Severus ...", sagte Harry grinsend.

Er war dazu übergegangen, seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu duzen, seitdem eine dauerhafte, nervtötende mentale Verbindung zwischen ihnen bestand. Er tat es, weil er wusste, dass es Severus auf harmlose Weise ärgerte, und obwohl er niemals eine offizielle Erlaubnis dazu bekommen hatte. Doch bisher hatte Severus es stets geduldet – oder vielleicht auch nur erduldet.

„Nicht ganz so eindrucksvoll, dein Auftritt heute. Steckst du fest?"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Potter", fauchte Severus gereizt.

Er zog Gesicht und Arm zurück, tauchte Sekunden später an einer anderen Stelle der Wand wieder auf und durchquerte sie diesmal ganz.

„Es gibt magische Verdichtungen in diesen Wänden, durch die man als Geist nicht passieren kann. Es wird Jahre dauern, bis ich diesen neuen Aspekt des Schlosses ausreichend untersucht habe, um mich perfekt durch seine Mauern bewegen zu können. Und ich würde es vorziehen, _Mr Potter_ , wenn Sie mich in der Öffentlichkeit nicht mit meinem Vornamen ansprechen würden."

„Welche Öffentlichkeit?" Harry sah sich gespielt verwirrt zu Draco um, der ihn schief anlächelte. „Ich sehe hier nur Draco und mich."

„ _Richtig_ , Mr Potter. Das macht genau eine Person mehr als Sie und mich, und das bedeutet, dass wir uns in der Öffentlichkeit befinden. Außerdem sehe ich hier exakt zwei Personen, die sich derzeit nicht an diesem Ort aufhalten sollten. Haben Sie beide nicht gerade Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste bei unserem allseits geschätzten _Professor_ Lupin? Sollten Sie beide sich nicht auf der anderen Seite dieser Tür befinden?" Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf die Tür zum Klassenraum.

„Äh ...", machte Harry.

Er wollte Severus nicht unbedingt auf die Nase binden, dass Draco in Remus' Unterricht fast zusammengebrochen wäre – wieder einmal. Sein Freund hätte ihm dafür wahrscheinlich einen netten kleinen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt, der Harry die nächsten Stunden in Atem gehalten hätte.

„Mir geht's nicht gut", sagte Draco leise. „Deshalb hat Lupin uns rausgeschickt."

„ _Professor_ Lupin, Mr Malfoy. So, Ihnen geht es nicht gut?"

Severus sackte bis zur Taille im Boden ein, so dass er sich auf Augenhöhe mit dem kauernden Draco befand. Der Anblick des gefürchteten Slytherin-Hausgeistes, der zur Hälfte aus dem Steinfußboden ragte wie unterm Bauchnabel abgesägt, war so absurd, dass Harry unwillkürlich zu kichern begann. Verärgert ließ Severus sich wieder in die Höhe steigen, sank dann vor Draco auf ein Knie nieder.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, wie Sie sich das vielleicht vorstellen, meine Herren", zischte er missmutig.

Harry prustete vor unterdrücktem Lachen, und die Geräusche, die Draco von sich gab, klangen, als ob er kurz vorm Ersticken wäre.

Endlich wanderte auch über Severus' Gesicht ein dünnes Lächeln. „Sie scheinen sich ja schon ganz gut erholt zu haben, Mr Malfoy", stellte er trocken fest.

„Ein bisschen, ja", bestätigte Draco glucksend. „Äh, danke, Sir."

„Glauben Sie bloß nicht, dass ich hier in Zukunft den Clown für Sie mache, um Sie aufzuheitern. Da müssen Sie schon Black bemühen." Das Lächeln verschwand und er sah Draco ernst an. „Wenn Sie reden möchten, Draco, können Sie heute Abend zu mir kommen. So gegen acht Uhr vielleicht? Sie finden mich in meinem alten Büro in den Kerkern."

Draco zögerte kurz, dann nickte er. „Danke, Sir. Ich werde kommen."

SSSSSSS

Gedankenverloren starrte Draco auf den See hinaus.

Der Unterricht bei Lupin hatte ihn wie üblich ziemlich mitgenommen. Es war ihm freigestellt worden, ob er die Stunden besuchen oder sich lieber mit Unterstützung der Professoren Flitwick und McGonagall auf die Abschlussprüfung in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste vorbereiten wollte. Niemand hatte von ihm verlangt, sich seinem ehemaligen Peiniger auszusetzen.

McGonagall war ohnehin sehr skeptisch gewesen, was die Frage der Wiedereinstellung Lupins betraf, aber es hatte schlicht keinen anderen Bewerber für die Stelle gegeben. Dennoch hatte sie Draco gefragt, ob er damit einverstanden wäre, wenn der Werwolf wieder in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Diese Geste der Direktorin hatte Draco positiv überrascht, und nach einigem Zögern hatte er seine Zustimmung gegeben und sich schließlich sogar zur Teilnahme an Lupins Unterricht entschieden. Aber das hieß nicht, dass die Begegnungen mit dem Werwolf ihn kalt ließen – jede Konfrontation wühlte ihn aufs Neue auf.

Nun saß er seit Stunden hier draußen und versuchte, mit seinen Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Sommer fertig zu werden. Der Tod Dumbledores ... Dracos Gefangenschaft beim Dunklen Lord ... Der Mord, den er unter Anleitung durch Severus begangen hatte ... Der Sturz des Dunklen Lords ... Dracos Folterung im Zaubereiministerium durch Lupin, Tonks und Shacklebolt ... Die Selbsttötung seines Vaters ... Die Sommerferien mit Harry, Danny, Hermine und den beiden jüngsten Weasleys ...

Draco hatte sich inzwischen dazu durchgerungen, Potter zumindest von Zeit zu Zeit mit dessen Vornamen anzusprechen. Das Gleiche galt für Granger. Beide hatten die ganzen Sommerferien über hartnäckig darauf bestanden, ihn mit „Draco" anzureden. Bei Weasley sechs und sieben war er jedoch bislang nur dahin gekommen, auf Beleidigungen zu verzichten und sie stattdessen mit ihrem Nachnamen anzureden. In Gedanken nannte er sie nach wie vor des Öfteren Wiesel und Wieselette, während er von Potter meist als Harry und von Granger abwechselnd als Granger und Hermine dachte – je nachdem, ob sie ihm gerade auf die Nerven ging oder nicht.

Es dunkelte bereits. Kühl wurde es auch. Wenn er rechtzeitig zum Abendessen kommen wollte, würde er sich bald auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss machen müssen.

Ein letztes Mal ließ Draco seinen Blick über den See und die umliegende Landschaft schweifen. Fast über Nacht war der Herbst gekommen und hatte den Bäumen ein buntes Kleid angelegt – ein letztes Aufflackern der Lebensfreude vor der langen Kälte und Stille des Winters. Auf dem See sammelten sich die Wildgänse zu ihrer weiten Reise. Ihr aufgeregtes Schnattern erfüllte die Luft.

Draco strich mit den Fingern durch das vergilbte Gras. Seine Augen folgten einem schwarzroten Käfer, der sich mühsam durch das Gestrüpp arbeitete.

_Necrophorus vespillo. Der Totengräber._

Draco seufzte leise. Im Moment erinnerte ihn alles an Abschied und Tod: die hereinbrechende Nacht, die zunehmende Kälte, das rotflammende Herbstlaub ... Die aufbrechenden Gänse, das ausgedörrte Gras, der Aaskäfer ... Nun, der zumindest zu Recht.

Knacken. Rascheln. Schritte erklangen in seinem Rücken.

Langsam drehte Draco sich um. Er hatte nicht mit Gesellschaft gerechnet, im Gegenteil: Er hatte sich extra an einen Ort zurückgezogen, der so gut wie nie von anderen aufgesucht wurde.

Ein heller Fleck tanzte durch die Schatten des Gebüsches. Der Störenfried näherte sich. Ein Kopf tauchte aus dem dichten Gestrüpp auf. Grüne Augen, kurze, dunkelbraune Locken ...

„Danny!"

„Hallo Draco!" Danny lächelte breit und befreite mit sichtlicher Mühe seinen Umhang aus den dornigen Zweigen. „Mann, du hast dir aber Mühe gegeben, dich zu verstecken. – Reparo!" Mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes ließ der junge Mann mehrere Risse und Löcher in seiner Kleidung verschwinden.

Draco grinste. „Was dich offensichtlich nicht davon abgehalten hat, mir zu folgen."

„Stör' ich dich? Im Ernst, wenn du lieber allein sein willst ..."

„Nein." Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Im Verlauf des vergangenen Sommers war Danny als sein persönlicher Heiler und Therapeut zu einem der wenigen echten Freunde geworden, die Draco jemals gehabt hatte. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Was machst du hier in Hogwarts?"

„Oh, so allerlei – dich besuchen, zum Beispiel." Danny grinste schief und irgendwie wenig überzeugend, wie Draco fand. Dann schwieg der junge Mann sekundenlang. „Nun ja ... um die Wahrheit zu sagen ...", setzte Danny schließlich stockend hinzu, „... ich bin hier, weil ich versuchen will, mit Severus zu reden."

„Versuchen?"

„Na, du kennst ihn ja. Ich fürchte, es wird nicht ganz leicht werden für mich. Ich ... habe vor, mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen."

„Entschuldigen? Wofür?"

Draco war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Danny nach seiner Schulzeit noch mit Severus in Kontakt gestanden hatte. Seines Wissens war der Heiler auch niemals den Todessern beigetreten. Die Prydes, Verwandte der Malfoys, hatten sich immer demonstrativ neutral verhalten, auch wenn jeder Reinblüter wusste, dass sie insgeheim zum Dunklen Lord tendierten.

„Na ja, sein Freitod war nicht so ganz ... frei. Ich habe ziemlich großen Anteil daran gehabt."

Draco starrte Danny verständnislos an. „Aber – du bist Heiler ... Habt ihr nicht einen Eid geleistet, Menschenleben zu retten? Und Severus – wieso ..."

Danny seufzte leise. „Mein Bruder, Draco. Severus ist verantwortlich für den Tod meines Bruders."

„Dein Bruder? Ich wusste nicht, dass du einen Bruder hattest?"

Danny sah Draco traurig an. „Ich fürchte, ich werde dir das nicht länger ersparen können. Du kanntest meinen Bruder. Sein Name war Marcus."

_Marcus._

Draco lief es eiskalt über den Rücken. Vor seinem inneren Auge stieg wieder das Bild der düsteren Kerkerzelle auf. Blakende Fackeln, eine zusammengekrümmte nackte Gestalt in der hintersten Ecke ...

_Marcus._

Zwei strahlend jadegrüne Augen – Merlin, warum war ihm das nicht früher aufgefallen! Wochenlang hatte Danny ihn behandelt, hatte mit ihm die Traumata aufgearbeitet, die Draco einerseits durch die Folter und andererseits durch seine Zeit im Dienst des Dunklen Lords zugefügt worden waren. Dennoch war ihm diese Ähnlichkeit nie aufgefallen. Dabei hatte er nur zwei Mal diese Augenfarbe gesehen: bei Marcus – und bei Danny.

Marcus war also Marcus Pryde. Dannys Bruder. Und der junge Heiler hatte Snape zum Selbstmord gezwungen, um den Tod seines Bruders zu rächen? Aber Snape hatte Marcus doch gar nicht getötet! Das hatte Draco getan ...

Eine eisige Faust ballte sich in Dracos Magen zusammen. Furchtsam sah er zu Danny auf.

„Danny ... Ich ..."

Seufzend ließ der Angesprochene sich neben ihm zu Boden sinken. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen, Draco. Ich weiß es längst. Severus hat mir seine Erinnerungen an Marcus' Tod gezeigt – um dich zu schützen. Er wollte mir beweisen, dass du nicht aus eigenem Antrieb gehandelt hast. Und er hatte Recht."

„Aber – Danny ... Severus hat mich nicht gezwungen. Ich habe" –

„Severus hat dich geschickt manipuliert", unterbrach Danny ihn nachdrücklich, „damit er dich nicht zwingen _musste_. Aber die Verantwortung liegt letztlich bei ihm. Nicht nur, weil er dich dazu gebracht hat, meinen Bruder zu töten, sondern vor allem deshalb, weil Severus es war, der ihn an den Dunklen Lord verraten hat."

„Er hat _was_?!"

„Dumbledore wollte Marcus als zusätzlichen Spion des Phönixordens bei den Todessern einschleusen. Severus war natürlich darüber informiert. Bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, hat er meinen Bruder verraten."

SSSSSSS

Severus ließ seine silbrig durchscheinende Hand durch Flaschen und Gläser gleiten.

Dies hier war sein Reich gewesen, so lange ...

Nichts hatte sich verändert. Nur der Staub war unaufhaltsam auf Glas, Stein und Holz herabgerieselt, hatte einen feinen grauen Pelz wachsen lassen, den Severus mit seinen substanzlosen Fingern nicht wegwischen konnte.

Seufzend wandte er sich vom Regal mit den Zaubertrankzutaten ab und schwebte zu seinem alten Schreibtisch hinüber.

Staub auch hier. Feine verschlungene Linien zogen sich durch die graue Schicht. Winzige Pfotenspuren waren darin zu erkennen.

_Mäuse._

Wahrscheinlich hatten sie schon seine Bücher angenagt.

Es klopfte. Überrascht drehte Severus sich zur Tür um.

„Ja? Herein!"

Seine eigene Stimme klang fremd für ihn, flach, leblos. Und er war immer so stolz auf sie gewesen, hatte so gerne mit ihr gespielt, gelockt, gedroht ...

Die Tür schwang auf. Zögernd betrat ein schlanker junger Mann das Büro. „Severus?", fragte er unsicher.

„Danny?" Ungläubig starrte Severus den Eindringling an. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Severus hatte nicht mit Besuch gerechnet, und dass sich nun ausgerechnet sein Mörder zu ihm verirrte ...

„Soll ich ... soll ich wieder gehen?" Dannys Stimme klang rau, brüchig. Fahrig strich der junge Mann einige imaginäre Falten seiner Robe glatt, ohne den Blick von Severus zu wenden. Seine Nervosität war unverkennbar.

Severus zögerte. Eigentlich hatte er allein sein wollen, hier unten in seinem alten Reich. Doch Danny wirkte so verloren, getrieben von etwas, das Severus nicht benennen konnte ...

„Aber nein, bitte. Ich hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dich hier zu sehen. Setz dich doch."

Er deutete einladend auf einen Stuhl. Zögernd ließ Danny sich nieder. Sein Blick glitt nervös an der durchscheinenden Geistergestalt seines ehemaligen Lehrers auf und ab.

„Severus, ich ... ich bin gekommen, um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen. Als ich ... als ich deinen Tod verlangt habe ... Mir war nicht klar, was das für dich bedeuten würde. Ich dachte, es wäre dann alles vorbei für dich. Ich wusste nicht, dass" –

Mit einer raschen Handbewegung schnitt Severus ihm das Wort ab. Er wollte keine Entschuldigungen. Er konnte sie nicht ertragen.

 _Und außerdem,_ dachte er bitter, _habe ich sie nicht verdient._

Nach einer längeren, angespannten Pause sagte Severus: „Ich wäre nicht hier, wenn ich auf der anderen Seite keine Hilfe bekommen hätte. Ich wäre hängen geblieben in einem Zwischenreich, das nichts als Angst und Schmerz für mich bereitgehalten hätte."

Einen Moment lang konnte er nicht weitersprechen. Mühsam unterdrückte er die aufsteigende Kälte, die Furcht.

„Man hatte dort bereits auf mich gewartet. – Und einige sind mir gefolgt und haben mich seitdem nicht mehr verlassen", setzte er leise hinzu.

Danny sah sich beklommen in dem düsteren Raum um.

Severus lächelte dünn. „Du kannst sie nicht sehen. Nicht, wenn sie es nicht wollen. Und sie haben kein Interesse an dir. Der Einzige, der sie interessiert, bin ich. Sie begleiten mich auf Schritt und Tritt und lassen nicht zu, dass ich vergesse, wer ich war und was ich getan habe."

Der junge Heiler schluckte sichtbar. Seine Lippen zitterten. „Das habe ich nicht gewollt", flüsterte er. „Wirklich nicht."

Severus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Es ist gut so. Es ist richtig. Jeder muss irgendwann für seine Schuld bezahlen. Der eine früher, der andere später. Ich bin ganz zufrieden mit meinem neuen ‚Leben'."

 _Das ist keine Lüge,_ dachte er. _Ich glaube nicht, dass ich in meinem Leben jemals näher an den Zustand herangekommen bin, den man gemeinhin mit ‚Akzeptanz' bezeichnet._

Severus verzog seinen Mund zu einem spöttischen Lächeln.

„Immerhin bin ich nicht mehr gezwungen, Jahr um Jahr mit dem nutzlosen Versuch hinzubringen, ein bisschen Wissen in vermauerte Schülerhirne einzuhämmern. Und niemand kritisiert mich, wenn ich diese grässlichen pubertierenden Bälger zu Tode erschrecke. Im Gegenteil: Das ist genau das, was man von einem anständigen Slytherin-Hausgeist erwartet. In gewisser Weise ist meine jetzige Existenz angenehmer als mein vorheriges, wirkliches Leben. Abgesehen vielleicht davon," – sein Lächeln wurde grimmig, als er sich zum wohl hundertsten Mal fragte, warum er geholfen hatte, seinen alten Feind hinter dem Schleier hervorzuholen – „dass ich jetzt wieder Black auf dem Hals habe. Und das auch noch als Kollegen, sozusagen."

Danny sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Minerva hat _uns beide_ als Hausgeister eingestellt. Ihn für Gryffindor, mich für Slytherin – logischerweise." Er lachte leise.

Danny schüttelte sich.

„Was ist?", fragte Severus interessiert.

„Deine Stimme ... Sie klingt irgendwie seltsam. Und dein Lachen ..."

Severus sah ihn forschend an. „Wie klingt mein Lachen?"

„Na ja ..." Danny schluckte nervös. „Ich kann's nicht richtig beschreiben ... Wie flüssiges Eis vielleicht ..."

_Flüssiges Eis ..._

Ein leises Glücksgefühl schlich sich in Severus' Herz.

„Hm. Das ist besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Du findest also, dass meine Stimme immer noch furchteinflößend klingt?"

„Oh Merlin, ja! Noch viel schlimmer als früher."

_Noch schlimmer als früher ..._

Severus spürte, wie ein zufriedenes Lächeln über sein Gesicht huschte, obwohl er es eigentlich hatte unterdrücken wollen.

„Danke. Das ist genau die Art von Kompliment, die ich im Moment gebrauchen kann."


	2. Bittere Wahrheit

Nachdem Danny gegangen war, saß Severus lange reglos da und starrte in den kalten Kamin.

Es war kurz vor acht. Draco würde jeden Moment auftauchen.

Severus machte sich Sorgen um sein Patenkind. Draco hatte große Schwierigkeiten, mit dem Tod seines Vaters umzugehen, wurde gequält von Erinnerungen an das, was ihnen beim Dunklen Lord zugestoßen, was er im Ministerium durchlitten, was er selbst getan hatte. Einen Mord hatte der Junge begangen – auf Severus' Drängen hin.

Müde strich Severus sich durchs Haar. Er hatte Draco damals schützen wollen, schützen, indem er ihm das Töten beibrachte, Töten auf eine kalte, emotionslose Weise, die das eigene Herz möglichst unberührt ließ.

Und Marcus, ihr gemeinsames Opfer? Severus hatte ihn verraten, um seine eigene Position beim Dunklen Lord nicht zu gefährden. Danach hatte er es versäumt, Marcus vor den Grausamkeiten der anderen Todesser zu bewahren. Der junge Mann war in einem schrecklichen Zustand gewesen, als Severus ihn nach einigen Tagen wiedergesehen hatte.

_Ach verdammt!_

Severus hatte bezahlt für diesen Verrat, bezahlt mit seinem Leben. Aber er konnte nur einmal sterben, und da waren viele Morde, die er zu sühnen hatte. Nein, nicht zu sühnen _hatte_ – die er sühnen _wollte_ , aus eigener freier Entscheidung.

Nach seinem Tod war er nicht in das Licht eingelassen worden. Er war gefangen gewesen in einem Meer aus Angst und Hass, das die Seelen seiner Opfer um ihn erzeugt hatten.

Noch immer war ihm nicht klar, ob man ihm den Zutritt verwehrt hatte oder ob er einfach noch nicht bereit gewesen war. Hatten sich die Seelen seiner Opfer auf ihn gestürzt, weil sie sich an ihm rächen wollten – oder weil er selbst der Überzeugung gewesen war, Bestrafung, Schmerz und Angst verdient zu haben? Er wusste es nicht.

Doch wie dem auch sein mochte, er hatte Hilfe bekommen, Hilfe und Führung von unerwarteter Seite, und es war ihm ermöglicht worden, als Geist unter die Lebenden zurückzukehren. Nun war er wieder in Hogwarts. Aber er war nicht mehr allein. Nie wieder würde er allein sein, solange er existierte.

Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Dort standen sie, immer hinter ihm. Es waren nicht ständig die Gleichen, manchmal wechselten sie sich ab.

Nur einer verließ ihn nie: Tom Mayfair.

„Tom?", fragte Severus vorsichtig.

Geräuschlos löste sich der Angesprochene aus der Gruppe der Geister und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf der Schreibtischkante nieder.

Tom lächelte. Er lächelte immer, wenn er Severus ansah. Severus hatte ihn getötet, aber – so absurd das klingen mochte – diese Tatsache änderte nichts daran, dass sie ineinander verliebt waren. Tom war einer der Gründe dafür, dass Severus seine Existenz als Geist deutlich angenehmer fand als sein vorangegangenes Leben.

Die Geister, die ihn in die Welt der Lebenden begleitet hatten, waren nicht feindselig. Die meisten waren ehemalige Schüler von ihm, die nach der Wiederauferstehung des Dunklen Lords in seinen Orden eingetreten und wegen irgendwelcher Verfehlungen zum Tode verurteilt worden waren. Für diesen Fall hatte Severus sich das Henkersamt ausgebeten. Er hatte seine Slytherins vor verrückten Sadisten wie Greyback und Dolohow schützen wollen. Nicht immer war ihm das gelungen, aber er hatte getan, was in seiner Macht gestanden hatte, um die jungen Menschen vor Schmerz und Angst zu bewahren.

Daher waren die meisten von ihnen auch nicht böse auf ihn. Aber sie waren traurig und hilflos und konnten sich nicht vom Leben lösen, das sie so unfreiwillig hatten verlassen müssen. So klammerten sie sich an Severus fest, drängten sich an ihn, um den Kontakt zur anderen Seite nicht völlig zu verlieren. Manchmal machten sie auch ihn traurig, wenn sie ihn zwangen, sich an seine Vergangenheit als Todesser zu erinnern. Aber er hätte sich auch ohne sie erinnert. Er konnte gar nicht anders.

Nein, er war froh, dass er nicht mehr allein war. Er kannte sie alle mit Namen: Tom, Fiona, Jery, Danyel, Marcus ...

Ja, auch Dannys Bruder Marcus war unter seinen für die Lebenden in der Regel unsichtbaren Begleitern. Wieder etwas, das er dem jungen Heiler verschwiegen hatte. Aber diesmal war es auf eine Bitte hin geschehen: Marcus hatte nicht gewollt, dass sein Bruder von seiner Geisterexistenz erfuhr. Danny sollte sich nicht auch noch nach seinem Tod um ihn sorgen müssen; das hatte sein kleiner Bruder lange genug getan.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür.

Tom blieb sitzen, wo er war, immer noch lächelnd. In seinem Rücken spürte Severus die Präsenz der anderen.

„Herein."

Draco trat ins Zimmer. „Guten Abend, Sir", sagte er leise.

Obwohl seine Begleiter für Severus ebenso deutlich sichtbar waren wie Draco, wusste er, dass der Junge sie nicht wahrnehmen konnte – nicht, wenn sie es nicht wollten.

Draco sah durch Tom hindurch seinen ehemaligen Lehrer an. Tom drehte sich um und musterte den Neuankömmling. Dann glitt er vom Tisch herunter, ging auf den unsicher in der Tür stehenden Draco zu und legte ihm grinsend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Draco zuckte zusammen und schauderte.

„Tom", sagte Severus tadelnd.

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass Tom noch sehr lange brauchen würde, um erwachsen zu werden – falls man bei einem Geist überhaupt von erwachsen werden sprechen konnte.

Draco blickte ihn irritiert an. „Sir, ich" –

„Mir ist durchaus bewusst, wie du heißt, Draco."

Jetzt, wo sie unter vier Augen waren, fiel Severus wieder ins vertrauliche Du zurück. Draco war sein Patensohn. Jahrelang hatte er Kontakt mit dessen Eltern gepflegt – auch wenn der Kontakt mit Lucius sehr ambivalent und spannungsgeladen gewesen war –, war wiederholt zu Gast auf dem Landsitz der Malfoys gewesen und hatte den Jungen als Schüler sehr geschätzt. Außerhalb des Unterrichts hatte er ihn immer mit Du und Vornamen angesprochen. Jetzt siezte er Harry vor Draco und Draco vor Harry, obwohl er eigentlich mit beiden per Du war.

Severus schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Tom und Draco zu. Toms Grinsen wurde breiter, als er hinter Draco glitt und seine transparenten Hände über den Rücken des Jungen wandern ließ.

„Tom!", mahnte Severus nachdrücklich, als Draco erneut zusammenzuckte und voll Unbehagen die Schultern hochzog. „Lass es einfach! – Draco, würdest du bitte die Tür hinter dir schließen?"

Obwohl Draco gehorchte, sah Severus deutlich, dass der Junge sich dabei nicht wohl fühlte. Im Moment wirkte er eher so, als ob er das Büro und seinen geisterhaften Bewohner am liebsten sofort wieder verlassen hätte. Wahrscheinlich hielt er Severus für verrückt.

„Bitte setz dich." Severus deutete einladend auf den Besucherstuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch. „Wenn dir kalt ist, kannst du gerne ein Feuer anzünden. Ich bin dazu leider nicht mehr in der Lage."

„ _Incendio_ ", murmelte Draco nervös. Das Holz im Kamin flammte auf und begann knackend und prasselnd zu brennen.

Der Junge setzte sich angespannt auf den Stuhl gegenüber von Severus. Von Draco unbemerkt, schwebte Tom immer noch hinter ihm.

„Denk' bitte nicht, dass mein Verstand unter meinem Tod gelitten hat", bemerkte Severus spöttisch. „Nur weil du außer mir niemanden in diesem Raum sehen kannst, heißt das nicht, dass niemand sonst hier wäre. – Tom, du bist unerträglich albern heute. Würdest du Draco bitte endlich in Ruhe lassen?"

Tom hatte seine Hand durch die Stuhllehne in Dracos Rücken gestoßen und sein Opfer damit zu einem kleinen Luftsprung veranlasst.

„Tom?", fragte Draco, beunruhigt und irritiert. „Wer ist Tom?"

„Ich bin Tom", sagte Tom kichernd, indem er um den Stuhl herum huschte und vor Draco in die Hocke ging.

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als der Geist nun auch für ihn sicht- und hörbar wurde.

„Mann, dich kenn' ich doch!", rief Draco verblüfft. „Du warst in Gryffindor! Wir haben dir mal einen ... hm ... ziemlich fiesen Streich gespielt, Blaise und ich. Da waren wir in der vierten Klasse oder so, und du musst kurz vor deinem Abschluss gewesen sein ... Aber ... wieso ...?"

„Frag' Severus", erwiderte Tom freundlich.

Gequält schloss Severus die Augen.

„Eine unerfreuliche Geschichte", sagte er leise. „Der Dunkle Lord ließ Tom stellvertretend für dessen Vater, der unseren Herrn hintergangen hatte, foltern und hinrichten. Ich habe Tom getötet, und daher ... Nun, er ist nicht mein einziger ständiger Begleiter."

„Du vergisst meinen wichtigsten Grund, nicht von deiner Seite zu weichen", hauchte Tom. Er stand rasch auf, trat zu Severus und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, ehe dieser ihn daran hindern konnte. „Ich liebe dich."

 _Ich liebe dich auch,_ dachte Severus, _aber im Moment gehst du mir ganz schrecklich auf die Nerven._

Mit, wie er sehr wohl wusste, ziemlich säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck blickte Severus zu Draco hinüber. „Sollte mir auch nur der Hauch eines Gerüchtes über diese Sache zu Ohren kommen, wird das ernsthafte Konsequenzen für Sie haben, Mr Malfoy." Sein Ton war streng wie immer, aber er konnte und wollte ein Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken.

„Lass dich von diesem lästigen kleinen Gryffindor-Geist nicht irritieren, Draco. Tom kann ein Geheimnis durchaus für sich behalten, auch wenn er im Moment vielleicht nicht den Eindruck macht. _–_ Du wolltest mit mir reden. Also?"

Verblüfft starrte Draco Tom und Severus an. Innerlich lachte Severus, doch nach außen blieb er kontrolliert und unbeeindruckt.

„Mein Liebesleben, so faszinierend es auch sein mag, ist sicher nicht das Thema, über das du mit mir sprechen wolltest. Also?", wiederholte er geduldig.

SSSSSSS  


_Reiß dich zusammen,_ dachte Draco nervös. _Er ist also schwul. Na und? Ändert das was?  
_

„Sir ...", begann Draco vorsichtig. „Ich ... ich wollte mit Ihnen über ... über meinen Vater reden." Er hatte Mühe, die Worte zu formen.

„Ja", erwiderte Severus leise. „Das dachte ich mir. – Möchtest du vielleicht etwas zu Trinken, bevor wir anfangen? In dem Schrank da drüben sind Gläser und ein paar Flaschen guten Weins. Bedien dich, bitte. – Und du brauchst mich nicht zu siezen, wenn wir unter uns sind. Ich würde es vorziehen, einfach Severus für dich zu sein – so wie früher."

Draco nickte leicht, ehe er der Aufforderung folgte und sich mit einer Flasche und einem Glas versorgte.

_Etwas zu Trinken wäre jetzt wirklich nicht schlecht. Je hochprozentiger, desto besser ..._

Seine Hände zitterten, als er sich einschenkte. Hastig nahm er einen tiefen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Der Wein war wirklich gut und sicher teuer gewesen. Er trank einen weiteren Schluck.

Angespannt starrte Draco in sein Glas, unsicher, wie er beginnen sollte. „Ich weiß, wie er gestorben ist", sagte er schließlich gedämpft, den Blick immer noch in die rubinrote Flüssigkeit versenkt. „Ich bin sicher, Harry hat mir alles erzählt, was er weiß. Aber ... aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass da Dinge sind, die er nicht weiß, und das ... das beunruhigt mich. Insbesondere" – er hob den Blick und sah in Severus' unbewegtes Gesicht – „weil ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob mein Vater ... ob er wirklich tot ist. Richtig tot, meine ich. In Frieden ruhend, von mir aus. Harry hat mir auch von eurer gemeinsamen ... Rettungsaktion für Sirius Black erzählt und ..."

Draco schwieg einen Moment lang. Es war nicht leicht, seine Ängste auszusprechen.

„Wäre es möglich, dass ... dass mein Vater an jenem Ort gefangen ist? Oder an einem ähnlich schrecklichen Ort? Gefangen zwischen anderen Seelen, die ihn hassen und quälen für das, was er war und getan hat?"

Severus senkte den Blick. „Ja", flüsterte er gepresst. „Das wäre möglich."

Obwohl Draco es befürchtet hatte, hatte er dennoch auf eine andere Antwort gehofft. Trotz des fröhlich prasselnden Feuers und des warm durch seine Adern rinnenden Alkohols war ihm plötzlich kalt. Eisig kalt. Er schüttelte sich unwillkürlich, als er mit einem Mal das Gefühl hatte, eine frostige Totenhand würde sich auf seine Schulter herabsenken und in seinen Körper dringen.

 _Unsinn,_ dachte Draco verärgert. Tom stand immer noch hinter Severus, und außer ihnen war niemand im Raum.

‚Nun, er ist nicht mein einziger ständiger Begleiter', hallte plötzlich Severus' Stimme in seinem Kopf.

„Professor?", fragte er unsicher. „Äh ... Könnte es sein, dass gerade jemand hinter mir steht?"

Er kam sich verdammt lächerlich vor.

 _Jetzt fängst du schon an, deine Ängste zu personifizieren. Der erste Schritt zum Wahnsinn,_ dachte Draco sarkastisch.

„Ja", antwortete Severus leise.

 _Na also, kein Grund zur Beun_ –

„Was?" Draco glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Du hast mich gefragt, ob jemand hinter dir steht. Ich habe mit ja geantwortet", bemerkte Severus mit leicht ironischem Lächeln.

Draco wirbelte herum – aber da war niemand.

Niemand, den er sehen konnte, um präzise zu sein. Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand in den leeren Raum hinter seinem Stuhl aus – und fuhr erschrocken zurück, als er in etwas fast Substanzloses, aber Eisiges griff. Sekunden später wurde ein feiner Nebel sichtbar, der sich langsam verdichtete und ungefähr menschliche Form besaß.

Eine raue, klanglose Stimme ertönte aus der Nebelsäule. „Hallo, Draco", wisperte sie.

Perplex starrte Draco auf den Geist, der allmählich Gestalt annahm. Schließlich stand ein kräftiger junger Mann mit schulterlangen dunklen Locken und hellen Augen vor ihm. Sein Gesicht war mit silbrigem Blut verschmiert. Bekleidet war er mit nichts als einer löchrigen alten Wolldecke.

„Marcus", keuchte Draco, atemlos vor Schreck und Überraschung.

_Das gibt's doch nicht ..._

Vor ihm stand der erste und einzige Mensch, den er in seiner Rolle als Todesser ermordet hatte.

„Hallo, Draco", wiederholte Marcus freundlich.

„Mordopfer", dozierte Snapes hohle Geisterstimme aus dem Hintergrund, „bleiben oft zwischen den Welten hängen. Zumindest dann, wenn sie einen oder mehrere geliebte Menschen zurücklassen mussten, von denen sie sich nicht lösen können. Wenn sie starke Rachegedanken hegen, dann bleiben sie oft willentlich in der Welt der Lebenden. Ebenso, wenn sie große Schuld auf sich geladen haben, so viel Schuld, dass sie selbst sich nicht vergeben können."

Draco schluckte mühsam. Ohne es zu merken, war er aufgestanden.

„Und du? Was ... was ist mit dir?", fragte er heiser. „Willst du dich rächen? An mir?"

Marcus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein", sagte er ruhig. „Sicher nicht. Auf mich trifft der dritte Punkt zu. Auch ich habe im Dienst des Dunklen Lords getötet, und selbst wenn ich es tat, um meine Tarnung als Spion des Phönixordens nicht zu gefährden, ändert das nichts daran, dass ich mich schuldig gemacht habe. Ich suche nach einer Möglichkeit, das wiedergutzumachen."

Nervös sah Draco sich in Snapes Büro um. „Und die anderen?", fragte er gepresst. „Wer sind sie? Wie viele? Und ... warum sind sie hier?"

Snape stützte die Ellenbogen auf seinen Schreibtisch – zumindest sah es so aus, obwohl er vermutlich eher über der Tischplatte schwebte – und legte das Kinn in die Hände.

„Die meisten", flüsterte er bedrückt, „die, die ständig da sind, sind meine Opfer aus Todessertagen. Sie begleiten mich, um sicherzustellen, dass ich meine Schuld nicht vergesse und mich bemühe, das, was ich ihnen angetan habe, an anderen wiedergutzumachen. Manchmal ... manchmal tauchen auch Todesser auf, die ... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, zumindest nicht bei allen. Manche suchen vielleicht Trost bei ... ihresgleichen. Warum sie dafür allerdings ausgerechnet mich ausgewählt haben, ist mir schleierhaft."

Tom legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Du unterschätzt dich", sagte er sanft. „Du warst für viele, die sterben mussten, ein großer Trost. Du hast mir die Angst vor dem Tod genommen, so dass ich in Frieden gehen konnte. Und das trifft nicht nur auf mich zu." Der Gryffindor-Geist machte eine ausholende Geste in den im Schatten liegenden hinteren Teil des Büros.

Mit einem Mal wurden mehrere silbrige Geistergestalten für Draco sichtbar. Zuvorderst schwebte eine junge Frau mit kinnlangem zerzausten Haar, die in einen schweren Wollumhang gehüllt war. Sie kam Draco vage vertraut vor. Als er sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen musterte, trat ein herausforderndes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht – und plötzlich erkannte Draco sie.

„Fiona", hauchte er überrascht. „Fiona ... Selwyn, oder?"

Grinsend nickte sie. „Und ich kenne dich auch noch. Welcher Slytherin hätte dich übersehen können ... Du bist dieser lästige kleine Malfoy-Bengel. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie dich dein Vater ins Quidditch-Team eingekauft hat! Das war zwei Jahre vor meinem Abschluss, und ich habe mich totgeärgert, weil ich sicher eine wesentlich bessere Sucherin abgegeben hätte als du."

Draco spürte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Ach, es gibt Schlimmeres", sagte Fiona leichthin. „Glaub mir." Bei diesen Worten legte sie den Kopf leicht schief, und Draco erkannte mit Entsetzen, dass ihre Kehle durchschnitten war.

Halb fasziniert, halb verstört ließ Draco seinen Blick von Fiona zu den beiden jungen Männern neben ihr wandern.

Der eine war groß und schlank. Seine kurzen Locken waren ebenso dunkel wie seine Augen. Er mochte etwa in Fionas Alter sein, achtzehn oder neunzehn vielleicht.

„Danyel Avery", stellte er sich mit kühler Stimme vor. „Ich war in einem Jahrgang mit Fiona – auch in Slytherin, natürlich."

Danyel trug die Ordenskluft der Todesser und musste folglich kurz nach Cedric Diggorys Tod eingetreten sein.

Da war er nicht der Einzige. Dumbledores Trauerrede hatte gleichzeitig als Werbekampagne für den Dunklen Lord gewirkt. Das Ministerium hätte die Sache hübsch unter den Teppich gekehrt, und die Nachricht hätte sich nur langsam verbreitet, wenn überhaupt, ehe der Dunkle Lord selbst an die Öffentlichkeit getreten wäre.

Natürlich hatten die Todesser sehr bald zu spüren bekommen, dass ihr Herr wieder unter den Lebenden weilte. Sie waren ja nur Minuten nach seiner Reinkarnation zu ihm gerufen worden. Aber sie wären in der Folgezeit sehr vorsichtig damit gewesen, wem gegenüber sie Andeutungen machten oder sogar die Wahrheit enthüllten.

Dumbledores Rede jedoch war von mehreren hundert Schülern gehört und entsprechend rasch weiterverbreitet worden. So hatten viele junge Leute von der Wiedergeburt des Dunklen Lords erfahren und sich ihm angeschlossen, die andernfalls erst Jahre später oder vielleicht überhaupt nicht zu den Todessern gestoßen wären.

Dracos Gedanken kehrten ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Scheu blickte er auf den dritten Geist. Dieser war älter, Anfang bis Mitte zwanzig, groß und schlaksig, mit kurzem glattem Haar, das zu Lebzeiten weasleyrot gewesen sein mochte.

„Jery", sagte der junge Mann leise. „Jeremiah Cunningfield. Ich war auch in Slytherin. Aber da bist du noch nicht in Hogwarts gewesen. Ich war dreiundzwanzig, als ich starb. Das ist jetzt zwei Jahre her." Seine Stimme klang gedämpft und unendlich traurig. Sie jagte Draco einen kalten Schauder über den Rücken.

Jery war in etwas gehüllt, das wie das klassische weiße Laken oder Leichentuch aussah, aber durchweicht war von so vielen silbrigen Flecken, dass man es kaum noch weiß nennen konnte.

 _Blut,_ wurde es Draco plötzlich klar. _Das muss alles Blut sein. Sein Blut, vermutlich.  
_

Jery lächelte schwach, als er Dracos halb schockierten, halb faszinierten Blick registrierte. Einen Moment lang sah er Draco forschend an. Dann zog er langsam das dünne Tuch von seinen Schultern. Darunter war er vollkommen nackt, was Draco nicht weiter bekümmerte, aber was ihm den Atem nahm, war der Zustand dieses nackten Körpers. Kein Quadratzentimeter schien unverletzt. Ein feines Netz magischer Zeichen war in die Haut geschnitten worden. Jery war buchstäblich gebadet in Blut.

Draco musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen und brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um die grässlichen Bilder, die in seinem Geist aufstiegen, in sein Unterbewusstsein zurückzudrängen. Als er die Lider endlich öffnete, hatte Jery seinen Körper wieder unter dem Laken verborgen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte der Geist leise und bekümmert. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Aber du sahst so neugierig aus ... und ein bisschen erinnerst du mich auch an ihn. Vielleicht dachte ich deshalb ... Aber du bist nicht wie er. Es tut mir leid."

Draco presste eine Hand auf den Mund und schüttelte schwach den Kopf. Sprach Jery etwa von seinem Vater?!

_Ich glaube, ich muss kotzen ..._

Rasch sah er zu Severus hinüber, der nach wie vor am Schreibtisch saß, das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt, und Draco und die Geister durch den Vorhang seiner dunkelsilbernen Haare beobachtete.

„Ja", entgegnete er tonlos auf Dracos unausgesprochene Frage. „Ich habe das getan – zusammen mit deinem Vater."

_Mit meinem Vater?!_

Draco schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen.

_Mein Vater ..._

„Genaugenommen haben wir das Ritual geleitet, dem Jery als Strafe für seinen Verrat unterworfen wurde, und wir haben ihn zuletzt getötet. Jery, Marcus und Lucius – das sind die Fehler, die ich am meisten bedauere."

 _Lucius. Mein Vater,_ dachte Draco benommen.

„Wieso auch mein Vater?", brachte er endlich mühsam hervor.

SSSSSSS

Severus schluckte nervös und holte tief Luft.

_Jetzt ist es also so weit ..._

Als er sprach, war seine Stimme heiser und unsicher. „Draco ... du weißt, dass ich deinen Vater gefoltert habe – foltern _musste_ , auf Befehl des Dunklen Lords."

Draco nickte stumm.

„Unser Herr war so ungeheuer wütend auf Lucius, dass er mir den Auftrag erteilte, ihn zu brechen."

Der Junge schluckte.

„Wie du ... sicher sehen konntest, ist mir das gelungen. Ich ... ich habe es in wenigen Tagen geschafft, deinen Vater zu einem Schatten seiner selbst zu reduzieren."

Severus brauchte all seine Willenskraft, um in seiner Erklärung fortzufahren und dabei den immer blasser werdenden Draco nicht aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Als Lucius mir übergeben wurde, war er bereits sehr geschwächt. Ein Jahr Askaban hatte tiefe Narben in seine Seele gebrannt, und auch der Zorn des Dunklen Lords war nicht spurlos über ihn hinweggegangen. Dennoch bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob es mir mit meinen regulären Methoden gelungen wäre, ihn so vollkommen zu zerstören, wie ich es ..."

Er verstummte hilflos und fuhr sich mit zitternden Händen durchs Haar. Dabei spürte er, wie der Blick des Jungen seiner Bewegung folgte und wusste, dass Draco das Zittern gesehen hatte.

_Unwichtig. Unwichtig in Anbetracht dessen, dass er dich in drei Sekunden aus ganzem Herzen hassen wird._

Severus schaffte es nicht, Draco in die Augen zu sehen, als er leise sagte: „Ich habe Lucius vergewaltigt."

SSSSSSS

_Nein ... Das kann nicht sein. Er lügt! Severus lügt ..._

Alles in Draco stemmte sich dagegen, Severus' Geständnis als Wahrheit zu akzeptieren. Aber im Grunde seines Herzens wusste er, dass dieser nicht log.

Vor seinem inneren Auge stieg das Bild seines Vaters auf, in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords, vor Schwäche an der Wand zusammengesackt und halb bewusstlos nach der Tortur durch mehrere _Cruciatus-_ Flüche. Draco glaubte, wieder das Klatschen zu hören, als Severus seinen Vater mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht schlug, leicht nur, nicht um ihm wehzutun, sondern um ihn wachzuhalten. Severus, der sich um seinen Vater bemühte, in seiner unterkühlten, sarkastischen Art mit ihm sprach, ihm einen Stärkungstrank einflößte. Draco erinnerte sich, wie Severus nach ihrer Freilassung durch den Dunklen Lord und ihrer Rückkehr nach Malfoy Manor darauf bestanden hatte, seinen Vater ins _Bad_ zu begleiten, dass er ihn anschließend ins _Bett_ verfrachtet hatte ...

Dracos Magen krampfte sich zusammen. Verzweifelt versuchte er, seinen rebellierenden Körper in den Griff zu bekommen. Es gelang ihm nicht. Hastig sprang er auf, taumelte blindlings ein paar Schritte in die Richtung, in der er die Tür vermutete. Doch die Übelkeit zwang ihn in die Knie.

Draco würgte an seinem Entsetzen, aber das erlösende Erbrechen blieb aus. Mit glasigen Augen starrte er auf die unregelmäßigen grauen Steinfliesen, die den Boden von Severus' Büro bildeten. Jede Ritze, jede Unregelmäßigkeit brannte sich in seine Netzhaut ein. Die Kälte des Steinbodens sickerte durch seine Hosen und erreichte seine Haut, doch Draco fehlte die Kraft, sich zu erheben.

„Draco", ertönte eine dünne, bebende Stimme an seiner Seite.

Ein eisiger Hauch streifte seine Haut. Er blickte rasch zu Severus auf, der mit hilflos erhobenen Händen neben ihm stand. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Mischung aus Schuldbewusstsein, Angst und Verzweiflung, die Draco niemals mit dem gefühlskalten und selbstsicheren Menschen in Verbindung gebracht hätte, als den er Severus bisher kennen gelernt hatte.

„Draco, es tut mir so leid", flüsterte der Geist unglücklich.

„Warum?", krächzte Draco.

Sein Kopf war vollkommen leer. Nur dieses eine Wort stand ihm deutlich vor Augen: _Warum?_

Severus senkte den Blick.

„Weil ich ihn begehrt habe." Severus sprach so leise, dass seine Worte kaum zu verstehen waren. „Seit vielen Jahren schon. Weil er vollkommen in meiner Gewalt war und ich die Macht hatte, es zu tun. Weil er mich in dieser Situation nicht abweisen, mich nicht demütigen konnte. Ich konnte mir holen, was ich wollte und zu brauchen glaubte, ohne dass er mich verletzen konnte, wie er es in den Jahren zuvor so oft getan hatte. Weil ich ... in ihn verliebt war, ohne es zu wissen. Als es mir klar wurde, war es zu spät. Da hatte ich ihn schon zerstört."

Draco schüttelte in stummer Verzweiflung den Kopf. Alles in ihm war taub und leer.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen, ehe er neben ihm auf die Knie sank. „Vergib mir, Draco", flehte er leise. „Lucius hat mir vergeben. Er hat mir vergeben um deinetwillen ... bitte ..."

„Ich kann nicht", flüsterte Draco rau. Severus' Büro schien sich in atemberaubender, Übelkeit erregender Geschwindigkeit um ihn zu drehen. „Ich kann nicht!"

„Bitte, Draco ... Ich bin bereit, alles zu tun, was in meiner Macht steht, um Lucius zu helfen. Vielleicht können wir ihn gemeinsam befreien. Vielleicht können wir ihn sogar zurückholen, so wie er, Harry und ich Sirius Black zurückgeholt haben. _Bitte_ , Draco ..."

Zögernd hob Draco den Kopf. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er denken, was er fühlen sollte. Lange sah er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer in die Augen. Severus hielt dem prüfenden, feindseligen Blick nur mit sichtlicher Mühe stand.

Schließlich fragte Draco heiser: „Er ... hat dir ... vergeben?"

Severus nickte langsam. „Ja ... weil ich dich beschützt habe, dich und Narcissa ...", flüsterte er. „Dich mit einem Unauflösbaren Eid, sie als Geheimniswahrer für ihr Versteck. Weil ich den Dunklen Lord überredet habe, dich und deinen Vater aus den Kerkern zu entlassen ... Weil ich Lucius dazu gebracht habe, am Sturz des Dunklen Lords mitzuwirken und auf diese Weise sich und dich und uns alle zu befreien."

„Er ... hat dir vergeben, sagst du", begann Draco zögernd. Severus schien die Wahrheit zu sagen. Aber Draco brauchte mehr als die Wahrheit. Er brauchte einen Beweis, etwas, das diese ganze unfassbare Geschichte in die Realität hinüberholte. „Kannst du das beweisen? Ich meine ... hat er das irgendwie besiegelt?"

„Nicht mit etwas Materiellem", flüsterte Severus. Ein silbriger Hauch huschte über seine Wangen. „Aber ... er hat mich geküsst."

_Nein ..._

Draco starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang fassungslos an.

Dann sprang er auf, stürmte zur Tür und stürzte aus Snapes Büro hinaus.


	3. Über den Wolken

Lustlos schlenderte Draco über das Schulgelände, weg vom Schloss, in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes.

Die Morgensonne hatte es noch nicht geschafft, die letzten Nebelfetzen zu vertreiben. Zwar war Sonntag, Draco hätte also ausschlafen können, aber er hatte nach dem Gespräch mit Severus die ganze Nacht wach gelegen.

So vieles ging ihm durch den Kopf, quälte ihn. Er wusste nicht, ob er schreien oder weinen sollte, und zwischendurch hatte er immer wieder das Gefühl, überhaupt nichts zu empfinden.

Es tat so weh, dass sein Vater nicht mehr da war, unerreichbar für den Rest seines Lebens. Auch von seiner Mutter hatte Draco seit drei Monaten keine Nachricht mehr erhalten, wusste nur, dass sie am Leben und irgendwo auf dem Festland untergetaucht war. Seine Eltern fehlten ihm mehr, als er sich jemals hätte vorstellen können.

Draco war immer ein verwöhntes Kind gewesen. Er war vor allem mit materieller Zuneigung überschüttet, von seiner Mutter aber durchaus auch innig geliebt worden, so sehr, dass er es manchmal schon fast als erdrückend empfunden hatte. Im Gegensatz zu ihr war sein Vater kühl, fast schon kalt gewesen. Nur selten hatte er mit seinem kleinen Sohn gespielt, stets hohe Ansprüche an ihn gestellt, die mit den Jahren noch gewachsen waren, und Worte des Trostes und der Zuwendung waren rare Kostbarkeiten gewesen. Aber er hatte kein einziges Mal die Hand gegen seinen Sohn erhoben, und Draco war immer sicher gewesen, auch von ihm geliebt zu werden.

Draco liebte seine Mutter, doch seinen Vater hatte er verehrt.

Als er ihn nach dessen Haft in Askaban zum ersten Mal wiedergesehen hatte, waren sie beide in den Kerkern des Dunklen Lords gefangen gewesen – und sein Vater so schwach, dass er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Er war Draco vorgekommen wie ein fragiles Objekt aus Glas, durchzogen von unzähligen haarfeinen Rissen, das jeden Moment zerspringen konnte.

Obwohl sein Vater kaum fähig gewesen war, seinen schlechten Zustand zu verbergen, hatte er doch alles getan, um seinen Sohn nicht merken zu lassen, wie versehrt an Leib und Seele er war. Draco war dankbar auf diese aus Liebe entsprungene Täuschung eingegangen und hatte sich geweigert zu sehen, was wirklich aus dem einst stolzen und mächtigen Lucius Malfoy geworden war.

Nach Severus' Geständnis aber konnte Draco nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihn alptraumhafte Bilder heimsuchten, die ihm seinen Vater zeigten, hilflos, ausgeliefert, am Ende seiner Kräfte, und Severus, der ihn brutal und rücksichtslos ...

„Ich will das nicht sehen!", sagte Draco laut und köpfte die nächstbeste Blume mit einem harten Schlag seines Zauberstabes.

Wütend marschierte er weiter. Als er an Hagrids Hütte vorbeikam, hielt er kurz inne. Der Halbriese schien nicht da zu sein. Auf jeden Fall schlug Fang nicht an, als Draco auf das Erdbeerbeet in Hagrids Garten zusteuerte und sich rasch die Taschen mit den süßen Früchten füllte. Es waren Hunderte von Erdbeeren, die hier wuchsen. Der Wildhüter würde den Verlust sicher verschmerzen können.

_Und wenn nicht, ist mir das auch egal._

Ein Stück hinter der Hütte befand sich der große Pferch, in dem sie sich in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe mit allerlei lästigen Kreaturen hatten herumärgern müssen. Heute allerdings war weit und breit kein verdächtiges Wesen zu entdecken.

Draco schlüpfte zwischen den Zaunbalken hindurch und ging quer über die Koppel auf das Wäldchen am anderen Ende der Wiese zu. In dem Wäldchen gab es eine Quelle, die einen kleinen Bach speiste. Sicher waren auch die Brombeeren schon reif, die er vor Jahren in einer von Hagrids öden Stunden dort entdeckt hatte. Vor allem war es ein stiller, versteckter Ort, wo ihn mit Sicherheit niemand stören würde.

Draco brauchte dringend einen Platz, an dem er in Ruhe nachdenken konnte.

Grashüpfer sprangen zirpend vor seinen Füßen hoch, als er sich der verwilderten Ecke der Koppel näherte. Mit beiden Händen bog Draco die Zweige zurück und schlüpfte in die Schatten der Sträucher.

Wo war die Quelle? Hatte es hier nicht irgendwo einen Trampelpfad gegeben?

Richtig, nach ein paar Metern durch widerstrebende Zweige und Ranken stieß er auf einen schmalen Pfad, dem er gedankenverloren folgte.

Er liebte versteckte, verwilderte Plätze. Auch zu Hause auf ihrem Landsitz hatte es eine große Zahl solcher verzauberter Orte gegeben. Schließlich hatten ihnen ringsum mehrere hundert Hektar Land gehört.

Natürlich hatten sie vorsichtig sein müssen. Muggel gab es überall, und Draco hatte auch als Kind nicht einfach mit seinem Besen über ihren Besitz preschen können. Aber sie hatten Pferde gehabt, prächtige arabische Vollblüter, und Draco war ein guter Reiter. Von klein auf war er stundenlang auf dem blanken Pferderücken durch Wald und Flur gestreift, oft an der Seite seines Vaters. Sie hatten ihre Liebe zu diesen hochblütigen, herrlichen Geschöpfen geteilt.

Zu Pferd hatte sein Vater einfach großartig ausgesehen, nicht in seinen üblichen hocheleganten Roben, sondern sportlich leger gekleidet, und manchmal hatte er sogar gelacht, aufrichtig und fröhlich ...

Ärgerlich fuhr Draco sich über die Augen, als könnte er so auch die Erinnerung wegwischen.

Was wohl aus ihren Tieren geworden war? Hatte das Zaubereiministerium sie versteigern lassen? Und wenn ja, an wen waren sie verkauft worden?

Vielleicht sollte er zumindest herauszufinden versuchen, was mit seinen eigenen beiden Pferden geschehen war. Vor allem mit Syrinx, der alten Rappstute, auf der er mit vier Jahren reiten gelernt hatte. Sie war ein so freundliches und sanftes Wesen, sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass –

Draco erstarrte, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine rasche Bewegung wahrnahm, gleichzeitig ein lautes Knacken hörte.

Da war etwas ziemlich Großes unmittelbar hinter ihm ...

Sehr langsam drehte Draco sich um – und blickte direkt in zwei tückische, helle Raubvogelaugen.

_Ein Hippogreif._

Draco blieb fast das Herz stehen. Ein riesiger, schlecht gelaunter Hippogreif, und sein scharfer Schnabel war kaum einen Meter von Dracos Gesicht entfernt.

_Ganz ruhig. Keine Panik. Keine raschen Bewegungen._

Seine Beine fühlten sich wacklig, fast schon flüssig an, und seine Kehle war mit einem Schlag wie ausgedörrt.

Ganz langsam machte er einen Schritt rückwärts, dann einen zweiten.

Das Wesen folgte ihm.

_Okay, falsche Taktik ..._

Draco fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen, während sein Blick wie hypnotisiert an seinem vierbeinigen Herausforderer klebte.

Das Tier war grau. Silbergrau.

_Grau? So wie ... Nein! Das ist jetzt bitte nicht wahr ..._

Jeder Hippogreif sah anders aus, das war genau wie bei Pferden. Und soweit Draco sich erinnern konnte, hatte es in der Hogwarts-Herde nur einen einzigen grauen Hippogreif gegeben: Seidenschnabel.

_Das kann nicht sein. Das Vieh ist verschwunden, seit Jahren schon._

Andererseits ... Seidenschnabel war seiner Exekution auf äußerst mysteriöse Weise entkommen. Ganz sicher hatte da Potter seine Hand im Spiel gehabt, wahrscheinlich sogar Dumbledore selbst. Das bedeutete, dass der graue Hippogreif vor Dracos Nase sehr gut Seidenschnabel sein konnte. Vermutlich hatte Hagrid ihn all die Jahre irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald versteckt – und jetzt, wo Fudge nicht mehr Minister, Dracos Vater nicht mehr am Leben war ...

_Scheiße._

Was hatte Hagrid noch über Hippogreife gesagt? Hatten sie ein gutes Gedächtnis?

So, wie Seidenschnabel ihn anstarrte, musste man wohl leider davon ausgehen.

_Okay, cool bleiben. Denk' nach. Rennen nutzt nichts. Der ist viel schneller als du. Einschüchtern kannst du auch vergessen. Der Einzige, der hier eingeschüchtert ist, bist du ..._

Draco schluckte.

Alles, was ihm übrig blieb, war, sich vorschriftsmäßig zu verbeugen und dem Tier damit seinen ungeschützten Nacken zu präsentieren.

_Das könnte leicht das Letzte sein, was ich tue._

Mit einem Mal nahm er seine Umgebung überdeutlich wahr. Das Knacken und Rascheln ringsum betäubte ihn fast. Er roch die Erde, das trockene Gras und das fremde Aroma des Wesens vor ihm und spürte, wie der Stoff seines Pullovers unangenehm rau über seine Haut schabte.

Draco schloss die Augen und sank auf die Knie. Er verbeugte sich nicht, er kniete sich hin, wie man vor seinem Henker niedersinkt. Die Augen hielt er fest geschlossen, wartete atemlos auf den tödlichen Schlag der messerscharfen Krallen, des mächtigen Schnabels.

Nichts geschah.

Die Zeit stand still.

Dann hörte Draco ein feines Flüstern und Rascheln. Er öffnete die Lider – und sah wieder in zwei orange Augen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Draco begriff: Die Augen waren auf gleicher Höhe mit den seinen. Seidenschnabel hatte sich vor ihm verbeugt. Er verbeugte sich noch, um genau zu sein, verharrte ebenso regungslos wie der Mensch vor ihm.

Draco schloss die Augen wieder.

_Danke. Oh Merlin, danke, dass ich noch lebe!_

„Danke", sagte er leise. Seine Stimme bebte.

Der Hippogreif starrte ihn durchdringend an – und erhob sich.

Draco wartete, bis er halbwegs sicher war, dass seine Beine ihm wieder gehorchten. Erst dann stand auch er auf.

Seidenschnabel legte den Kopf schief. Zitternd streckte Draco eine Hand aus und berührte den glänzenden, scharfen Schnabel.

„Ich muss mich wohl bei dir entschuldigen", flüsterte er. „Ich wollte deinen Kopf bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhängen ... Und dabei war ich es, der unseren Streit angefangen hatte. Ich war sehr dumm damals. Vergibst du mir?", fragte Draco zaghaft.

Die grellen Augen ließen nicht von ihm ab. Plötzlich stieß Seidenschnabel einen schrillen Schrei aus und schlug heftig mit den mächtigen Flügeln.

Erschrocken stolperte Draco zurück. Der Hippogreif holte mit einem Vorderbein aus. Die scharfen Krallen zerteilten zischend die Luft.

Draco schlug das Herz bis zum Hals.

Doch das Wesen griff nicht an, faltete seine Schwingen wieder zusammen und legte erneut den Kopf schief. Draco hatte plötzlich das bestimmte Gefühl, dass Seidenschnabel sich über ihn lustig machte. Irritiert schüttelte er den Kopf.

Das Tier machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und schien ein Stück in sich zusammenzusinken.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?", fragte Draco verblüfft. „Ich soll auf dir _reiten_?!"

Ein kehliger Laut war die Antwort.

_Verrückt. Ich rede mit ihm, als ob er mich verstehen könnte. Andererseits – wer weiß? Vielleicht versteht er mich ja wirklich?_

Unsicher machte Draco einen Schritt auf das Wesen zu.

Seidenschnabel stand völlig still. Draco trat an seine linke Seite, fuhr vorsichtig mit der Hand über die prächtigen Schwingen, den kräftigen Rücken, erspürte den Übergang von Federn zu Fell.

Der Hippogreif war wunderschön. Warum hatte er das nicht schon früher erkannt? Sacht strich er über die schimmernden Federn.

Er warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick in Richtung Vorderende – die leuchtenden Augen begegneten ihm mit undeutbarem Ausdruck.

_Ach, was soll's. Man muss auch mal was riskieren im Leben._

Jetzt kam Draco seine Erfahrung mit Pferden zu Gute. Er suchte sich einen Halt am Flügelansatz des Tieres, stieß sich kräftig vom Boden ab und schwang sich auf Seidenschnabels Rücken. Die Beine schob er vorsichtig unter die mächtigen Schwingen.

 _Große Klasse,_ dachte Draco begeistert, als er den warmen, bebenden Leib zwischen seinen Schenkeln fühlte. _Viel besser als ein Besen!_

Seidenschnabel setzte sich ruckartig in Bewegung. Mit eng an den Körper gelegten Flügeln trabte er den schmalen Pfad entlang, schlängelte sich geschickt aus dem Dickicht heraus und auf die freie Fläche der Koppel. Sobald sie die Bäume hinter sich gelassen hatten, fiel der Hippogreif in einen holprigen und für Draco ziemlich unbequemen Galopp, breitete die Flügel aus, durchstrich mit ihnen einige Male die Luft – und hob ab.

„Wow!"

Draco war dankbar für seine jahrelange Reiterfahrung, für jeden einzelnen übersprungenen Baumstamm, für jedes Wettrennen, das er sich mit seinem Vater geliefert hatte. Seidenschnabels Rücken bot wenig Halt, der Hals hatte keine Mähne, in der man sich festklammern konnte, und in die empfindlichen Federn zu greifen wagte Draco nicht. Fest klemmte er die Schenkel hinter die Flügelansätze und spürte, wie die Muskeln des Tieres unter ihm mit jedem Schwingenschlag arbeiteten.

Nun, wenn es nichts gab, woran man sich festhalten konnte ...

Draco breitete die Arme aus, schloss die Augen und spürte den Wind, der ihm übers Gesicht strich, an seiner Kleidung riss.

_Herrlich._

Als Seidenschnabel eine Viertelstunde später wieder auf der Koppel bei Hagrids Hütte landete, hatte Draco seinen Entschluss gefasst: Er würde alles tun, um seinen Vater zurückzuholen.


	4. Wolfsherz

Draco atmete tief durch, ehe er an die Tür zu Remus Lupins Büro klopfte.

„Herein!", ertönte es von innen.

Die Tür schwang wie von selbst auf, und Draco blickte direkt auf seinen Lehrer, der an seinem Schreibtisch saß, vor sich einen Stapel Pergamente mit Schülerarbeiten, und offensichtlich gerade in deren Korrektur vertieft. Wie erwartet, schwebte Sirius' Geistergestalt in einer Ecke des Raumes. Wenn der Animagus nicht mit Harry unterwegs war oder im Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors herumlungerte, dann hielt er sich meistens bei seinem alten Schulfreund auf.

 _Das trifft sich gut,_ dachte Draco.

Er musste ohnehin mit beiden sprechen. Neben Severus, an den er sich definitiv nicht wenden wollte, war Remus vermutlich die kompetenteste Person im Schloss, wenn es um das Thema Nekromantie ging. Immerhin war die Totenbeschwörung ein wichtiger Zweig der Schwarzen Magie. Und Sirius war, abgesehen von Harry, aus dem Draco aber bereits alle diesbezüglichen Informationen herausgekitzelt hatte, und Severus, den er nicht mit einbeziehen wollte, der Einzige, den er über Details zum Tod seines Vaters befragen konnte. Darüber hinaus war der Animagus der einzige Geist in Hogwarts, von dem Draco wusste, dass er nicht aus eigenem Antrieb, sondern mit fremder Hilfe aus dem Totenreich zurückgekehrt war. Außerdem, wer hätte besser wissen können als ein Geist, wie es auf der anderen Seite aussah und was einem dort begegnen konnte?

Noch einmal holte Draco tief Luft.

Dann sagte er mit möglichst fester Stimme: „Remus, Sirius, ich bin hier, weil ich mit euch beiden sprechen muss."

Draco und Remus siezten sich nur vor anderen Schülern oder Lehrern. Nach den Geschehnissen im Ministerium hatten sie eine Zeit lang gezwungenermaßen zusammen am Grimmauldplatz gelebt, Draco als Harrys und Remus als Sirius' Gast, und waren sich dabei näher gekommen. Nicht so nahe wie während der Folter, aber nah genug, um sich mit Du und Vornamen anzusprechen. Das war jedoch kein Zeichen von Freundschaft. Die Spannungen zwischen ihnen waren körperlich spürbar, und vieles stand nach wie vor unausgesprochen im Raum.

Was Sirius anging: Er war Harrys Pate, und auch wenn – oder vielleicht gerade weil – er und Draco sich nicht ausstehen konnten, hatten sie nie eine Notwendigkeit für Höflichkeitsfloskeln gesehen.

Einen Moment lang zögerte Draco. Jetzt, wo es so weit war, fiel es ihm schwer, sein Anliegen auszusprechen.

Endlich überwand er sich. „Mit euch sprechen ... nicht über die Schule ... sondern über meinen Vater."

Er sah deutlich das nervöse Zucken in Sirius' Gesicht, die leichte Blässe, die über Remus' Wangen huschte.

Hastig ratterte er herunter: „Sirius, du warst dabei, als er starb – zumindest warst du geistig anwesend. Remus, du unterrichtest Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und meine Frage berührt dein Aufgabengebiet. Sirius, mein Vater, Harry und Snape haben dich zurückgeholt, ein Jahr, nachdem du durch den Vorhang gefallen warst. Was ich von euch wissen will, ist: Könnte man auch meinen Vater zurückholen? Und wenn ja, wie?"

Remus sog scharf die Luft ein.

Abwehrend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. „Wie willst du das machen? Harry hat dir doch sicher alles erzählt, was er über die Sache weiß, oder?"

Draco nickte angespannt. „Ich denke schon, ja."

„Dann solltest du auch wissen, dass man dazu einen Schwarzmagier braucht. _Mindestens_ einen."

 _Einen Schwarzmagier, ach ja?!,_ dachte Draco gereizt.

Er schob den linken Ärmel hoch, entblößte seinen Unterarm. „Und das hier? Schon vergessen?" Er hielt Sirius das Dunkle Mal unter die Nase.

Der Animagus verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Das vergesse ich nicht, keine Sorge. Aber man braucht nicht irgendeinen jungen Burschen, der ein bisschen von Schwarzer Magie angekränkelt ist und, ja, wir wissen es, _immerhin_ seinen ersten Mord hinter sich gebracht hat" –

„Sirius!", unterbrach Remus warnend.

Draco spürte, wie ihm heiß wurde vor Zorn. Nur selten hatte er mit Sirius gesprochen, und noch seltener war es dabei um den Dunklen Orden gegangen, aber Draco wusste, dass Harrys Pate ihn, seinen Vater und alle anderen Todesser verachtete, als wären sie nichts als Ungeziefer.

„Ich bin nicht von Schwarzer Magie _angekränkelt!_ Mein Vater und meine Tante haben mir viel beigebracht! Natürlich bin ich nicht perfekt, ich bin siebzehn, ich brauche noch Zeit, um mich zu verbessern, aber" –

„Draco!" Diesmal sah Remus _ihn_ vorwurfsvoll an. „Lass das bloß nicht Minerva hören! Die schmeißt dich glatt von der Schule ..." Er schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf. „Finger weg von solchen Sachen, Draco! Sie schaden dir nur. Und deinen Vater – lass ihn in Merlins Namen in Frieden ruhen."

In Frieden ruhen! Etwas in Draco lachte auf, grell und bitter.

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wie holt man jemanden zurück?", fragte er voll mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

„Nein!", entgegnete sein Lehrer entschieden. „Von mir erfährst du kein einziges Wort."

_Du mieser ..._

„Ich will das wissen, verdammt noch mal!", fauchte Draco. Ein roter Nebel stieg in ihm auf und betäubte sein Denken und Fühlen. „Sagt es mir! Sagt–es–mir!" Er begann, im Rhythmus seiner Worte mit der Faust gegen die Wand zu schlagen, so heftig, dass die Haut abgeschürft wurde und seine Hand zu bluten begann. „Verdammt–noch–mal! Verdammt" –

„Draco! Stopp!" Remus sprang auf, packte ihn und zog ihn von der Wand weg.

„FASS MICH NICHT AN!"

Draco trat und schlug heftig um sich, aber der Werwolf ließ nicht los, hielt ihn eisern umklammert. Seine Kräfte gingen weit über die eines Menschen hinaus.

Draco hatte keine Chance gegen ihn. Wieder einmal.

_Angst._

„Beruhige dich! Bitte", sagte Remus eindringlich.

„LASS MICH LOS!"

Draco konnte nicht mehr klar denken. Er wollte nur noch weg von diesem Mann, diesem Wolf, weg ...

„Nicht, wenn du dich selbst verletzt, sobald ich dich loslasse! Atme erst mal tief durch und" –

Draco trat ihm heftig gegen das Schienbein. Ein kurzes Zusammenzucken war die einzige Reaktion. Die Arme um seinen Oberkörper lockerten sich nicht im Geringsten.

_Du kriegst mich nicht klein! Nie wieder!_

Wild wand er sich in dem stählernen Griff, rutschte ein Stück nach unten und biss seinen Lehrer mit aller Kraft in den Arm.

Remus knurrte. Es war ein ausgesprochen wölfisches Knurren. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er den Griff gewechselt und Draco krachend auf den Rücken geworfen.

„JETZT IST ABER SCHLUSS!", bellte er wütend.

Ehe Draco sich von seiner Überraschung erholt hatte, kniete Remus auf seiner Brust. Mit seinen Beinen hielt er Dracos Beine nieder, mit den Händen packte er seine Unterarme und drückte sie fest auf den Boden. Sein Gewicht presste Draco die Luft aus den Lungen.

Keuchend vor Zorn und Atemnot sah er seinem Lehrer ins wutverzerrte Gesicht. Remus hatte die Lippen zurückgezogen, seine Zähne waren entblößt wie bei einem Raubtier, das kurz vorm Angriff stand. Sein ganzer Körper bebte unter dem zornigen Grollen, das noch immer seiner Brust entstieg.

 _Merlin, er bringt mich um! Er wird mich in Fetzen reißen ... Hier, mitten in Hogwarts. Verrückt,_ dachte Draco benommen.

„Remus, hör auf ..." Eine hohle, zittrige Stimme. Sirius.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco froh war, den Geist in seiner Nähe zu wissen.

Langsam entspannten sich die Züge des Werwolfs. Er lockerte seinen Griff etwas und glitt seitlich von Draco herunter. Aber seine Arme ließ er nicht los.

Draco zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er wäre nicht überrascht gewesen, wenn er sich vor Angst in die Hose gemacht hätte, aber das schien glücklicherweise nicht der Fall zu sein.

Mehr Selbstbeherrschung war seinem Körper aber offensichtlich nicht zuzumuten. Tränen brannten in seinen Augen, und er hatte nicht die Kraft, sie zurückzuhalten.

 _Eigentlich ist es auch egal,_ dachte er erschöpft.

Schließlich hatte Lupin ihn schon in weit schlimmerem Zustand gesehen.

SSSSSSS  


Er hatte ihn zum Weinen gebracht. Wieder einmal. Das war wirklich das Letzte, was Remus gewollt hatte.

„Draco ... He, es tut mir leid ... Ich wollte dir keine Angst machen."

Warum machte er im Umgang mit diesem Jungen nur immer alles falsch?

Seine Wolfsinstinkte hatten ihn schlicht überwältigt.

Hilflos sah Remus zu Sirius hinüber, der den Blick voll Unbehagen erwiderte. Schweigend.

_Keine große Hilfe ..._

Remus seufzte innerlich. Er lockerte seinen Griff noch etwas weiter.

Draco weinte stumm und mit geschlossenen Augen. Die Tränen quollen hinter seinen Lidern hervor.

_Wie im Ministerium ..._

Auch da hatte Draco lautlos geweint, zumindest bevor Remus, Tonks und Kingsley dazu übergegangen waren, ihn mit dem _Cruciatus_ -Fluch zu traktieren.

Noch immer konnte Remus nicht wirklich begreifen, was damals mit ihnen geschehen war, was schief gelaufen war, dass sie sich dazu verstiegen hatten, einen siebzehnjährigen Jungen zu foltern.

Bloßer Zufall hatte sie auf Draco stoßen lassen, als sie eine kurze Arbeitspause in einem Muggelcafé unweit des Zaubereiministeriums eingelegt hatten. Tonks und Kingsley waren erschöpft und entnervt gewesen, nachdem sie in ihrer Funktion als Auroren stundenlang Todesser verhört hatten, Remus hundemüde, weil er das Gleiche im Auftrag des Phönixordens getan hatte. Sie hatten über ihren Teetassen gesessen, wortkarg und ausgelaugt, und dennoch glücklich nach der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords.

Dann hatte Remus ihn gesehen: eine schmale, gebeugte Gestalt an einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke des Cafés. Dracos weißblondes Haar hatte ihn verraten. Als sie zu ihm getreten waren, ihn leise aufgefordert hatten, ihnen zu folgen, hatte er keine Gegenwehr geleistet, sie nur mit einem kalten und arroganten Blick bedacht, der Remus durch und durch gegangen war und ihn auf unheimliche Weise an den Vater des Jungen erinnert hatte.

Im Ministerium hatte Draco sich rundheraus geweigert, ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Der junge Mann hatte sich provokant verhalten, spöttisch, arrogant, hatte irgendwann begonnen, sich über sie lustig zu machen, hässliche Anspielungen auf Sirius, auf Albus in den Raum geworfen. Immer stärker war das Gefühl geworden, dass sie es nicht mit einem Kind, sondern mit dem Erben der Malfoys, mit einem Todesser, einem Folterer und Mörder zu tun hatten. Ein Wort hatte das andere gegeben, und dann ...

Remus wusste nicht sicher, wann die Situation gekippt, wann aus dem Verhör etwas anderes, etwas Falsches und Böses geworden war. War es passiert, als Tonks ihrem Cousin eine magische Ohrfeige verpasst hatte, weil er ihre Mutter als Muggelflittchen bezeichnet hatte? Oder vielleicht, als Kingsley den Jungen vom Stuhl gefegt hatte, nachdem dieser Albus als dementen Tattergreis beschimpft hatte? Irgendwann hatte irgendwer einen Stichzauber geschleudert, und dann war der _Cruciatus_ gekommen ... wieder und wieder. Da hatte Draco sie nicht mehr verhöhnt. Er hatte geweint und geschrieen, und Remus hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, schuldig und schlecht.

Aber sie brauchten doch Informationen, nicht wahr? Sie machten das nur, weil Leben auf dem Spiel standen, das hatte Kingsley gesagt – oder war es Remus selbst gewesen? Es hatte doch einen Grund gegeben, diesen Jungen unter Druck zu setzen, oder? Und nachdem sie diesen Grund in den Raum gestellt hatten, da hatten sie weitermachen müssen, bis sie tatsächlich Informationen von Draco bekamen, und dann immer weiter ...

Im Nachhinein war Remus unendlich dankbar dafür, dass Harry plötzlich in der Tür gestanden und sie aus ihrem Wahnsinn herausgerissen hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie weit sie sonst vielleicht gegangen wären.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Draco hatte leise aufgeschluchzt, vernehmlich nur für Remus' scharfes Wolfsgehör.

Schuldbewusst sah er auf den Jungen hinab. Plötzlich hatte er das Bedürfnis, ihn zu trösten, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und zu halten, bis Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

_Soll ich? Oder lieber nicht? – Man fasst keine Schüler an. Das ist ein ganz elementarer Grundsatz. Wenn man ihn bricht, kann daraus eine Menge Ärger entstehen. – Ich habe eben auf seiner Brust gekniet. – Umso schlimmer. Dann solltest du dich jetzt erst recht zurückhalten. – Ach, halt die Klappe ..._

Eine Sekunde zögerte Remus noch, dann zog er Draco vom Boden hoch und in seine Arme.

SSSSSSS  


Draco erstarrte, als er sich plötzlich in Remus' Armen wiederfand.

 _Verdammt, was soll denn_ das, dachte er irritiert. Kurz stieg wieder Panik in ihm hoch. Doch sie ebbte so rasch ab, wie sie gekommen war. Dracos nächster Gedanke war: _Ach, was soll's. Jetzt ist eh schon alles egal._

Während des vergangenen Sommers hatte er sich nach seinen Angstattacken und Flashbacks, die ihn mit quälender Regelmäßigkeit zurück ins Verhörzimmer im Zaubereiministerium beförderten, zurück vor die Füße von Remus, Shacklebolt und Tonks, abwechselnd von Danny, dem Heiler, und seinem alten Feind Harry Potter trösten lassen.

Auch Remus hatte schon einmal versucht, ihn zu trösten, mehrmals sogar. Das war im Ministerium gewesen, als Draco sich mit gebrochenem Knöchel unter den Qualen des _Cruciatus_ wand. Immer wieder war Lupin zu ihm gekommen. Sobald die anderen den Fluch abbrachen, hatte er sich neben Draco gekniet und ihm gut zugeredet, versucht, ihn zu einer Aussage zu überreden. Nur war da leider nichts mehr gewesen, was Draco seinen Peinigern hätte gestehen können. Und in der damaligen Situation hatte er auch nicht mehr über genügend Einfallsreichtum verfügt, um sie mit Lügen zufriedenzustellen. Also hatten sie weitergemacht. Und Lupin war weiter zu ihm gekommen, hatte ihn sogar in die Arme genommen, so wie jetzt ...

Draco schauderte unwillkürlich. Remus strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Mir ist schon klar, woran dich das jetzt erinnert", sagte der Werwolf leise. „Aber wir sind nicht mehr im Ministerium. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir nie wieder weh tun werde, _nie wieder_ , okay?"

Draco nickte an seiner Schulter. Er schniefte leise und kam sich mit einem Mal ziemlich klein und hilflos vor.

„Ich heul' deine ganzen Klamotten voll", murmelte er in Remus' Haare.

Sein Lehrer lachte gedämpft. „Das ist ja nun wirklich unser kleinstes Problem."

„Ähem ...", machte Sirius nervös.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn über Remus' Schulter hinweg an.

„Was gibt's denn, Sirius?", fragte Remus, ohne seine Umarmung zu lockern.

„Snape ist im Anmarsch ... mit Harry im Schlepptau", entgegnete Sirius mit einer gequälten Grimasse.

 _Severus ... ausgerechnet,_ dachte Draco erschöpft. _Aber woher weiß er das überhaupt?_

Sirius registrierte Dracos fragenden Blick und lächelte dünn. „Sie haben mich zurückgeholt. Ich bin immer noch geistig mit ihnen verbunden. Mit beiden, leider. Und _leider_ bin ich, im Gegensatz zu Schn... Snape, auch kein ausgebildeter Okklumentor, so dass er in meinem Kopf so ziemlich alles anstellen kann, was er will."

Verblüfft starrte Draco ihn an.

_Und das lässt Sirius sich gefallen?_

„Na ja, er macht davon nur äußerst selten Gebrauch. Einer seiner wenigen netteren Züge. Aber ich nehme an, dass er eure kleine ... Auseinandersetzung eben mitbekommen hat. Durch meine Augen, sozusagen."

Es klopfte.

Remus sah Draco forschend an. „Okay?"

 _Na ja,_ dachte Draco ironisch, _mir ging's schon mal besser. Oh, und es gibt eine Menge Leute, die ich lieber sehen würde als Severus ... So ungefähr jeden Bewohner dieser verdammten Schule ... Aber was soll's._

Er nickte, und Remus löste seine Umarmung. Beide standen auf.

Ein letzter prüfender Blick von Remus' traf ihn.

„Herein", sagte der Werwolf endlich.

SSSSSSS  


Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, als Severus durch die geschlossene Tür zu Remus' Büro schwebte, ehe er selbst auch nur Gelegenheit hatte, die Klinke zu berühren.

Kopfschüttelnd öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte hinter dem Geist in den Raum.

„Hallo", grüßte er freundlich in die Runde.

Draco sah verheult aus, stellte er fest. Remus machte einen aufgewühlten Eindruck, und auch Sirius wirkte nervös. Also hatte Severus recht gehabt.

Nicht, dass Harry an den Fähigkeiten des Slytherin-Hausgeistes gezweifelt hätte. Er selbst war nicht dazu in der Lage, seine geistige Verbindung mit seinem Paten und Severus willentlich zu nutzen, außer, wenn Blickkontakt zwischen ihnen bestand. Bei Severus war das anders. Harry wusste, dass dieser seine Fähigkeiten in Legilimentik nutzte, um durch ihn und gelegentlich auch durch Sirius Draco im Auge zu behalten. Es gefiel Harry nicht besonders, aber er duldete es, weil auch er sich Sorgen um Draco machte. Für seinen Paten allerdings musste es ziemlich unerträglich sein – das hieß, falls Severus es ihn überhaupt wissen ließ, wenn er durch dessen Augen Remus und Draco überwachte.

_Wahrscheinlich merkt Sirius es nicht mal. Und das ist sicher auch besser so._

Ohne Einleitung fing Severus zu sprechen an. „Es war klar, dass es früher oder später zu diesem Problem kommen würde", bemerkte er trocken.

„Was für ein Problem?", knurrte Sirius ihn an.

Severus hob beide Augenbrauen. „Das Problem, Black, wegen dem Mr Malfoy dich und unseren allseits geschätzten Werwolf aufgesucht hat. Ich hoffe, auch du als Tier wirst verstehen, dass es für manche von uns durchaus ein Problem darstellt, wenn Lucius irgendwo zwischen Tod und Teufel gefangen ist – mit vermutlich sehr geringen Chancen, seine Lage aus eigener Kraft zu verbessern."

„Das war wirklich toll, Snape", grollte Sirius. „Weißt du, ich schätze deine gespreizte Ausdrucksweise ungemein ..."

Remus runzelte die Stirn. „Severus, ich habe Mr Malfoy bereits darüber informiert, dass es meiner Ansicht nach das Beste ist, seinen Vater in Frieden ruhen zu lassen, und" –

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „ _In Frieden ruhen!_ Lupin, du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wovon du sprichst! Und ich dachte, du wärst hier, um Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu unterrichten?"

 _Oh oh,_ dachte Harry, _das geht nicht gut aus ..._

Die Falten auf Remus' Stirn vertieften sich. „Hör zu, Severus, ich mag es nicht besonders, wenn du meine Kompetenzen anzweifelst. Warum sagst du nicht einfach klipp und klar, was du uns mitzuteilen hast, ohne in jedem zweiten Satz einen von uns zu beleidigen?"

Ein dünnes Lächeln trat auf Severus' Lippen. „Ich werde es versuchen, _Remus_."

Harry sah deutlich, wie diese Verwendung seines Vornamens durch Severus Remus aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Also. Erstens: Lucius Malfoy ruht mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht in Frieden. Und, bitte, verlass dich in diesem Fall einfach auf mein Urteil, ja? Ich kenne Lucius und ich kenne den Ort, an dem er jetzt vermutlich festhängt, und Draco hat durchaus Recht, wenn er sich Sorgen macht. Zweitens: Ich würde die Sache gerne mit ihm alleine und vielleicht noch mit Mr Potter hier regeln," – Sirius hob verblüfft die Augenbrauen – „aber mein ... instabiler körperlicher Zustand erlaubt mir das leider nicht. Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter und ich sind daher gezwungen, zumindest deine Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen, _Remus_ , und es könnte nicht schaden, wenn auch Black etwas zur Lösung des Problems beitragen würde. Immerhin hat Lucius ihn für eine Weile in seinem Körper beherbergt. Ihre Seelen haben sich enger berührt, als das normalerweise möglich ist, und das könnte bei unserer Suche nach Lucius entscheidend sein."

„Und _warum_ sollte irgendwer von uns ein Interesse daran haben, Lucius Malfoy zu finden?", knurrte Sirius abweisend. „Sorry, Snape, aber ich möchte ihn nicht zurückhaben, wirklich nicht, danke schön."

Remus warf einen schuldbewussten Blick auf Draco. Dann sagte er leise: „So leid es mir tut, ich bin mit Sirius einer Meinung. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass ein solches Unternehmen für alle Beteiligten ein enormes Risiko bedeuten würde, halte ich es nicht für ratsam, an der Grenze zwischen Tod und Leben herumzupfuschen."

SSSSSSS  


Draco entschlüpfte ein kleiner verzweifelter Laut, für den er sich im selben Moment verachtete.

_Nein ... bitte ..._

Remus sah ihn traurig an. „Ich bedauere das wirklich außerordentlich, Draco, aber in dieser Angelegenheit ist für mich das letzte Wort gesprochen."

Dann wandte er sich an Severus. „Ich werde es zu verhindern wissen, dass du meine Schüler einer solchen Gefahr aussetzt. Ich weiß nicht, was dich dazu treibt, und ich will auch gar nicht wissen, woher deine plötzliche Zuneigung zu Lucius Malfoy stammt, aber ich werde Minerva über dieses Gespräch informieren. Die Sicherheit der Schüler muss über unseren persönlichen Belangen stehen."

 _Aber ich_ muss _ihn zurückhaben ... bitte ... irgendwie ... Bitte!_

„Die Sicherheit der Schüler, ja?!", zischte Severus zornig. „Wo war denn deine Besorgnis für Dracos Sicherheit, als du ihn im Ministerium gefoltert hast? Wo war da deine Menschenliebe, Lupin? Du hast kein Recht, über Lucius und mich zu urteilen!"

„Über Lucius und dich, Snape?", spottete Sirius. „Klingt ja wie eine verdammte Todesser-Ehe ..."

Schneller als ein Gedanke war Severus bei Sirius und packte ihn an den Schultern. „Und wenn es so wäre?", flüsterte er drohend.

Sein Ton war so eisig und feindselig, dass alle Anwesenden förmlich erstarrten. Draco spürte, wie etwas Kaltes und Tödliches in sein Herz tropfte.

„Würde das deinem aufgeblasenen Ego schmeicheln?! Schniefelus, der dreckige Bastard, kein weibliches Wesen wollte sich mit ihm abgeben, da hat er seinen Arsch eben für seine Todesser-Kumpane hingehalten!" Severus' Stimme wurde immer lauter. „Sind doch sowieso alles Perverse, kranker Abschaum, diese Todesser! Das denkst du doch, oder?!"

Er schüttelte Black heftig, der offensichtlich so perplex war, dass er auf jede Gegenwehr verzichtete.

Draco hatte seinen Paten noch nie so ausrasten sehen.

„Severus!", rief Remus fassungslos. „Was ist denn in dich gefahren?!"

SSSSSSS  


Lupins Ausruf wirkte wie ein Kübel Eiswasser auf Severus.

Der Werwolf hatte Recht – was _war_ da eben in ihn gefahren? Das letzte Mal, als er so ausgerastet war, hatte Potter in seinem Denkarium herumgeschnüffelt, diese widerwärtig demütigende Episode aus seiner Schulzeit begafft ...

Severus ließ die Hände sinken, stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück und sackte aus reiner Gewohnheit auf einem Stuhl zusammen, wobei es ihm kaum auffiel, dass sein ätherischer Körper zur Hälfte durch die Sitzfläche glitt.

Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Vollkommen. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte Black erwürgt.

Nicht, dass das eine großartige Wirkung gehabt hätte. Schließlich war der Animagus schon tot.

„Severus?"

Zu seiner Verblüffung war es Black, der ihn ansprach.

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf. Black kniete an seiner Seite und musterte ihn besorgt.

_Besorgt._

„Severus, was sollte das denn? Ich meine ... Ich habe doch nur ... Es war doch bloß ein Witz, nichts weiter."

Unsicher suchte Black seinen Blick.

Severus schluckte und atmete tief durch.

„Du hast eben ein verdammtes Talent, meine wunden Punkte zu treffen, Black. Das hattest du schon immer," murmelte er undeutlich. „Etwas, worauf du stolz sein solltest. Du und Potter, ihr seid die einzigen, die es schaffen, mich so aus der Fassung zu bringen."

Ein dünnes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, aber es war bitter und voll Selbstverachtung.

„Severus", ließ Lupin sich vernehmen. „Heißt das ... Ich ... Du bist schwul?"

Severus seufzte. Das war wenigstens eine klare Frage. „Ich bewundere Ihre Eloquenz, Lupin, ebenso wie Ihre glänzende Kombinationsgabe. Ja, das heißt es."


	5. Abschied

Nach der für alle Beteiligten unangenehmen bis peinlichen Konfrontation in Remus' Büro war Draco klar, dass von seinem Lehrer und von Sirius keine Hilfe kommen würde. Das Maximum an Kooperation, das sie von den beiden erwarten konnten, war, dass diese sie nicht an McGonagall verrieten. Und selbst da war Draco sich nicht sicher.

Im Gegenzug zu seiner gestiegenen Verachtung für Lupin und Black war seine Abneigung gegen Severus ein ganzes Stück gesunken. Immerhin hatte er Draco gegen die beiden unterstützt und war bereit, ein erhebliches Risiko einzugehen, um Dracos Vater zu helfen.

Das änderte allerdings nichts daran, dass Draco nach wie vor unverzeihlich fand, was Severus seinem Vater angetan hatte. Aber dieser bemühte sich wenigstens, etwas davon wiedergutzumachen.

„Mir ist egal, ob Lupin und Black die Sache unterstützen. Ich versuch's trotzdem", verkündete Draco mit belegter Stimme, sobald sich die Tür hinter ihm, Harry und Severus geschlossen hatte. „Allein, wenn's sein muss. Harry, du hast doch diesen Umhang ... Wenn du mir den ausleihen würdest, dann könnte ich in der Verbotenen Abteilung" –

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", fiel ihm Severus ins Wort. „Ich verfüge über ausreichend Wissen und Erfahrung, um eine Beschwörung anzuleiten. Wenn Sie meine Hilfe annehmen würden, Mr Malfoy?"

Severus sah ihn forschend an. In seinen Augen lag ein ungewohnt weicher, bittender Ausdruck.

Draco zögerte. So ungern er Severus einbeziehen wollte, so unwohl er sich bei dem Gedanken fühlte, den Geist seines Vaters durch dessen Peiniger beschwören zu lassen ...

_Es geht nicht anders. Alleine schaffe ich das nie. Das Risiko ist viel zu groß ..._

„Okay", sagte Draco endlich widerwillig.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, wirkte er erleichtert.

„Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen, Mr Malfoy", erwiderte er leise. „Wenn ich mir einen Rat erlauben darf, dann sollten wir uns sofort an die Vorbereitung machen und die Beschwörung noch heute Nacht vornehmen. Ich bin äußerst skeptisch, was die Frage betrifft, wie lange Lupin und Black ihre Zungen im Zaum halten können."

Rasch sah Draco zu Harry hinüber. Er erwartete Widerspruch.

Doch der Gryffindor nickte zustimmend. „Du hast Recht, Severus. Äh ... Sir. Ich bin dabei."

Harry grinste schief und entschuldigend, als er sich an Draco wandte. „Scheiße, Sirius kann manchmal so ein Arsch sein ... Es tut mir echt leid, Draco."

Erleichtert grinste Draco zurück. „Mann, das ist doch nicht deine Schuld ... Wir kriegen das auch ohne die beiden Idioten hin. Ups, sorry, Harry ..."

„Idioten ist die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts", entgegnete Harry grimmig.

Severus lächelte spöttisch. „Wie ich sehe, Mr Potter, hat Mr Malfoys Gesellschaft eine heilsame Wirkung auf gewisse ... realitätsverzerrende Momente gehabt?"

Einen Moment lang sah es aus, als ob Harry allein schon aus Gewohnheit widersprechen wollte. Doch dann zuckte er wegwerfend die Achseln. „Scheint so", gab er wie beiläufig zu.

„Schön", kommentierte Severus, offenkundig befriedigt. „Und jetzt sollten wir keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Kommen Sie mit in meine Räume. Ich werde Ihnen alles erklären."

SSSSSSS  


„Ihr müsst den Kreis aufbauen", instruierte Severus sie leise. „Sieben Schritte im Durchmesser."

Draco maß den Abstand ab, markierte zwei Punkte und setzte die Kreide an, um den Kreis zu zeichnen.

„Gegen den Uhrzeigersinn."

Die Kreide hinterließ eine breite weiße Spur auf den Dielen von Severus' Wohnzimmer. Sämtliche Möbel waren ringsum an die Wände geschoben. Der Raum wurde nur schwach durch ein fast herabgebranntes Kaminfeuer erhellt.

„Harry, das Pentagramm."

In seinen Räumen war Severus, wieder dazu übergegangen, sie mit Vornamen anzureden.

Erst nach einem deutlich sichtbaren Zögern überschritt Harry die weiße Linie und begann, das verlangte Symbol auf den Holzboden zu zeichnen.

„Gut", kommentierte Severus schließlich. „Jetzt das Räucherwerk."

Draco arrangierte an jeder Stelle, wo sich Kreis und Pentagramm berührten, ein Bündel aus magischen Hölzern und Gräsern. Seine Finger zitterten vor Nervosität.

_Nichts falsch machen jetzt ..._

Er entzündete das Räucherwerk mit einem gemurmelten _Incendio_.

„Gut", wiederholte Severus ruhig. „Jetzt tretet ihr beide genau gleichzeitig in den Kreis."

Harry lächelte Draco an. Es sollte wohl aufmunternd sein, entgleiste jedoch zu einem ziemlich kläglichen und schiefen Grinsen. Als sie sich an den Händen fassten, spürte Draco, dass Harry mindestens so sehr schwitzte wie er selbst.

„Vergesst nicht, was ich euch die letzten beiden Stunden beizubringen versucht habe", warnte Severus mit einer Spur seines alten Sarkasmus, was Draco sekundenlang zwischen Wehmut und Ärger schwanken ließ. „Jedes Wort, jede Silbe, jeder _Buchstabe_ ist wichtig. Achtet unbedingt auf die richtige Betonung. Und auch, wenn die Beschwörungsformel lateinisch ist: Denkt bei jedem Wort, das ihr aussprecht, gleichzeitig an seinen Sinn. Wenn ihr den Zauber hirnlos herunterplappert, dann werdet ihr auch nur ein hirnloses Wesen in den Kreis ziehen – oder Schlimmeres."

 _Danke für die ermutigenden Worte,_ dachte Draco, während er erfolglos versuchte, das Zittern seiner Hände zu unterdrücken.

„Bereit?", flüsterte Harry rau.

 _Nein,_ dachte Draco.

„Ja", sagte er.

Sie begannen, den lateinischen Wechselgesang zu intonieren, den Severus ihnen im Verlauf der letzten zwei Stunden mühsam beigebracht hatte. Sie sprachen sehr langsam, achteten sorgfältig auf die korrekte Betonung, und Draco versuchte angestrengt, sich bei jedem einzelnen Wort den Sinn zu vergegenwärtigen, während er es formte.

 _Lass es funktionieren,_ huschte es immer wieder durch seinen Geist. _Lass es bitte funktionieren._

Schließlich endete die Beschwörungsformel. Immer noch hielten sie sich fest an den Händen.

Sie warteten. Eine ganze Weile geschah gar nichts, und Draco fürchtete schon, dass ihr Versuch nicht gelingen würde.

 _Bitte,_ dachte er verzweifelt. _Bitte ..._

Plötzlich zeichnete sich ein dunkles Glimmen auf der Kreidespur ab. Ein kleines schwarzes Feuer fraß sich durch die Kreislinie.

„Die Formel!", zischte Severus von jenseits der Linie. „Noch einmal!"

Sie gehorchten. Die schwarzen Flammen wuchsen, loderten hoch und schlossen sie ein. Aber es wurde nicht wärmer, sondern kälter. Es war ein magisches Feuer, und seine Temperatur lag irgendwo unter dem Gefrierpunkt. Doch nach wie vor schwitzte Draco vor Aufregung und Anspannung.

„Auseinander!", befahl Severus mit bebender Stimme.

Rasch ließ Draco Harrys Hände. Beide traten drei Schritte zurück, bis dicht an die kalte Flammenwand.

Wieder warteten sie.

Dann, endlich, begann der erhoffte Dunst aufzusteigen, blutrot und wabernd.

„Vater?!"

Atemlos starrte Draco auf die grausilberne Gestalt, die sich langsam aus dem zähen Nebel schälte.

„Ja", kam es leise zurück.

_Er ist es ... Er ist es wirklich!_

Fassungslos sah Draco auf das transparente Gesicht seines Vaters, in die hellen, quecksilbrigen Augen.

_Er ist es._

Draco war so überwältigt, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. Seine Worte drängelten durcheinander, überstürzten sich und verschluckten einander. „Vater, wir, wir sind gekommen, um dich rauszuholen. Wir nehmen dich, nehmen dich mit auf die, die andere Seite!"

„Nein", antwortete sein Vater sanft.

_Nein?!_

„Was?", fragte Draco verständnislos.

„Nein, Draco. Ich möchte das nicht."

Auf den Zügen seines Vaters mischten sich Trauer und Entschlossenheit.

„Was?!", wiederholte Draco ungläubig, während ihn eine Welle kalter Panik durchspülte.

_Nein ... Das kann nicht sein ..._

„Ich möchte nicht zurück. Ich fühle mich ausgesprochen wohl hier." Ein leises Lächeln trat in die Augen seines Vaters. Trotz der lauernden Panik fühlte Draco, wie ihm wärmer wurde. „Und ich habe keine Aufgabe mehr auf eurer Seite."

„Aber ... Vater ...", flüsterte Draco mit belegter Stimme.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Sie hatten ein solches Risiko auf sich genommen, um seinen Vater zu finden, ihn zu retten, und jetzt wollte er nicht mitkommen?

„Vater ...", presste er mühsam hervor. „Aber ich ... ich brauche dich doch ..."

Sein Vater lächelte, nicht mehr nur mit den Augen oder dem Mund, sondern mit ... Draco kam sich etwas albern vor, aber er fand keinen besseren Ausdruck als „mit seiner Seele". Dieses Lächeln war das offenste und freundlichste, das er je bei seinem Vater gesehen hatte.

„Ich werde ja nicht unerreichbar für dich sein, Draco."

Nun wandte sein Vater sich Harry zu. „Harry hat nur ein Jahr mit seinen Eltern verbringen können, ehe der Dunkle Lord sie tötete. Dennoch haben sie ihn nie wirklich verlassen, oder?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind immer noch da", sagte er rau. „Ich kann sie spüren, in mir selbst, um mich herum ... Vor allem, wenn es mir schlecht geht, aber auch, wenn ich glücklich bin."

„Hörst du", wandte sein Vater sich wieder an Draco. „Wir sind nicht fort, auch wenn ihr uns nicht mehr sehen könnt. Ich werde für dich da sein, Draco, wann immer du mich brauchst. Ich werde in deinem Herzen sein."

Der Geist richtete seinen Blick plötzlich auf die schwarzflammende Feuerwand, die den magischen Zirkel umgab.

„Severus?", fragte er gedämpft. „Ich weiß, dass du da draußen bist. Ich bitte dich, komm' in den Kreis. Dir droht keine Gefahr, weder von mir, noch von sonst jemandem oder etwas."

Fast eine Minute lang rührte sich nichts. Draco starrte, ebenso wie Harry und sein Vater, gespannt auf die Flammenwand.

Dann begann es an einer Stelle zu knistern. Das schwarze Feuer sprühte purpurne Funken. Die Flammen teilten sich, und hindurch trat Severus in seiner silbrig fließenden Geistergestalt.

Sein Gesicht hatte nichts von der üblichen starren und undurchdringlichen Maskenhaftigkeit. Er sah so aufgewühlt und unsicher aus, wie Draco ihn selten gesehen hatte.

„Lucius", sagte Severus mit zitternder Stimme, indem er den Kopf neigte – eine Geste, die ebenso sehr Gruß wie Demutsbezeugung war.

„Du wolltest wissen, ob ich ihm vergeben habe." Sein Vater sah Draco ernst an. „Du hast ihm nicht geglaubt. Aber es liegt nicht in deinem Interesse, Severus als Feind zu sehen. Er hat Schreckliches getan, ebenso wie ich. Wir beide bereuen es. Ich habe für meine Taten bezahlt und bin jetzt frei. Er ist noch dabei, seine Schuld abzutragen. Mach' es ihm nicht noch schwerer, als er es ohnehin schon hat."

Draco schluckte. Er sah erst seinen Vater an, dann Severus.

Der Slytherin-Hausgeist stand mit gesenktem Kopf da und wagte offensichtlich nicht, irgendjemandem im Kreis in die Augen zu sehen.

So elend und verloren wie er aussah, tat er Draco fast leid.

SSSSSSS  


„Severus?", fragte Lucius leise.

Langsam hob Severus den Kopf. Unsicher suchte er Lucius' Blick. Perlmuttern schimmernde Augen sahen ihn aufmerksam an.

„Komm her."

Zögernd setzte Severus sich in Bewegung und blieb etwa einen Meter vor Lucius stehen.

Er wusste, er sollte irgendetwas sagen, aber er konnte kein Wort hervorbringen.

„Noch näher", verlangte Lucius.

Severus blickte rasch auf und sah, dass Lucius lächelte.

Verwirrt gehorchte Severus. Etwa dreißig Zentimeter vor seinem Gegenüber verharrte er erneut. Sein Geist war wie leergefegt, fühlte sich so transparent und schwerelos an wie sein ätherischer Körper.

Lucius streckte beide Hände nach ihm aus. Severus zuckte zurück, blieb aber stehen. Die Hände legten sich auf seine bebenden Schultern. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung zog Lucius ihn zu sich heran und nahm ihn in die Arme. Stocksteif und ohne zu atmen ließ Severus den Körperkontakt über sich ergehen.

„Merlin, Lucius ... Es ... es tut mir leid. Es tut mir ... so schrecklich leid", flüsterte er schließlich rau.

Lucius zog ihn noch enger an sich. „Severus", sagte er fest. „Ich vergebe dir. Hast du das begriffen? Ich vergebe dir."

_Vergebung ..._

Severus atmete in Lucius' Armen tief durch. Einen Moment lang hatte er tatsächlich das Gefühl, sich aufzulösen wie Nebel in der Morgensonne. Seine Schultern zuckten.

Dann begann er, zu weinen. Erst stumm und halb unterdrückt, endlich laut und wild und verzweifelt.

SSSSSSS  


Draco starrte seinen Vater und Severus sprachlos an.

Draco tauschte einen raschen Blick mit Harry, der genauso schockiert aussah, wie er selbst sich fühlte. Vielleicht wäre es höflicher von ihnen gewesen, sich abzuwenden und Severus nicht bei seinem Gefühlsausbruch zu beobachten, aber Draco konnte nicht anders, als ihn und seinen Vater gebannt anzustarren.

Er sah mit Entsetzen, wie sein Vater sich zu Severus neigte, ihm das Haar aus dem tränennassen Gesicht strich und ihn küsste, erst auf die Stirn, dann auf den Mund. Severus hielt ganz still, als hätte er Angst, der Kuss sei aus Glas und würde zersplittern, sobald er sich bewegte.

Schließlich löste sein Vater sich von ihm. Die beiden sahen sich lange in die Augen.

Dann nickte Severus. Dracos Vater öffnete seine Arme und Severus trat zurück an den Rand des Kreises.

„Draco?", fragte sein Vater amüsiert.

Er zuckte zusammen und stellte das Starren beschämt ein.

„Ich bin nicht schwul, keine Sorge", blinzelte sein Vater ihm zu. „Aber ich denke, diesen Kuss hat Severus sich verdient, dafür, dass er uns noch einmal zusammengebracht hat, oder? – Und jetzt komm her und lass dich umarmen." Als er Dracos irritierten Blick bemerkte, sagte er leise: „Für diese eine Umarmung kann ich genug Substanz gewinnen, glaube ich."

Tatsächlich verdichtete sich seine ätherische Gestalt deutlich. Draco trat zögernd auf ihn zu. Er war es nicht gewohnt, dass sein Vater ihn in die Arme nahm oder seine Zuneigung durch Küsse ausdrückte. Außerdem wusste er aus Begegnungen mit den anderen Geistern, wie unangenehm ihre Berührungen für einen Lebenden waren.

Doch als er vorsichtig die ausgestreckte Hand seines Vaters berührte, fühlte sie sich fast menschlich an. Kühl zwar, aber nicht von der eisigen Kälte, die die Geister normalerweise ausstrahlten. Sein Vater legte den Arm um ihn und zog ihn fest an sich.

„Ich liebe dich, Draco. Ich fürchte, ich habe dir das nie gesagt, aber du warst immer sehr wichtig für mich. Und ich schätze, du bist das Beste, was ich in meinem Leben zu Stande gebracht habe", fügte er mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu.

Draco musste grinsen, obwohl seine Augen feucht waren und er die Tränen nur mühsam zurückhalten konnte. „Schätze, da hast du Recht", murmelte er beklommen.

Sein Vater lachte leise und fuhr ihm durch die Haare. „Vergiss nie, dass ich dich liebe. Ich habe vieles falsch gemacht in meinem Leben, auch was dich betrifft, aber ich habe dich immer geliebt. Dich und deine Mutter. Sag' ihr das, wenn du sie wiedersiehst, ja?"

Verkrampft nickte Draco. Er hatte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.

„Und vergiss nicht: Ich werde immer bei dir sein, wenn du mich brauchst. Immer."

Draco spürte, wie sein Vater in seinen Armen an Substanz verlor.

„Geh nicht!", rief er erschrocken.

„Ich muss. Es wird Zeit."

Sein Vater befreite sich behutsam aus seinem Klammergriff und wandte sich noch einmal Harry zu.

„Ich bin dir aufrichtig dankbar dafür, dass du Draco geholfen hast. Viel Glück für dich und deine Freundin, und viel Spaß mit dem Hu... – mit Black, meine ich."

„Danke", sagte Harry grinsend. „Gute Reise, Lucius."

Sein Vater nickte und drehte sich zu Severus um. „Severus. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe mehr meinetwegen, verstanden?"

Severus nickte und wischte sich mit einer unsicheren Geste eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Und pass für mich auf Draco auf, ja?"

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als Severus erneut nickte.

_Ich bin siebzehn, verdammt. Ich brauche doch keinen Babysitter mehr.  
_

Draco konnte den Blick nicht von seinem Vater wenden. Er hatte das Gefühl, ihn nie zuvor wirklich gesehen zu haben.

Eine kalte Faust krampfte sich um sein Herz. Er spürte, wie ihm Tränen die Wangen hinunterrannen. Ärgerlich wischte er sie mit dem Handrücken weg.

„Draco." Sein Vater sah ihm gerade in die Augen. „Du wirst deinen Weg finden, davon bin ich überzeugt. Du bist ein intelligenter junger Mann. Wirf dein Leben nicht weg, verkauf' deine Seele nicht an Macht, Reichtum oder irgendeinen Guru, verstanden? Ich bin sicher, du schaffst es."

Beklommen nickte Draco, während er gebannt auf die immer blasser werdenden Umrisse seines Vaters starrte.

„Ich ... ich hab' dich lieb ... Papa", flüsterte er rau.

„Ich dich auch, Draco", antwortete die nunmehr körperlose Stimme seines Vaters. „Wir sehen uns wieder. Irgendwann."

Dann war Lucius Malfoy verschwunden.

SSSSSSS  


Kaum dass Lucius' Gestalt verblasst war, sank Draco zu Boden und begann, hemmungslos zu weinen.

Hastig kniete Harry sich neben ihn und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme.

Er sagte nichts. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Niemand wusste besser als er selbst, wie weh es tat, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren.

Rasch sah er zu Severus hinüber. Der Geist stand mit abwesendem Gesichtsausdruck am äußersten Rand des nun fast völlig zusammengefallenen Flammenkreises und schien seine Umgebung kaum wahrzunehmen.

„Severus? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte Harry behutsam, während er Draco beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Severus zuckte überrascht zusammen. Dann wanderte ein leises Lächeln über sein Gesicht. Er nickte.

Einen Moment zögerte der Geist, doch dann glitt er zu ihnen hinüber und sank neben Draco auf die Knie.

„Wir schaffen das", sagte Severus leise. „Gemeinsam."


	6. Gespräche

„Wie war das so als Todesser?"

Draco hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah Weasley an. Sie saßen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, zusammen mit Harry, Hermine, Weasley weiblich und Longbottom, und spielten eine Partie Schach.

Nun, Draco und Weasley spielten, oder besser, versuchten zu spielen, während die anderen sie durch unproduktive Ratschläge aus dem Konzept brachten.

Seit Dracos endgültigem Abschied von seinem Vater waren fast drei Wochen vergangen. Mittlerweile fühlte er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors beinahe heimisch. Anfangs war seine Anwesenheit im Turm äußerst ablehnend aufgenommen worden. Doch nachdem Harry und Hermine sich für ihn verbürgt hatten, wurde Dracos regelmäßige Gegenwart zähneknirschend geduldet. Allerdings ausschließlich im Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen Zimmer waren für ihn tabu.

‚ _Wie war das so als Todesser?'_ Weasleys Frage hallte unangenehm in Dracos Kopf nach.

„Was genau willst du wissen?", fragte er schließlich zögernd zurück.

Hermine stieß hörbar den Atem aus. Bisher hatte Draco auf derartige Fragen stets zornig und abwehrend reagiert – bis hin zu gewalttätigen Ausbrüchen.

Weasley zuckte die Achseln. „Keine Ahnung ... Eigentlich interessiert mich alles."

„Na, das ist ja sehr präzise", spottete Draco. Er lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, zögerte wieder. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, schob er den Ärmel hoch, fuhr mit den Fingern das blass gewordene Dunkle Mal nach.

„Die Frage ist echt nicht leicht zu beantworten. Ich war's ja auch nicht lange ... Na ja, eigentlich bin ich es noch, irgendwie ... Richtig los wird man das wohl nie mehr."

Er strich über das Brandmal auf seiner Haut.

Eine Erinnerung drängte sich ungebeten in seinen Geist. Wieder der Kerker, das unruhige Licht der Fackeln auf feuchtem Stein, eine bleiche, nackte Gestalt, grüne Augen ...

„Ihr ... ihr habt euch doch auch mit Danny getroffen, als er vor ein paar Wochen hier war, oder?"

Harry nickte bestätigend.

„Wusstet ihr ... wusstet ihr, dass Marcus – der Mann, den ... den ich getötet habe – sein Bruder war?"

Alle starrten ihn an. Bei Hermine konnte Draco förmlich beobachten, wie das Blut aus ihrem Gesicht wich, ihre Haut bleich wie neues Pergament zurückließ.

„Er hat es mir gesagt, als er in Hogwarts war, und ..." Draco presste die Lippen zusammen, suchte krampfhaft nach den richtigen Worten. „Danny ... Er hat Severus zum ... zum Selbstmord gezwungen, als ... Vergeltung für den Tod seines Bruders. Es war Severus, der damals mit mir in die Kerker des Dunklen Lords gegangen ist und dafür gesorgt hat, dass ich ... dass ich es tue. Ihn töte. Marcus."

Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. „Danny hat Professor Snape gezwungen, sich umzubringen?! Aber er ist doch _Heiler_ ..." Ihr Ton schwankte zwischen Unglauben und Empörung.

Weasley männlich platzte fast gleichzeitig heraus: „Aber ... aber Danny hat das doch nicht gewusst, oder? Dass du seinen Bruder umgebracht hast? Ich meine ... Er hat sich doch wochenlang um dich gekümmert, wie" –

Brüsk fiel Draco ihm ins Wort: „Er hat es ein paar Tage nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords erfahren. An dem Abend, Harry, als er nicht zur Nachtwache gekommen ist. Nach seiner Anhörung im Ministerium."

Verstört schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Aber ... das würde ja heißen, dass er es die ganze Zeit wusste ... Und er war trotzdem bereit, dich zu betreuen, nachts an deinem Bett zu wachen ... Den ganzen Sommer lang?!"

Dracos Gedanken wanderten zurück zu jenen Wochen. Er sah Danny vor sich, mit einem Buch in der Hand, der an seinem Bett saß und ihm vorlas, weil Draco nicht einschlafen konnte. Danny, der mit ihm und Harry Karten spielte, die ganze Zeit mogelte, Draco damit zur Weißglut trieb und ihn, wenn er endlich explodierte, schallend auslachte. Danny, der Draco im Arm hielt, ihn wiegte, ihn tröstete, wenn die Erinnerungen über ihn herfielen und ihn zu ersticken drohten ...

Draco schluckte mühsam. Er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.

„Ich verstehe es ja auch nicht", sagte er leise. „Danny hat mir gesagt, ich wäre nicht schuld am Tod seines Bruders, Severus hätte mich manipuliert, aber ..."

‚ _Wie war das so als Todesser?'_

Plötzlich machte Weasleys Frage Draco wütend.

„Wie's war als Todesser, willst du wissen?!" Weasley wich angesichts seines Ausbruchs unwillkürlich ein Stück vor ihm zurück. „Beschissen! Absolut beschissen! Ich krieg' das nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Ich wache nachts auf und sehe ihn vor mir ..."

Nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens hakte Longbottom schüchtern nach: „Du siehst Vo-Voldemort vor dir?"

Draco zuckte angesichts der Namensnennung zusammen.

„Nein, verdammt! Marcus! Ich sehe Marcus vor mir, in diesem Kerkerloch, nackt und verdreckt und stinkend. Ich höre, wie er sich die Seele aus dem Leib hustet, und ich sehe seine verfluchten grünen Augen vor mir ... Wie er mich angeschaut hat ... Verdammt ..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Dunkelheit. Stille. Wie er sich danach sehnte ...

Aber immer waren da diese grünen Augen, und Marcus' Husten, sein rasselnder Atem gellte in Dracos Ohren.

Zwei warme Hände legten sich auf seine Schultern. Harry war aufgestanden und hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt – das Zeichen für Draco, tief durchzuatmen und zu versuchen, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Erschöpft lehnte er sich in die Berührung. „Danke", sagte er leise.

„He, Mann, es tut mir leid ...", ließ Weasley sich mit unsicherer Stimme vernehmen. „Ich dachte nicht, dass das so schlimm für dich ist. War ... war blöd von mir. Sorry."

Draco schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. Er war so müde ...

„Schon okay", murmelte er dumpf. Er starrte in die tanzenden Flammen des Kaminfeuers. „Ich begreife einfach nicht ..."

„Was?", fragte Hermine nach einigen zähen Sekunden der Stille vorsichtig nach.

„Mein Vater ... Severus ... Wie konnten die das tun? Jahrelang ... Ich dachte immer ... Verdammt, Vater war streng, ja, aber ... Ich ... – Mann, ist das bescheuert." Draco atmete tief durch, kämpfte mit sich. Schließlich sagte er: „Natürlich habe ich ihn geliebt. Und jetzt ... natürlich liebe ich ihn immer noch. Aber ..."

„Na ja, Mann, vielleicht war er ja als Vater ganz okay", warf Weasley ein. „Sonst war er halt ein Arschloch, aber" –

„Herrgott nochmal, Ron!", fuhr Hermine ihrem Freund ärgerlich über den Mund.

Draco grinste die beiden schief an und blinzelte seine Tränen weg.

„Er hat ja Recht. Das ist ja das Schlimme. Ich meine ... Es geht ja nicht nur ums Töten. Ich glaube, damit könnte ich leben. Im Krieg sterben Menschen, und die haben das immer als Krieg betrachtet, als Kampf für eine Welt, die sie für die bessere hielten ..."

Er bemerkte Longbottoms entsetzten Blick.

„Oh doch, Longbottom, der Dunkle Lord _hatte_ Ideale. Und mein Vater und die anderen Todesser auch. Ich gebe zu, man kann darüber streiten, ob ihre Ideale die richtigen waren. Aber sie hatten eine Überzeugung, und für die haben sie gekämpft. Sie waren bereit, dafür zu töten, aber auch, ihr eigenes Leben zu geben. Vielleicht ... vielleicht waren ihre Ziele die falschen. Auch damit könnte ich leben."

Draco stockte und sah wieder ins flackernde Feuer, das groteske Schatten durch den Raum tanzen ließ.

„Aber ich komme einfach nicht klar damit, was sie ... was sie sonst noch gemacht haben. Ich meine ... Marcus ... Ihr hättet den sehen sollen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was die mit ihm angestellt haben, dass er in so einem Zustand war. Man konnte ... man konnte die Knochen sehen an manchen Stellen, so tief waren die Wunden. Er war zu schwach, den Kopf zu heben, und die haben ihn einfach in seinem eigenen Dreck liegen lassen, tagelang ... Und mein Vater hat ... Ich fürchte, er hat noch schlimmere Sachen gemacht."

SSSSSSS  


Es war still im Raum. Nur das Knacken der Holzscheite war zu hören. Offenbar wusste keiner, was er Draco antworten sollte.

Harry hatte seine Hände nicht zurückgezogen, und als Draco schwieg, begann er, ihm vorsichtig die verkrampften Schultern zu massieren.

Draco steckte wirklich in einer beschissenen Situation. Auch Harry hatte seine Eltern verloren, ja, aber er konnte wenigstens mit dem Gefühl um sie trauern, dass sie gute Menschen gewesen waren – was immer das heißen mochte. Wie ging man damit um, wenn der eigene Vater ein Rassist, ein Mörder und Folterer war? Jemand, dessen Name jahrzehntelang mit Abscheu genannt werden würde?

Korruption, Mord und Sadismus – das waren die Dinge, mit denen Lucius Malfoy künftig verbunden werden würde. Zu Recht, wie Harry sehr wohl wusste.

Doch es hatte auch einen anderen Lucius Malfoy gegeben, einen Menschen, auf den Harry nur einen flüchtigen Blick erhascht hatte. Dieser Lucius hatte seine Familie geliebt und sich um sie gesorgt. Dieser Lucius hatte selbst gelitten, war gefoltert und gebrochen worden. Und er hatte zusammen mit Severus und Harry Sirius zurückgeholt.

Harry dachte an den lächelnden, sanften Lucius, der ihm und Draco vor wenigen Wochen im Kreidekreis erschienen war, und fragte sich, was bei diesem Mann schief gelaufen war, warum er sich zu einem solchen Monster entwickelt hatte.

Warum hatten er und Severus sich Voldemort angeschlossen? Und was war mit den anderen Todessern? Was hatten sie in diesem Wahnsinnigen gesehen, dass sie bedenkenlos bereit gewesen waren, für ihn zu foltern und zu morden?

Diese Frage war wichtig. Sie war die wichtigste Frage überhaupt. Es musste eine Antwort auf sie geben, und eine Lösung für das Problem.

Sonst war der nächste Dunkle Lord nur einen Schritt weit entfernt.

SSSSSSS  


„Ich glaub, ich gehe jetzt ins Bett", sagte Draco leise.

Er war erschöpft bis in die Knochen und wollte nichts weiter, als endlich schlafen und vergessen.

_Vergessen, ja ..._

Harry musterte ihn besorgt. „Bist du sicher? Ich meine, falls du lieber hierbleiben willst ... Du kannst bestimmt bei uns im Gemeinschaftsraum pennen."

Draco versuchte zu lächeln, aber ihm war bewusst, dass das Ergebnis dürftig ausfiel.

„Das ist nett von dir, Harry, aber ich komme schon klar. Theo ist ja auch noch da und ich ... ich bin nicht allein."

Er räusperte sich beklommen.

Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, seine Ängste vor anderen einzugestehen. Nach wie vor hatte er große Probleme mit dem Alleinsein, vor allem nachts, und er und Theodore Nott waren die einzigen männlichen Slytherins aus ihrem Jahrgang, die nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt waren. Ihr Schlafsaal war also ziemlich leer. Von den Mädchen war nur Millicent Bulstrode übrig.

Draco und Theo waren eng befreundet, aber im Moment war Nott mit seinen eigenen Problemen beschäftigt. Seine Mutter war tot, Selbstmord, und sein Vater saß in Askaban und wartete auf seine Hinrichtung. Zwar versuchten die beiden Slytherins, sich gegenseitig zu stützen, aber es fiel ihnen zunehmend schwerer.

Während der Sommerferien hatte Draco sich daran gewöhnt, dass Harry immer um ihn war, stets verfügbar, wenn er von Angstattacken oder Depressionen heimgesucht wurde. Sie waren sechs Wochen lang fast rund um die Uhr zusammengewesen, manchmal zum Leidwesen von Harrys anderen Freunden und insbesondere der Wieselette, wie Draco sehr wohl wusste. Es war reine Gewohnheit, dass er sich in Hogwarts weiter an Harry hielt.

Ihm war bewusst, dass Harry hervorragend ohne ihn klar gekommen wäre, dass er dem Gryffindor manchmal sogar auf die Nerven ging.

Er selbst dagegen ... Ihm graute vor dem Tag, an dem Harry und Weasley weiblich beschließen würden, dass er sie in ihrer Zweisamkeit störte. Manchmal beneidete er Harry um diese Beziehung. Er vermisste Pansy. Ob sie ihn und seine Probleme wirklich verstanden, ja ob sie überhaupt noch mit ihm hätte zusammensein wollen, wusste er zwar nicht, aber er hoffte es doch.

Aber was half es, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Pansy war untergetaucht, mitsamt ihren Eltern und ihren beiden Brüdern. Besser, er hörte nie wieder von ihr. In diesem Fall waren keine Nachrichten wohl gute Nachrichten.

Was seine neuen „Freunde" anging – Hermine und das Wiesel waren hauptsächlich miteinander beschäftigt, und Weasley Nummer sechs legte ohnehin keinen Wert auf Dracos Gesellschaft. Aber Harry hatte Draco versichert, dass er bei ihm und der Wieselette immer willkommen sein würde – auch wenn letztere das vermutlich anders sah.

 _Wie lange noch?,_ fragte Draco sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger. Er hatte Harrys Angebot erleichtert angenommen, war in den letzten Wochen zwischen und nach dem Unterricht fast ständig mit den beiden zusammengewesen – Hausaufgaben, Kartenspielen, Quidditchtraining, am See spazierengehen, alles hatten sie zu dritt gemacht. Und manchmal, so wie an diesem Abend, kamen auch die anderen dazu.

Draco gestand es sich nur ungern ein, aber er war jedesmal erleichtert, wenn er die Abende nicht in den Kerkern der Slytherins verbringen musste. Es war da unten verdammt einsam geworden, ganz abgesehen von der gedrückten Stimmung, die dort herrschte.

Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise ... Er vermisste sie mehr, als er zugeben wollte.

Nur vierundzwanzig Schüler waren in Salazars Haus verblieben, acht davon Erstklässler, und auch wenn Slughorn sich alle Mühe gab, den Posten des Hauslehrers auszufüllen, fehlte den Älteren die entschiedene Führung Snapes.

Theodore hielt sich erstaunlich gut, obwohl es für ihn sicher ebenso schwierig war wie für Draco. Noch lebte Theos Vater. Aber sein Name stand ganz oben auf der Liste der Todesser, die das Zaubereiministerium hinrichten lassen wollte.

Bisher waren nur wenige Stimmen zu Gunsten der Verurteilten laut geworden. Obwohl die Todesstrafe in der britischen Zaubererwelt kurz nach dem Krieg gegen Grindelwald abgeschafft worden war – allerdings waren zuvor noch Dutzende seiner Anhänger hingerichtet worden –, hatte sich kaum Protest erhoben, als Rufus Scrimgeour und der Zauberergamot vor einigen Monaten ihre Wiedereinführung beschlossen hatten. Und letztlich, dachte Draco bitter, war es eine schwache Ausrede gewesen, eine heuchlerische Verzerrung der Wahrheit, dass der Kuss der Dementoren den dazu Verurteilten schließlich nicht das Leben kostete.

Diesem Schicksal zumindest, einem lebenslangen seelenlosen Dahindämmern in einer Gefängniszelle oder im St. Mungo's, waren die Todesser entgangen.

Draco war dankbar dafür. Viele der Männer und Frauen, die jetzt im Hochsicherheitstrakt Askabans auf ihre Hinrichtung warteten, kannte er, seit er denken konnte. Tanten und Onkel, alte Freunde der Familie, die zu Weihnachten und zu Geburtstagsfeiern erschienen waren, ihm Süßigkeiten und Spielsachen geschenkt hatten ...

Dann die anderen, die einen großen Teil ihres Lebens in Askaban verbracht hatten und denen Draco das erste Mal vor anderthalb Jahren begegnet war, obwohl sie zu seinen nächsten Verwandten zählten ... Keine Briefe, keine Besuche. Fünfzehn Jahre lang.

Rodolphus und Rabastan, die unzertrennlichen Brüder, die Draco aus unzähligen Geschichten seines Vaters kannte und die er nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, auf einem heimlichen Familientreffen drei Monate nach ihrem Ausbruch aus Askaban ... Trotz der angespannten Atmosphäre, dem Druck, unter dem die beiden gestanden hatten, hatten sie Draco irgendwann an diesem Abend zu sich an den Tisch gerufen und sich mit ihm unterhalten, Anekdoten und Witze erzählt, nach denen ihm die Ohren gebrannt hatten. Er hätte sie gern näher kennengelernt.

Fünfzehn Jahre in Askaban, im alten Askaban wohlgemerkt, unter der tödlichen, seelenverschlingenden Kälte der Dementoren, in winzigen feuchten Zellen, in denen der Schimmel dichte Teppiche auf den Wänden gebildet hatte und sie sich mit den Ratten um das streiten mussten, was man in der Gefängnisküche für essbar hielt ... Ein halbes Jahr in Freiheit war ihnen vergönnt gewesen, ehe sie wieder verhaftet worden waren und das neue Askaban kennengelernt hatten, das weiße Askaban mit seinen schallisolierten Zellen und seinen Ritualen der Erniedrigung durch die menschlichen Wärter. Noch einmal waren sie freigekommen, für weniger als einen Monat, und nun war Rodolphus tot, und Rabastan wartete auf seine Hinrichtung.

Tante Bellatrix, düster, manisch, vor Verehrung für den Dunklen Lord geradezu überfließend, die Draco in stundenlanger zäher Arbeit Okklumentik gelehrt und in deren jugendliches Abbild im Familienalbum er sich als Zwölfjähriger unsterblich verliebt hatte ... Sie war an der Seite ihres Mannes gestorben. Bis zuletzt hatte sie für ihre Ideale gekämpft. Nie hatte sie ihren Herrn verraten.

Crabbe und Goyle, die für Draco nie mehr gewesen waren als zumeist stumme und ziemlich dumme Leibwächter für Leute wie seinen Vater, Männer fürs Grobe ... Auch sie waren kämpfend gestorben, und keiner wusste, was aus ihren Frauen und Kindern geworden war. Dracos Schatten Vincent und Gregory hatten beide mehrere Geschwister gehabt, von denen insgesamt drei Hogwarts besucht hatten. Jetzt waren sie weg, spurlos verschwunden. Niemand hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, weiter nachzuforschen.

_Vielleicht sind sie tot. Ihren Vätern wäre es zuzutrauen, dass sie sie umgebracht haben, um ihnen ein Leben in „Schande" zu ersparen._

Im Dunklen Orden hatte zuletzt eine regelrechte Kamikaze-Stimmung geherrscht. Alles oder nichts; entweder wir siegen und der Dunkle Lord ergreift die Macht, oder wir verlieren und gehen alle in den Tod.

Nun, natürlich hatte das nicht wirklich für _alle_ gegolten. Einige würden wieder versuchen, sich aus der Sache herauszuwinden. Aber ihre Chancen standen diesmal ausgesprochen schlecht.

„Wir werden das Übel mit Stumpf und Stil ausrotten!", hatte Scrimgeour unter begeistertem Jubel verkündet. „Ein für allemal!"

Dass dabei auch der ein oder andere Unschuldige daran glauben musste und viele Strafen unverhältnismäßig hoch ausfielen, lief in so einem Fall wohl unter „Kollateralschäden". Tragisch, aber unvermeidbar.

Auch die Geschwister Alecto und Amycus Carrow waren tot, aber um sie trauerte Draco nicht, ebenso wenig wie um den Werwolf Greyback. Insgesamt waren dreiundzwanzig Todesser im Kampf mit Auroren oder Phönixkriegern umgekommen.

Wobei Draco der Statistik nicht traute. Er war sicher, dass manche schlicht von Assassinen im Dienste des Zaubereiministeriums getötet worden waren – ohne Chance zur Gegenwehr. Außerdem hatte es zwölf angebliche Selbstmorde gegeben, und auch hier war es möglich, dass man im einen oder anderen Fall nachgeholfen hatte. Vor allem die vier „Freitode" in Haft kamen Draco verdächtig vor. Wie konnte es jemandem unter diesen hohen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen gelingen, sich das Leben zu nehmen?

Einer der „Selbstmörder" war Rookwood gewesen, ein anderer Jim Avery senior, der Hausheiler der Malfoys. Avery hatte zu den freundlichsten und geduldigsten Menschen gehört, die Draco je begegnet waren – und zu den treuesten Anhängern des Dunklen Lords.

_Hoffentlich ist es schnell gegangen._

Draco mochte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Avery unter Umständen an den Folgen von Folter oder Misshandlungen elend krepiert war.

Vierundfünfzig Personen saßen derzeit als Todesser oder Kollaborateure in Askaban ein. Außerdem befanden sich vierunddreißig in Untersuchungshaft in den seit dem ersten Krieg nicht mehr genutzten Zellen im untersten Geschoss des Ministeriums.

Draco studierte den Tagespropheten akribisch, damit ihm kein bekannter Name entging. Auf die Mitgliedschaft im Dunklen Orden stand die Todesstrafe, ohne wenn und aber. Wer kooperierte, Namen lieferte und seine Kameraden verriet, konnte das Strafmaß unter Umständen auf lebenslänglich senken. Bisher hatten aber nur drei der Gefangenen von dieser Möglichkeit Gebrauch gemacht.

Noch hatten keine Hinrichtungen stattgefunden, aber vier Termine standen bereits fest. Einer der Namen auf der Liste gehörte Theodores Vater.

Wenn das Ministerium diese harte Linie tatsächlich durchzog, würde das über vierzig Menschen das Leben kosten.

 _Siegerjustiz,_ dachte Draco bitter.

Aber er wusste, wäre der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich an die Macht gekommen, wären noch mehr Menschen gestorben.

_Viel mehr. Und trotzdem ..._

Er fand es falsch. Wie konnte eine Gesellschaft, die die gleichen Mittel wie ihre von ihr als unmoralisch titulierten Gegner anwandte, eine moralische Überlegenheit für sich in Anspruch nehmen? Das ging nicht in seinen Kopf hinein ...

„Draco?"

Er zuckte zusammen, als Harrys besorgte Stimme ihn in die Gegenwart zurückholte. Wie lange hatte er schweigend ins Kaminfeuer gestarrt und seine Gedanken wandern lassen – fünf Minuten? Zehn?

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Langsam schüttelte Draco den Kopf, rieb sich über die Stirn, wie um seine tristen Gedanken fortzuwischen.

„Ja klar", murmelte er. „Bin nur müde ... Muss wohl schon halb eingeschlafen gewesen sein ..."

Er sah auf und begegnete Hermines kritisch forschendem Blick. „Sicher, dass du nicht lieber hier übernachten willst?", fragte sie freundlich. „Wir könnten Sirius bitten, Slughorn und McGonagall Bescheid zu sagen. Sie hätten bestimmt nichts dagegen."

Aber Draco hatte keine Lust, die Nacht im Turm zu verbringen. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben.

„Nein, ist schon okay, wirklich ... Ich bin einfach nur müde."

Schwerfällig erhob er sich von seinem Sessel.

„Gute Nacht. Schlaft gut."

Er lächelte den fünf matt zu und wandte sich in Richtung Porträtloch.

„Warte, ich komme mit", ertönte eine helle Stimme in seinem Rücken.

Überrascht drehte Draco sich zu Weasley weiblich um.

„Wenn du unbedingt willst ...", erwiderte er zögernd.

„Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir dich nicht alleine durch das Schloss laufen lassen", gab sie in leicht spöttischem Ton zurück. „Du machst einen etwas ... _matschigen_ Eindruck. Am Ende fällst du noch durch eine Treppe ..."

„Okay", sagte Draco halb widerwillig, halb belustigt.

Sie kletterten durch das Porträtloch und machten sich schweigend auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Nach einigen Minuten räusperte Weasley sich. Draco drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Weißt du, Malfoy ... Also, das ist jetzt nicht gegen dich persönlich gerichtet, aber ..."

Draco sah sie an. Er wusste, was kommen würde.

„Also, es ist einfach so, dass Harry und ich ein bisschen mehr Zeit für uns brauchen. Ich weiß, dass ihr Freunde seid, okay, von mir aus. Ich denke, du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass wir nie über einen Waffenstillstand hinauskommen werden ..."

Draco nickte knapp.

„Okay, gut. Dann sind wir uns da schon mal einig ... – Also ... Harry und ich, wir hatten bisher einfach zu wenig Raum für uns. Erst war da Voldemort," – Draco versteifte sich kurz – „na ja, und dann warst du da. Ich meine, ich find's ja _nobel_ , dass Harry sich um dich kümmert" –

„Schon klar. Ich hab's kapiert", entgegnete Draco mit einem schwachen Lächeln. „Mir war klar, dass das nicht ewig so weitergehen kann."

Jetzt, wo die Katastrophe eingetreten war, fühlte er sich erstaunlich ruhig, sogar erleichtert.

Weasley wirkte verblüfft, fing sich aber schnell.

„Äh ... danke, Malfoy. Und ... hm ... du bist natürlich willkommen, ab und an was mit uns zu unternehmen, ja? Also nicht, dass wir dich ... überhaupt nicht mehr dabei haben wollen ..."

Draco nickte. „Mach' dir keinen Kopf. Ich krieg' das geregelt. – Oh, und bestell Harry einen Gruß von mir. Sag' ihm, dass ich nicht sauer bin auf ihn. Er hat mir ... sehr geholfen in den letzten Monaten. Ich weiß, dass er leicht ein schlechtes Gewissen kriegt, gryffindorscher Edelmut und so, aber er hat wirklich alles für mich getan, was er konnte. Sag' ihm noch mal Danke von mir, ja?"

Bereitwillig nickte Ginny.

„Ich schätze, ich sollte mich auch bei dir bedanken. War nicht selbstverständlich, dass du mich so lange ertragen hast, wo ich früher doch ziemlich eklig zu dir war ..."

„Ach ...", sagte sie leichthin. „Schwamm drüber."

Draco nickte. „Na dann ... Ich muss jetzt wirklich ins Bett. Mach's gut, Weasley."

„Bye, Malfoy."

Er drehte sich um und schritt den Gang hinunter.


	7. Und meine Seele spannte weit ihre Flügel aus ...

Die Geister Severus, Tom und Marcus saßen um einen Tisch im Wohnzimmer des Tränkemeisters herum und spielten Karten.

Die Karten waren genauso silbrig transparent wie sie selbst. Severus, der einzige von ihnen, der bei seinem Tod seinen Zauberstab bei sich getragen hatte, hatte sie magisch erschaffen. Auf reale Gegenstände konnte er nicht mehr einwirken, weder seine Berührungen noch die Anwendung seine Zauberkräfte hatten eine Reaktion zur Folge. Aber er konnte Abbilder der Wirklichkeit erschaffen, für sich und die anderen Geister – bis hin zu Burgunder und Kürbischips, die jetzt zwischen ihnen auf dem Tisch standen.

 _Man muss auch für kleine Dinge dankbar sein,_ dachte Severus melancholisch.

„Ich will sehen", forderte Tom plötzlich.

Schweigend breiteten Severus und Marcus ihre Karten vor ihm aus.

„Ha!", schrie der Gryffindor triumphierend. „Schon wieder gewonnen."

„Du mogelst!", knurrte Marcus ihn an und zog die löchrige Decke enger um seine Schultern.

Severus hatte ein paar Mal versucht, ihm anständige Kleidung zu erschaffen, hatte aber rasch feststellen müssen, dass dies seine Fähigkeiten überstieg. Als Geister waren sie gezwungen, das Aussehen beizubehalten, welches sie im Moment ihres Todes gehabt hatten.

Im Fall von Marcus bedeutete das, dass er ziemlich furchterregend aussah, wenn er nur in seine Decke gehüllt durch die Gänge des Schlosses schwebte. Er vermied es zwar, dabei allzuviel von seinem zerstörten Körper zu zeigen, aber der Anblick seiner brandigen Beine und Füße und seines blutbeschmierten Gesichts reichte vollkommen, um sämtliche Erstklässler und die meisten der älteren Schüler in die Flucht zu schlagen.

Das machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht, eine sinnvolle Betätigung innerhalb der Schule zu finden. Dabei wäre er schon glücklich gewesen, wenn er etwas so absurd Normales hätte tun können wie Nachhilfe zu geben. Im Moment beschränkte Marcus sich darauf, unsichtbar durch die Gänge zu gleiten und verdutzten Schülern Warnungen vor Filch oder McGonagall zuzuflüstern.

_Und vor mir ... Er untergräbt eiskalt meine Autorität als Hausgeist – und genießt es auch noch._

Doch Severus war deswegen nicht böse. Niemals hätte er versucht, den jungen Mann von seinen kleinen Schülerrettungsaktionen abzubringen. Er war Marcus viel zu dankbar dafür, dass dieser ihn nie mit Hass ansah oder auch nur mit einem bösen Wort bedachte – und das, obwohl Severus die alleinige Schuld an Marcus' Leiden und Tod trug.

Mit einem frustrierten Schnauben wischte Marcus die Karten vom Tisch und griff nach seinem Weinglas.

Severus raffte sich zu einer, wie er hoffte, die Situation auflockernden Bemerkung auf. „Tom hat zu oft mit den Weasley-Zwillingen gespielt. Er kennt alle Tricks", stellte er halb resigniert, halb ironisch fest.

Tom angelte vergnügt nach einem Kürbischip. „Tja, im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich meine Zeit halt sinnvoll verbracht. Du musstet ja unbedingt mit den Todessern rumhängen und Leute abmurksen ... Mich und Marcus eingeschlossen."

Gequält verzog Severus das Gesicht. Er wusste, dass Tom es nicht böse meinte, aber leider hatten solche achtlos eingestreuten Bemerkungen meist ausgesprochen unangenehme Folgen.

„Tom, bitte ...", warnte Severus beschwörend.

Aber es war schon zu spät. Wie auf ein Stichwort erschienen Danyel und Fiona im Raum.

„Kriegen wir auch ein paar Kürbischips?", fragte Fiona grinsend.

_Habe ich eine Wahl?_

Severus hielt ihnen wortlos die Schale hin.

„Danke."

„Wo steckt Jeremiah?", fragte er barsch. In Gegenwart seiner Opfer, insbesondere in Gegenwart Danyels, fühlte er sich nach wie vor ausgesprochen unwohl.

„Keine Ahnung." Danyel zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Der ist gern allein, weißt du doch ... Nur er und seine Depressionen ..."

_Jeremiah ..._

Dieser Name war für Severus zum Synonym für Blut und Schmerz, für all seine fatalen Fehler geworden. In einer fast unbewussten Geste der Verzweiflung vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Hör auf damit, Danyel", drang Toms leise Stimme zu ihm.

Severus spürte, wie Tom sich neben ihm auf der Sessellehne niederließ. „Severus?"

„Schon gut." Severus fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs strähnige Haar. „Schon gut", wiederholte er bitter. „Es ist das Mindeste, dass ich sie anhöre."

„Wo er Recht hat, hat er Recht", kommentierte Danyel ungerührt und griff nach der Flasche Burgunder.

Marcus schlug ihm auf die Finger. „Arschloch!", zischte er feindselig, während er seine Decke, die ihm bei der abrupten Bewegung von den Schultern geglitten war, wieder um sich zog.

Obwohl Severus keine Eskalation der Spannungen zwischen seinen ständigen Begleitern wünschte, war er Marcus für diese Solidaritätsbezeugung ausgesprochen dankbar.

Danyel musterte Marcus kalt. „Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es dir geht, aber _ich_ hätte gerne noch ein paar Jahre gelebt, weißt du. – Wie wär's mit 'nem Glas?", sagte er an Severus gewandt.

Schweigend zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und erschuf das Verlangte.

Danyel schenkte sich ein und betrachtete konzentriert die quecksilbrige Flüssigkeit, ehe er einen tiefen Schluck nahm.

„Ich hätte gerne was von meinem Leben gehabt. Vielleicht seid ihr zwei" – er nickte erst zu Marcus, dann zu Tom hinüber – „ihm ja dankbar dafür, dass er euch umgebracht hat. Bei dir, Marcus, würde ich es ja vielleicht noch verstehen. Rodolphus hatte dich in der Mangel, okay, und wie deutlich zu sehen ist, hat er nicht allzu viel von dir übrig gelassen" –

„Danke!", fauchte Marcus ihn an.

„Ach, komm schon ... Du weißt doch selbst, was für einen grausigen Anblick du bietest, oder? – Also, wie gesagt, bei dir könnte ich es vielleicht noch verstehen, von wegen ‚er hat mich von meinen Qualen erlöst' und so ..."

 _Von wegen,_ dachte Severus bitter. _Ich war es, der ihm diese Qualen überhaupt erst beschert hat._

„Sprich nicht so über Severus!" Tom war aufgestanden und hatte sich Danyel genähert. „Du weißt genau, dass er es nur getan hat, um uns zu schützen!"

_Ach, Tom ..._

Severus spürte, wie ihm vor Zuneigung warm wurde.

„Was getan? Uns umgebracht?!", giftete Danyel zurück. „Er hat uns umgebracht, um uns zu schützen?! Du bist ja krank! Und überhaupt ... Er hätte wenigstens den _Avada Kedavra_ benutzen können ..." Er stockte. „Ich fühle sein verdammtes Messer immer noch in meinem Herzen ...", setzte er schließlich leise hinzu.

„Es tut mir leid", hauchte Severus, während sein eigenes Herz sich zusammenzog vor Schmerz und Reue. „Ich durfte nicht ..."

Doch niemand schien seine Worte gehört zu haben.

Inzwischen hatte Danyel sich gleichfalls erhoben und stand nur noch einen Schritt von Tom entfernt. Aus seinen Augen blitzten Zorn und Hass.

„Und dass du dich dann auch noch in ihn verknallt hast und jetzt mit ihm rummachst, ist ja wohl das Allerletzte!", stieß er bebend hervor. „Schwule sind ja schon eklig genug, aber das ist ja fast schon pädophil!"

Severus spürte, wie heiße Scham in ihm aufstieg, während Danyel in seinem wütenden Sermon fortfuhr.

„Schau dich doch an! Du bist achtzehn, Tom, und aussehen tust du wie fünfzehn – und er ist fast vierzig, verdammt! Er hat dich umgebracht! Geht das nicht in dein Gryffindor-Katzenhirn rein? Und jetzt lässt du dich auch noch von ihm vögeln! Von diesem widerlichen, kranken" –

Klatsch!

Tom hatte Danyel eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

Verblüfft rieb sich der junge Mann die schmerzende Gesichtshälfte. Er starrte Tom aus großen Augen an. „Du hast mich geschlagen", flüsterte er. „Du hast mich tatsächlich geschlagen ..."

„Willst du noch eine?", fragte Tom grimmig. „Dann mach nur weiter mit deiner widerlich spießigen, sexistischen Hasstirade. Du bist doch wirklich" –

„Severus!", sagte Marcus schockiert. „Du weinst ja ..."

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Severus verschwommen, wie Tom zu ihm herumwirbelte.

Er verfluchte seine von Tag zu Tag schwindende Selbstkontrolle. Immerhin hatte er sich noch so weit im Griff, dass er keinen Laut von sich gab, während ihm Tränen heiß wie flüssiges Feuer über die Wangen rannen. Doch er spürte, wie seine Schultern zuckten, das Beben auf seinen ganzen Körper übergriff.

„Severus!"

Tom schloss ihn in die Arme, zog seinen zitternden Körper an sich.

„Da siehst du, was du angerichtet hast!", schimpfte Tom an Danyel gewandt. „Du ... Ach, mir fällt keine passende Beleidigung für dich ein."

Schmale Hände strichen beruhigend über seinen Rücken.

„He, Severus ...", raunte Tom ihm ins Ohr. „Ist ja gut ... Er ist ein Idiot, okay? Ich liebe dich ..."

Ein Kuss wurde auf seine Stirn gehaucht.

„Ich liebe dich wirklich. Es ist mir egal, wie alt du bist und dass du mich getötet hast. Ich liebe dich."

Und endlich, endlich ließ Severus sich fallen, hinein in die feste, tröstende Umarmung.

Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als er hartnäckig geschüttelt wurde.

„Severus? Severus!" Toms Stimme klang schrill vor Aufregung.

„Tom?", fragte er mit schwerer Zunge. Severus konnte ihn nicht klar erkennen. Alles verschwamm vor seinen tränengefüllten Augen.

„Severus, bitte!", drängte Toms Stimme. „Es ist Draco! Jery hat gesehen, dass er auf den Astronomieturm gestiegen ist ..."

SSSSSSS

Der Astronomieturm. Draco hatte ihn schon immer geliebt. Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet hier sein Leben begonnen hatte, in die Brüche zu gehen, in der Nacht, in der Severus Dumbledore getötet hatte.

Aber nein, eigentlich stimmte das nicht. Der Auflösungsprozess hatte viel früher eingesetzt – in dem Moment, als sein Vater verhaftet worden war.

Sein Vater in Askaban ... Seine Mutter, hysterisch in ihrem Schmerz und ihrer Verzweiflung, die ihren Kummer in Alkohol ertränkte, ihre Angst mit Fliegenpilz und Rauschbeeren zu betäuben versuchte ... Angst um ihren Mann, Angst um Draco, Angst um sich selbst ... Der Dunkle Lord, der Draco kalt lächelnd in Sippenhaft nahm, seine Dienste stellvertretend für die seines Vaters einforderte, ihm emotionslos mit der Hinrichtung seiner Eltern drohte, sollte Draco nicht in der Lage sein, Dumbledore zu töten ...

Draco schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Brausen und Tosen des Windes hin. Es war eine stürmische Herbstnacht, und er genoss es, wie die Böen gegen den Astronomieturm anrannten, über die Plattform hinwegfegten und dabei an seinen Kleidern zerrten, als wollten sie ihn packen und mit sich hinwegreißen in den kalten Septemberhimmel.

Draco trat ganz dicht an die Brüstung heran, genau an die Stelle, an der Dumbledore gestanden hatte, und sah hinab in die Tiefe. Es war bereits so dunkel, dass er nurmehr Schemen erkennen konnte. Das Meiste war ganz einfach schwarz.

Diese Finsternis wirkte einen unheimlichen Sog auf ihn aus. Draco schwang ein Bein über die Brüstung, dann das zweite, und ließ die Füße über dem Abgrund baumeln.

Er dachte an seinen Vater, daran, dass er ihn nie wiedersehen würde.

_Nicht in dieser Welt._

Er dachte an seine Mutter, von der er seit Wochen nichts gehört hatte, von der er nicht einmal wusste, ob sie noch am Leben war.

_Und meine Seele spannte weit ihre Flügel aus ..._

Draco löste die Hände von der Brüstung und breitete die Arme aus. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter über den Abgrund ...

SSSSSSS

Severus flog förmlich durch die Korridore. Hinauf, immer höher und höher, auf den höchsten Turm des Schlosses. Den Turm, auf dem er Dumbledore getötet hatte.

_Ich will nicht noch einen Menschen verlieren. Nicht Draco! Bitte ..._

Severus wurde nicht länger durch die begrenzte Leistungsfähigkeit eines physischen Körpers behindert. Er war schnell, viel schneller, als er früher hätte sein können.

Aber war er schnell genug?

SSSSSSS

„Tu' es nicht."

Erschrocken zuckte Draco zusammen und hätte fast das Gleichgewicht verloren. Hastig klammerte er sich an den kalten Steinen fest und drehte sich zu dem Sprecher um.

Es war Severus. In der Dunkelheit schien sein transparenter Körper mattsilbern zu glühen, und der Wind verwischte seine Konturen.

„Tu' es nicht", wiederholte der Geist leise.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Draco müde.

„Der Tod ist ein recht inadäquates Mittel zur Problemlösung. Genau genommen löst er überhaupt nichts ..."

Ein zorniger Funke glomm in Draco auf.

„Warum bist du hier? Was gibt dir das Recht dazu, dich in mein Leben einzumischen?"

Severus machte eine beschwichtigende Geste.

„Dein Vater hat mich gebeten, auf dich aufzupassen", flüsterte er. „Und selbst, wenn er das nicht getan hätte: Ich fühle mich verantwortlich für dich."

Severus sah hilflos und verloren aus.

„Hast du ihn wirklich geliebt?", fragte Draco leise.

Einen Moment lang schwieg der Geist.

„Ja", sagte er dann fest. „Und ich liebe ihn noch. Ich will nicht, dass sein Sohn sein Leben wegwirft, für nichts und wieder nichts."

Draco zögerte lange. Er blickte noch einmal mit einem fast wehmütigen Gefühl in den Abgrund hinab.

Endlich schwang er ein Bein nach dem anderen über die Brüstung und rutschte auf die Plattform hinunter.

„Merlin sei Dank."

Severus schloss kurz die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, lag ein Lächeln in ihnen.

„Möchtest du ... würdest du mitkommen in meine Räume? Ich meine, es ist nicht" –

„Ja", entgegnete Draco schlicht.

Sekundenlang sah Severus ihn überrascht an, ehe sein Lächeln zurückkehrte.

Langsam drehte der Geist sich um und schwebte vorweg durch die alte verwitterte Tür zum Treppenhaus. Gemeinsam stiegen sie hinab – zurück in die Welt der Lebenden.

Schweigend folgte Draco dem Geist durch die nächtlich leeren Korridore von Hogwarts. Severus brauchte offensichtlich kein Licht mehr, um sich in der absoluten Finsternis der inneren Schlossgänge zurechtzufinden, doch Draco hatte ein „ _Lumos_!" geflüstert und leuchtete sich mit dem Zauberstab. Es war ein langer Weg hinab in die Kerker, und Severus schien aus irgendeinem Grund beschlossen zu haben, keine der zahlreichen Abkürzungen zu benutzen. Vielleicht war er der Meinung, dass Draco nach seiner Aktion auf dem Astronomieturm ein bisschen Bewegung gut tun würde.

„Gehen hilft beim Denken", hatte sein Hausvorstand früher oft gesagt. Sein Bewegungsdrang, nicht böser Wille, war auch der Hauptgrund dafür gewesen, dass der Tränkemeister während des Unterrichts zum Entsetzen seiner Schüler permanent durch die Reihen getigert war.

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln stahl sich auf Dracos Lippen. Die Erinnerung schmeckte bitter.

Und wenn er erst an all die lächerlichen Kleinigkeiten dachte, die ihn früher so in Atem gehalten hatten! Wie es ihn frustriert hatte, dass Granger ihn in fast allen Fächern scheinbar mühelos überflügelte ... Oder der ewige Dauerzwist mit Potter, in den er sich zwanghaft hineingesteigert hatte, hauptsächlich aus Neid und gekränkter Eitelkeit ... Wie klein und unbedeutend kamen ihm seine alten Sorgen jetzt vor. Was ihn vor einem Jahr noch zur Weißglut getrieben hätte, ließ ihn nun völlig kalt.

Dracos Herz zog sich zusammen.

Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr er sein altes Leben vermisste. Seine Eltern, seine Freunde, sogar Crabbe und Goyle, die Quidditchturniere, den Zaubertränke-Unterricht bei Severus, die Gemeinschaft der Slytherins, über der als ungekrönter, aber unbestrittener König der sarkastische und geniale Tränkemeister thronte ... Draco vermisste selbst Dumbledore mit seinem oberflächlichen Verständnis für alles und jeden und seinen lächerlich albernen Ansprachen zu allen möglichen und unmöglichen Gelegenheiten. Und ganz besonders vermisste er Severus – den alten, überlegen selbstsicheren und ironischen Severus, der für sein Haus halb Vater, halb verehrtes Vorbild gewesen war.

_Severus. Ohne ihn würde ich jetzt vielleicht am Fuß des Astronomieturms liegen ..._

Mit Wucht überkam ihn die Erkenntnis, was er beinah getan hätte. Er war so nah daran gewesen, so nah ...

Vielleicht wäre er wirklich gesprungen. Nein, nicht gesprungen. Er hätte einfach die Arme ausgebreitet und sich fallen lassen, hinein ins lockende, schwarze Nichts.

Plötzlich war ihm kalt. Seine Knie gaben nach. Er musste sich mit der Hand an der Wand abstützen.

_Merlin, ich könnte tot sein ... Wenn Severus nicht gekommen wäre, dann wäre ich jetzt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit tot._

Das _Lumos_ -Licht erlosch. Draco hatte keine Kraft mehr, es aufrechtzuerhalten.

Alles wurde schwarz und er fiel, versank in der Dunkelheit, als wäre er schließlich doch noch gesprungen.

„Draco?"

Übergangslos schwebte Severus vor ihm im Nichts, ein bleicher, toter Schatten. Anders als bei Tageslicht war er fast völlig weiß, Gesicht und Hände lediglich etwas transparenter als Kleidung, Haare und Augen.

Die Augen! So kalt, so leer ...

Sie waren wie Spiegel, hinter denen nichts mehr lebte, die nur das Bild des Betrachters zurückwarfen.

Der eisige Hauch, der von Severus ausging, kroch Draco über die Haut und ließ ihn schaudern. Die ätherische Gestalt des Geistes spendete kein noch so schwaches Licht. Rings um sie war tintenschwarze Finsternis, und für einen Moment war Draco sich nicht sicher, ob er selbst tatsächlich existierte, wo er doch nicht einmal die eigene Nasenspitze erkennen konnte.

Angst.

Da war sie wieder.

Angst.

Draco starrte den Geist an und war wie gelähmt. Nun sah er nicht mehr Severus vor sich, sondern etwas Fremdes, Falsches, das nicht sein durfte.

_Er sollte tot sein ... Er war drüben ... Er sollte tot sein ..._

„Draco, was ist mit dir?"

Diese Stimme.

So kalt. So hart.

Tot.

Tödlich.

„Draco?"

„Er hat Angst vor dir." Unerwartet tauchte eine zweite weiße Gestalt aus der Schwärze auf. „Ich glaube, sein Verstand hat sich ausgeklinkt."

Rasender Herzschlag. Kalter Schweiß. Angst, die jede Faser seines Seins ergriff, ihm die Luft abdrückte. Panisch umherflatternde Gedanken, zusammenhanglos, nicht wieder einzufangen ...

„He, Draco!"

Etwas wie ein eisiger Peitschenhieb durchfuhr seinen Oberkörper. Der zweite Geist hatte blitzschnell einen Arm ausgestreckt und ihn quer durch Draco gezogen. Draco schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.

Doch der Schreck hatte ihn aus seiner Panik befreit. Er hatte die Kontrolle zurückgewonnen.

„Mach' das Licht wieder an!", verlangte der zweite Geist.

Draco gehorchte mechanisch. Eine bläuliche Kugel glomm am Ende seines Zauberstabes auf.

Die Welt war zurück. Mauern und Bilder, Teppiche und Rüstungen, erloschene Fackeln ... Und die beiden Geister, die stumm vor ihm schwebten und ihn prüfend musterten, nun wieder in dem quecksilbrigen Grau, an das Draco sich bereits gewöhnt hatte. Das Lumos-Licht ließ sie schwach bläulich schimmern, aber das furchteinflößend Fremde war von ihnen gewichen.

Erst jetzt erkannte Draco den zweiten Geist als Tom, Severus' Geliebten.

„Mann", hauchte Draco mit unsicherer Stimme. „Das war gruselig ..."

Severus sah ihn besorgt an. „Vielleicht sollten wir dich besser zu Madame Pomfrey" –

„Bloß nicht!", unterbrach Draco ihn hastig. „Bitte ... Ich ... ich will nicht, dass irgendjemand von der Sache auf dem Astronomieturm erfährt."

Severus blickte ihn zweifelnd an.

„Ich bin okay, wirklich! Es war nur ... Du hast so seltsam ausgesehen im Dunkeln. Ich habe mich einfach nur furchtbar erschreckt!"

Endlich nickte Severus.

„Nun gut ... Möchtest du also mit zu mir kommen? Ich hätte da noch einen hervorragenden Rotwein im Angebot ..."

Tom zupfte an Severus' Robe. Severus verdrehte die Augen.

„... ebenso wie einige seltene Einblicke in mein wohlgehütetes Privatleben."

Dracos spürte, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Titel ist ein Zitat aus dem Gedicht „Mondnacht" von Joseph von Eichendorff.


	8. Enthüllungen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer sich für die ausführliche Version der Geschichten von Danyel, Jery, Fiona und Tom interessiert, kann diese in „Ein Totentanz" nachlesen. Aber beachtet bitte die Warnungen!

„Benehmt euch, Kinder! Wir haben Besuch!", rief Tom in Severus' Wohnzimmer hinein.

In seiner Fröhlichkeit schwang ein unverkennbar warnender Unterton mit.

Verblüfft sah Draco auf die vier Geister, die es sich auf Severus' Sofa und in seinen Sesseln gemütlich gemacht hatten. Bei Jery konnte man durchaus sagen, dass er buchstäblich _im_ Sessel saß, da sein transparenter Körper teilweise in den Polstern verschwand, als ob jemand Stücke von ihm abgeschnitten hätte.

Draco fragte sich, ob dieses unabsichtliche Verschmelzen mit Gegenständen ein Zeichen mangelnder Konzentration war. Bei Severus zumindest schien das der Fall zu sein, soweit Draco dieses Phänomen bisher an ihm hatte beobachten können. Offenbar forderte es den Geistern eine bewusste Willensanstrengung ab, wenn sie wie gewöhnliche Sterbliche auf Stühlen sitzen oder auch nur schlicht nicht in den Fußboden einsinken wollten.

Den Raum selbst nahm Draco nur flüchtig in sich auf: hohe Bücherregale, ein großer Kamin, mit dunkelgrünem Stoff bezogene Sessel und ein Sofa, dunkle Dielen und Eichenmöbel. Er war schon öfter hier gewesen, aber so oft nun auch wieder nicht. In Hogwarts achteten die Lehrer sorgfältig darauf, Abstand zu ihren Schülern zu wahren. Das war bei Severus nicht anders gewesen, unabhängig davon, dass Draco sein Patensohn war.

Draco sah zu Marcus, der ihm am nächsten saß, und spürte wieder das mittlerweile vertraute Unbehagen in sich aufsteigen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass in Marcus Augen etwas wie Besorgnis zu schimmern schien – eine Besorgnis, die ganz offensichtlich _ihm_ galt.

Ehe Draco sich weiter mit dieser verwirrenden Tatsache auseinandersetzen konnte, stand Danyel abrupt von seinem Sofaplatz neben Fiona auf.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte der Geist mit unsicherer Stimme. „Ich ... ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, Severus. Und ... bei dir auch, Tom. Das, was ich da vorhin über euch gesagt habe, war idiotisch. Ich weiß nicht" –

„Schon gut", fiel ihm Severus bitter ins Wort. „Ich habe es nicht besser verdient."

„Quatsch!", fuhr Fiona dazwischen. „Das war doch" –

„Kinder – Besuch!", wiederholte Tom mahnend, woraufhin die Auseinandersetzung abrupt abbrach.

Draco sah nervös vom einen zum anderen. In was für einen Konflikt war er da hineingeraten?

Severus bedachte ihn mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Du weißt, wo der Wein steht. Bedien' dich, bitte."

Als Draco sich kurz darauf mit Weinflasche und Glas am Tisch niederließ, hatte auch jeder der Geister ein transparentes, mit dunkelsilberner Flüssigkeit gefülltes Weinglas vor sich stehen.

„Du kannst immer noch zaubern?", fragte Draco überrascht.

Noch nie hatte er einen der Schlossgeister bei der Ausübung von Magie beobachtet. Allerdings hatte er bisher auch keinen Gedanken an die Frage verschwendet, ob sie zaubern konnten oder nicht.

„Nur in unserer Sphäre", entgegnete Severus, indem er sich vorbeugte und nach seinem Weinglas griff. „Dennoch ... es ist recht nützlich."

Er hob sein Glas und prostete Draco zu.

Tom thronte auf der Armlehne von Severus' Sessel, und als ob das nicht schon irritierend genug gewesen wäre, machte er jetzt auch noch Anstalten, Severus auf den Schoß zu rutschen.

„Tom, _wir haben Besuch_." Severus imitierte den Tonfall seines jungen Liebhabers ziemlich perfekt.

Zur Antwort bedachte Tom ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen.

„Ich weiß", kommentierte er unbeeindruckt – und machte es sich auf Severus' Schoß bequem.

Draco starrte.

„Stört dich das?", erkundigte Severus sich leise. Draco glaubte, etwas wie ein jungenhaft scheues Lächeln über seine schmalen Lippen huschen zu sehen. Einen Augenblick später war es verschwunden. Doch ein winziges, fast unsichtbares Zucken der Mundwinkel blieb. „Falls ja, schmeiße ich ihn runter."

„Äh ...", machte Draco irritiert und starrte das Paar weiter an.

Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus es _irgendjemandem_ erlauben würde, auf seinem Schoß zu sitzen, und die Situation verunsicherte ihn ziemlich.

„Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen", verkündete Fiona grinsend. „Wir haben uns alle dran gewöhnt. Na ja, fast alle", setzte sie mit einem missbilligenden Seitenblick auf Danyel hinzu.

„Es tut mir leid, okay?!", zischte der junge Mann sie an. „Wirklich. Ich war wütend. Ich wollte Severus verletzen. Es tut mir leid."

Severus schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Themenwechsel, bitte", mahnte er leise.

„Vielleicht sollten wir besser bei diesem Thema bleiben", schlug Jery vor. Er hatte bis jetzt schweigend in seinem Sessel gesessen und ab und zu einen Schluck Wein getrunken, die Auseinandersetzung aber offenkundig interessiert verfolgt. „Ich glaube, es würde nicht schaden, wenn wir uns einmal aussprechen würden. Immerhin müssen wir irgendwie miteinander klar kommen, und das vermutlich für eine ziemlich lange Zeit."

Unwirsch schüttelte Tom den Kopf. Der vergnügte Gesichtsausdruck, den er fast permanent zur Schau trug, war verschwunden. „Wir haben" –

„Ich weiß, dass wir Besuch haben, Tom", unterbrach Jery ihn ruhig, „aber ich halte das für kein Hindernis. Im Gegenteil. Vielleicht könnte uns Draco als gewissermaßen neutraler Beobachter sogar weiterhelfen."

Mit einem Mal richteten sich alle Blicke auf Draco – traurige, silbrige Augen, durchdringend wie kalter Stahl.

Er schluckte.

Severus sagte leise: „Nur wenn du wirklich willst, Draco, hörst du? Es sind keine schönen Geschichten, die wir zu erzählen haben."

Dracos Hals wurde eng.

„Ich weiß", flüsterte er.

Er dachte an seinen Vater, an die scheußlichen Wunden, die Jery unter seinem Leichentuch verbarg.

„Ich weiß", wiederholte er rau. „Ich ... ich will sie trotzdem hören."

Einen Moment lang sah Severus ihn sorgsam prüfend an, ehe er schließlich nickte. „Gut. Wie du willst. – Seid ihr einverstanden, wenn ich anfange?"

Die anderen Geister signalisierten ihre Zustimmung.

Severus begann zu erzählen.

„Es war im Sommer 1995, nur wenige Wochen nach der Wiedergeburt des Dunklen Lords. Albus Dumbledore glaubte, ich wäre als Spion des Phönixordens zu den Todessern zurückgekehrt – doch ich stand nie auf der sogenannten guten Seite. Mein Herr war nicht erfreut über meine verspätete Rückkehr, doch er las in meinem Geist, dass ich ihn nicht verraten hatte, und setzte mich wieder in meine alte Rolle als Doppelspion ein. Aber er war voll Zorn auf jene, die ihn jahrelang im Stich gelassen hatten, und er war nicht geneigt, Milde walten zu lassen, wenn er neue Treulosigkeiten vermutete. Ich hatte Sorge, dass es einige der jungen, neu eingetretenen Todesser treffen könnte. Daher bat ich den Dunklen Lord nach einer Zusammenkunft des Ordens um ein vertrauliches Gespräch. In einem Anfall von Großmut gewährte er mir meine Bitte ..."

Draco wurde fortgetragen von Severus' Stimme, weit fort durch Raum und Zeit, bis er sich an einem Sommertag vor mehr als zwei Jahren wiederfand. Er stand im düsteren Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords. Er sah die hagere, so falsch und fremd wirkende Gestalt ihres Herrn hoheitsvoll in ihrem ornamentverzierten Ebenholzsessel sitzen, roch den Rauch der blakenden Fackeln, das Wachs der tropfenden Kerzen ...

Und dann war er plötzlich nicht mehr er selbst. Er war Severus, und er stand vor seinem Herrn, Nervosität und Furcht sorgsam verschlossen in seinem kalten und unnatürlich ruhig schlagenden Herzen. Er selbst war es, der dem Dunklen Lord eine wagemutige und ungewöhnliche Bitte vortrug: die Bitte, zum Henker ernannt zu werden.

Nur für einige wenige Personen strebte er dieses blutige Amt an. Es ging ihm ausschließlich um ehemalige Schüler von ihm, die dem Dunklen Lord auf die eine oder andere Weise in die Quere geraten waren. Alles, was er wollte, war, einige junge Menschen, für die er sich verantwortlich fühlte, vor den abartigen Grausamkeiten von Leuten wie Greyback oder Macnair zu bewahren.

Obwohl er wusste, dass er mit dem Feuer spielte, und obwohl er wenig Hoffnung auf Erfüllung seines Ersuchens hatte, ließ er sich weder Angst noch Unruhe anmerken.

Wie leicht konnte der Dunkle Lord ihn zurückweisen, mit unkalkulierbaren Folgen für seine Position im Orden ... Wie rasch war sein Herr mit einem _Cruciatus_ bei der Hand ...

Natürlich _hoffte_ Severus, sonst hätte er gar nicht erst gefragt. Doch im Grunde erwartete er nicht, dass seinem Wunsch stattgegeben werden würde. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, als der Dunkle Lord nach einigen bohrenden Fragen und klirrend kaltem Spott einwilligte.

Severus war so überwältigt, dass ihm sekundenlang die Worte fehlten. Dann verneigte er sich respektvoll und bedankte sich aufrichtig.

„Gedankt habe ich ihm dafür. Gedankt!", sagte Severus bitter.

Seine plötzlich veränderte Stimme zerstörte die Illusion und holte Draco in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Ich Idiot! Er wusste es besser als ich. Er wusste, dass ihr mich nie wieder loslassen würdet."

Die anderen Geister lächelten ihn an, bittersüß und melancholisch. Obwohl keiner von ihnen ein Wort gesprochen hatte, schien plötzlich eine Aufforderung im Raum zu hängen _._ ‚Erinnere dich!', lautete ihr stummer Befehl.

„Aber das tue ich ja", sagte Severus müde. „An jedem einzelnen Tag meines ‚Lebens'."

‚Erinnere dich!'

Plötzlich begriff Draco, was es für Severus bedeuten musste, seine ruhelosen Tage und schlaflosen Nächte mit den Schatten seiner Opfer zu verbringen, rund um die Uhr, ohne Aussicht auf Erlösung von ihrem Bitten und Drängen, von ihren Vorwürfen.

Rasch, fast furchtsam sah er zu Marcus hinüber, der nach seinem Empfinden eigentlich _ihn_ hätte verfolgen müssen und nicht Severus.

Marcus lächelte ihm zu, traurig und resigniert, und zog die Decke enger um seine Schultern, als ob er fröre.

„Ich habe es für euch getan. Für euch!" Severus klang erschöpft und hoffnungslos, als hätte er diesen Satz schon unzählige Male gesprochen, ohne damit Gehör zu finden. „Ich wollte euch schützen. Aber das versteht hier ja keiner ..."

„Doch, Severus, doch", erwiderte Fiona ruhig. „Aber wenn du ehrlich wärst mit uns, und, besonders, mit dir selbst, dann wüsstest du, dass das nicht dein einziger Grund war – und bei Weitem nicht dein wichtigster."

„Ich wollte euch schützen", wiederholte Severus stur.

Schweigen.

Dann eine Abfolge dumpfer Töne. Die Standuhr schlug Drei.

„Drei Uhr! Merlin, Draco, du hast morgen Unterricht! Du musst ins Bett!", entschied Tom kategorisch.

_He, ich bin doch kein Kleinkind mehr!_

Draco fühlte sich überhaupt nicht müde. „Aber was ist mit euren Geschichten?", protestierte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Komm morgen Abend wieder. Morgen um acht", bat Severus leise.

Er sah erschöpft aus.

„Ich bringe dich in deinen Schlafsaal", verkündete Tom mit einem Lächeln, das Draco unangenehm zweideutig vorkam. „Ich möchte ganz sicher gehen, dass du den Rest der Nacht ordnungsgemäß in den Kerkern verbringst, statt in luftiger Höhe auf den Zinnen herumzukraxeln."

SSSSSSS

Schweigend gingen Draco und Tom durch die unterirdischen Korridore in Richtung der Slytherin-Räume. Der Erste ging und der Zweite glitt, um genau zu sein.

Sie waren bereits in Sichtweite der Tür, als Draco den Geist mit einem scheuen Seitenblick musterte.

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, was Severus an dem jungen Gryffindor fand. Toms Äußeres war vollkommen durchschnittlich: mittelgroß, weder dick noch dünn, mit einem etwas hageren und leicht pickeligen Gesicht, kurzen hellen Haaren und dunklen Augen. Es gab nichts Ungewöhnliches oder Herausragendes an ihm.

Nun, nichts was man sehen konnte, zumindest.

 _Vielleicht hat er ja andere herausragende Qualitäten,_ dachte der Teil von Draco, der immer noch hauptsächlich ein hormongesteuerter männlicher Teenager war.

Draco wurde rot.

Natürlich wählte Tom genau diesen Augenblick, um sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

„Hast du eigentlich – he, du bist ja rot wie eine Christbaumkugel! An was hast du gerade gedacht, hm?"

„An gar nichts", nuschelte Draco und nahm eine noch dunklere Schattierung an.

_So ein Mist ...  
_

Tom grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. „Na los, frag mich!"

„Was?"

„Na, was du wissen willst, natürlich."

Draco stellte sich unschuldig. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee" –

Aber Tom ließ ihn nicht einmal ausreden. „Ach komm, Draco, hör auf! Ich merke doch, dass wir dich beschäftigen, Severus und ich. Und ich bin weder verklemmt noch prüde – nicht mehr." Falls das überhaupt möglich war, wurde Toms Grinsen noch etwas breiter. „Also frag' einfach, bevor du dran erstickst."

Draco fühlte, dass seine Ohren immer noch brannten.

Konnte er wirklich ...? Aber das ging doch nicht! Immerhin war Severus sein Lehrer gewesen ...

Doch seine Zunge hatte sich zum Handeln entschlossen, ehe sein Gehirn mit dem Denken fertig war. „Habt ihr echt gev– ... miteinander geschlafen?"

Wo war ein Mauseloch, wenn man eins brauchte? Ein Tarnumhang wäre jetzt auch nicht schlecht gewesen ... Wenigstens hatte er das böse Wort im letzten Moment herunterschlucken können, aber sicher hatte Tom genau gemerkt, was ihm da beinah entschlüpft wäre. Und überhaupt – _was_ hatte er da gerade gefragt? Ob sie ...?

_Ich sterbe ..._

„Ja", antwortete Tom, als ob Draco die selbstverständlichste Frage der Welt gestellt hätte.

„Es hat ein paar Wochen gedauert, bis er mich an sich herangelassen hat, und ich habe ungefähr genauso lange gebraucht, um meine eigene Unsicherheit zu überwinden – für mich war die Situation nämlich auch neu. Ich schätze, mir ist ungefähr zwei Stunden, bevor Severus mich getötet hat, klar geworden, dass ich schwul bin – und danach hatte ich anderthalb Jahre im luftleeren Raum, um über diese Erkenntnis nachzudenken. Darüber, und über die Frage, ob ich Severus wirklich liebe. Ich hätte gehen können, jederzeit. Ich könnte es noch immer. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen bin ich tatsächlich freiwillig hier – obwohl ich glaube, dass jeder von ihnen die Wahl hatte. Sogar Severus, auch wenn er meist vom Gegenteil überzeugt ist. Aber ich bin sicher, wenn er genügend Mut aufbrächte, sich seinen Ängsten und Schuldgefühlen zu stellen, und sich vor allen Dingen ein paar Fragen zu seinem eigenen Charakter ehrlich zu beantworten, dann könnte auch er gehen. Niemand würde ihn aufhalten. Es gibt keine Hölle und kein Gericht – es gibt nur die Hölle und das Gericht, die wir uns selbst bereiten. Aber bis er das begriffen hat, werde ich mit ihm in Hogwarts bleiben."

Da hatte das Gespräch doch eine fast unverfängliche Wendung genommen ...

Draco suchte nach den passenden Worten, um das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten und Tom von seinem peinlichen Patzer abzulenken.

„Für einen Gryffindor klingst du ziemlich ... öh, na ja, irgendwie weise."

„Für einen Slytherin klingst du ziemlich ... öh ... naiv?"

„Danke", fauchte Draco beleidigt. „Das sollte ein Kompliment sein, falls du es nicht gemerkt hast."

„Na, ‚naiv' doch auch", blinzelte Tom ihm zu.

„Ich bin nicht naiv! Bloß weil ich noch nie ..."

Ups, da war das blöde Thema schon wieder.

„... mit einem Mann geschlafen habe?", half Tom aus.

„Nein, verdammt! _Ich bin nicht schwul!_ Weil ich überhaupt noch nie ..."

„Dazu muss man doch nicht schwul sein."

Dracos Verwirrung war auf ihrem Höhepunkt angekommen. „Was?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?!"

„Klar hör' ich dir zu. Ich höre jedes Wort laut und deutlich, und wenn du weiter so brüllst, weiß es bald die ganze Schule, _dass du noch nie mit jemandem ...",_ spottete Tom.

_Das fehlt mir gerade noch ..._

„Scheiße ...", brummte Draco beschämt.

„Ach was ... Du musst die Porträts bloß mit einem Obliviate belegen ... Ich schätze, im gesamten Schloß hängen nicht mehr als fünfhundert Stück ..."

_Kann der Typ nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?_

„Nun hör schon auf", knurrte Draco unwirsch.

„'Tschuldige. Ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht ärgern. Aber manchmal geht mein Temperament mit mir durch."

Trotz seiner versöhnlichen Worte wirkte Tom nicht gerade schuldbewusst – ganz im Gegenteil.

_So eine freche Ratte ..._

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und bemühte sich, sein altes arrogantes Selbst hervorzukehren.

„Jetzt weiß ich endlich, was Severus an dir findet", bemerkte er mit überlegenem Spott in der Stimme.

„Und das wäre?" Tom legte neugierig den Kopf schief.

„Ihr könnt euch bestimmt stundenlang streiten, ohne dass euch die Themen ausgehen", erwiderte Draco mit halb freundlichem, halb frechem Triumph.

Tom grinste. „Korrekt."

Doch dann wurde er plötzlich ernst. „Tut mir echt leid. Ich weiß, das kann ein kitzliges Thema sein. Falls es dich beruhigt, ich bin auch erst achtzehn, und vor Severus gab's da niemanden ... Wobei ich mir bei meinem Alter etwas unsicher bin. Ich meine, ich bin jetzt seit anderthalb Jahren tot ... Also, eigentlich hat's bei mir zwanzig Jahre gedauert. Falls dich das irgendwie tröstet."

_Wie beruhigend ..._

„Danke. Wahnsinnig aufbauend", knurrte Draco.

„Tja, ich würde deinem kleinen Problem ja gerne abhelfen, aber" –

Genervt schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Wie oft soll ich's noch sagen" –

„Ja ja, du bist nicht schwul, ich weiß. Aber das ist nicht wirklich ein Hinderungsgrund. Vielleicht bist du ja bisexuell, oder du willst einfach mal ein bisschen experimentieren, oder" –

Draco unterbrach ihn mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung. „Tom. Du bist ein Geist, okay? Es ist völlig egal, was ich will oder nicht will, aber selbst wenn ich wollte, mit dir ginge es auf gar keinen Fall."

„Aha!", triumphierte Tom. „So kategorisch würdest du" –

_Oh Mann, hört das denn nie auf?!_

„Tom. Ich. Bin. Müde. Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht. – _Solanum dulcamara_ ", teilte Draco der Wache stehenden Rüstung mit. Sie hob eine eisenbehandschuhte Hand, und die Tür schwang lautlos auf.

„Grüß den süßen Theo von mir!", trällerte Tom, ehe die Tür hinter Draco ins Schloss fiel.

 _Entkommen! Endlich entkommen,_ dachte Draco müde und floh augenblicklich in seinen Schlafsaal.


	9. Danyel

Der nächste Tag verging für Dracos Gefühl viel zu langsam.

Unruhig fieberte er dem Moment entgegen, in dem er wieder in Severus' Wohnzimmer sitzen und den Geschichten der Geister lauschen würde. Zwar war da nicht nur Faszination, sondern auch Furcht, wenn Draco daran dachte, was er in dieser Nacht vielleicht über seinen Vater, und auch über Severus, erfahren würde. Doch Severus' Geschichte hatte ihn so gefesselt, dass er unbedingt erfahren musste, wie es mit ihm weitergegangen war – und mit denen, die später zu seinen Opfern geworden waren.

Neben der diffusen Angst vor dem, was die Geister ihm über ihren Tod enthüllen würden, gab es noch einen zweiten Punkt, der Draco nervös machte. Der Gedanke an Tom verursachte ein seltsam flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Doch er tröstete sich damit, dass Tom sich in Gegenwart seines Partners wohl ein bisschen zusammenreißen würde, was sexuelle Anspielungen betraf.

Wie immer, wenn man angespannt auf etwas wartete, verlief der Unterricht zäh und langweilig. Während Zaubertränke hatte Draco den Eindruck, dass Harry mehrmals recht schuldbewusst zu ihm hinüberblickte – offenbar hatte Weasley ihren Freund über ihr Gespräch mit Draco informiert.

Draco war irgendwie erleichtert, dass Harry sich immer noch um ihn zu sorgen schien. Dennoch winkte er jedes Mal ab, wenn der Gryffindor forschend zu ihm hinübersah. Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sein Freund dahinterkam, was er gestern beinah getan hätte. Niemand sollte merken, dass es ihm nicht gut ging – und Harry schon gar nicht. Er hatte schon so viel für Draco getan, dass dieser sich deswegen fast schämte. Die Wieselette hatte Recht: Die beiden hatten wirklich Anspruch auf ein paar von ihm ungestörte Wochen.

Endlich, nach mehreren Blickwechseln, fragenden und darauf antwortenden wegwerfenden Gesten, schien Harry überzeugt, dass Draco ihm wirklich nicht böse war. Da war es allerdings schon zu spät für den Trank des Gryffindors, und Professor Slughorn verkündete Harry mit leidendem Gesichtsausdruck, dass dieser den Inhalt seines Kessels höchstens noch zum Schuhe putzen verwenden könne, keinesfalls jedoch zur Behandlung von Schnittwunden, was der eigentliche Zweck des Gebräus war.

Nach viel zu vielen zähen Minuten war schließlich auch die letzte Unterrichtsstunde des Tages zu Ende, das Abendessen vorbei, und Draco eilte die Treppen zu den Kerkern hinab.

Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb er vor der Tür zu Severus' Räumen stehen. Ehe er noch die Hand heben und sich bemerkbar machen konnte, ertönte von innen die Stimme des Hausherrn. „Komm herein, Draco", verkündete er knapp.

Draco gehorchte. Er öffnete die Tür und trat in den kleinen Vorflur von Severus' Wohnung. Dahinter war es stockfinster. Die Fackeln des Korridors warfen ihren Schein kaum bis zur Wohnzimmertür.

„ _Lumos_!", befahl Draco. Die Atmosphäre hatte etwas von einer Gruft, und er sprach unwillkürlich mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Worauf wartest du noch? Auf ein Empfangskomitee?" Tom erschien buchstäblich _in_ der Tür zum Wohnzimmer. Seine oberen zwei Drittel ragten in den Flur, der Rest befand sich wohl noch auf der anderen Seite. „Mach' dir so viel Licht, wie du brauchst, versorg' dich mit was auch immer du trinken möchtest, und setz' dich zu uns."

Zwei Minuten später hatte Draco seinen Platz im Sessel wieder eingenommen.

„Heute geht es um Danyels Geschichte", erklärte Tom.

Diesmal saß er nicht auf Severus' Schoß, sondern neben ihm auf dem Sofa, hatte aber einen Arm um seinen Partner geschlungen – beschützend und Besitz ergreifend zugleich.

Tom schien gewissermaßen die Moderation dieses Abends übernommen zu haben, und Severus ließ ihn schweigend gewähren.

Danyel nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und räusperte sich. Als er sprach, sah er nur Draco an.

„Ich war achtzehn, als ich eingetreten bin, zwei Wochen nach meinem Schulabschluss. Mein Onkel war bei den Todessern. Er ist im ersten Krieg gefallen. In unserer Familie wurde von ihm wie von einem Helden gesprochen. Ich stamme aus einer sehr alten Reinblütersippe, dem Haus Avery, väterlicherseits zumindest. Tradition und Herkunft wurden bei uns immer hoch gehalten. Der Dunkle Lord war so etwas wie eine Lichtgestalt in den Erzählungen meiner Eltern und ihrer Freunde, der Führer, der die Zaubererwelt von zersetzenden Elementen, von Korruption und Vermischung reinigen würde. Ich schätze, sie dachten wirklich, unter seiner Herrschaft würde so etwas wie das Goldene Zeitalter anbrechen ..."

„Nach seinem ersten Sturz haben sie sich nur mit allergrößter Mühe vom Vorwurf des Todessertums reinwaschen können – obwohl sie, beiläufig gesagt, lediglich mit ihm sympathisiert, aber niemals das Mal angenommen haben. Sie wurden lange ausgesprochen misstrauisch beäugt. Mein Vater hat seinen Posten im Ministerium verloren, wegen angeblicher politischer Unzuverlässigkeit. Natürlich glaubten meine Eltern, dass der Dunkle Lord für alle Zeiten vernichtet worden war, doch dann ... Die Nachricht von seiner Wiederauferstehung hat sie in veritable Euphorie versetzt."

„Und ich, mit dem Heldenbild meines Onkels vor Augen, mit dem Goldenen Zeitalter der Zauberer im Hirn, mit dem Wunsch, die Schande meiner Eltern auszutilgen, im Herzen ... Als Dumbledore nach Diggorys Tod verkündete, er sei ermordet worden, als er uns sagte, von _wem_... der Dunkle Lord sei zurückgekehrt ... Ich habe keine Sekunde an der Wahrheit seiner Worte gezweifelt. Es war ... unglaublich. Überwältigend. Vor mir lagen plötzlich so viele Möglichkeiten ... Für mich gab es nur eins: _ihm_ folgen. Das Mal nehmen. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben. Und er empfing mich mit offenen Armen."

„Ich war bei Weitem nicht der Einzige. Auch Fiona und ein dritter Slytherin aus unserem Jahrgang, Paddy O'Hara, wurden am gleichen Tag wie ich in den Dunklen Orden aufgenommen. Insgesamt waren wir sieben bei der Initiationszeremonie, alle aus unserem Haus. Jery war der Älteste, glaube ich."

Jery nickte.

„Schon damals galt die Regel, dass man seinen ersten Mord begangen haben musste, um in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden. Da wir aber so viele waren, hatte der Dunkle Lord ein gemeinsames Opfer für uns ausgewählt – eine Muggel, auf die wir alle gleichzeitig einen _Avada Kedavra_ werfen sollten. Das war noch nicht so schlimm. Sie starb schnell ... Und weil wir den Mord zu siebt begangen hatten, konnte ich mir einreden, dass sie ohnehin gestorben wäre ... auch ohne _meinen_ Fluch."

„Aber zwei Wochen später wurde es ernst für mich. Ich habe bis heute nicht kapiert, warum ... warum diese zwei Muggel gefoltert und getötet wurden, aber ich machte mit. Ich wusste, alles andere hätte meinen Tod bedeutet. Doch an diesem Tag beschloss ich, zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Ich wollte raus. Das war es nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte, als ich mich dem Dunklen Orden anschloss."

„Dummerweise", schaltete Severus sich ein, „hat er seinen Freund Paddy in seine Pläne eingeweiht. Mit dem Ergebnis, dass ich noch am selben Abend den Auftrag erhielt, Danyel zu töten."

„Er stand plötzlich in meiner Wohnung, und ehe ich mich von meiner Überraschung erholt hatte, war ich schon durch einen _Stupor_ gelähmt und betäubt. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich auf einer Waldlichtung, und Severus stand nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt. Im Grunde war mir klar, was das Ganze zu bedeuten hatte, aber natürlich hoffte ich immer noch ..."

Danyels Stimme hatte zu zittern begonnen. Er brach ab, schwieg sekundenlang.

„Ach verdammt, ich kann das einfach nicht erzählen!", brach es plötzlich aus ihm heraus. „So, wie es jetzt klingt, war es einfach nicht! Ich hatte eine Scheißangst. Ich hab' mir fast in die Hosen gepisst, so einen Schiss hatte ich, und als du dann plötzlich angefangen hast, mit mir zu sprechen ..."

Blanker Hass glitzerte in Danyels Augen.

„Scheiße, du hast doch gespielt mit mir! Du hast gespielt mit meiner Angst, mit meiner Hoffnung ... Das war so" –

„Nein", unterbrach Severus leise, aber mit Nachdruck. „So ... so war es nicht. Ich wollte dir helfen. Ich wollte dir die Angst nehmen ... Verstehst du?"

„Nein", erwiderte Danyel. Er klang erschöpft. „Aber vielleicht ... vielleicht sollten wir die Geschichte zusammen erzählen. Vielleicht begreife ich dann endlich, warum du es auf diese Weise getan hast."

Angespannte Stille füllte den Raum.

„Wenn du es so haben willst, gut", willigte Severus schließlich ein. „Dann also zusammen."

Abermals erhob sich seine Stimme, und wieder trug sie Draco fort, hinaus in eine Sommernacht im Wald, zurück ins Jahr 1995 ...

Fast war es, als ob er den sachten Wind auf seiner Haut, in seinen Haaren spüren, das Flüstern der Blätter hören, den Duft nach Farnkraut und Mädesüß riechen konnte.

Draco lauschte den sich abwechselnden Stimmen von Danyel und Severus, wechselte mit ihnen die Perspektive auf das Geschehen, fühlte Danyels Angst ebenso wie Severus' ruhige Entschlossenheit.

Eigentlich war nicht besonders viel geschehen, stellte Draco fest, in jener Sommernacht auf einer Waldlichtung irgendwo in Großbritannien – kein Kampf, kaum Blut.

Die Diskussion zwischen Opfer und Henker, eine Diskussion, auf die Severus sich im Gefühl seiner sowohl magischen als auch geistigen Überlegenheit einließ, verlief weitgehend gedämpft und unaufgeregt. Es fiel Draco schwer zu begreifen, dass hier tatsächlich um ein Leben verhandelt wurde. Danyels Verzweiflung, sein Flehen, seine Angst prallten ohne Ausnahme an der unbarmherzigen Haltung seines Henkers ab, der dem jungen Mann noch nicht einmal die Rolle des Opfers zugestehen wollte, ihm ungerührt die Verantwortung für all seine Entscheidungen und Taten auferlegte.

Doch hinter der oberflächlichen Kälte und Ungerührtheit lag etwas anderes, wie Draco deutlich wahrnehmen konnte: eine Art von universalem und fatalistischen Mitgefühl nicht nur für Danyel, sondern für alle Geschöpfe, die ungefragt in ein Leben geworfen worden waren, das keine Rücksicht auf den Einzelnen nahm.

Staunend sah und spürte Draco, wie Danyels Widerstand schwand, wie er Schritt um Schritt nachgab, sich schließlich buchstäblich hingab, dem Tod in Gestalt von Severus in die Arme sank, als wäre dieser ein Liebhaber, und wie Severus sein Leben nahm, sein Blut vergoss, mit den Händen eines Liebenden und der Routiniertheit eines professionellen Killers.

Es nahm Draco die Luft zum Atmen und ließ ihn kalt und verloren zurück. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, um sich von dem zu erholen, was er gehört – nein, gehört, gesehen und gefühlt hatte. Denn während die beiden erzählten, war er ebenso in ihre Körper hineingeschlüpft wie in ihren Geist, und als Severus Danyel das Messer in die Brust gestoßen hatte, da hatte es auch Dracos Herz getroffen, und er war mit dem Sterbenden gefallen und verloschen, bis Severus' Stimme ihn aus der Schwärze zurückriss ins Hier und Jetzt.

Dracos Hände zitterten, als er nach seinem Weinglas griff, und in der Herzgegend fühlte er immer noch das scharfe Echo des Schmerzes und den eisigen Schatten des Messers.

„Aber letztlich hat es funktioniert, oder?", fragte Tom nach einigen Minuten in fast vorwurfsvollem Ton in die Stille hinein. „Du _hattest_ keine Angst mehr, als er ... als es ernst wurde. Es hat weh getan, gut, das waren vielleicht zwei Minuten. Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du Severus Vorwürfe machst. Stell dir vor, Dolohow hätte dich in die Finger bekommen, oder Greyback. Da hättest du Grund, dich zu beschweren. Aber so?"

Danyel versuchte noch, sein schemenhaftes Glas so in der Luft zu platzieren, dass es nicht umkippte, aber seine Hände bebten so sehr, dass das geisterhafte Gefäß in die Schräge geriet und einen dünnen Strom silberner Flüssigkeit in den Raum entließ. Gebannt beobachtete Draco, wie dieses Echo von Wein sich in feinen Spiralen ausbreitete wie eine winzige Galaxie, nach rechts, nach links, nach oben, nach unten, jedem Gesetz der Schwerkraft spottend. Immer dünner und feiner wurden die silbrigen Schleier, bis sie schließlich ganz zerstoben und sich in Nichts auflösten.

Auch Danyel war von diesem ungewöhnlichen Anblick gefangen gewesen. Doch in dem Moment, als der letzte Rest Geisterwein verschwand, löste sich seine Starre. Mit einem Ruck, der durch seinen ganzen transparenten Körper ging, straffte er sich und blickte Severus gerade in die Augen.

„Ich wollte aber nicht sterben, verdammt noch mal!", zischte Danyel ihn an. Hass und Verachtung waren in jede Silbe, jeden Buchstaben geätzt. „Und wenn ... wenn ich schon sterben musste, dann doch nicht so! Wie ein Kind, das man in den Schlaf lullt ... Ich hätte kämpfen müssen, mich wehren!"

Schweigen. Niemand im Raum wusste eine Antwort auf Danyels wütende Selbstanklage.

Severus machte eine hilflose Geste. „Aber ihr wart doch Kinder für mich", sagte er, sehr leise und sehr unsicher. „Ich war doch dein Hauslehrer, Danyel, sieben Jahre lang ... Natürlich habe ich mich um euch gesorgt. Natürlich wollte ich nicht, dass ihr leidet."

Sein Blick verließ Danyel, wanderte in weite Ferne, oder vielleicht auch in sein Innerstes, Draco wusste es nicht.

„Ihr wart doch noch Kinder", wiederholte Severus flüsternd. „Fast meine Kinder", setzte er nach einigen Sekunden beinah unhörbar hinzu."

„Hättest du gern Kinder gehabt?", fragte Fiona. Sie klang überraschend sanft und musterte Severus mit sehr nachdenklichem Gesichtsausdruck.

Sofort schüttelte Severus abwehrend den Kopf. Die Geste wirkte fast instinktiv. Doch dann hielt er inne, schien zu überlegen.

„Ich ... vielleicht", erwiderte er schließlich zögernd. „Ich ... ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht. Aber ... mit wem denn?" Ein schiefes Grinsen erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Erstens bin ich schwul, und das ist mir klar, seit ich sechzehn bin. Und selbst wenn ich das nicht wäre, hätte sich zweitens wohl kaum eine Frau gefunden, die bereit gewesen wäre, ein Kind mit jemandem wie mir zu haben. Du siehst doch, dass ich mein Leben lang allein war, es gibt niemanden ..."

„He! Bin ich etwa niemand?!", unterbrach Tom ihn empört.

Er hatte sich vorgebeugt, so dass er Severus ins Gesicht blicken konnte, und betrachtete ihn äußerst missbilligend. Allerdings glaubte Draco, schon wieder den Schalk in Toms Augen funkeln zu sehen.

„Du", sagte Severus und seine Stimme wurde weich und warm, „bist ein Wunder, an das ich kaum glauben kann, so irreal kommt es mir immer noch vor."

Ein Prickeln lief über Dracos Rücken. Er ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, jemand möge _ihn_ mit solch einem Satz bedenken, am besten zusammen mit einem leidenschaftlich gehauchten „Ich liebe dich". Zwar wollte er diesen Satz nicht von Severus hören, aber ...

„Na, dann muss ich wohl unter Beweis stellen, wie wirklich ich bin!"

Tom grinste von einem Ohr zum andern. Sein Blick bekam etwas katzenhaft Lauerndes. Draco sah, wie Severus den jungen Mann mit irritiertem Unbehagen musterte – offensichtlich hatte er eine ungefähre Vorstellung von dem, was Tom planen könnte, und war nicht unbedingt glücklich über das ihm Bevorstehende. Obwohl es eigentlich unmöglich schien, wurde Toms freches Grinsen noch zwei Millimeter breiter. Dann warf er sich Severus buchstäblich an den Hals, schlang einen Arm um seinen Rücken, legte eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und – Draco vergaß sekundenlang, zu atmen – küsste ihn.

_Merlin ..._

Einen Moment saß Severus stocksteif da, ehe er plötzlich die Arme um Toms Rücken legte und den Kuss erwiderte.

Draco starrte. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, dass die anderen Geister amüsiert bis anzüglich grinsten, mit Ausnahme von Danyel, der irgendwie leidend wirkte.

„Draco?", kicherte Tom und schnippte plötzlich vor Dracos Nase mit den Fingern. „Hallo? Bist du noch da?"

Draco schüttelte sich, um seinen Trancezustand loszuwerden.

_Er hat ... Sie haben sich geküsst ... Hier, vor allen ... Das ...  
_

„Na? Willst du auch mal?"

Tom, dreist und anzüglich grinsend, warf Draco eine schwungvolle Kusshand zu.

Draco zuckte zurück. Ein Schauer huschte über seine Haut, dessen Ursache ihm verdächtig ungewiss blieb.

„Dieser Theo ist doch ein hübscher Junge, hm?"

_Nicht schon wieder ..._

„Wie oft muss ich es dir noch sagen: Ich. Bin. Nicht. Schwul!", gab Draco heftig zurück. „Ihr ... ihr irritiert mich einfach!"

Tom gluckste vergnügt, während Severus spöttisch eine Augenbraue hob.

„Wie könnt ihr jetzt Witze machen, verflucht noch mal?!", fuhr Danyel plötzlich dazwischen. „Wie es mir geht, ist euch ja scheißegal. Hauptsache, ihr könnt euch gegenseitig abschlabbern ..."

Severus wollte antworten, nach seinem Gesichtsausdruck zu schließen, etwas Schuldbewusstes, aber Marcus kam ihm zuvor.

„Warum bist du hiergeblieben?", fragte er Danyel in ruhigem und sachlichem Ton. „Egal, wie du dich jetzt aufführst, ich bin sicher, dass du Severus nicht deswegen verfolgst, weil er dich getötet hat. Zuletzt warst du einverstanden mit dem, was er gesagt und getan hat, das war deutlich zu fühlen. Du machst dir selbst was vor, wenn du glaubst, du wärst hier, um dich an ihm zu rächen."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Danyel.

Er senkte den Blick und schwieg.

„Ich hatte Angst", hauchte er schließlich. „Scheiße, ich war an drei Morden beteiligt! Ich habe mich einfach nicht getraut ... Die warten doch schon auf mich, auf der anderen Seite ..."

„Hast du das Licht gesehen?" Severus' Stimme war voll Sehnsucht. In seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich eine Art von verzweifeltem Hunger.

„Ja", flüsterte Danyel.

Severus neigte sich zu Danyel hinüber, streckte eine Hand in seine Richtung aus, ohne ihn anzufassen. Seine quecksilbrigen Augen glitzerten.

„Konntest ... konntest du es erreichen, es berühren?"

„Ja ..."

Draco konnte Danyel kaum noch verstehen – sein Ja war eher ein Hauch als ein Wort gewesen.

„Warum bist du dann noch hier?", flüsterte Severus drängend.

„Ich ..."

Danyel schloss die Augen. Seine Stimme schien aus weiter Ferne zu kommen.

„Da war eine ... Gestalt im Licht. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich bereit bin. ‚Ich habe Angst', hab' ich gesagt. – ‚Das brauchst du nicht. Gib mir deine Hand.' – ‚Nein! Ich will nicht! Ich will nicht da rein ...' Ich habe die Gestalt weggestoßen, und dann war das Licht auch weg. Alles war dunkel. Dann habe ich Severus gesehen, wie er ... wie er mich ... meine Leiche verwandelt hat. Und mich ... Den ... den Stein in die Tasche gesteckt. Von da an bin ich immer bei ihm gewesen."

Severus lächelte gequält. „Manchmal habe ich deine Stimme gehört. Ich dachte, ich werde verrückt."

Mit hörbarem Aufatmen öffnete Danyel die Augen und sah Severus an.

„Ich ... ich habe oft versucht, mit dir zu sprechen", entgegnete er leise. „Ich war so allein ... Du warst der Einzige, den ich erreichen konnte – manchmal. Meist hast du mich gar nicht wahrgenommen. Und sehen konntest du mich erst nach deinem eigenen Tod."

„Ja."

Schweigen.

„Danyel, ich bin sicher, sie hätten dich reingelassen. Du hast so schnell erkannt, dass du auf dem falschen Weg warst ... Und wenn du Gelegenheit gehabt hättest ... Du hättest alles getan, um deine Fehler wiedergutzumachen. Sie haben dir bestimmt längst vergeben. Der Einzige, der dir nicht vergeben hat, bist du selbst. Du bist frei zu gehen, wann immer du willst. Frei, verstehst du?", sagte Severus eindringlich.

Danyel schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Tränen rannen aus seinen Augen wie eisige Perlen.

„Dan!" Fiona war aufgestanden und hinter den weinenden jungen Mann getreten. Sie legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Severus hat Recht. Wenn es einer von uns verdient hat, zu gehen, dann du. Du hast aus deinen Fehlern gelernt, verdammt noch mal! Wenn sie dich nicht reinlassen, dann weiß ich auch nicht ..."

Dracos Kehle wurde eng.

„Gibt es ... gibt es tatsächlich so was wie ein ... _Gericht_ nach dem Tod? Eine Prüfung? Man ... man kann da nicht einfach rein?", fragte er beklommen.

„Woher sollen wir das wissen?", erwiderte Jery bekümmert, indem er Draco in die Augen sah. „Wir haben es ja nicht mal versucht. Wir hatten alle viel zu viel Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden."

SSSSSSS  


Severus starrte seine Hände an.

Ihm war kalt. So kalt ...

_Niemand hätte die fünf zurückgewiesen. Sie waren doch noch Kinder, als sie sich entschlossen haben, dem Dunklen Lord nachzulaufen ... Kinder ... Leicht zu beeindrucken und grenzenlos naiv. Sie haben doch sogar Lucius über die Schwelle gelassen ... Nur ..._

„Mich haben sie zurückgewiesen", sagte er rau. Es schmerzte, die Wahrheit auszusprechen. „Ich glaube ... ich glaube, ich habe die Hölle gesehen nach meinem Tod."

Er spürte die entsetzten Blicke der anderen wie Nadelstiche auf seinem Gesicht.

„Ich ... Es war meine ganz private Hölle, denke ich. Sie waren alle da – alle, die ich getötet habe, alle, die unter mir gelitten haben. Sie haben mich fast erstickt mit ihrer Verzweiflung und ihrem Hass. Ich habe das Licht gesehen ... Ich konnte es nicht erreichen."

Es tat so weh.

„Severus", raunte Tom und zog ihn an sich. „Ich liebe dich."

Aber er war nicht in der Lage, darauf zu antworten.

Undeutlich bekam er mit, wie Tom Draco verabschiedete, ihn bat, am nächsten Abend wiederzukommen.

Doch er selbst war wieder in der eisigen Kälte, in Furcht und Feindseligkeit gefangen, die ihn im Moment seines Todes ergriffen hatten.


	10. Jery

Als Draco nach seinem Besuch bei Severus in seinen Schlafsaal stolperte, den sehr leeren Schlafsaal der männlichen Slytherin-Siebtklässler, den er und Theodore Nott ganz für sich allein hatten, wurde er bereits erwartet.

Sein Zimmergenosse saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Himmelbett, bis zum Hals in eine karierte Wolldecke gewickelt, obwohl ein munter prasselndes Feuer den Raum angenehm erwärmte. Auf Theos Kopfkissen lagen zwei Bögen beschriebenes Pergament und einige Fotos. Draco glaubte, auf einem davon Theos Vater zu erkennen.

„Hi", sagte Theo leise. „Schönen Abend gehabt?"

Geistesabwesend nickte Draco.

 _Schön, na ja ...,_ dachte er, sprach es aber nicht aus.

Immer noch fühlte er sich gefangen in der Geschichte, die Danyel und Severus erzählt hatten. Er konnte weder den Duft nach feuchtem Moos aus der Nase bekommen, noch wurde er das schmerzhafte Stechen in der Herzgegend los.

„Hättest du Lust auf einen schulfreien Tag?"

„Aber immer doch", erwiderte Draco, nach wie vor nicht ganz bei der Sache.

 _Warum geht dieser verfluchte Schmerz nicht weg? Es fühlt sich ja an, als hätte er_ mir _das Messer ins Herz gestoßen ..._

„Wie wär's beispielsweise mit Montag?", fragte Theo leichthin.

_Der scheint's ja tatsächlich ernst zu meinen ..._

„ _Jeder_ Tag ohne Schule ist ein guter Tag."

Das entsprach in der Tat Dracos Überzeugung. Außerdem hatten sie montags eine Doppelstunde Geschichte der Zauberei ...

„Ja", antwortete Theo. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt sanft.

„Was soll denn Besonderes sein am Montag?", fragte Draco, während er sich auszuziehen begann.

Es war lange nicht so spät wie nach seinem letzten Besuch bei den Geistern, sicher nicht später als neun oder halb zehn, aber er war hundemüde und musste dringend Schlaf nachholen.

„Gehst du schon ins Bett?", fragte Theo, immer noch sehr leise.

„Siehst du doch", gab Draco kurz angebunden zurück.

Für diesen Tag war sein Bedarf an Gesprächen gedeckt.

„Magst du nicht ... Wollen wir nicht vielleicht noch einen Tee trinken oder so? Ich habe auch was Gutes für an den Tee ran ..."

Theo griff zielsicher unters Bett und brachte eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey zu Tage. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein schiefes und irgendwie hilfloses Grinsen.

Draco runzelte die Stirn.

_Da stimmt was nicht ..._

„Was'n los?", fragte er ohne großes Engagement.

Eigentlich reichte es ihm für heute, besonders, was Probleme, Gefühlsausbrüche und Katastrophengeschichten anging.

Theo wedelte vage mit der Hand in Richtung der beiden Schriftstücke.

„Hab' einen Brief bekommen. Aus Askaban."

„Ach so", sagte Draco.

_Alles klar._

Theo war immer deprimiert, wenn er einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommen hatte. Draco konnte das gut verstehen. Schließlich war es ihm ein Jahr lang genauso gegangen.

 _Immerhin_ kann _sein Vater ihm noch schreiben. Meiner dagegen ..._

„Willst du's lesen?"

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Wenn du meinst?"

Ohne übermäßigen Enthusiasmus nahm er das Pergament entgegen, das sein Zimmergenosse ihm hinhielt. Eigentlich hatte er es nur überfliegen wollen, doch schon in der zweiten Zeile stockte er, kehrte an den Anfang zurück, las den Satz erneut.

_..._

_Sehr geehrter Mr Theodore Nott,_

_wir bedauern sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass auch das zweite Gnadengesuch Ihres Vaters, Remigius Nott, vom Minister für Zauberei abschlägig beschieden wurde. Damit ist eine Aufschiebung der Hinrichtung nicht mehr möglich. Der Exekutionstermin ist für kommenden Montag, den 07. Oktober 1997, angesetzt._

_Ihnen steht ein einstündiger Besuch am Tag der Hinrichtung zu. Hierfür ist der Zeitraum zwischen 14:00 und 15:00 Uhr vorgesehen. Die Exekution selbst findet um 15:15 Uhr statt. Sie haben das Recht, dabei als Zeuge anwesend zu sein, und dürfen eine volljährige Begleitperson Ihrer Wahl mitbringen, falls Sie dies wünschen sollten._

_Die Kosten der Hinrichtung trägt der Staat._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Alcatraz Singh, Minister für Magische Strafverfolgung_

_Im Auftrag,_

_Jeanne Cordez, Amt für Magische Strafverfolgung  
_

_..._

Fassungslos starrte Draco seinen Freund an, auf dessen Gesicht ein verlorenes Lächeln lag.

„Theo ...", sagte er hilflos.

„Kommst du mit am Montag?", fragte Theo leise. „Bitte ... Ich pack' das nicht allein, Draco. Bitte."

Draco zögerte. „Wenn du das willst ...", brachte er schließlich schleppend hervor.

Er selbst wollte eigentlich nicht. In ihm regte sich eine ganz selbstsüchtige Dankbarkeit dafür, dass es nicht _sein_ Vater war, der am Montag vor Publikum sterben würde.

Doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde fühlte Draco sich deswegen schuldig.

 _Was bin ich doch für ein egoistisches Arschloch,_ dachte er bitter.

„Sicher komme ich mit, Theo", verkündete er deutlich fester. „Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten jetzt, oder?"

SSSSSSS

Der folgende Tag war eine Qual für Draco.

Keinen Augenblick konnte er die in vier Tagen anstehende Hinrichtung vergessen, ebensowenig wie seine abendliche Verabredung mit den Geistern. Die Nerven zum Zerreißen gespannt, mit einem Gefühl drohender Übelkeit im Magen, fragte er sich, ob er die nächste Geschichte überhaupt hören wollte.

Andererseits hatte er kein Bedürfnis danach, den ganzen Abend mit Theo zu verbringen.

 _Das stehe ich einfach nicht durch,_ dachte Draco zwischen Verzweiflung und Schuldbewusstsein. _Ich muss die ganze Zeit an meinen Vater denken, wenn Theo von seinem redet, und dann ..._

Während des Unterrichts war Draco fahrig und unkonzentriert. Beim Abendessen nahm er kaum wahr, was er sich in den Mund schob. Irgendwann beim Nachtisch wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht einmal daran erinnern konnte, ob und was er zu Mittag gegessen hatte.

Dennoch stand er pünktlich um acht Uhr wieder vor der Tür zu Severus' Räumen. Als er die Hand hob und klopfte, hatte er das Gefühl, sein heftig schlagendes Herz müsste das Geräusch übertönen.

„Herein!", hörte er Toms inzwischen vertraute Stimme.

Sie saßen schon um den Tisch herum, als er eintrat. Für ihn standen Wein und ein Teller mit Knabberzeug bereit. Wahrscheinlich hatte Severus die Dienste der Hauselfen in Anpruch genommen.

Severus selbst saß steif und mit leerem Blick auf dem Sofa. Gelegentlich wehrte er sanft, aber bestimmt einen von Toms Liebesbeweisen ab. Er ließ sich weder streicheln noch küssen. Nicht einmal berühren durfte sein Freund ihn.

_Das ist sicher kein gutes Zeichen ..._

Dracos Unbehagen stieg, als Jery sein blutiges Leichentuch ordnete und sich in seinem Sessel zurecht setzte.

‚Ja ... Ich habe das getan – zusammen mit deinem Vater', klang Severus' Stimme in Dracos Kopf.

Unvermittelt begann Jery zu sprechen.

„Wann und unter welchen Umständen ich eintrat, hat Danyel bereits berichtet."

Seine Stimme klang ruhig und kontrolliert.

„Ich hatte mehr Glück als er – wenn man es so nennen will –, und hielt durch bis zum September jenen Jahres. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich ein Feigling bin. Ich war nur auf Wunsch meines Vaters in den Orden eingetreten, der im Dunklen Lord die aufsteigende Macht sah, deren Gunst man sich rechtzeitig sichern musste. Ich taugte nicht zum Todesser, und alle wussten das. Nach dem rituellen Mord bei der Initiationszeremonie hätte ich fast gekotzt."

Jery lachte, grob und bitter. Es klang wie ein Reibeisen auf Schmirgelpapier.

„Niemand betraute mich mit verantwortungsvollen Aufgaben. Ich lief so mit, immer im Hintergrund. Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendein Schlüsselerlebnis gab für mich, einen Punkt, an dem mir klar wurde, dass ich aussteigen wollte. Ich erlebte einige Folterungen mit und eine Hinrichtung. Sonst gab es nur den üblichen, aus Intrigen, Korruption und Langeweile bestehenden Todesseralltag."

„Aber irgendwann, und frag mich bitte nicht warum, denn _ich weiß es einfach nicht_ , irgendwann also hatte ich die ausgesprochen dämliche Idee, einmal in meinem Leben eine mutige, heldenhafte Tat zu vollbringen. Ich beschloss, zu desertieren und mich Dumbledore anzuvertrauen, der als der entschiedenste und mächtigste Gegner des Dunklen Lords galt. Aber erst wollte ich untertauchen. Ich hatte das Gefühl, der Dunkle Lord ahne etwas von meinem geplanten Verrat und würde mir bald Besuch in meine Wohnung in Leeds schicken. In meiner romantisch naiven, grenzenlosen Dummheit beschloss ich, mich ein paar Tage im Wald zu verstecken."

Wieder das bittere, raue Lachen.

„Scheiße!", stieß Jery zornig hervor. Draco zuckte überrascht zusammen. „Warum bin ich nicht gleich zu Dumbledore gegangen?"

Doch sofort fasste der Geist sich wieder, ordnete mit ruhigen Fingern sein Leichentuch, lehnte sich ein Stück zurück, als wollte er auf diese Weise Abstand zwischen sich und die Vergangenheit bringen.

„Nun, jetzt ist es ohnehin zu spät, sich darüber aufzuregen ...", sagte er schließlich in fast neutralem Tonfall. „Ich verkroch mich also in diesem dreimal verfluchten Wald und hatte noch den Nerv, mich friedlich im Gebüsch zusammenzurollen und zu schlafen, als ich müde wurde ..."

Draco trieb auf Jerys Worten in seine Geschichte hinein.

Es war ein sonniger Septembertag. Die Blätter der Bäume verfärbten sich bereits. Der Geruch von Erde und Feuchtigkeit hing in der Luft.

Wie in einem sicheren Nest lag Jery – oder war es Draco selbst? – ins weichen Moos gekuschelt und schlief. Doch er wurde grob aus seinen Träumen gerissen, als harte Hände ihn packten. Ein Stiefeltritt ließ sein Handgelenk zersplittern wie morsches Holz. Schmerz überspülte sein Bewusstsein.

Eine Minute später fand Draco sich zu Füßen von Severus, Dolohow und Avery wieder – und zu Füßen seines Vaters.

Er erlebte alles, was geschah, aus Jerys Perspektive, obwohl sein eigenes Denken und Empfinden dabei nicht völlig ausgeschaltet war. Dennoch schien etwas wie eine dicke Schicht Watte zwischen ihm und Jerys Gedanken und Gefühlen zu sein – ein Umstand, für den Draco sehr dankbar war.

Denn das, was mit Jery geschah, was der Dunkle Lord, die Todesser, Severus und _sein Vater_ dem jungen Mann antaten, war abstoßend. Draco fand kaum Worte für das, was er da nachempfinden und -erleben musste. Ein abartiges, krankes Ritual, durchgeführt von einem größenwahnsinnigen Sadisten und seinen Speichelleckern.

Noch nie hatte Draco eine solche Verachtung für den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger empfunden – eine Verachtung, die Severus, seinen Vater und auch ihn, Draco selbst, mit einschloss.

Er teilte Jerys benommene Dankbarkeit, als es endlich, endlich vorbei war und ihm erlaubt wurde, zu sterben.

Doch dann, als der Moment kam, in dem Severus und Lucius ihr Opfer töteten, wiederum mit einem Dolchstoß ins Herz, war es, als ob eine fremde Macht von Draco Besitz zu ergreifen versuchte. Etwas tastete nach seinem Geist, packte ihn, schüttelte ihn spielerisch und dennoch potentiell tödlich wie eine Katze die Maus, als wollte es ihn von allen Banden lösen, die ihn mit der Gegenwart, mit seinem Körper verknüpften.

Eine lockende Schwärze raste auf Draco zu, dann ein Licht –

„Draco? Draco, was ist mit dir?!"

Mit einem gekeuchten Aufschrei tauchte Draco an die Oberfläche.

Wie Wasser wich die Schwärze zurück.

Er schnappte nach Luft. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Seine Sinne waren unnatürlich geschärft. Gerüche, Farben, Geräusche stürzten auf ihn ein –

„Draco?"

Tom beugte sich über ihn, Besorgnis in Stimme und Blick. Die von ihm ausgehende Kälte durchdrang Dracos Körper, als hätte ihn jemand in Eiswasser getaucht. Er schüttelte sich, versuchte, diesen seltsamen und beängstigenden Zustand zwischen Betäubung und übersteigerter Wahrnehmungsfähigkeit loszuwerden.

Jetzt kam auch Severus zu ihm und kniete sich vor seinen Sessel. „Draco, was ist los?" Seine Stimme war brüchig vor Sorge.

Draco schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ich ... ich weiß nicht ..." Langsam kehrten seine Sinne zur Normalität zurück. „Ich ... ich glaube, ich ... ich bin eben mit Jery gestorben ..."

„Gestorben?!" Draco vermutete, dass der verblüffte Ausruf von Danyel kam, war sich jedoch nicht sicher.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Severus und stieg in die Höhe.

Durch ihn hindurch konnte Draco schemenhaft Jerys perlmutterne Gestalt erkennen, offenbar auf dem Sprung, Draco zur Hilfe zu eilen, falls es nötig werden sollte. Draco hatte den merkwürdigen Eindruck, dass Jery noch durchscheinender als zuvor war und dass seine Konturen irgendwie verschwammen, aber das konnte auch daran liegen, dass er ihn durch Severus' Körper betrachtete.

„Wir hätten daran denken müssen", sagte Severus kopfschüttelnd. „Ein dummer und gefährlicher Fehler."

„Was?", fragte Tom irritiert.

„Es ist möglich, dass ... Wir können einen Lebenden zu uns in den Tod hinüberziehen. Durch Berührungen, durch Worte ... Wir müssen in Zukunft vorsichtiger sein. Keiner von uns darf mehr auf diese Weise von seinem Tod sprechen."

Die Geister sahen sich betreten an, während Draco versuchte, seinen Schock zu verarbeiten.

 _Und diesmal_ wollte _ich gar nicht sterben ..._

„Geht's wieder, Draco?", erkundigte Jery sich schließlich leise und aus überraschender Nähe.

Ohne dass Draco es gemerkt hatte, war der Geist direkt neben seinen Sessel geglitten. Tatsächlich wirkte er konturlos, wabernd, mehr ein leuchtender Fleck als das bleiche Abbild eines Menschen.

Draco nickte, immer noch benommen, und fragte sich, ob seine Augen vielleicht Schaden genommen hatten. Rasch sah er zu Severus und Tom hinüber, die nebeneinander vor dem Sofa schwebten – und klar und scharf umrissen waren wie immer.

„Hast du ... hast du alles gespürt, was ich erzählt habe?", hauchte Jery an seiner Seite. „Alles? Auch die Schmerzen?"

„Ich weiß nicht ... Es war mehr wie ein Echo, ein Schatten ... Als würde ich mich an etwas erinnern, das ich vor langer Zeit gefühlt habe. Aber ... aber als sie dich getötet haben ..."

Draco sah Jery an. Mit einem Mal kam ihm der Geist vor wie ein unerhörtes Wesen aus einem fernen Traum.

Langsam streckte Draco die Hand nach ihm aus. Jery wich nicht zurück, und Dracos Finger fuhren durch substanzlose Kälte, die bis in seine Seele drang. Dennoch zog er seine Hand nicht zurück, beobachtete, wie der silbrige Nebel, der Jerys Brustkorb war, über seiner eigenen blassen Haut schimmerte, spürte, wie ein eisiges Prickeln seinen Arm hochhuschte. Nach wie vor waren Jerys Konturen seltsam unscharf.

„Ich glaube nicht", flüsterte Draco, indem er seine Hand sehr vorsichtig zurückzog, „dass ich meinem Vater _das_ vergeben kann."

„Es ist eine hohe Gabe, vergeben zu können, Draco", erwiderte Jery freundlich. „Solange wir Hass in uns tragen, solange wir unversöhnt sind, können wir nicht frei sein. Das weiß ich jetzt. Ich habe deinem Vater vergeben. Es ist gut."

Draco begriff nicht. „Aber ... Wie kannst du ... Nach allem, was er dir angetan hat!"

„Weil ich dich kennengelernt habe, Draco."

Jery lachte leise. Diesmal war es nicht bitter und rau, sondern ein warmes, perlendes Glucksen. Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein ziemlich dummes Gesicht gemacht haben musste, um solche Heiterkeit hervorzurufen.

„Aber ...", begann er zögernd. „Wieso ...?"

Jery streckte eine verschwimmende Hand nach ihm aus, verharrte aber vor Dracos Gesicht, ohne ihn zu berühren – nah genug, dass Draco einen kühlen Hauch auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, aber nicht so nah, dass die Kälte ihm unangenehm wurde.

„Du hast deinen Vater geliebt. Und jemand, der auch nur von einem einzigen Menschen bis zuletzt geliebt wurde, kann nicht durch und durch schlecht gewesen sein. Auch zu mir war er nicht nur schlecht. Er hätte einen anderen Weg wählen sollen, ja, und er hätte viele Möglichkeiten gehabt, anders und besser zu handeln. Aber selbst zu mir ist er nicht nur grausam gewesen. Das hast du doch gespürt, oder?"

Langsam nickte Draco.

Ja, das hatte er gespürt. Und gesehen. Aber er hatte nicht begriffen, wieso sein Vater sich auf diese Weise verhalten hatte: einerseits als Folterknecht und Henker, skrupellos und durchaus angetan von seiner Aufgabe, andererseits jedoch immer wieder auch beschwichtigend und tröstend.

„Er wäre gerne anders gewesen. Glaub mir, Draco. Doch er hat nicht die Kraft gehabt, von seinem einmal beschrittenen Weg abzuweichen."

„Doch, die hatte er."

Severus hatte sehr leise gesprochen, kaum hörbar. Dennoch wandten sich ihm alle Blicke zu.

„Doch, die hatte er", wiederholte Severus lauter. „Zuletzt hat er sich gegen den Dunklen Lord gewandt. Ohne ihn ... Er hat die Leute vom Phönixorden ins Schloss unseres Herrn gelassen. Und Black ... ohne Lucius wäre Black heute noch hinter dem Vorhang." Nach einer kurzen Pause setzte er hinzu: „Schade eigentlich."

Draco glaubte, ein kurzes Zucken um Severus' Mundwinkel zu sehen. Fiona kicherte unterdrückt.

„So", sagte Jery. „Dann hat er also doch noch seinen Weg gefunden ..."

„Ja." Severus' Blick verlor sich in unbestimmter Ferne. „Und er ... er ist geliebt worden, ja. Nicht nur von einem einzigen Menschen ..."

„Und er konnte lieben", flüsterte Draco. Etwas drohte, ihm die Kehle zuzuschnüren. „Er hat Mama geliebt ... und mich auch."

„Zu Recht." Draco glaubte, ein breites Lächeln auf dem fast völlig konturlosen Fleck erkennen zu können, der jetzt an Stelle von Jerys Gesicht vor ihm schwebte. „Ich bin dankbar, dass ich dich kennenlernen durfte, Draco. Kennenlernen ... und vielleicht von etwas abhalten, das du im Nachhinein sicher bereut hättest."

_Er weiß es!_

„Woher ...?"

„Ich war oft auf dem Astronomieturm in den letzten Wochen. Es gab vieles, worüber ich nachdenken musste. Ich habe dich gesehen in jener Nacht. Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich dich ansprechen, dich aufhalten sollte. Also habe ich Tom verständigt, und der ist dann mit Severus zu dir gegangen." Wieder lachte Jery. „Na, fast geflogen, besser gesagt – um dich vom Fliegen abzuhalten."

Draco schluckte mühsam. So nah war er der Dunkelheit gewesen ...

„Der Tod kommt früh genug, Draco. Oft früher, als man denkt. Nutze das Leben, solange es dauert. Du bekommst kein zweites geschenkt."

Draco wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. „Danke", hauchte er schließlich.

„Keine Ursache", kam es freundlich aus dem blendend hellen Fleck zurück.

„Du gehst, oder, Jery?", fragte Danyel leise, fast schüchtern. Die Sehnsucht in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Komm mit", schlug Jery vor.

Danyel schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin noch nicht bereit", sagte er traurig.

„Dann komm nach. Bald. – Severus." Jery wandte sich seinem Mörder zu. „Du hast, wie Lucius, meine Vergebung." Nicht nur Jerys Stimme, sein ganzes Wesen schien jetzt Wärme auszustrahlen. „Und ... meine Liebe."

Eine Sekunde lang hüllte der weiße Fleck, der Jery war, Severus' Geistergestalt vollkommen ein.

Dann verging das Licht.

Jery war fort.


	11. Alte Liebe

„Verpisst euch."

Toms Stimme hatte den harten, entschiedenen Klang angenommen, den er sich für besondere Gelegenheiten aufsparte.

Severus war dankbar, dass kein Protest von den anderen Geistern kam. Gelegentlich gönnten sie ihm tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Minimum an Privatsphäre.

Auch Draco verließ anscheinend kommentarlos den Raum. Nun, Severus würde sich später bei ihm für den rauen Ton seines Freundes entschuldigen.

Das Licht war immer noch in ihm. Es gab ihm eine Ahnung davon, wie es auf der anderen Seite sein könnte – und es erinnerte ihn an ein lange zurückliegendes Ereignis aus seiner Jugendzeit, seiner Lehrzeit bei den Todessern. Damals war er dem Licht unter Führung von Aemilius Malfoy und Jim Avery begegnet, und diese Erfahrung hatte ihm für eine gewisse Zeit jede Furcht vor dem Tod genommen.

Doch mit den Jahren war dieses Gefühl verblasst. Er hatte zwar nach wie vor keine Angst vor dem Tod gehabt, aber er war ihm dunkler erschienen – dunkler und endgültiger.

Jery hatte das Licht zurückgebracht, und Severus wollte es bewahren, es festhalten, solange es ging. Dieses warme, weiche Licht ... In ihm ein Echo von Frieden und Erfüllung ...

„Severus?"

Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter. Sie brach den Zauber nicht, schien ihn im Gegenteil sogar zu verstärken.

Von einem plötzlichen Impuls getrieben, neigte Severus sich zu Tom hinüber und küsste ihn. Es war ein vorsichtiger, tastender Kuss, der das Licht heller werden ließ, je mehr sie ihn vertieften.

Das Strahlen war jetzt in ihm und auch in Tom, umgab sie und erfüllte sie.

Mit einem Mal wusste Severus, dass dieses Licht ihm eines Tages offen stehen würde – nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber in absehbarer Zeit.

Er löste den Kuss. Tom lächelte ihn an, als ob er genau das Gleiche gefühlt hätte wie Severus selbst.

„Du hast so viel Liebe in dir", sagte Tom leise. „Ich glaube dir nicht, dass du nie geliebt worden bist – vor mir."

Da war plötzlich ein ganz bestimmter Tag zurück in Severus' Erinnerung. Eine Fahrt durch einen verschneiten Wald, ein dickes geschecktes Pony, das vor einem reich verzierten Schlitten trabte, ein junger Mann mit schulterlangen schwarzen Locken, der die Leinen hielt und sich lachend zu ihnen umdrehte – zu ihm, Severus, und einem zweiten jungen Mann, der neben ihm saß und ebenso schwarzes Haar hatte wie der, der kutschierte, aber seine Augen waren strahlend blau, nicht braun wie die des ersten. Unter der Wolldecke hielten sie sich an den Händen, und der Schnee fiel in dichten Flocken auf sie herab. Nichts war zu hören außer dem Stampfen und Schnauben des Ponies und dem Lachen des Kutschers mit den warmen braunen Augen, der ganz genau wusste, dass ihre Hände unter der Decke längst begonnen hatten, sich voneinander zu lösen, um tiefer zu wandern, zu streicheln, zu forschen, zu tasten ...

„Nein", erwiderte Severus zögernd, immer noch gefangen in den Bildern jenes weit zurückliegenden Winters.

Nun sah er nicht mehr die Schlittenfahrt vor seinem inneren Auge, sondern ein großes Zimmer mit dunklen alten Holzmöbeln, glänzendem Marmorboden und weichen Teppichen – _sein_ Zimmer auf Malfoy Manor. Im Kamin brannte ein munteres Feuer, und auf dem dicken weißen Kaschmirfell davor räkelte sich ein leicht bekleidetes männliches Wesen mit langen schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. Jetzt drehte es sich langsam zu ihm um, warf ihm eine halb liebevolle, halb spöttische Kusshand zu. Sekunden später sprang der zweite junge Mann aus einer Tür rechts vom Kamin und begann einen albernen, ausgelassenen Kriegstanz um die Gestalt am Boden herum und über sie hinweg, wobei er sich ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen herunteriss und es schwungvoll durchs Zimmer schleuderte ...

„Nein", wiederholte Severus. „Es stimmt auch nicht. Da waren zwei ... vielleicht drei andere Männer in meinem Leben, von denen ich annehme, dass ich mit ihnen durch etwas wie Liebe verbunden war."

Eine andere Gestalt erschien in seinem Geist. Wieder schwarzes Haar, wieder blaue Augen – aber das war auch das einzige an ihr, was den beiden jungen Männern aus den anderen Erinnerungsbildern ähnelte. Das Gesicht war ernst und konzentriert. Nicht die Spur eines Lächelns war auf ihm zu sehen. Dünne weiße Finger strichen andächtig über vergilbtes Pergament. Ein schwarzer Robenärmel erzeugte ein flüsterndes Geräusch, als er über eine Seite des alten Buches strich ...

Tom legte Severus eine Hand auf den Oberschenkel und brachte ihn so zurück in die Gegenwart.

„Was ist aus ihnen geworden?", fragte Tom ruhig, indem er Severus' Bein streichelte.

Die falsche Frage. Sie brachte die falschen Bilder zurück, rief ihm seine falschen Entscheidungen ins Gedächtnis.

„Zwei sind tot. Einer starb aus Liebe, aber nicht für mich ..."

Ein bleiches Gesicht im Schnee ... Blaue Augen, die blicklos in den Himmel starrten, allmählich von Schneeflocken bedeckt wurden ... Robenärmel ausgebreitet wie Rabenflügel ... ‚Flieg, Engelchen, flieg ...'

„Der andere starb durch Verrat – meinen Verrat."

Dunkelheit. Kälte. Gestank nach Angst, Blut und Urin. Verschwimmender Fackelschein ... Ein zerbrochener Körper, umhüllt von grünem Licht ... ‚Warum bist du nur so entsetzlich dumm gewesen ...'

„Der Dritte ... Ich nehme an, dass er noch lebt – obwohl er oft genug harsch am Tod vorbeigeschrammt ist. Ich habe seit Jahrzehnten keinen Kontakt mehr zu ihm gehabt."

Lachende braune Augen. Fedriges Rabenhaar. Sanfte, geschickte Hände. Und hinter all dem diese ewige, unauflösbare Melancholie, die jedem Satz, jeder Geste eine schwarze Schwere, eine zusätzliche Bedeutung gab ...

„Ein gemeinsamer ... Freund hat ihn gelegentlich besucht – das letzte Mal muss er vor etwa anderthalb Jahren bei ihm gewesen sein. Damals ging es ihm gut, soweit ich informiert bin. Davon abgesehen: Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er jetzt macht, wovon er lebt, wo er wohnt."

Nachdenklich stützte Tom das Kinn auf die Hände. Eine Weile sah er Severus forschend an.

„Nie daran gedacht, ihn zu suchen?", fragte er endlich.

_Und das von dir?_

„Das schlägst ausgerechnet du mir vor? Sehnst du dich etwa nach Konkurrenz?"

Tom lachte leise, aber es war mehr als Amüsement in diesem Lachen.

„So aktuell ist sie also noch, deine alte Liebe? Sind wir tatsächlich in Gefahr durch sie?"

Severus zögerte mit seiner Antwort.

 _Sind wir das?,_ fragte er sich. _Nach so langer Zeit noch? Wo ich doch dachte ... Wo doch damals schon keine Liebe mehr war, wo vielleicht nie Liebe existiert hat ..._

Doch wenn er an ihn dachte, _jetzt_ an ihn dachte, dann war da wieder dieses Ameisenkribbeln in seinem Bauch, dieses verrückte und verwirrende Hochgefühl erster Verliebtheit. Gleichzeitig hatte er jenes Gefühl von Wärme, von Angenommensein, das er bei ihm immer verspürt hatte. Und wieder sah er sein Gesicht vor sich, sein Lachen, bei dem der rechte Mundwinkel etwas höher wanderte als der linke, seine funkelnden Augen, hinter deren oberflächlicher Fröhlichkeit sich so viel Traurigkeit, so viel Resignation verbarg. Wieder spürte er die weichen Locken zwischen seinen Fingern ...

_Rabenhaar und Bronzehaut ..._

Das erste Mal seit Jahren erlaubte Severus es sich, seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Miguel", hauchte er, fast unhörbar. „Er hieß Miguel", sagte er dann erneut, deutlich lauter diesmal.

Aufmerksam sah Tom ihn an, forschend, abwägend.

„Miguel heißt sie also, unsere dunkle Bedrohung?", bemerkte er scherzhaft, aber seine Augen blieben ernst. „Und wer war dieser Typ?"

Wie ihn beschreiben? Miguel war so vieles gewesen für Severus im Verlauf der Zeit, die sie miteinander verbracht hatten: Objekt und Opfer, Lehrer und Liebhaber – und doch war das erste Wort, das Severus in den Sinn kam ...

„Ein Muggel."

„Ein Muggel?! Hm ... Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht."

Tom wirkte ehrlich verblüfft.

„Wir haben uns unter ziemlich ... ungewöhnlichen Umständen kennen gelernt."

Glänzende Handschuhe aus Drachenhaut ... Eine leuchtend rote Flüssigkeit, von der ein feiner, scharfer Rauch aufstieg ... Ein zuckender Körper, der sich lautlos unter seinen Händen wand ...

„Er hat ... er hat sein Leben von mir gekauft. Bezahlt hat er mit dem Einzigen, was er zu jenem Zeitpunkt besaß: mit seinem Körper. Er war ... geschickt. Er hatte ein gutes Gespür für die Begierden und Sehnsüchte anderer Menschen. Eine berufsspezifische Fähigkeit, nehme ich an – er hat als Stricher gearbeitet. Es ... Ich habe mich damals in ihn verliebt. Er hatte darauf kalkuliert, es war seine einzige Möglichkeit, sein Leben zu retten, aber ..." Severus senkte seine Stimme, bis sie nur noch ein Flüstern war. „Später hat er mich, glaube ich, ganz gern gehabt", hauchte er, während seine Gedanken sich wieder in der Vergangenheit verloren.

Seidene Laken ... Ein violetter Betthimmel ... Sommerwind, der die Vorhänge bewegte, sanft über seine nackte Haut strich ... Fingerspitzen, die Mäander und Spiralen auf seinen Rücken malten ... Ein Kuss, in seinen Nacken gehaucht wie eine Feder, die lautlos zu Boden sinkt ...

„Ich ... ich hoffe es zumindest", fuhr er stockend fort. „Meine eigene ... Verliebtheit für Miguel allerdings hat nicht sehr lange angehalten. Es gab bald einen anderen, einen reinblütigen Zauberer aus den Reihen der Todesser – Hraban."

Severus schwieg einen Moment lang, als er sich an verletzte braune Augen erinnerte, die trotz allem noch zu lachen versuchten.

„Die ... Sache mit Hraban hat Miguel ziemlich getroffen. Er saß auf Malfoy Manor fest. Sein Status war irgendwo zwischen Sklave, Diener und Gefolgsmann angesiedelt. Abgesehen von Aemilius, Lucius' Vater, war ich Miguels einzige Bezugsperson. Nun, Hraban hat sich auch ein bisschen um ihn gekümmert. Vielleicht hat es das sogar noch schlimmer gemacht für Miguel, dass er Hraban schon kannte und mochte, als er und ich ein Paar wurden."

Hraban, der Miguel lachend das Haar zerwuschelte, als ob er einen Hund necken wollte ... Hraban, mit einem Buch in der Hand auf dem Weg zu Miguels Zimmer, jedes Mal ein neues Buch, wenn er Severus auf Malfoy Manor besuchte ... Und, weiter zurückliegend, Hraban, der an Miguels Bett wachte, nachdem dieser von Lucius und dessen Freunden missbraucht und gequält worden war ...

„Miguel muss sich sehr ausgeschlossen vorgekommen sein. Eine Zeit lang hat er versucht, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Hraban hat wohl rasch gespürt, dass Miguel mit der Situation überfordert war, aber ich habe damals ... nun, um es milde auszudrücken, wohl nicht besonders verständnisvoll reagiert. Nun ja, ich war sechzehn ... Und eines Tages ... Es war Winter, und Miguel ist einfach in den Wald gegangen und hat sich in den Schnee gelegt. Hraban hat ihn noch rechtzeitig gefunden, aber es war verdammt knapp. Danach ... Ich hatte natürlich ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen, und als Hraban dann mit diesem absurden Vorschlag kam ... Wir haben uns dann bemüht, Miguel miteinzubeziehen. Auf ... auf allen Ebenen. Letztlich hat es sogar überraschend gut funktioniert. Miguel war sehr dankbar – und er kannte seinen Platz. Es hätte durchaus gut gehen können, auch auf längere Sicht. Aber damals herrschte Krieg, und ..."

Severus musste einen Moment die Augen schließen, obwohl er wusste, was er dann sehen würde.

Und da war es wieder: Das bleiche Gesicht im Schnee, die Lippen blau, das schwarze Haar mit Eiskristallen durchsetzt, die starren blauen Augen ausdruckslos ins Nichts gerichtet. Kein Blut, nur die nachtfarbenen Roben wie Rabenflügel im Schnee ausgefächert.

„Er starb, um Lucius zu retten. Danach ... Ich hatte keine Liebe mehr in mir. Miguel ... Er hat mich nur noch an das erinnert, was ich verloren hatte. Es ging einfach nicht. Es tat zu weh."

Wieder musste er eine Pause einlegen, fuhr sich rasch mit der Hand über die Augen. Falls er erwartet hatte, sie feucht zu finden, wurde er enttäuscht.

_Keine Tränen für Miguel. Keine Tränen für Hraban._

„Aemilius hat sich dann wohl irgendwann eingeschaltet. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er sich ziemlich intensiv um Miguel gekümmert haben muss – natürlich nicht auf die gleiche Weise wie Hraban und ich. Aemilius' Interesse ging nie in diese Richtung. Aber er muss Miguel aufgefangen haben, sonst hätte es sicher nicht lange gedauert, bis er wieder ... nun ja. Irgendwie hat Miguel dann wohl gelernt, alleine klarzukommen. Ein paar Monate nach dem ersten Sturz des Dunklen Lords hat Aemilius ihn laufenlassen."

_Laufenlassen?_

Aemilius in prächtigen, silbern bestickten, eisenhutblauen Roben. Das lange weißblonde Haar floss offen über seine breiten Schultern. Er war ganz gravitätische Würde, als er sinnend durch die langen Regalreihen seiner Bibliothek schritt. „Ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach zurück auf die Straße werfen, nach mehr als fünf Jahren in meinem Haushalt. Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage. Der Junge braucht eine Wohnung, einen Beruf. Er muss lernen, für sich selbst zu sorgen." ...

„Nein, das trifft es nicht. Soweit ich informiert bin, hat Aemilius Miguel Wohnung, Unterhalt und Ausbildung finanziert und ihn bis vor seinem Tod vor anderthalb Jahren immer wieder besucht. Aber ich habe nie genauer nachgefragt, was Miguel jetzt macht. Ich glaube, er übt irgendeinen sozialen Beruf aus. Aber sicher bin ich nicht."

„Kennst du seinen vollen Namen?"

„Michael Robin Starkey. Miguel war – oder ist – sein Spitzname."

‚ _Meine Mutter – sie ist Spanierin – hat mich immer Miguel genannt ...'_

„Lebt er in England?"

„In London – zumindest vor anderthalb Jahren noch. Da bin ich sicher."

„Und kein Interesse ...?"

Severus spürte, wie die Sehnsucht ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

_Merlin, ja. Wenn ich ihn noch einmal sehen, mit ihm sprechen könnte ... Aber es geht nicht. Nein. Ich würde ihn nur ausnutzen ... schon wieder. Wie damals. Wie immer. Es geht nicht._

Als er sprach, klang seine Stimme so fest, wie er sie haben wollte.

„Von mir aus – nein. Ich habe schon viel zu oft in sein Leben eingegriffen. Ich will ihn nicht noch einmal unglücklich machen. Wenn er von sich aus käme ... Wenn er mich sehen wollte ... Dann ja. Aber nicht auf meine Initiative. Niemals."

SSSSSSS  


Draco bemühte sich nicht, leise zu sein, als er die Tür zu seinem Schlafsaal aufstieß.

Erstens war es noch nicht besonders spät, und zweitens war er immer noch ein bisschen verärgert über den groben Ton, in dem Tom ihn aus Severus' Wohnung komplimentiert hatte.

Er gab der Tür einen kräftigen Stoß, damit sie besonders laut ins Schloss fiel.

Außerdem saß ihm die Geschichte mit Jery in den Knochen. Es war absolut faszinierend gewesen, ihn gehen zu sehen. Draco fand keine Worte, um die Empfindungen zu beschreiben, die dieser Übertritt des Geistes in eine andere ... Dimension? ... Existenzform? ... was auch immer in ihm erzeugt hatte.

Fast fühlte er sich mit Jerys brutalem Tod versöhnt. Aber nur fast. Zu intensiv hatte er am eigenen Leib erfahren, was der junge Mann hatte durchleiden müssen.

Rasch zog Draco seine Schuhe aus und pfefferte sie polternd in eine Ecke des Zimmers.

Dann erst fiel ihm auf, dass Theos Bettvorhänge bereits zugezogen waren.

_Oh Mist ..._

Wenn Theo schlief, dann wollte er ihn auf keinen Fall wecken. Sein Freund würde in den nächsten Tagen alle Kraft brauchen, die er bekommen konnte.

Auf Zehenspitzen schlich Draco zu seinem eigenen Bett hinüber und ließ sich erschöpft auf die Matratze fallen.

Es gelang ihm einfach nicht, das Bild, das er bisher von seinem Vater gehabt hatte, mit dem in Einklang zu bringen, was er mit Jerys Augen gesehen, mit seinen Sinnen erfahren hatte.

Natürlich war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass sein Vater gefoltert und getötet hatte. Aber etwas zu wissen und es zu erleben waren zwei verschiedene Dinge. Was ihn besonders verstörte, war die Tatsache, dass sein Vater offensichtlich genossen hatte, was er mit Jery tat.

Sicher, Draco hatte alles aus Jerys Perspektive gesehen, und die war verständlicherweise nicht besonders objektiv gewesen – aber er kannte seinen Vater. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass der Todesser Lucius Malfoy ganz in seiner Rolle als Priester, Folterer und Henker aufgegangen war.

Doch so abstoßend Draco auch fand, was er beobachtet hatte, so wenig war er in der Lage, seinen Vater dafür zu verurteilen oder gar zu hassen.

 _Was wäre_ aus mir _geworden?_

Das war die Frage, die sich ihm immer wieder aufgedrängte.

_Wenn ich länger im Dunklen Orden gewesen, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht gefallen wäre – wäre ich dann so geworden wie mein Vater?_

Nicht alle Todesser waren so. Nicht alle hatten das Foltern und Morden lustvoll zelebriert.

Severus war das beste Gegenbeispiel zu Dracos Vater. Er erinnerte sich an Danyels Geschichte zurück, an das, was er selbst dabei empfunden hatte. Da war kein Genuss gewesen auf Severus' Seite, nur das Gefühl ernster Pflichterfüllung, und vielleicht sogar so etwas wie Zuneigung zu seinem Opfer.

Letzteres hatte Draco allerdings auch bei seinem Vater wahrzunehmen geglaubt.

Und bei Severus war da noch etwas anderes gewesen. Etwas, das Draco nicht benennen konnte, das ihn irritierte ...

„Draco?"

Überrascht zuckte er zusammen und sah zu Theos Bett hinüber. Sein Zimmergenosse hatte den Kopf durch die immer noch geschlossenen Bettvorhänge gesteckt. Im Halbdunkel gelang es Draco nicht, seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu entziffern.

„Habe ich dich geweckt?"

Theo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich konnte eh nicht schlafen."

Er schob die Bettvorhänge auseinander und machte eine einladende Geste. Zögernd erhob Draco sich, ging zu Theo hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bettkante. Jetzt konnte er erkennen, dass Decke und Kopfkissen von einem Mosaik aus Fotos bedeckt waren.

Ein sehr kleiner Theo und sein Vater mit einem riesigen Halloweenkürbis ... Theos ungewohnt junge Eltern in weißen Roben, beide lächelnd, beide völlig gefangen vom Anblick des jeweils anderen, die Zauberstabhände mit einem Lederband aneinandergefesselt – eine Trauzeremonie ... Theos Mutter mit einem pummeligen, pausbäckigen Baby auf dem Arm ... Theo und seine Eltern in Galaroben ...

„Er hat mir verboten, zu weinen."

Draco sah überrascht auf und begegnete Theos sehr dunklen und verdächtig schimmernden Augen. In der Hand hielt sein Freund ein ziemlich zerknittertes Pergament.

„Er hat geschrieben, ich bin jetzt das Familienoberhaupt und muss stark sein ... Aber es ist doch gar keiner mehr übrig außer mir, wenn er ..." Theos Lippen bebten.

 _Scheiße,_ dachte Draco, als er fühlte, wie auch ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

 _Wenn wenigstens seine Mutter noch leben würde ... Wenn_ meine _Mutter mir wenigstens mal schreiben würde ... Warum musste sein dämlicher Vater sich auch erwischen lassen ... Warum musste_ mein _Vater diesem beschissenen Orden beitreten ..._

Erst als er Theos Fingerspitzen auf seiner Wange spürte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er weinte.

_Scheiße._

„Draco, he ...", machte Theos hilflos und strich ihm ungeschickt übers Gesicht. „Heul' doch nicht. Das bringt doch nichts ..."

„Nicht heulen hilft aber auch nicht!", sagte Draco trotzig und wischte Theos Hand beiseite, die ohnehin nichts in seinem Gesicht zu suchen hatte.

„Aber wir müssen" –

„Gar nichts müssen wir!" Draco wusste, dass er schrie, obwohl er es eigentlich nicht wollte, aber plötzlich war er so wütend ... „Diese Arschlöcher! Erst rennen sie diesem Psychopathen hinterher, metzeln irgendwelche Muggel ab und foltern und ... und dann lassen sie sich auch noch erwischen und umbringen und ... Keiner von denen hat uns was zu sagen! Keiner!"

Theo starrte ihn an. Lange. Allmählich veränderte sich etwas in seinem Gesicht. Erst dachte Draco, dass Theo losschreien würde, ihn beschimpfen, ihn vielleicht sogar angreifen.

Doch dann begann Theo wild zu schluchzen. Plötzlich fuhr er herum, wischte die Fotos von seinem Bett, vergrub sein Gesicht im Kopfkissen und fing an, mit den Fäusten auf die Matratze einzuschlagen. Draco verstand nicht, was Theo ins Kissen brüllte, er hörte nur einzelne Wortfetzen heraus. „Wichser!" und „Idioten!" war noch das bei weitem Harmloseste. Auch „ ... einfach allein lassen!" und „ ... feige abgehauen!" kam wiederholt vor.

Draco dachte daran, dass Theos Mutter Gift genommen hatte, sobald sie vom Fall des Dunklen Lords erfuhr, ohne ihrem Sohn auch nur einen Abschiedsbrief zu hinterlassen. Er fand, dass Theo Recht hatte.

Nach einer ziemlich langen Zeit, in der Draco starr auf der Bettkante gesessen hatte, ohne zu wissen, was er tun sollte, ohne einen Versuch zu unternehmen, den anderen zu trösten, beruhigte sein Freund sich allmählich. Sein Schluchzen wurde seltener und leiser, bis es schließlich ganz verebbte.

„Theo?"

Keine Antwort.

Eine Weile blieb Draco abwartend sitzen, ohne das etwas geschah.

Schließlich beugte er sich forschend über Theo – und stellte fest, dass dieser erschöpft eingeschlafen war.

SSSSSSS  


„Draco?"

„Oh Mist!"

Draco fuhr wie vom Blitz getroffen aus dem Schlaf hoch. Das Erste, was er sah, war eine silbrig transparente Gestalt, die sich durch die Bettvorhänge über ihn neigte. Er brauchte drei schreckensstarre Sekunden, um sie zu identifizieren.

„Danyel! Hast du sie noch alle?! Willst du, dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe oder was?!"

Auf Danyels durchscheinendem Gesicht zeichnete sich eine schwache Spur von Bedauern ab. „Sorry", sagte er halbherzig. „Wird nicht wieder vorkommen. – Ich brauche deine Hilfe", fügte er dann unvermittelt hinzu.

„Du brauchst meine Hilfe?", wiederholte Draco ungläubig. „Jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, um ..." Er schob die Bettvorhänge beiseite, um einen Blick auf seinen Wecker zu werfen. „Um drei Uhr morgens?! Bei Sals Eiern, kann sich hier denn niemand selber helfen? – Was?!", setzte er wütend hinzu, als Danyel offensichtlich ungerührt blieb. „Ich hab' auch mal ein Recht auf eine Pause!"

„Es geht um Severus", erklärte Danyel ruhig, indem er so tat, als hätte er kein einziges Wort von Dracos Ausbruch gehört. „Da gibt es jemanden, den er gerne wiedersehen würde. Aber er will ihn nicht selbst kontaktieren."

„Und da schickt er dich zu _mir_? _Um drei Uhr nachts_?!"

„Niemand schickt mich. Ich habe zufällig ein Gespräch zwischen Severus und Tom mitgehört. Ich ... Ach, ist ja jetzt auch egal. Der Typ, den wir suchen, heißt Michael Robin Starkey, ist ein Muggel, lebt wahrscheinlich irgendwo in London und arbeitet irgendwas Soziales. Meinst du, du kannst ihn auftreiben? Möglichst bald?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wer mehr über Miguel, Hraban und Aemilius und Severus' Lehrzeit bei den Todessern erfahren will, kann das in „Schattenprinz".


	12. Drop in

Harry trat nervös von einem Bein aufs andere.

_Wo bleibt der nur, verdammt noch mal! Erst so ein Getue, und dann lässt er mich hier eine halbe Ewigkeit sinnlos in der Gegend rumstehen._

Es war Samstag, Hogsmeade-Wochenende, und Harry stand hinter dem Honigtopf und wartete auf Draco – seit über als einer Viertelstunde. Am Morgen hatte Draco ihm nach dem Frühstück regelrecht aufgelauert und ihm hastig einen Fetzen Pergament in die Hand gedrückt, um dann unter den befremdeten Blicken von Neville, Ron und Ginny die nächste Treppe Richtung Kerker hinabzueilen.

Harry drehte das zerknitterte Pergamentstück in seinen Händen, wie schon so oft an diesem Morgen.

_Um 11 Uhr in Hogsmeade, hinter dem Honigtopf. Bring deinen Tarnumhang mit. D._

Das war alles.

Harry verstand diese Geheimniskrämerei nicht. Sie waren doch Freunde, und was immer Draco ihm zu sagen hatte, hätte er auch vor den anderen sagen können – und wenn nicht, dann hätte er Harry einfach um ein Vier-Augen-Gespräch bitten können. Aber dieses verschwörerische Gehabe?

_Komisch._

Endlich, als Harry es schon fast aufgeben und sich zurück ins wochenendliche Schülergetümmel stürzen wollte, bog Draco um die Straßenecke. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, die Haare ein bisschen in Unordnung, obwohl er sicher ins Dorf appariert und nicht gelaufen war. Entgegen seiner sonstigen Gewohnheit trug er Muggelkleidung, Jeans, Pullover und Wachsjacke. Im Großen und Ganzen sah er aus, als hätte er etwas Verbotenes vor – oder es bereits getan. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein ausgesprochen selbstzufriedenes Grinsen.

„Ich hab's!", verkündete Draco triumphierend und schwenkte ein rechteckiges Stück Papier hin und her.

_Hallo Harry, tut mir leid, dass ich dich hab warten lassen ..._

„Äh ... hallo Draco", begrüßte Harry ihn etwas verstimmt. „Wie schön für dich. Und _was genau_ hast du da?"

Draco trat zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und hielt ihm seine Beute unter die Nase.

Es war ein Zauberfoto. Harry nahm es ihm aus der Hand, um es in Ruhe betrachten zu können.

Drei schwarzhaarige junge Männer sahen ihm entgegen, wobei zumindest einer von ihnen eher wie ein Junge wirkte, nicht älter als er selbst oder Draco. Der Junge stand im Vordergrund des Bildes. An seiner einen Seite posierte ein unverschämt gutaussehender und offenbar sehr von sich eingenommener junger Mann in eleganten kornblumenblauen Sommerroben, der Harry nachlässig zuwinkte.

An der anderen Seite des Jungen thronte ein magerer Zwanzigjähriger auf einem dicken, schwarz-weiß gescheckten Pony, das deutlich zu klein für ihn war. Das Pony schnoberte an seinen nackten Füßen herum, und er stupste die vorwitzige Nase vorsichtig mit den Zehen zurück. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen beiden trug er Muggelkleidung, Shorts und ein ärmelloses T-Shirt – offensichtlich war das Foto im Sommer aufgenommen worden. Sein Gesicht war hager und von schulterlangen schwarzen Locken umrahmt. Gerade beugte er sich vor, um das Pony hinter den Ohren zu kraulen, und lächelte dabei.

Der dürre Junge stand so dicht neben dem Tier, dass er es hätte berühren können, ohne den Arm auszustrecken. Seine schwarzen Roben wirkten im Vergleich zu der leichten Kleidung seiner Begleiter viel zu warm. Der Junge zog eine Grimasse und warf Harry einen missmutigen Blick zu, als wäre es ihm unangenehm, mit so viel Aufmerksamkeit betrachtet zu werden, aber er machte keinerlei Anstalten, aus dem Bild zu gehen oder hinter einen der anderen zurückzuweichen.

_Moment mal ..._

Harry hob das Bild näher an seine Augen.

Eben neigte der gutaussehende junge Mann, der inzwischen halb hinter den Jungen getreten war und eine Hand auf die Kruppe des Ponies gelegt hatte, sich zu seinem grämlich dreinblickenden Vordermann und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Der Junge sah auf und bedachte Harry mit einem halb herablassenden, halb herausfordernden Grinsen, das diesem verdächtig vertraut vorkam. Lange schlanke Finger, die gereizt eine schwarze Strähne aus dem bleichen Gesicht strichen, von Spott und Verachtung funkelnde schwarze Augen ...

„Nein ...", hauchte Harry und starrte fasziniert auf das Foto.

_Das gibt's doch nicht ..._

„Willst du da etwa ein Loch reingucken, Potter?", spöttelte Draco. „Ja, der Jüngste ist Severus. Ich weiß nicht, wer der Typ hinter ihm ist," – der selbstsichere junge Mann zwinkerte ihnen grinsend zu, als würde er sich über ihre Unwissenheit amüsieren – „aber das ist auch nicht weiter wichtig. Wir suchen den da, auf dem Pony. Den Muggel."

„Muggel?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Aber ... Severus war mal mit einem Muggel befreundet?"

Dracos Grinsen hatte etwas ausgesprochen Zweideutiges. „Wenn du es so nennen willst ..."

„Und ... wir suchen den?"

_Wir ...?_

„Wieso?"

Plötzlich wirkte Draco verschlossen. „Eine Überraschung", erwiderte er knapp. „Für Severus."

Harry war zwar verdammt neugierig, hatte aber den deutlichen Eindruck, dass es im Moment nichts bringen würde, Draco weiter zu bestürmen. Draco konnte unglaublich stur sein – und in der Regel wurde er umso sturer, je mehr man in ihn drang. Besser man ließ ihm Zeit, bis er von selbst mit der Sache herausrückte.

„Na gut", gab Harry nach. „Du willst also, dass ich dir suchen helfe. Aber wie stellst du dir das vor? Ich meine, hast du irgendeine Ahnung, wo der Typ jetzt lebt? Dieses Foto muss doch mindestens zwanzig Jahre alt sein ... Wahrscheinlich hat der inzwischen eine Brille, einen Bierbauch und vier Kinder, und wir würden ihn vermutlich nicht mal dann erkennen, wenn er uns auf die Zehen treten würde."

Dracos Grinsen gewann eine speziell malfoysche Dimension, die Harry auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte.

„Wozu sind wir Zauberer, hm?", sagte der Slytherin gedehnt. „Personenortungszauber – fünftes Schuljahr."

„Aber der funktioniert doch nicht mit einem Foto!", knurrte Harry verärgert, indem er Draco das Bild brüsk in die Hand drückte. „Dazu brauchst du einen persönlichen Gegenstand. Fünftes Schuljahr, wie du so richtig bemerkt – oh."

Draco hatte etwas aus der Tasche gezogen. Es sah aus wie ein dünnes Armband aus weichem schwarzen Material.

_Leder vielleicht?_

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry neugierig und streckte eine Hand danach aus.

Stumm reichte Draco ihm den Gegenstand.

Es war tatsächlich ein Armband. Aber es war nicht aus Leder gefertigt, sondern ...

„Das sind ja Haare!"

Verblüfft drehte Harry das Schmuckstück hin und her. Es bestand aus drei miteinander verflochtenen Haarsträhnen. Auf den ersten Blick wirkten sie gleichmäßig schwarz. Doch als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er im Glanz der Septembersonne, dass jede Strähne eine etwas andere Farbnuance und Struktur hatte. Die eine war tiefschwarz mit bläulichem Schimmer. Sie bestand aus sehr dünnen, leicht gewellten Haaren. Im Gegensatz dazu hatte die zweite einen leichten Rotstich und war offenbar so gekräuselt gewesen, dass sie sich nur widerwillig in das Band hatte einflechten lassen – einzelne Haare ringelten sich frech heraus. Die dritte Strähne war von einem satten, metallisch wirkenden Schwarz und deutlich glatter als die beiden anderen.

„Wo hast du das her?", fragte Harry verwundert. „Und das Foto?" Misstrauisch musterte er Draco. „Die Sachen hat Severus dir doch nicht freiwillig gegeben, oder?"

Draco wirkte verlegen.

„Ich hab's ... ausgeliehen. Er wird's nicht merken. Er kann ja nicht mal eine Schublade öffnen. Es lag beides in seinem Schreibtisch, im untersten Schub. – Im sechsten Schuljahr hat er mich ziemlich oft in sein Büro bestellt, und einmal hat er ein Foto aus dieser Schublade geholt."

Dracos Blick schien in weite Fernen zu wandern.

„Es war ein Bild von meiner Namensgebungs-Zeremonie", sagte er leise. „Mein Vater und meine Mutter, Severus als Pate zwischen ihnen, mit mir auf dem Arm. Er wollte mir wohl beweisen, dass er ein Recht darauf hat, sich für mich verantwortlich zu fühlen. Anschließend hat er das Foto sofort wieder in der Schublade verschwinden lassen. Ich habe auch nie irgendwelche anderen Fotografien in seinen Räumen gesehen. Und als ich dann etwas von diesem Michael hier" – Draco schwenkte die Fotografie – „gesucht habe, da musste ich gleich an die Schreibtischschublade denken. Und es war ein Volltreffer."

Bei dem Gedanken, dass Draco faktisch bei Severus eingebrochen war und in seinen persönlichsten Gegenständen herumgeschnüffelt hatte, begann Harrys Kopfhaut unangenehm zu kribbeln.

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen sehr guten Grund für das, was wir hier machen", sagte er widerwillig. „Andernfalls ... Severus wird uns in der Luft zerreißen ..."

„Wird er nicht", entgegnete Draco überzeugt. „Nach allem, was ich letzte Nacht erfahren habe, wird er verdammt froh sein, wenn wir diesen Michael für ihn auftreiben."

„Na, dann hoffe ich mal, dass du diese Informationen aus einer zuverlässigen Quelle hast – und vertraue deinem Urteil. Bleibt mir ja auch nicht viel anderes übrig."

Nachdenklich strich Harry ein letztes Mal mit einer Fingerspitze über das Armband. „Sie müssen wirklich gute Freunde gewesen sein."

„Freunde ... oder mehr", erwiderte Draco leise.

SSSSSSS  


Sie apparierten vorschriftsmäßig in einem heruntergekommenen Hinterhof nahe Piccadilly Circus, mitten in Muggel-London – nur wenige Straßen von dem Punkt entfernt, den der Personenortungszauber ihnen angewiesen hatte.

„Von hier aus sind es bestimmt nicht mehr als zehn Minuten zu Fuß", bemerkte Draco hoffnungsvoll, indem er einen ziemlich zerfledderten Stadtplan studierte, den er einem Hufflepuff-Drittklässler abgepresst hatte.

„Dann los." Zielstrebig marschierte Harry Richtung Hofausfahrt.

Draco faltete den Stadtplan zusammen und folgte ihm. „He, du weißt doch gar nicht, wo wir hin müssen! "

„Na, und wo müssen wir hin?"

„Argent Road. Die nächste rechts, dann die dritte links ... Kann man gar nicht verfehlen."

Die nächste Viertelstunde trabten sie durch ein Labyrinth ziemlich vernachlässigter Straßen. Doch obwohl sie sich viel Mühe gaben, schien der Stadtplan ihnen nicht wirklich weiterzuhelfen.

„Verdammtes Mistding!", fluchte Harry zum ungefähr zehnten Mal. „Also, wir _sind_ doch eben rechts gegangen, wieso stehen wir dann nicht auf der Fallon Street?"

Draco ließ seinen Blick nervös durch die enge Straße huschen. Die Häuser wirkten ziemlich heruntergekommen. Ebenerdig gab es eine Menge eher drittklassiger Kneipen. Dazu hatten sie bis jetzt drei Pornokinos und zwei Sexshops passiert. Auf dem Gehweg standen überquellende Mülltonnen, und Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, vor zwei Minuten eine Ratte gesehen zu haben.

Aus dem Haus hinter ihnen trat eine Frau mit einem beängstigend fetten Dackel. Das aschblonde Haar hatte sie auf rosa Lockenwickler gedrillt, ihren fülligen Leib in etwas gehüllt, das verdächtig nach einem himmelblauen Rüschenbademantel aussah. Rosa Plüschpantoffeln schlappten über den Gehweg, als sie ihren widerstrebenden Hund mit sich zog.

_Igitt ... Das muss die Billigversion von Dolores Umbridge sein ..._

Eine Gruppe von drei jungen Männern auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite zog Dracos Blick auf sich. Zwei von ihnen waren ... _ungewöhnlich_ angezogen, fand er. Allerdings hatte er keine Ahnung von dem, was derzeit unter Muggeln Mode war. Dennoch irritierten diese Männer ihn: hochhackige Schuhe – zwar keine Stöckelschuhe, aber trotzdem ... –, sehr enge Hosen, und eine Art, sich zu bewegen, die irgendwie ... störte. Sie schien ihm aufdringlich, fast obszön. Der Dritte dagegen sah fast normal aus, normal für das, was Draco bisher von Muggeln kannte, in Jeans und Sweater, die Hände lässig in den Hosentaschen, eine Zigarette im linken Mundwinkel.

„Ich weiß nicht", murmelte Draco angespannt. „Die Gegend hier sieht irgendwie komisch aus. Irgendwie ... ungesund. Und diese Typen ... wie die uns anstarren."

Er wusste, dass er es sich nicht einbildete. Drei Augenpaare folgten ihnen, als sie nach einem letzten, verunsicherten Blick in den Stadtplan weiter die Straße entlang gingen.

„Mir ... mir ist da gerade was eingefallen", murmelte Harry neben ihm. Er klang ziemlich unglücklich. „Da kam mal was im Fernsehen ..."

Vor ihnen in einem Hauseingang sah Draco zwei weitere junge Männer stehen.

„Hinter Piccadilly soll angeblich der Schwulenstrich sein. Päderastenmeile, haben die gesagt. Also für Männer, die auf ... auf Jungs stehen. Meine Tante hat dann einen Moralischen gekriegt und die Kiste abgeschaltet ..."

 _Fernseher?_ _,_ dachte Draco irritiert. _Ach ja, diese Kästen mit den bewegten Bildern ..._

Dann sickerte die Kernaussage von Harrys Erklärung zu ihm durch.

„Schwulenstrich?!", zischte er zurück.

Hastig ließ er seinen Blick über die jungen Männer wandern, die nur wenige Meter vor ihnen im nächsten Hauseingang standen.

Beide wirkten heruntergekommen. Der scheinbar Jüngere der beiden, der etwa in ihrem Alter sein mochte, blond, bleich und ungesund mager, hielt eine halb gerauchte Zigarette in der Hand. Seine Nägel waren schwarz lackiert. Während Draco starrte, verharrte die Zigarette ungeraucht zwischen den knochigen Fingern.

„Draco!", flüsterte Harry warnend und rammte ihm zur Verdeutlichung den Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Spinnst du?! Du kannst die doch nicht so anglotzen!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er riss seinen Blick von den beiden los, setzte sich wieder in Bewegung – doch es war schon zu spät.

Der zweite der Stricher, ganz in abgeschabtes schwarzes Leder gekleidet, stieß sich mit lässiger Geste von der Wand ab und kam auf sie zu. Sein Kollege folgte mit zwei Schritten Abstand.

„Oh Mist ...", murmelte Draco.

Der schwarz Gekleidete baute sich vor ihnen auf, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, eine Stiefelspitze ungeduldig auf den Boden tappend. Diese Bewegung zog Dracos Blick magisch an. Das Geräusch von Stahlsohlen auf Asphalt erschien ihm unnatürlich laut.

Tapp, tapp, tapp. Pause. Tapp, tapp, tapp ...

„He! Versuchst du, meine Schuhe zu hypnotisieren, oder was ?"

Zögernd hob Draco den Blick. Zu seiner Erleichterung begegnete er nicht etwa einer drohenden, feindseligen Miene, sondern einem halb herausfordernden, halb amüsierten Grinsen. Die fremden Augen, von einer unbestimmten Farbe irgendwo zwischen grün und braun, funkelten spöttisch. Das Gesicht ihres Besitzers war kantig, mit hervortretendem Kinn und etwas schiefer Nase – sie sah aus, als wäre sie mindestens einmal gebrochen gewesen. Obwohl unregelmäßig und scharf geschnitten, strahlten die Züge einen gewissen Charme aus.

„Habt ihr Jungs euch verlaufen?", fragte der Lederjackenträger mit breitem Manchester-Akzent. „Ich weiß nich', ob ihr's schon gecheckt habt, aber wer hier rumrennt, der will verkaufen. In der Regel sich selbst. Und, nehmt's mir nich' krumm, aber ich glaub' nich', dass ihr das vorhabt."

„Obwohl ihr sicher ordentlich abräumen würdet." Der Blonde war neben ihn getreten. Seine wasserblauen Augen wanderten über Dracos Körper, als wollte er den Wert eines Pferdes abschätzen. „Frische Ware wird immer gut bezahlt."

Dracos Herz klopfte weit oben in seinem Hals. Harry war jetzt dichter an seiner Seite als noch vor einer Minute. Unwillkürlich schob Draco sich noch einen Schritt an seinen Freund heran.

„Ärger?", ertönte eine heisere Stimme in ihrem Rücken.

Draco fuhr herum. Die drei Stricher, die sie vor fünf Minuten passiert hatten, waren von hinten an sie herangetreten.

Er schluckte mühsam. Sie saßen in der Falle. Automatisch fuhr seine Hand in die Jackentasche und krampfte sich um seinen Zauberstab.

„Quatsch, Ärger", wiegelte der Lederjackenträger ab.

Draco sah rasch zu ihm.

„Die Jungs ham sich bloß verlaufen, nich', Jungs?" Der Lederjackenträger legte dem Blonden mit den schwarz lackierten Fingernägeln die Hand auf die Schulter. „Mein Name is' Jamie", sagte er freundlich. „Das hier is' mein Kumpel Les." Er machte eine Geste in Richtung der drei Neuankömmlinge. „Ginger, Tommy und Stan. – Können wir euch irgendwie helfen?"

Harry räusperte sich vernehmlich. „Wir ... wir suchen die Argent Road."

„Argent Road?", fragte Jamie. Er wirkte verblüfft.

„Wieso, das ist doch hier in der Ecke, oder?", fragte Draco nervös zurück.

„Schon, aber ... na, geht mich ja eigentlich nix an. Frag mich bloß, was ihr zwei da wollt. Dann wollt ihr wohl zum Drops, oder?"

„Drops?" Draco hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ziemlich aneinander vorbeiredeten. „Also, eigentlich suchen wir einen Typen ... er heißt Michael Starkey."

„Den Mike sucht ihr?", erklang eine überraschte Stimme in ihrem Rücken. Draco drehte sich erneut um und stellte fest, dass sie zu dem jungen Burschen in Jeans und Schlabberpulli gehörte.

 _Höchstens fünfzehn,_ dachte Draco. _Allerhöchstens._

Er schluckte unwillkürlich.

„Was wollt ihr denn vom Mike?" Der Junge hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Ein ... ein Freund schickt uns", stotterte Harry. „Ein Freund von Mike."

„Na, okay", verkündete Jamie, auch wenn er Harry nicht zu glauben schien. „Ich bring' euch rüber. Is' 'n bisschen unübersichtlich hier, wenn man sich nich' auskennt. Gefährlich nich', aber unübersichtlich. – Na, denn kommt."

Erleichtert trabte Draco hinter ihrem selbst ernannten Führer her. Bei einem Seitenblick auf Harry stellte er fest, dass dieser ebenso froh wirkte, die anderen Stricher hinter sich zu lassen.

Jamie bog in eine schmale Gasse ein, einen düsteren Durchgang zwischen alten Backsteinhäusern, in dem es unangenehm nach Urin roch. „Abkürzung", bemerkte er unbekümmert.

Nach wenigen Schritten trat Draco auf etwas Glitschiges und wäre beinah ausgerutscht.

„Scheiße!", fluchte er halblaut, und spähte auf den rissigen Asphalt hinab.

Ein transparentes, schlauchförmiges Ding klebte an seiner rechten Stiefelsohle.

„Nicht anfassen!", warnte Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig. „Wer weiß, was ... na, fass es einfach nicht an."

Draco schrubbte das Ding an einer Delle im Straßenbelag ab. „Was ist das?", fragte er neugierig.

Harry murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Was?", hakte Draco nach.

„Erklär' ich dir später. Muggelzeugs", flüsterte Harry. Er wirkte irgendwie verlegen.

Offensichtlich kannte Jamie eine Menge Abkürzungen. Draco und Harry folgten ihm durch ein Gewirr von Hinterhöfen, schmalen Durchgängen und tristen Gassen, bis sie endlich vor einem schmalen zweistöckigen Haus standen. Die Fassade war gelb gestrichen, Tür und Fensterrahmen dunkelblau – sicher das einzige Haus weit und breit, das in den vergangenen zwei Jahrzehnten die Gnade frischer Farbe erfahren hatte. Es wirkte so deplaziert wie ein Pirol zwischen Straßentauben. Unter dem Klingelknopf hing eine silberne Plakette mit der Aufschrift „Drop-in Projekt".

Jamie stieß die Tür auf, die offenbar nur angelehnt gewesen war.

„Na los", meinte er einladend. „Bewegen müsst ihr euch schon selber."

Zögernd überschritt Draco die Schwelle. Er fand sich in einem fensterlosen, aber hell erleuchteten Vorflur wieder, dessen Wände buchstäblich tapeziert waren mit Fotos, Zeichnungen und Plakaten. Von einigen Fotos blickten ihm feixende Jungen oder junge Männer entgegen. Ein Bild zeigte einen sehr bunten, anatomisch allerdings fragwürdig konstruierten Paradiesvogel. Die Plakate verkündeten in schrillen Farben Botschaften, die für Draco rätselhaft blieben, etwa: „Gib AIDS keine Chance." oder: „Mach's mit!". Allerdings fand sich unter ihnen auch ein offensichtlich liebevoll handgemaltes Werk mit dem Titel: „Tipps für Jungs, die anschaffen gehen", abgefasst in einer so deutlichen Sprache, dass Draco fühlte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen stieg. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab.

„Hier geht's lang." Jamie stand wartend in einer Tür. Aus dem Raum hinter ihm drangen Geschirrgeklapper und Kaffeeduft.

Diesmal war es Harry, der zuerst den Schritt über die Schwelle wagte. Draco folgte ihm eilig.

Sie schienen in einer Art Aufenthaltsbereich gelandet zu sein. Der Raum war groß und hell. Die eine Hälfte wurde von einer ausufernden Sofa- und Sessellandschaft in allen möglichen Formen und Farben okkupiert, die andere von einem Essbereich.

An einem der Tische saßen zwei Jugendliche und kämpften mit Spaghetti und Tomatensoße. Einer der beiden aß mit verblüffender Konzentration und Geschwindigkeit. Der andere hatte bei ihrem Eintreten seine Gabel sinken lassen. Jamie begrüßte er mit einem knappen Nicken, doch Draco und Harry wurden von ihm mit ausgesprochen misstrauischen Blicken bedacht.

Wieder fühlte Draco sich auf unangenehme und kalkulierende Weise taxiert wie ein Tier auf dem Viehmarkt. Doch in dieser fremden Umgebung fühlte er sich zu unsicher, um angemessen auf diese Provokation zu antworten. So beließ er es dabei, dem Jungen einen herablassenden und scheinbar desinteressierten Blick zuzuwerfen. Sein Gegenüber quittierte mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.

_Wichser._

Draco wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes zu, die von einer Art Theke eingenommen wurde. Dahinter war eine Durchreiche sichtbar, höchstwahrscheinlich zur Küche, denn von dort kam das Geschirrgeklapper.

„Mike?" Jamie war hinter die Theke getreten und hatte den Kopf durch das Fenster zum Nebenraum gesteckt. „Hi."

„Hi Jamie", ertönte eine freundliche, etwas raue Stimme aus dem Off.

_Mike. Michael._

„Wie geht's?", fragte Mike aus der Küche, begleitet von einem merkwürdig schlurfenden Geräusch. „Brauchst du irgendwas? Präser? Schmiere? Spritzen? Nein? Magst du vielleicht was essen?"

„Was gibt's denn Gutes?"

„Äh ... na ja ..." Mike klang etwas verlegen. „Melinda ist heute ausgefallen ... also ... Nudeln mit Tomatensoße? Wir haben auch noch Schokoeis im Kühlschrank oder Joghurt ..."

„Nudeln ... und Eis." Jamie drehte sich zu ihnen. „Wollt ihr auch was?

Draco schüttelte automatisch den Kopf.

Alles an ihm brannte vor Neugier. Konnte dieser verfluchte Mike nicht mal seinen verdammten Kopf durch dieses dämliche Fenster stecken? Vermutlich, höchstwahrscheinlich war er wirklich ihr Michael, Severus' Michael – eigentlich war er es todsicher, ein Personenortungszauber irrte nie. Aber wie sah er aus, jetzt, nach zwanzig Jahren? Dick, dünn, alt, jung, attraktiv, abstoßend ...? Draco hatte das Gefühl, sich vor Ungeduld aufzulösen. So in etwa musste sich ein Forscher für magische Tierwesen fühlen, der eine neue Art zwar im Dschungel rufen gehört, sie aber noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Nudeln, bitte", sagte jemand hinter ihm.

Harry. Draco hätte ihn am liebsten geschlagen.

_Wie kann der jetzt ans Essen denken?_

Nun, Potter war schon immer erstaunlich verfressen gewesen.

_Eigentlich müsste er längst fett sein wie ein Flubberwurm ..._

„Aber logo."

Zwei dampfende Teller mit Nudeln und Tomatensoße klirrten auf die Durchreiche. Flüchtig erhaschte Draco einen Blick auf große, aber schmale Hände mit bräunlicher Haut.

_Jetzt zeig dich endlich, verdammt noch mal!_

„Ich bin heute alleine hier, wie gesagt. Sorry, dauert alles ein bisschen länger als sonst. Wie findet ihr die Soße?" Mikes Stimme schwoll an und ab, als er sich nebenan durch die Küche bewegte, Schranktüren öffnete und wieder zuschlug.

„Man kann's essen", kommentierte Jamie, der sich probeweise eine Gabel Nudeln in den Mund gestopft hatte. „Meine Alte kocht schlechter."

„Will noch jemand Eis? Ich glaube, ich mach auch mal 'ne Pause und setz mich zu euch. Ist ja nicht viel los gerade. Also: Eis?"

Jamie winkte Harry zur Theke und drückte ihm die Teller in die Hand. „Bring' mal rüber." Er nickte in Richtung der Tische.

„Ich hätte auch gern Eis", sagte Harry.

Diesmal verpasste Draco ihm wirklich einen Schlag auf den Unterarm. Harry warf ihm einen erst überraschten, dann verärgerten Blick zu, ehe er die Teller wortlos zu einem der Tische hinüber trug.

„Ich auch!", rief der Junge, der in so atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit seinen Teller geleert hatte.

Eine Minute später balancierte Jamie ein Tablett mit vier Eisschälchen durch den Raum. „Bist du da festgewachsen?", fragte er Draco im Vorbeigehen, ehe er dem hungrigen Jungen ein Eis vor die Nase stellte. Draco vermutete, dass es nicht mehr länger als eine Minute zu leben hatte.

Ungeduldig setzte Draco sich zu Harry und Jamie an den Tisch. „Hast du vergessen, warum wir hier sind?", zischte er Harry gereizt zu. „Wir wollen" –

Ein Mann trat aus der Tür neben der Theke.

Michael, kein Zweifel, auch wenn er sichtlich gealtert war. Scharfe Linien hatten sich in sein Gesicht gegraben, und sein Haar, das er jetzt etwas kürzer trug als auf dem Foto, war von grauen Strähnen durchzogen. Doch obwohl er aussah wie fünfzig, wirkte sein Lächeln jung. Es war das gleiche Lächeln wie vor zwanzig Jahren, und als er auf sie zukam, bewegte er sich mit der lässigen, jugendlichen Eleganz, die nur Menschen haben, die sich ihres Körpers bewusst und sicher sind.

„Na, Jamie, wen hast du denn da" –

Michael brach mitten im Satz ab. Er starrte Draco an, als ob diesem plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen wäre. Sekundenlang starrte Draco zurück in die warmen braunen Augen, die nicht blinzelten und ihn so durchdringend musterten, wie es sonst nur die von Severus fertigbrachten.

Dann fand Michael seine Sprache wieder.

„Draco?", fragte er ungläubig.


	13. Anders als gedacht

Michael starrte den bleichen blonden Jungen an, der so unerwartet in sein geordnetes Leben eingebrochen war.

Was wollte Draco von ihm?

Es konnte keinen Zweifel geben, dass es sich um Aemilius' Enkel handelte. Michael hatte genug Fotos von ihm gesehen.

Tatsächlich besaß er ein ganzes Album mit Zauberfotos, gut versteckt unter dem untersten Brett eine Wandschrankes. Die ersten Bilder darin datierten vom Herbst 1976 und zeigten ihn selbst mit dem gescheckten Pony, das er von Aemilius Malfoy bekommen hatte. _Miguel und Diego_ stand darunter, in Weiß auf schwarzem Grund. Es war die zierliche, geschwungene Handschrift Hrabans, der auch das Foto aufgenommen und Miguel das Album zu dessen zwanzigstem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Neben einem halben Dutzend Fotos von Miguel und Diego, Diego ohne Miguel und Miguel ohne Diego hatte damals noch ein Bild darin geklebt: er auf dem Pony, neben ihm Severus und Hraban. Das Bild war in den Herbstferien aufgenommen worden, an einem warmen, sonnigen Septembertag.

Damals, in jenen zwei Ferienwochen, hatte sie angefangen, die Sache zwischen Severus und Hraban. Miguel hatte es gespürt, daneben gestanden und nichts dagegen tun können. Anfangs war es nur Flirten und Schäkern gewesen. Die beiden hatten sich intellektuelle Duelle geliefert, von denen Miguel zwangsläufig ausgeschlossen gewesen war – er hatte ja noch nicht einmal die Volksschule zu Ende gebracht –, geschweige denn, dass er ihren Diskussionen über Magie hätte folgen können. Dann flüchtige Berührungen, ein Lächeln, das vom einen zum anderen ging ...

Am Ende der Ferien hatte Miguel gewusst, dass er Severus verloren hatte, selbst wenn dieser mit Hraban nie mehr als einen Händedruck getauscht hatte. Severus' Briefe aus Hogwarts, die von Anfang an förmlich und knapp gewesen waren, waren immer spärlicher gekommen und schließlich ganz ausgeblieben.

Es hatte weh getan. Es tat immer noch weh. Nach dem Herbst war der Winter gekommen, Julferien. Severus und Hraban waren beide auf Malfoy Manor zu Gast gewesen, umeinander geglitten wie lauernde Raubtiere, und schließlich war es passiert: Ein Kuss, direkt vor Miguels Augen.

Damit hatte das Spiel begonnen. Das „Ich will nur, dass du glücklich bist"-Spiel, während dessen Miguel sich um Severus und Hraban bemüht hatte wie zuvor um Severus selbst. Er hatte gelächelt und gelacht, ihnen andächtig gelauscht und sie mit Diego durch den Wald kutschiert. All das, damit sie ihn nicht von sich stießen. Severus war alles, was Miguel hatte.

Damals.

_Du bist nicht mehr Miguel. Du bist Michael. Mike. Micky. – Ja, das ist gut. Denk daran, dass du jetzt Micky bist. Denk an Amy, an Ché, an Joanne ..._

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Michael. Es klang schroffer, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Draco blinzelte irritiert. „Woher ... woher kennen Sie mich?"

Diese Frage verwirrte nun wiederum Michael.

Dann war der Junge gar nicht von seinem Vater geschickt worden?

Nun, eigentlich wäre das auch verwunderlich gewesen. Dracos Großvater Aemilius war seit über einem Jahr tot und begraben, und damit war Michaels Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt völlig abgerissen. Dass Aemilius' Sohn Lucius ihn nie gemocht, ihn sogar verachtet hatte, war ihm klar. Es hatte gerade dazu gereicht, dass er Michael einen Brief mit der Todesanzeige geschickt hatte, sauber aus dem Tagespropheten ausgeschnitten, ohne eine einzige persönliche Zeile. Nur den Brief hatte Lucius eigenhändig adressiert.

„Wenn ... wenn du das nicht weißt", begann Michael zögernd, „dann ... Wieso bist du dann hier?"

In den grauen Augen blitzte es.

_So ähnlich ... die Augen, der Mund ..._

„Wenn Sie meine Frage beantworten, dann beantworte ich Ihre!"

_Heilige Mutter Gottes, ja!_

Michael konnte nicht anders, er musste lachen. „Du bist ihm so verdammt ähnlich!"

„Wem?!" Der Junge hatte die Hände auf den Tisch gestützt, als ob er Michael anspringen wollte.

Neben ihm machte Jamie eine nervöse Bewegung. Michael legte ihm beschwichtigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Deinem Vater ... oder deinem Großvater. Wie du willst."

„Sie kannten meinen Vater?" Die Aggression war aus den kalten Augen verschwunden. Jetzt spiegelten sie nur noch Überraschung wider. „Und ... und meinen Großvater auch?"

„Aber sicher. Ich habe fünf Jahre auf Malfoy Manor gelebt. Und danach ... Aemilius hat meine Ausbildung zum Erzieher finanziert."

Michael sah ihn vor sich, einen großen, elegant gekleideten Mann im schwarzen Anzug, das lange weiße Haar zu einem Zopf gebunden. Aemilius Malfoy war mühelos zwischen den beiden Welten hin und her gewandert. Das Haus, in dem das Drop-in-Projekt untergebracht war, war größtenteils durch seine Spenden finanziert worden. Er hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, der Eröffnungsfeier beizuwohnen: ein würdevoller älterer Mann im Hintergrund, aufrecht und still wie eine Statue, seine eventuell vorhandenen Gefühle hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgen.

„Aemilius?"

„Dein Großvater, ja."

Draco schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Mein Großvater hieß Abraxas. Abraxas Malfoy."

„Er ist nicht der Einzige, der 1981 einen alten Namen abgelegt hat. Viele haben damals einen Neuanfang versucht."

Der schwarzhaarige Junge, der offenbar mit Draco gekommen war, und sich bis jetzt mit seinem Essen beschäftigt hatte, blickte interessiert auf.

„Und du bist ...?", fragte Michael, als der intensive Blick der grünen Augen nicht von ihm ablassen wollte.

„Ich ... Harry."

Ein ganzes Räderwerk begann in Michaels Kopf zu arbeiten. Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an den Tagespropheten, den Aemilius ihm damals, vor mittlerweile sechzehn Jahren, unter die Nase gehalten hatte, an die schreiende Überschrift: _Der Junge, der überlebt hat_.

„Harry Potter?", fragte Michael ungläubig.

Der Junge stöhnte gequält.

„Die Frage hat er ein paar Mal zu oft gehört", kommentierte Draco grinsend.

„Tatsächlich ..." Fasziniert betrachtete Michael den mageren, so unspektakulär wirkenden Jungen, der jetzt missmutig in den Resten seines Schokoladeneises herumrührte.

_Er könnte genauso gut einer von meinen Strichern sein ... Aber ohne Harry Potter würde ich jetzt nicht hier sitzen ..._

„Scheint ja 'ne spannende Geschichte zu sein, wa'?"

Jamie.

_Gott, der ist ja auch noch da. Und die anderen Jungs ..._

Michael warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter und stellte fest, dass die beiden Stricher am Nebentisch ihnen aufmerksam zuhörten.

„Spannend ... und ziemlich privat", verkündete er nachdrücklich. „Sorry, Jamie, aber ich werde Draco und Harry wohl besser in mein Büro rüberbitten. Könntest du so lange ein Auge auf den Betrieb hier haben?"

„Aber klar, Mike."

Erleichtert stellte Michael fest, dass Jamie keineswegs gekränkt wirkte, sondern sich offenbar sogar geschmeichelt fühlte, dass er für einige Zeit die Aufsicht übernehmen durfte.

Michael führte seine beiden Gäste in sein Büro, einen kleinen, von hohen, mit Aktenordnern vollgestopften Regalen dominierten Raum. Er schlüpfte hinter seinen unordentlichen Schreibtisch und bot den Jungen die beiden Besucherstühle an. Es entging ihm nicht, mit welcher Aufmerksamkeit Draco die Kinderzeichnungen an den Wänden musterte.

„Die sind von meiner Tochter", erklärte er mit einer Geste in Richtung zahlreicher Pferdedarstellungen in Buntstift und Wasserfarben. „Mein Sohn hat's nicht so mit Malen."

Michael drehte eine Fotographie herum, so dass Draco und Harry sie betrachten konnten.

„Meine Familie. Meine Frau Joanna, meine Tochter Amy, mein Sohn Ché. Amy ist neun, Ché zwölf."

„Sie ... Aber ich dachte ..." Draco starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Was denn?", fragte Michael verwundert zurück.

Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf.

„Du dachtest, ich bin schwul? Weil ich mit Strichern arbeite?" Er lachte. „Bin ich nicht. Höchstens bi. Im Übrigen sehen die meisten Stricher sich nicht als schwul. Die Mehrheit von denen hält sich für hundert Prozent hetero. Arbeit und Privatleben sind zwei sehr verschiedene Dinge – besonders im horizontalen Gewerbe."

„Aber ... aber dann ..."

_Ein sprachloser Malfoy. Auch ein seltenes Ereignis ..._

Grinsend stütze Michael das Kinn auf die Hände und sah Draco forschend an. „Du bist doch hoffentlich nicht nur deshalb hergekommen, weil du mich zu meiner sexuellen Orientierung befragen wolltest, oder?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Dann griff er in seine Jackentasche, zog ein Foto heraus und schob es über den Tisch.

Michael erstarrte. Es war exakt das Bild, das auf Seite eins seines Zauberfotoalbums klebte.

„Wo hast du das her?", hauchte er.

„Von Severus", erwiderte Draco leise.

„Severus ..." Plötzlich wurde ihm kalt. „Ist ihm was passiert? Er ist doch nicht ... gestorben?"

„Wie man's nimmt", ließ Harry sich vernehmen.

„Wie man's nimmt?!"

„Er ... er ist nicht direkt tot ...", sagte Draco zögernd.

_Heilige Jungfrau Maria!_

„Nicht direkt?!" Michael war aufgesprungen. „Jungs, raus mit der Sprache! Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Er ist ein Geist."

„Madre dios!", hauchte Michael, sank zurück auf seinen Stuhl und vergaß für eine Sekunde, dass er nicht mehr Miguel war.

Draco zog einen zweiten Gegenstand aus der Tasche und legte ihn vor Michael auf den Tisch.

Es war eines ihrer Armbänder.

„Oh Gott ..."

Er ergriff es mit zitternden Fingern. Vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren hatte er selbst diese Haarsträhnen ineinander verwoben. Damals, nachdem sie zu ihrem Arrangement gefunden hatten. Er war so froh gewesen, nicht mehr ausgeschlossen zu sein, teilhaben zu dürfen an dem, was zwischen Severus und Hraban war ...

_Hraban ... Bran._

Hraban hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben, Michael ein Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit, der Wärme zu vermitteln.

_Wärme ..._

Das war es, was er vor allem mit Hraban verband: Wärme. Erst war es vor allem gutmütiger Spott gewesen, mit dem dieser Miguel bedacht hatte. Doch mit der Zeit war echte Zuneigung zwischen ihnen entstanden.

Es war Hraban gewesen, der Miguel im Wald gefunden hatte, nackt im Schnee, blau gefroren in dem Versuch, sich aus der Welt hinauszufrieren, in der stillen Kälte der Winternacht zu Eis zu werden, jedes Gefühl und alles Leben erstarren zu lassen. Hraban hatte ihn zurückgeholt. Miguel erinnerte sich an das flackernde Kaminfeuer, vor dem sie gesessen hatten, das weiche Fell unter seinen nackten Füßen, die Wolldecke auf seiner Haut. Schmerzen, als das Leben in seinen erfrorenen Körper zurückkehrte. Tränen, als auch seine Gefühle wieder auftauten. Und Hraban, der ihn in den Armen hielt, ihn wiegte und tröstete, ihm versprach, dass sie sich von nun an um ihn kümmern würden.

Sie hatten ihr – oder vielmehr Hrabans – Versprechen gehalten. Der Winter war wie ein Traum gewesen. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte Miguel sich geliebt und akzeptiert gefühlt. Er war anders als die beiden. Seine Fähigkeiten reichten nicht an ihre heran. Er konnte nicht zaubern, war weder schlagfertig noch besonders intelligent. Manchmal musste er ihren Spott ertragen, aber es war ein liebevoller Spott, den er gerne annahm. Und es gab ein Feld, in dem er unangefochten führte: Sex. Im Bett war er es, der die beiden beeindruckte, der sie etwas zu lehren hatte, und das wurde neidlos anerkannt.

Wäre es nach Miguel gegangen, dann hätte dieser Winter ewig dauern können.

Doch Hraban war gestorben, viel zu früh, sinnlos, gefallen im Krieg. Mit ihm war alle Liebe begraben worden, die in Severus existiert hatte. Zwei Tage später war der junge Zauberer abgereist und hatte Miguel ohne ein Wort des Abschieds auf Malfoy Manor zurückgelassen.

Wenn sie sich in den folgenden Jahren gelegentlich begegnet waren, dann war immer eine Kälte von Severus ausgegangen, die Miguel Angst gemacht hatte. Eine Kälte, die von Jahr zu Jahr zugenommen hatte, bis er sicher gewesen war, dass alles Gefühl in Severus diesem Frost zum Opfer gefallen war.

Michael drehte das Armband in seinen Händen. Es hatte drei davon gegeben. Hraban war mit seinem beerdigt worden. Das von Miguel steckte zwischen den ersten Seiten seines Zauberfotoalbums. Und Severus hatte seines tatsächlich ebenfalls aufbewahrt ...

„Was will er von mir?", fragte Michael leise. „Was will er in meinem Leben?"

Draco schluckte sichtbar.

„Er ... er hat mich nicht geschickt, falls Sie das glauben. Es ist wohl so, dass er Sie gerne wiedersehen würde, aber sich nicht traut ... Ich weiß auch nicht genau. Auf jeden Fall hat er keine Ahnung, dass ich hier bin."

„Und was erwartest du von mir?" Michael schmeckte die Bitterkeit seiner Worte. „Dass ich dich begleite, um ihm Absolution zu erteilen? Er hatte so viele Jahre Zeit ... Er hätte nur Aemilius fragen müssen, wo er mich finden kann."

„Bitte", flüsterte Draco. „Ich glaube, es ist sehr wichtig für ihn."

Michael starrte ihn überrascht an. Es geschah sehr selten, dass man einen Malfoy um etwas bitten hörte.

Und dennoch ...

_Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Er hat schon so viel kaputt gemacht in mir. – Aber es ist doch nur dieses eine Mal. Und jetzt hast du ein Leben, in das du zurückkehren kannst. Du besuchst ihn, ein, zwei Stunden lang, und dann gehst du zurück in dein Leben, zu deiner Arbeit, deiner Familie ... – Es ist nicht so einfach, wie es scheint. Wenn ich jetzt gehe, um ihn wiederzusehen ... Danach wird alles anders sein._

SSSSSSS

Gespannt beobachtete Draco den inneren Kampf, der sich auf Michaels Gesicht widerspiegelte.

Würde er mitkommen?

Eigentlich hatte Draco Danyels Auftrag eher widerwillig angenommen. Doch mittlerweile war es ihm wichtig geworden, diesen Mann mit sich nach Hogwarts zu nehmen. Vielleicht würde das auch ein entscheidender Schritt zu seiner eigenen Versöhnung mit Severus sein.

„Ich kann hier nicht weg", sagte Michael endlich.

Dracos Herz sank.

„Ich habe bis vierzehn Uhr Dienst. Das ist – oh. In einer halben Stunde schon ..."

Es war nicht zu überhören, dass Michael sich unwohl fühlte.

„Er hat sich sehr verändert", sagte Draco leise. „Wirklich sehr."

Zähe Sekunden verstrichen.

„Na gut", sagte Michael schließlich unsicher. „Gut, ich komme mit." Seine Stimme gewann an Festigkeit.

„Aber das eins klar ist: Wenn er mir dumm kommt, drehe ich mich um und gehe. Und anschließend will ich nie wieder von euch hören. Ich habe hart gearbeitet, um mir dieses Leben aufzubauen. Ihr werdet mir das nicht kaputt machen."


	14. Wiedersehen

Hogwarts war eine Offenbarung.

Michael tanzte förmlich durch die weiten Hallen und die endlosen Korridore, so oft drehte und wendete er sich, damit ihm ja nichts entging. Immer wieder zischten Draco oder Harry ihm warnend zu, dass er sich nicht so lebhaft bewegen sollte – schließlich steckte er unter Harrys Tarnumhang, und jedesmal, wenn er besonders schwungvoll um die eigene Achse kreiste, wurden seine Füße sichtbar.

Das Schloss war unbeschreiblich wundervoll. Jetzt endlich wusste Michael, dass er Severus all die Jahre zu Recht beneidet hatte. Hier zur Schule gehen, hier arbeiten zu dürfen ...

„Michael! Pssst, Michael! Hier geht's lang!"

Draco stand oberhalb einer breiten, in schummrige Tiefen führenden Steintreppe. Als Michael ihm und Harry die Stufen hinab folgte, spürte er, wie die Temperatur mit jedem Schritt abwärts sank. Zusätzlich zu der unangenehmen Kühle sah es hier auch noch merklich ungemütlicher aus als in den oberen Regionen des Schlosses.

„Die Kerker", erklärte Harry beiläufig.

_Was für ein trauriger Ort für einen Geist ..._

„Dürfen die Geister nicht nach oben?", fragte Michael beklommen.

„Wieso?" Draco sah ihn verständnislos an. „Severus hat hier gelebt und gelehrt, fast sechzehn Jahre lang. Die Direktorin hat ihm erlaubt, seine alten Räume weiter zu ... bewohnen. Slughorn, unser neuer Tränkemeister und Hauslehrer, hat nicht viel für die Kerker übrig. Er unterrichtet und wohnt oben."

_Er hat hier gewohnt?!_

„Ähem", machte Harry, als sie wenige Minuten später vor einer massiv wirkenden Tür aus Eichenbohlen hielten. „Ich glaube, ich würde lieber nicht mit reinkommen. Irgendwie scheint das doch eine ziemlich private Geschichte zu sein ..."

Dann grinste er und setzte hinzu: „Außerdem bin ich lieber nicht in Severus' Reichweite, wenn er dahinterkommt, dass du in seinen Sachen rumgeschnüffelt hast, Draco."

„Und das nennt sich jetzt gryffindor'scher Heldenmut oder was?" Draco verzog das Gesicht. „Au Mann ... Ich hoffe nur, er reißt mir nicht gleich den Kopf ab ..."

„Wird schon schiefgehen", versuchte Harry, ihn aufzumuntern. „Immerhin bringst du das Original zum Foto mit. – Viel Erfolg!", flüsterte Harry ihnen zu.

Dann wandte er sich ab und ging rasch in Richtung Treppe davon.

„Haben Sie schon mal einen Geist gesehen?", fragte Draco leise.

Stumm schüttelte Michael den Kopf. Aemilius hatte zwar gelegentlich erwähnt, dass manche Zauberer nach ihrem Tod zu Geistern wurden, aber in all seinen Jahren auf Malfoy Manor war Michael nie einem dieser Schatten begegnet.

„Also, er ist jetzt ziemlich durchsichtig und ... seine Stimme klingt auch etwas komisch. Erschrecken Sie sich nicht. Manchmal können die Geister ziemlich ... beeindruckend sein. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass sie Ihnen was tun werden."

Plötzlich fühlte Michael sich beklommen. „Könnten sie?", fragte er unsicher. „Könnte _er_ mir etwas tun?"

Draco zögerte.

„Sie sind sehr kalt", sagte er schließlich. „Ich glaube, es ist nicht gut, wenn man sie zu oft berührt ... oder sich von ihnen berühren lässt. Und wenn sie zu erzählen anfangen ... Sie können ziemlich viel mit ihrer Stimme machen."

Michaels Unbehagen wuchs.

„Was soll das heißen, ziemlich viel?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Er sah, wie Dracos Adamsapfel nach oben wanderte, als der Junge nervös schluckte.

„Töten", flüsterte Draco. „Sie können mit ihrer Stimme töten."

_Großartig! Er hat mich vor zwanzig Jahren nicht gekriegt, jetzt ist er tot, und wenn ihm gerade danach ist, dann nimmt er mich gleich mit rüber..._

„Das klingt nicht so, als ob ich da reingehen möchte", sagte Michael gedämpft.

Draco strich sich das Haar zurück – eine deutliche Verlegenheitsgeste.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist ... das mit dem Töten, meine ich", brachte er stockend hervor, ohne Michael anzusehen. „Sie ... Sie müssen mitmachen. Sie müssen es wollen. Sonst funktioniert es nicht."

 _Und du hast es gewollt?,_ dachte Michael, indem er Draco mit einem nachdenklichen Blick bedachte.

Nun, dies war Lucius' Sohn. Man konnte nicht erwarten, dass sein Leben einfach verlaufen war.

Unentschlossen wippte Michael auf den Fußballen hin und her.

Etwas in ihm schrie ihn an, dass er sich umdrehen und gehen sollte, jetzt sofort.

Vor seinem inneren Augen flackerten Bilder von Joanne, von Amy und Ché vorbei. Er sah sie im Garten ihres Hauses: Amy im Gras, während ihr der alt und grau gewordene Diego übers lachende Gesicht schnoberte. Ché in ihrem Baumhaus, der wartete, bis Michael exakt unter ihm stand, um dann eine Wasserbombe vor seinen Füßen explodieren zu lassen. Joanne im Schatten auf der Bank, die sie gemeinsam gezimmert hatten, neben sich einen Stapel Aktenordner, vollkommen vertieft in ihre Arbeit.

Doch dann schob sich ein anderes Bild vor das seiner Familie.

Aus dem verwilderten Garten wurde ein gepflegter Park. Der Sommer wechselte zum Winter. Das Gras unter seinen Füßen war harsch gefroren, die Zweige der Bäume mit glitzerndem Rauhreif überzogen. An seiner Seite zockelte Diego einher. Seine geblähten Nüstern entließen kleine Drachendampfwölkchen in die eisige Luft. Auf dem Rücken des Ponies hockte Severus, die Hände in die dichte Mähne gekrallt. Seine Füße baumelten irgendwo auf der Höhe von Diegos Sprunggelenken.

„Merlin, Severus, entspann dich endlich!", kicherte Hraban, der auf der anderen Seite des Ponies ging. „Wenn er bockt, dann streckst du einfach die Beine aus und landest auf deinen Füßen."

„Haha", knurrte Severus und verkrampfte sich noch mehr.

Vielleicht hatte er dabei die Beine in Diegos Flanken gedrückt. Auf jeden Fall machte das Pony einen Satz nach vorne. Severus ruderte wild mit den Armen, verzweifelt um sein Gleichgewicht bemüht, verlor den Halt und landete mit einem vernehmlichen Plumps auf seinem Hinterteil.

„Aua!", protestierte er anklagend, indem er sich die schmerzende Kehrseite rieb.

Doch lange dauerte es nicht, ehe er dem schallenden Gelächter von Hraban und Miguel erlag und ein schiefes Grinsen sein Gesicht erhellte ...

„Michael? Alles klar?"

„Nein."

Michael starrte auf die dunkle Tür, hinter der seine Vergangenheit auf ihn lauerte.

„Nein", wiederholte er flüsternd. „Nichts ist klar. – Aber lass uns endlich reingehen."

SSSSSSS  


Severus und Tom schwebten zwanzig Zentimeter über dem Sofa und unterhielten sich mit gedämpften Stimmen.

In den letzten Tagen hatte Severus seine Räume kaum mehr verlassen. Die Konfrontation mit den Geschichten seiner Opfer war ihm sehr nahegegangen. Zum ersten Mal hatte er aus ihrer Perspektive erlebt, was er ihnen angetan hatte.

Jery hatte ihm vergeben – eine Gnade, die Severus nur schwer annehmen konnte – und war ins Licht gegangen. Danyel dagegen schien weit davon entfernt, ihm zu verzeihen, klebte immer noch an ihm, quälte ihn mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen und Sticheleien. Ein paar Mal hatte Tom dazwischen gehen wollen, doch Severus hatte ihn jedes Mal zurückgehalten. Es war ihm wichtig, dass Danyel seinen Zorn ausagieren konnte. Außerdem passte dessen Verhalten zu Severus' momentaner Stimmung von Selbstekel und -verachtung. Zwar hatte Jery ihn das Licht erleben lassen, doch Severus fühlte sich zu schmutzig, um sich ohne Führung auch nur in dessen Nähe zu wagen. Es war da, würde immer da sein, und eines Tages würde er es auch erreichen können – aber nicht jetzt.

_Noch lange nicht._

„Warum glaubst du mir nicht einfach mal?", zischte Tom verärgert. „Ich sage dir, es reicht! Du kannst nicht jedem von ihnen helfen. Sie müssen ihren Weg selbst finden. Du bist doch nur ein Vorwand für sie, damit sie sich nicht mit ihrer eigenen Schuld auseinandersetzen müssen!"

„Wenn du ‚sie' sagst, dann meinst du damit Danyel, ja?", fragte Severus flüsternd – immer in der Befürchtung, er könnte den Genannten herbeirufen, wenn er dessen Namen zu laut aussprach.

„Natürlich meine ich Danyel! Was Marcus angeht, weißt du so gut wie ich, dass er nicht deinetwegen hier ist, sondern wegen seiner eigenen Schuldgefühle. Und Fiona ... die ist sowieso ein Fall für sich."

Müde schüttelte Severus den Kopf. „Aber sie sind nicht die einzigen. Die meisten sind ja nicht einmal hier ..."

Tom schnaubte ärgerlich.

„Verdammt, Severus! Wenn sogar Lucius dir vergeben konnte ... Meinst du wirklich, die Menschen haben nach ihrem Tod nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihren Groll auf ihre alten Feinde auszuagieren? Also, ich kann natürlich nur für mich sprechen, aber _ich_ kann mir wirklich schönere Dinge denken, denen ich mich nach meinem Tod widmen möchte – falls ich dann noch in der Lage sein sollte, mich _irgendetwas_ zu widmen. Hat denn irgendeins von deinen anderen Opfern sich bis jetzt bemerkbar gemacht? Außer uns fünfen? Und Lucius, natürlich?"

„Anfangs ... Es ... Drei."

Severus' Blick wanderte in Richtung seiner Stiefelspitzen. Es fiel ihm schwer, über diese Dinge zu sprechen.

„Es waren nicht wirklich Geister. Eher ... Schatten. Eine war sogar eine Muggel, glaube ich."

„Und was haben sie getan? Haben sie dich anzugreifen versucht?"

Severus erinnerte sich an verschwommene, dunkle Schatten, aus denen ab und an etwas wie ein Gesicht, eine Hand, ein Kleidersaum aufzublitzen schien. Dumpfes, schleppendes Gemurmel. Stille. Sich klärende Umrisse. Dann bleiche, alterslose Gesichter, die über schwarzen Schatten schwebten, ihn aus ernsten Augen musterten ...

„Nein ...", antwortete er mit belegter Stimme. „Sie waren einfach nur da und haben mich angesehen. Und ... gelächelt. Sie sahen traurig aus, aber sie haben gelächelt. Der ... der Schatten der Muggelfrau hat sogar versucht, mich zu berühren ..."

Eine bleiche, substanzlose Hand, die aus den Schatten hervorwuchs, tastete, lockte ...

„Und was hast du gemacht?"

„Ich ... bin ihr ausgewichen ..."

Schweigen.

Nach einer Weile hob Severus den Blick und sah Tom nachdenklich an.

„Es ist kaum jemand zu mir gekommen, nicht von meinen Opfern zumindest, da hast du Recht."

Flüchtig dachte er an die fahlen, mit silbrigem Blut bespritzten Gestalten von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange, die er eines Nachts in seinem Schlafzimmer vorgefunden hatte, stumm und reglos. Lediglich ihre toten Augen hatten ihn verfolgt, als er zurück ins Wohnzimmer geflohen war. Als er den Raum später zusammen mit Tom aufgesucht hatte, waren die beiden verschwunden gewesen.

„Aber auch, wenn ich sie nicht sehen kann: Ich spüre sie alle, jeden einzelnen von ihnen – in mir. Es ist, als ob ... als ob jedes Mal, wenn ich getötet habe, etwas von meinem Opfer in mir zurückgeblieben ist – wie ein Sandkorn in einer Auster."

Schweigen.

„Sandkörner werden zu Perlen, wenn sie in eine Auster geraten, Severus", erwiderte Tom schließlich leise.

SSSSSSS  


Als Draco nach einem zaghaften Klopfen auf Severus' Aufforderung hin dessen Räume betrat, Michael dicht auf den Fersen, fühlte er sich sehr unsicher.

„Warte!", raunte er seinem Begleiter zu und trat alleine ins Wohnzimmer.

„Hallo", grüßte er Severus und Tom. Seine Stimme kiekste.

_Verdammt, ich klinge wie in Erstklässler, der zur Strafarbeit angetreten ist ..._

Severus, der auf oder vielmehr über dem Sofa saß und ihm erwartungsvoll entgegensah, hob beide Augenbrauen. „Guten Tag, Draco." In seiner Stimme mischten sich Besorgnis und milder Spott. „Darf ich fragen, aus welchem triftigen Grund du uns zu dieser unüblichen Stunde mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst?"

Tom, der hinter dem Sofa Stellung bezogen hatte, kicherte.

„Ich ... ich habe jemanden mitgebracht", brachte Draco mühsam hervor.

Er war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, Michael nach Hogwarts zu bringen.

_Am Ende gibt es einen Riesenkrach zwischen Severus und Tom, und ich kriege die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben ... Nur, weil ich mal nett sein wollte..._

Mit katzenhafter Eleganz beugte Tom sich über Severus und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr.

Severus' Mundwinkel begannen zu zucken. „Möchtest du uns vielleicht jemanden vorstellen?", fragte er.

Draco wurde es abwechselnd heiß und kalt.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Michael hatte Severus nicht sehen wollen. Severus würde Michael nicht sehen wollen. Und hinter Severus stand Tom, ein freches, lauerndes Glitzern in den transparenten Augen...

„Ich glaube, wir kennen uns bereits", bemerkte eine Stimme hinter Draco.

Überrascht drehte er sich um. Michael grinste ihn schief an, ehe er an Draco vorbei ins Zimmer trat. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Draco, wie Tom sich buchstäblich in Luft auflöste.

_Ist der jetzt sauer oder was? Oder bloß höflich? Scheiße ..._

Rasch wich Draco in die Schatten des Flurs zurück.

Von dort aus würde er alles sehen und hören, und im Notfall schnell flüchten können.

SSSSSSS

„Severus?! Mein Gott ..."

Michael starrte ungläubig auf die silbrig durchscheinende Gestalt, die vor ihm im Raum schwebte.

Es war ein ... ein _Abbild_ von Severus, kein Zweifel. Zwar wirkte er viel älter als Michael ihn in Erinnerung hatte, gezeichnet von einem Leben, das er wohl eher ertragen als genossen hatte. Tiefe Linien hatten sich in sein Gesicht gegraben. Seine Augen wirkten kalt und leer, doch das konnte vielleicht auch an Severus ... _ungewöhnlicher_ Existenzform liegen.

Am Gesamtausdruck zumindest hatte sich wenig geändert: Arroganz, Spott und Bitterkeit auf den Zügen, eine straffe, aufrechte Haltung, dunkle, schwere Kleider.

Die Konsistenz der Geistererscheinung erinnerte Michael an eine Mischung aus Seifenblase und Nebelstreifen.

_Ob er zerplatzt, wenn ich ihn berühre?_

Tatsächlich schien Severus' Gestalt sehr unbestimmt. Es gab keine klare Grenze zwischen ihr und der Außenwelt. Severus flackerte und floss, schien sich abwechselnd zu verdichten und wieder zu verflüchtigen.

Wie verzaubert machte Michael einen Schritt auf den Geist zu.

Augenblicklich wurde das Flackern heftiger.

_Wie eine Sendestörung im Fernsehen ... Gott, das ist so verrückt!_

Michael verharrte sekundenlang unschlüssig. Was würde geschehen, wenn er sich Severus weiter näherte? Draco hatte ihn ausdrücklich vor Berührungen gewarnt.

Während er still dastand und überlegte, schien Severus wieder festere Konturen zu gewinnen. Das ermutigte Michael zu einem weiteren Schritt in seine Richtung. Sofort verstärkte sich das Flackern wieder.

 _Er hat Angst,_ begriff Michael. _Severus hat Angst – vor mir!_

Die zornige Trauer, die Enttäuschung, die zwanzig Jahre lang seine beherrschenden Gefühle in Bezug auf diesen Menschen gewesen waren, traten mit einem Mal in den Hintergrund. Stattdessen gewannen die weichen, fürsorglichen Empfindungen, die er für den sechzehn-, siebzehnjährigen Jungen gehegt hatte, an Boden.

„Severus", sagte Michael sanft. „Bitte ... du musst ... du musst doch keine Angst vor mir haben. Ich will dir doch nichts tun ..."

Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf den Geist zu. Er stand jetzt so dicht vor ihm, dass er nur den Arm hätte ausstrecken müssen, um Severus zu berühren.

Ein heftiges Zittern lief durch den ätherischen Leib, doch seine Umrisse blieben klar.

_Er sieht so alt aus ... Dabei ist er drei Jahre jünger als ich. Er ist siebenunddreißig, aber er sieht aus wie fünfzig._

Michael streckte seine Hand aus, verharrte wenige Zentimeter vor dem Geist. Die Kälte, die von Severus ausging, prickelte auf seiner Haut.

Severus rührte sich nicht.

Langsam tastete Michael sich weiter vor. Um seine Finger wurde es immer frostiger. Aus der Nähe war nicht genau festzustellen, wo der Körper des Geistes anfing und wo sich nur sehr kalte Luft befand. Dann wurde die Kälte plötzlich schneidend.

Wieder lief ein unruhiger Schauer über die transparente Gestalt.

„Miguel", hauchte Severus. Seine Stimme klang wie Wind in einem Flaschenhals. „Michele."

Michael erstarrte. Niemals hatte Severus ihn mit irgendeinem Kosenamen bedacht. Nur Hraban hatte ihn Michele genannt.

Nach einigen Sekunden gewann Michael seine Fassung halbwegs zurück. Mit zitternden Fingern fuhr er die Umrisse des Geistes nach. Da, wo es am kältesten war, begann Severus. Michael bemühte sich, diese Grenze zu erforschen, ohne in den durchscheinenden Körper einzudringen.

„Spürst du das?", flüsterte er gepresst.

„Ja. Du bist warm."

Michael hob den Blick. Bisher war er ganz auf das Tun seiner Hände fokussiert gewesen, doch jetzt sah er Severus in die Augen. Es waren kalte, quecksilbrige Flecken ohne Leben.

Nur mit großer Willensanstrengung konnte Michael ihren Blick ertragen.

„Nimm die Hände weg. Du wirst dir schaden", mahnte Severus mit klirrender Stimme.

_Eis und zersplitterndes Glas ..._

„Nein", erwiderte Michael ruhig, ließ seine Hände von Severus' Hüften aufwärts wandern und hielt sie dort still, wo früher ein Herz geschlagen hatte.

„Warum bist du gegangen?", fragte er dann, seinen Blick fest auf die stumpfen Quecksilber-Tümpel gerichtet.

Severus wich seinem Blick nicht aus. „Es war zu Ende", erwiderte er ruhig. „Ohne Hraban."

Jetzt kam die Frage, vor der Michael sich all die Jahre gefürchtet hatte – obwohl er die Antwort im Grunde seines Herzens bereits kannte und immer gekannt hatte.

„Hast du mich jemals geliebt?"

„Miguel ...", hauchte Severus bittend.

Michael glaubte, eine Spur von Trauer in den toten Augen zu erkennen.

„Hast du mich jemals geliebt?", wiederholte er mit Nachdruck.

Severus hob die Hände in einer halb kapitulierenden, halb entschuldigenden Geste.

„Ich ... ich habe dich sehr gern gehabt", erwiderte er leise. Seine Stimme schien Michael nicht mehr ganz so frostig. „Hast du mich denn geliebt?"

Diese Frage verblüffte Michael.

_Liebe aus Schmerz, aus Angst, aus Zwang? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Dankbarkeit, vielleicht auch Zuneigung, und wieder Angst, ja. Aber Liebe?_

„Nein", entgegnete er fest. „Ich habe dich nie geliebt. Aber du warst alles, was ich hatte."

Severus schien weder überrascht noch verletzt.

„Bis Hraban kam", sagte er schlicht.

„Bis Hraban kam", bestätigte Michael. „Aber dann seid ihr beide gegangen ... und habt mich allein gelassen."

„Aemilius hat dir geholfen." Severus' Einwurf klang wie der Versuch einer Verteidigung.

_Ja, er hat mir geholfen. Sonst wäre ich heute nicht hier._

„Ja, das hat er. Obwohl ich erst dachte, dass er mich töten würde. Vielleicht war er sich anfangs selbst nicht ganz sicher."

„Der Eid ...", protestierte Severus halbherzig.

„Kann auf verschiedene Weise interpretiert werden", wehrte Michael kühl ab. „Es gibt viele Wege, einen magischen Bund auszutricksen. Das solltest du besser wissen als ich. Wenn er gewollt hätte, hätte er mich töten können."

„Ja", gab Severus zu.

Michael hörte das Eingeständnis nur mit halbem Ohr. Er dachte zurück an den Tag, an dem die Hauselfe Riggy plötzlich in den Stallungen erschienen war, die großen Augen glühend vor Sorge und Aufregung, und ihn zu Master Malfoy in den Salon im Erdgeschoss bestellt hatte.

Michael hatte sofort gewusst, dass etwas Schlimmes passiert war. Wie schlimm es tatsächlich war, hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können. Keuchend war er in den Salon gestolpert, außer Atem nach einem raschen Lauf durch den verschneiten Park.

„Miguel", empfing Aemilius ihn mit ernstem Gesicht. Seine Stimme klang bemüht ruhig. „Setz dich."

Mit unsicheren Schritten ging Miguel zur Sitzgruppe hinüber. In einem der Sessel hockte Lucius, eine zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und hinter einem Vorhang weißblonden Haars verborgen. Gegenüber auf dem Sofa saß Severus, hoch aufgerichtet. Seine Züge waren eine steinerne Maske.

Miguel schlüpfte rasch neben ihn und tastete nach seiner Hand. Severus überließ sie ihm, ohne zu protestieren, reagierte aber mit keiner Bewegung, keinem noch so leisen Druck seiner Finger auf Miguels Berührung.

Aemilius trat hinter seinen Sohn, legte die Hände auf die Rückenlehne von Lucius' Sessel.

„Hraban ist tot", sagte er dann.

Lucius machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch. Nach kurzem Zögern legte sein Vater ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Lucius' Einheit ist angegriffen worden. Es kam zu einem Gefecht, in dessen Verlauf zwei von unseren Leuten gefallen sind. Einer davon war Hraban. Er wurde von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen. Er war sofort tot."

Das eigentümliche Geräusch aus Lucius' Richtung wiederholte sich. Miguel begriff, dass Lucius weinte.

‚ _Er wurde von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen. Er war sofort tot.'_

‚ _... von einem Avada Kedavra getroffen ... war sofort tot.'_

‚ _... Avada Kedavra ... sofort tot.'_

‚ _... tot ...'_

 _Hraban ist tot,_ dachte Miguel, ohne es zu begreifen.

„Lucius' Leute konnten die Leiche nicht bergen. Sie waren drei zu eins unterlegen und mussten disapparieren. Ich habe mit Avery gesprochen. Wir wollen heute Nacht versuchen, Hrabans Körper zu finden, und ihn hierher bringen."

„Ich komme mit", sagte Severus. Seine Stimme war frei von jeder Emotion.

Aemilius nickte. „Wie du willst."

Ohne ein Wort der Entschuldigung stand Severus auf und verließ den Raum. Nach einigen Sekunden, die er wie gelähmt sitzen geblieben war, sprang Miguel abrupt vom Sofa hoch, um ihm zu folgen.

Doch Aemilius legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn zurück. „Lass ihn", sagte er leise. „Er muss jetzt allein sein."

Miguel schluckte und nickte. Plötzlich gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach und er sackte zu Boden, direkt vor Aemilius' Füße und neben Lucius' Sessel.

Seine Tränen flossen unaufhaltsam. Er hörte sich schluchzen, tastete nach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, und fand ein mit weichem Seidenstoff bedecktes Bein. Nach kurzem Zögern legte sich eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und strich ihm mit ungeschickten, unkoordinierten Bewegungen durchs Haar.

Miguel hörte Schritte. Lucius musste aufgestanden sein und den Raum verlassen haben. Weinend umklammerte er das fremde Bein, drückte sein Gesicht in den dunklen, kühlen Stoff und ließ sich von der ungeschickten Hand streicheln und trösten.

Eine Viertelstunde oder mehr mochte vergangen sein, als Miguel endlich den Blick hob – und in das wachsbleiche, verheulte Gesicht Lucius Malfoys blickte, der vor ihm im Sessel saß und ihn kaum wahrzunehmen schien, obwohl er Miguel immer noch mechanisch durchs Haar strich.

Es war nicht Lucius, sondern Aemilius gewesen, dessen Schritte Miguel gehört hatte.

Halb angstvoll, halb gebannt starrte er zu Lucius auf. Endlich bemerkte dieser seinen Blick. Langsam schüttelte Lucius den Kopf, wie um sich aus einer Trance zu befreien.

Dann sah er Miguel an. Die grauen Augen, rot geweint und verschwollen, wirkten so verletzlich, wie Miguel sie noch nie gesehen hatte.

Für einen Moment verstanden sie sich, wusste der eine, was im anderen vorging, teilten sie ihren Schmerz.

Dann war der Augenblick vorüber. Lucius zog seine Hand zurück, die immer noch auf Miguels Kopf gelegen hatte. Miguel ließ sein Bein los.

Lucius stand auf und verließ den Raum, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

Spät in der Nacht brachten sie Hraban nach Hause, um ihn im ersten Stock aufzubahren, in dem Zimmer, das er stets bewohnt hatte, wenn er auf Malfoy Manor zu Gast gewesen war. Die Hauselfen hatten das Bett mit schlichtem weißem Leinen bezogen.

Miguel half dem Heiler Avery, Hraban zu waschen und umzukleiden. Hrabans Leib war steif und musste magisch behandelt werden, damit sie ihn aus- und wieder anziehen konnten.

Miguel kannte jeden Zentimeter dieses Körpers, verlor sich in Erinnerungen, während seine Finger über die bleiche Haut, das vom tauenden Schnee feuchte Haar strichen. Avery hielt ihn nicht zurück, als er sich vorbeugte, um die blau gefrorenen Lippen zu küssen.

Schließlich legten sie Hraban auf das Bett, angetan mit einer weißen Festrobe.

Sein Gesicht sah fast friedlich aus. Nur die Stirn hatte er ein wenig gerunzelt, als ob er angestrengt nachdenken würde. Die Mundwinkel waren ein bisschen nach oben gezogen. Fast wirkte es wie der Ansatz zu einem seiner herausfordernden, triumphierenden Lächeln.

Nach einer Weile betrat Severus den Raum und nahm stumm neben Hraban auf dem Bett Platz. Kurz darauf folgte Lucius, der sich einen Stuhl heranzog, um sich ans Kopfende zu setzen. Im Hintergrund lehnte Avery in Hrabans blauem Lieblingssessel. Miguel hatte sich am Fußende des großen Bettes zusammengerollt. An seinen Knien spürte er den Druck von Hrabans steifen Zehen. Als Letzter betrat Aemilius den Raum. Er schloss leise die Tür hinter sich, die bisher immer einen Spalt weit offen gestanden hatte, zog sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl heran, schlug ein altes, in fleckiges Leder gebundenes Buch auf und begann vorzulesen.

Miguel kannte die Sprache nicht. Vielleicht war es Latein, vielleicht auch etwas anderes, Älteres. Aemilius' melodische, gedämpfte Stimme erfüllte den Raum, wusch über Miguel wie sanft an den Strand rollende Meereswellen.

Bilder stiegen in ihm auf.

Hraban, wie er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, verwischt durch den Schmerz und die Halluzinationen des Heroinentzugs, in schwarzroter Robe wie ein Prinz, der vielleicht aus dem Himmel, vielleicht aus der Hölle kam ...

Hraban in seinem blauen Sessel, ein Buch in der Hand, die nackten Füße in Richtung Kaminfeuer ausgestreckt, auf den Knien ein Schreibbrett, hinter dem Ohr seinen Rabenfederkiel ...

Hraban, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, das Gesicht von Lust verzerrt, der in Ekstase Miguels Namen schrie ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michele, die italienische Form von Michael, wird „Mikéle" ausgesprochen, mit Betonung auf der zweiten Silbe.


	15. Wenn es ein Abschied ist

Miguels Schweigen dauerte lange. Sein Blick schien nach innen gerichtet.

Severus wartete eine Weile.

Schließlich fragte er leise: „Miguel? Willst du dich nicht setzen?"

Wie ein Taucher aus tiefem Wasser kam Miguel zu ihm zurück. Einen Augenblick sah er Severus halb irritiert, halb nachdenklich an.

Nach kurzem Zögern ließ er sich endlich auf dem Sofa nieder. Severus sank in den gegenüberstehenden Sessel.

Schweigend sahen sie sich an. Es war ganz still im Raum. Severus selbst verursachte kein Geräusch. Er hörte nichts als Miguels Atemzüge.

Zuletzt brach Miguel die drückende Stille. „Ich werde nie vergessen, wie Lucius ..."

Er verstummte wieder.

Doch Severus wusste sofort, auf was Miguel anspielte: den Abend, an dem sie von Hrabans Tod erfahren hatten.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte er leise. „Ich habe ihn nie so aufgelöst gesehen. Nie vorher, meine ich. Und es hat viele Jahre gedauert, ehe ich ihn wieder habe weinen sehen. Vielleicht hat er nie mehr geweint zwischen der Zeit, wo Hraban ... wo Hraban gegangen ist und dem Moment, in dem ich ihn, Lucius, ... zerbrochen habe."

„Zerbrochen? Wie meinst du das?", fragte Miguel scharf.

„Unsere ... Geschichte mit dem Dunklen Lord ging weiter, nachdem du in die Muggelwelt zurückgekehrt warst. Vor zwei Jahren ist er wiederauferstanden. Lucius und ich haben ihm erneut gedient, doch Lucius ... Er hat einen Fehler gemacht. Der Dunkle Lord war sehr zornig auf ihn, und ..." Severus wandte den Blick ab. „Lucius ist tot", schloss er leise.

„Hast du ...?" Miguel sah ihn forschend an.

„Nein. Aber ich habe Schlimmeres getan, als seine physische Existenz auszulöschen. In gewisser Weise habe ich Lucius getötet, ja."

Überrascht zog Miguel die Brauen zusammen. „Draco ... Er hat mir nichts gesagt. Aber dann ... Draco wusste nicht einmal, dass es mich gibt."

„Ja. Aemilius war in solchen Dingen immer ziemlich zugeknöpft. Das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Lucius war bis zuletzt sehr angespannt."

„Wusstest _du_ , wo ich lebe? Was ich jetzt mache?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie gefragt", gab er widerstrebend zu. „Aemilius hat mich darüber informiert, dass er dich freigegeben hat nach dem ersten Sturz des Dunklen Lords" –

„Dem _ersten_ Sturz? Ich dachte, er ist wieder zurück? Habt ihr ihn schon wieder erledigt? Aemilius hat mich zwar halbwegs auf dem Laufenden gehalten, aber seit er vor einem Jahr gestorben ist, habe ich nichts mehr von den Geschehnissen in eurer Welt mitbekommen."

Severus musterte ihn forschend. „Er hat dich also auf dem Laufenden gehalten ... Gut. Aber du weißt noch nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord ein zweites Mal vernichtet wurde. Diesmal endgültig."

„Harry Potter?", fragte Miguel leichthin.

Severus spürte, wie ihm für eine Sekunde die Gesichtszüge entglitten.

„Ja", knurrte er widerwillig. „Aber nicht _nur_ Harry Potter. Er hatte, wie so oft, _ein wenig_ Unterstützung."

„Dich?"

„Mich", bestätigte Severus, ohne eine Spur von Stolz aus seiner Stimme verbannen zu können. „Und Lucius."

Miguels Blick wanderte irgendwo in Richtung der Bücherregale. „Ist er ... gefallen?", fragte er zögernd. „Lucius?"

Die Frage schmeckte bitter. „Er ... er starb von eigener Hand", brachte Severus schließlich nicht ohne Mühe hervor.

„Und du?" Miguels dunkle Augen sahen ihn prüfend und auch ein bisschen mitleidig an.

Mitleid war wirklich das letzte, was Severus ertragen konnte. „Ich habe für einen Mord bezahlt", entgegnete er barsch.

Miguel biss sich auf die Unterlippe und schlug sekundenlang die Augen nieder.

„Ich habe euch nie den Tod gewünscht", sagte er dann, indem er Severus fest in die Augen sah. „Lucius nicht ... und dir schon gar nicht."

Severus fühlte sich erleichtert. Dennoch erwiderte er in spöttischem Tonfall: „Es lässt sich nicht mehr ändern."

„Nein. Offensichtlich nicht."

Die nächste Frage kostete Severus viel Überwindung. „Ver ...", begann er und musste sich schon nach der ersten Silbe räuspern. „Vergibst du mir?", presste er endlich hervor.

Miguel sah ihn nachdenklich an. Seine Finger spielten dabei mit dem Saum seines Hemdes.

Nach einigem Zögern antwortete er: „Ich denke schon." Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Immerhin hast du mir ein paar Mal das Leben gerettet."

„Und es dir fast wieder genommen."

„Fast. Aber ohne dich ... Ich wäre tot. Seit über zwanzig Jahren. Und meine zwanzig guten Jahre hätte ich nie erlebt." Sein Lächeln wurde breiter.

_Zwanzig gute Jahre? Welcher Mensch erlebt zwanzig gute Jahre?_

Severus betrachtete Miguel eingehend. Sicher, er sah älter aus als er war. Vierzig musste er jetzt sein, und Severus hätte ihn dem Augenschein nach eher auf fünfundvierzig geschätzt. Da waren Falten und graue Strähnen im schwarzen Haar. Aber das jungenhafte Lächeln war immer noch da. Und es war fröhlicher geworden.

„Was hast du die ganzen Jahre über gemacht?", fragte Severus gespannt.

Miguel zuckte die Achseln. „Vieles. Erst eine Ausbildung zum Erzieher. Aemilius hat ein bisschen zaubern müssen, um mir die nötigen Schulzeugnisse zu verschaffen. Aber er hatte mich fast fünf Jahre lang unterrichtet – ich war durchaus in der Lage, die Anforderungen der Ausbildung zu erfüllen. Ich habe sogar den zweitbesten Abschluss gemacht." Er zwinkerte Severus herausfordernd zu. „Hättest du nicht gedacht, was? So dumm bin ich gar nicht."

„Ich habe dich auch nie für dumm gehalten. Nur für ungebildet."

Ein breites Grinsen wanderte über Miguels Gesicht. „Da hattest du wohl Recht."

Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Meine Praktika hab ich unter anderem in einem Projekt für Stricher gemacht. Damals kam AIDS auf, und die Behörden entdeckten plötzlich, dass es sinnvoll sein könnte, sich um männliche Prostituierte zu kümmern – vor allem aus Angst, dass sie die Seuche in ‚bessere' Kreise tragen könnten. Mitte der Achtziger entstanden die ersten Stricher-Projekte, vor allem mit dem Ziel, die Jungs zu Safer Sex zu bewegen. Das Londoner Projekt wurde damals von einer jungen Sozialpädagogin geleitet – Joanne. Ich habe ihr ziemlich bald von meiner Vergangenheit auf der Straße erzählt. Sie fand, ich wäre genau der Mitarbeiter, den sie brauchten. Nachdem ich fertig war mit der Ausbildung, haben sie mich sofort eingestellt. Ich arbeite heute noch für dieses Projekt, auch wenn sich unsere Aufgaben etwas verändert haben. Und Joanne ..." Miguels Stimme wurde weich.

Lächelnd zog er sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche, klappte es auf und nahm ein Foto heraus, das er vor Severus auf den Tisch legte. Es zeigte Miguel an der Seite einer kräftigen, dunkelblonden Frau mit intelligenten Gesichtszügen. Beide hielten ein Pferd beziehungsweise ein Pony am Zügel. Auf dem Pony neben Miguel saß ein kleines Mädchen, auf dem von der Frau gehaltenen fuchsroten Araber ein etwas älterer Junge mit wilden schwarzen Locken.

„Wir sind seit fast zehn Jahren verheiratet", fuhr Miguel fort. „Na ja, als das zweite Kind kam, dachten wir, es wird langsam Zeit ... Ich bin halt katholisch erzogen worden. Das links ist Amy. Da auf dem Bild ist sie acht, aber das ist auch schon wieder fast ein Jahr alt."

 _Verheiratet ...,_ dachte Severus betäubt. _Kinder ..._

Dann zog der grauweiß gescheckte, dicke Vierbeiner, auf dem das Mädchen saß, seinen Blick auf sich.

„Das Pony ... Ist das etwa ...?"

„Diego", bestätigte Miguel grinsend. „Aemilius hat mir erlaubt, ihn mitzunehmen. Erinnerst du dich noch an Alisha? Das erste Pferd, auf dem er mich hat reiten lassen? Die lebt inzwischen auch bei uns. Sie ist jetzt einunddreißig Jahre alt. Eigentlich reiten wir sie nicht mehr, aber fürs Foto haben wir eine Ausnahme gemacht. Der kleine Indianer, der da auf ihrem Rücken rumturnt, ist mein Sohn Che. Er ist jetzt zwölf."

„Che?"

„Che", bestätigte Miguel. „Wie El Commandante Ernesto Che Guevara. Den kennst du doch, oder?" Er lachte.

„Ihr habt euren Sohn Ernesto genannt?", fragte Severus beklommen. „Ernesto wie ...?"

„Ernesto wie Earnest." Miguels Augen funkelten. „Oder wie Severus."

Severus war schwindelig – obwohl das in seiner Existenzform eigentlich gar nicht möglich war.

„Und Amy ist die Kurzform von Aemilia", fuhr Miguel scheinbar unbekümmert fort. „Aemilius ist der Patenonkel meiner Kinder. Stell' dir das mal vor! Wir haben tatsächlich Fotos vom Ex-Todesser Aemilius Malfoy, der im Anzug an einer katholischen Taufe teilnimmt – und von Che im Taufkleidchen vollgepinkelt wird."

Miguel kicherte albern, während Severus immer noch mit dem Gefühl kämpfte, über einem ungeahnten Abgrund zu schweben.

„Das war einfach göttlich. Schade, dass ich die Fotos nicht dabei habe. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war unbezahlbar. Der von Che übrigens auch. – Ist dir nicht gut, Severus? Du flackerst so komisch."

SSSSSSS  


Draco hatte sich unterhalb der Garderobe im Flur niedergelassen, die Wange an einen von Severus' dicken Winterumhängen geschmiegt. Aus dem Kleidungsstück stieg ein Geruch nach Holzrauch, Kräutern und Wolle auf.

Gebannt beobachtete er die beiden Männer, belauschte ihr Gespräch. Am Anfang hatte er befürchtet, die Situation könnte kippen, doch inzwischen klang die Unterhaltung richtiggehend zivilisiert.

An einem Punkt allerdings hatte Draco gestutzt: als Severus behauptet hatte, Michael niemals geliebt zu haben. Zwar konnte Draco nicht von sich behaupten, ein Experte in Liebesdingen zu sein, aber so, wie Severus auf Michael reagierte ... Wenn das nur Zuneigung gewesen war, was Severus für den anderen empfunden hatte, dann musste es eine Form von Zuneigung gewesen sein – oder noch sein –, die Liebe sehr nahe kam.

„Na, was denkst du?"

Draco fuhr heftig zusammen. Fast hätte er geschrieen, doch ein Reflex ließ ihn im letzten Moment die Hand vor den Mund schlagen.

„Tom!", zischte er, sobald er sich halbwegs von seinem Schrecken erholt hatte. „Spinnst du?!"

Tom legte einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Pssst!", mahnte er.

Dann glitt er zu zwei Dritteln in den Schuhschrank, so dass nur noch seine Schultern und sein Kopf neben Draco in die Luft ragten.

„Warum bist du vorhin einfach verschwunden?", raunte Draco ihm zu.

„Spontanentscheidung. Ich dachte, ich erfahre mehr über die Geschichte zwischen den beiden, wenn dieser Michael oder Miguel mich erst mal nicht zu sehen kriegt."

„Du spionierst ..."

„Und was machst du?", flüsterte Tom herausfordernd.

Draco fühlte, wie seine Wangen zu brennen begannen.

„Siehst du. Und ich habe sicher mehr Grund zum Spionieren als du. Immerhin waren die zwei mal ein Paar."

Tom wirkte angespannt, als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Geschehen im Wohnzimmer richtete.

Im Moment sah alles friedlich aus. Michael erzählte und zeigte kleine, verknickte Fotos, die er aus seinem Portemonnaie herausschälte. Severus hörte ihm aufmerksam und vielleicht ein kleines bisschen unruhig zu.

„Dann glaubst du auch nicht an den Ich-hab-dich-nie-geliebt-Kram?", fragte Draco leise.

Tom schüttelte spöttisch schnaubend den Kopf.

„Quark. Das Problem mit Severus ist, dass er einfach nicht weiß, wie Liebe sich anfühlt. Er glaubt nicht, dass er lieben kann, und deshalb erlaubt er es sich nicht, wahrzunehmen, wenn er jemanden liebt. Noch schlimmer wird es, wenn man ihn davon zu überzeugen versucht, dass man _ihn_ liebt. Das ist eine verdammt anstrengende Kiste ..."

Aus dem Wohnzimmer war leises Lachen zu hören.

Draco sah rasch zu den beiden Männern hinüber.

„Und Michael? Glaubst du dem?"

Tom wiegte den Kopf. „Na ja ... Ich denke schon. Eher als Severus. Immerhin ist der Mann inzwischen verheiratet ... Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie die beiden sich kennengelernt haben, aber Severus und ein Muggel ... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das auf normalem Wege gelaufen ist. Vermutlich irgendeine hässliche Todesser-Geschichte – so wie bei Severus und mir."

„Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich" –

„Pssst! Ich will hören, was sie reden!"

Ein paar Sekunden lauschten sie beide wieder in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

„Alles im grünen Bereich", flüsterte Tom schließlich. „Severus erzählt bloß von Hogwarts ... – Wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?"

Draco nickte eifrig. Das war eine Geschichte, auf die er schon seit Tagen gespannt war.

„Dramatisch." Tom grinste, aber er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus. „Ich gebe dir mal die Kurzversion. Mein Vater hat den Dunklen Lord beschummelt. Der hat sich darüber wohl ziemlich aufgeregt ... Tja. Eines Abends standen auf jeden Fall zwei unerfreuliche Typen vor Mahonies Magischer Gärtnerei – da habe ich meine Ausbildung gemacht. Die Typen waren Todesser, und ..." Tom stockte.

„Okay", presste er dann hervor. „Das kann man leider nicht nett umschreiben. Sie haben mich gefoltert, vergewaltigt und nackt in ein dunkles Loch gesperrt. Als ich halb tot war, kam Severus, hat mich geheilt, mich in Decken gewickelt und ausschlafen lassen, mich mit Suppe gepäppelt ... und zum Schluss ist er mit mir in einen Wald appariert und hat mich dort vergiftet. – Romantisch, was?", setzte er ironisch hinzu. „Besonders der letzte Teil."

Schockiert starrte Draco ihn an.

_Er hat ihn geheilt, nur um ihn anschließend umzubringen?_

„Und du ...?", krächzte er fassungslos.

„Und ich ... liebe ihn, ja", antwortete Tom ernst. „Sehr sogar."

Ein gellender Schrei ertönte.

Draco sprang auf und stürzte in Richtung Wohnzimmer, während Tom wie ein Komet aus dem Schuhschrank schoss und an ihm vorbei zu Severus jagte.

„Was ist _das_ denn?", kreischte eine klirrende weibliche Stimme.

„Draco?", fragte Severus verblüfft. „Tom?"

„Was ist das?", wiederholte Fiona nachdrücklich, indem sie anklagend auf Michael zeigte, der aus schreckgeweiteten Augen zu ihr aufsah.

„Sie ... Das ... Sie ist einfach ... aus dem Sessel ... durch mich durch ...", stotterte Michael. Sein Gesicht war kalkweiß.

Severus zog eine genervte Grimasse. „Fiona", grollte er. „Wie oft habe ich Danyel und dich schon gebeten, nicht durch den Fußboden oder die Möbel zu kommen?"

Tom lachte so sehr, dass er zu flackern begann.

„Danyel. Genau deswegen bin ich hier", erwiderte Fiona, ohne auf Severus' Tadel einzugehen. „Hat irgendjemand von euch Danyel gesehen? Ich such' ihn schon seit Stunden. Na ja, seit einer Stunde. – Und was macht dieser Typ da in meinem Sessel?"

Draco kam ein Verdacht.

Schweigend zog er das Foto von Severus, Michael und Hraban aus der Tasche und legte es auf den Couchtisch. Anschließend platzierte er das Armband daneben.

_Hoffentlich reißt er mir nicht den Kopf ab ..._

„Wo hast du das her?", hauchte Severus.

In all der Aufregung über Michaels unerwarteten Besuch war es ihm offensichtlich nicht in den Sinn gekommen, nachzufragen, wie Draco ihn überhaupt hatte finden können.

Draco machte eine verlegene Geste in Richtung Büro.

„Aus deinem Schreibtisch", murmelte er beschämt. „Tut mir leid ... Aber ich wusste nicht, wie ich ihn sonst hätte finden sollen. Danyel hat mir nur seinen Namen sagen können, nichts sonst ..."

„Danyel", wiederholte Fiona leise. Sie wechselte einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit Tom.

„Das war seine Idee?", fragte Severus ungläubig. „Miguel hierher zu holen?"

Draco nickte. „Ja. Und ich glaube, es war ihm wichtiger, als er mir gegenüber zugegeben hat."

„Spürst du ihn noch, Severus?", flüsterte Fiona aufgeregt.

Severus schloss die Augen. Sein Gesicht wurde zu einer Maske der Konzentration. Nach langem, gespannten Schweigen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Er ist weg", sagte er leise.

„Wer ist Danyel?", fragte Michael neugierig.

„Er ist ... war ein Schatten meiner Schuld", erwiderte Severus. Sein anschließendes Seufzen klang erleichtert. „Und dass er weg ist, beweist wohl, dass er ... Nun ja. Nicht mehr wütend ist auf mich. Und seine Angst überwinden konnte vor ... vor der anderen Seite. Das war es, was ihn hier festgehalten hat: nicht Schuld, sondern Angst und Wut."

„Jetzt ist er frei." Fiona lächelte.

Sie sah dabei ein bisschen traurig aus.

SSSSSSS  


Michael betrachtete die vielen fremden Gesichter, die plötzlich den Raum füllten.

Nun, nicht alle waren fremd. Da war Severus, und auch Draco war ihm vage vertraut. Aber diese merkwürdige junge Frau, die so unangenehm überraschend durch seinen eigenen Körper hindurch ins Zimmer getaucht war, und dann dieser schlaksige junge Mann mit den ernsten Augen ...

Offenbar war Severus nicht der einzige Geist in Hogwarts.

„Wir werden auch bald frei sein", sagte der junge Mann leise.

 _Jung? Kann man das bei einem Geist überhaupt so sagen?,_ fragte Michael sich zweifelnd.

Obwohl er auf den Satz der Frau antwortete, sah der Mann dabei Severus an. Dann beugte er sich zu Severus und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.

„Tom ...", protestierte Severus halbherzig.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Michaels Gesicht aus.

„So", sagte er. „Tom also."

Rasch sah Tom auf. In seinen dunklen Augen schimmerte eine merkwürdige Mischung von Emotionen, die Michael nicht deuten konnte.

„Tom Mayfair", sagte der junge Geist kühl. „Und Sie sind ...?"

Michael schluckte.

_Ich bin Severus' Vergangenheit ..._

„Michael Starkey."

Er warf einen Hilfe suchenden Blick zu Severus hinüber.

„Tom", schaltete Severus sich ruhig, aber mit mahnendem Unterton ein. „Du weißt doch, wer er ist."

„Sind wir in Gefahr?", fragte Tom ebenso ruhig zurück.

Severus sah Michael in die Augen.

 _Seid ihr nicht,_ dachte Michael.

„Nein." Severus klang sehr nachdrücklich. „Sind wir nicht."

„Ich bin froh, dass Severus dich gefunden hat", sagte Michael leise, indem er Tom in die Augen sah.

Der Geist legte fragend den Kopf schief. Sein Blick bekam etwas Nachdenkliches.

_Es wird wohl Zeit für mich ..._

„Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagte Michael freundlich. „Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen, Severus."

Dann traf sich sein Blick wieder mit Toms. In diesem Augenblick wusste Michael, dass sie einander verstanden hatten. Keine Konkurrenz. Was vergangen war, war vergangen, und würde niemals wiederkommen.

„Weißt du, ich würde dir gern einen Abschiedskuss geben ...", sagte Michael leise.

Wortlos glitt Tom an Severus' Seite.

Severus sah irritiert vom einen zum anderen.

_Würdest du das für mich tun?_

_Ja,_ sagten Toms Augen. _Wenn es ein Abschiedskuss ist._

_Das ist es._

Tom lehnte sich zu Severus hinüber und nahm sanft sein Gesicht in die Hände. Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

 _Ich hätte dich gern selber geküsst, weißt du,_ dachte Michael melancholisch. _Ein letztes Mal. Von wegen der alten Zeiten und so ..._

Als Tom ihn losließ, sah Severus halb schockiert, halb verständnislos erst ihn, dann Michael an. Doch dann schien er zu begreifen.

„Ich würde dir auch gern einen Kuss geben, Miguel", hauchte er. „Aber ..."

Michael zuckte die Achseln. „Was nicht geht ..."

Da stand plötzlich Draco vor ihm. Seine grauen Augen waren groß und fragend. Verblüfft nickte Michael, und Sekunden später wurde ein scheuer Kuss auf seine Lippen gedrückt. Danach wich Draco hastig zurück, so hastig, dass er sich am Couchtisch stieß und mit einem unterdrückten Fluchen jede Atmosphäre zerstörte.

Tom, der neben Severus über dem Sofa schwebte, kicherte unterdrückt.

„Ja dann", meinte Michael zögernd. „Ich sollte jetzt wohl gehen ..."

Tom ergriff Severus' Hand und lächelte Michael zu. Er erwiderte das Lächeln, halb traurig, halb versöhnt.

Severus hob die freie Hand zum Abschiedsgruß.

„Auf Wiedersehen", sagte Michael. Er fühlte sich wehmütig dabei.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Miguel."

Severus' quecksilbriger Blick senkte sich in seine Seele hinein.

„Weißt du, Michele", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, „vielleicht habe ich dich doch geliebt."

Michael sagte nichts, schenkte Severus aber sein wärmstes Lächeln.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging zur Tür. Draco stand bereits auf dem Flur.

 _Wahrscheinlich versteckt er sich im Dunkeln, damit niemand sieht, wie rot er ist,_ dachte Michael amüsiert.

Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Weißt du, Severus", sagte er nachdenklich, „eigentlich könntest du glücklich sein. Du musst es nur zulassen ..."

Dann trat auch er auf den Korridor hinaus.


	16. Warten

Draco blinzelte sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und gähnte herzhaft.

Er fühlte sich so ausgeruht wie lange nicht mehr.

_Sonntag. Ausschlafen, rumtrödeln, lesen ..._

War Theo schon wach?

Leise schob Draco die Bettvorhänge zurück. Trübes Novemberlicht sickerte durch die künstlichen Fenster in ihren Schlafsaal.

Draco spähte zu Theos Bett hinüber. Die Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen. Alles ruhig.

Beklemmung schlich sich in sein Herz.

Heute war Sonntag. Ausschlafen, rumtrödeln, lesen.

Morgen war Montag – der Tag, an dem Theos Vater sterben würde.

Draco ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen.

_Scheiße._

Morgen schon.

Über ihm wellte sich der samtene Betthimmel, eine Landschaft aus schwarzgrünen Tälern und glänzend grünen Hügeln. Draco strich sich geistesabwesend über den linken Unterarm. Plötzlich war ihm bitterkalt.

 _Er ist nicht tot,_ dachte er fröstelnd. _Und wenn schon, es hat nichts geändert. Nicht wirklich._

Natürlich stimmte das nicht. Vieles hatte sich durch die Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords geändert.

Aber war es dadurch auch besser geworden? Für die anderen? Für ihn?

Sein Vater war tot, seine Mutter auf der Flucht. Seine Verwandten teilten ihr Schicksal oder verrotteten in Askaban.

 _Es geht immer weiter ..._ _Es wird nie aufhören ..._

Nach wie vor litt Draco unter wiederkehrenden Alpträumen und nächtlichen Angstzuständen – ein Grund unter vielen, aus denen er froh gewesen war, die letzten Nächte bei Severus und den anderen Geistern verbringen zu dürfen.

Aber er konnte nicht für immer vor seinen Erinnerungen fliehen.

Es war eine andere Welt, in die er abtauchte, wenn er bei Severus und Tom zu Gast war, eine grausame Welt, die ihn zugleich abstieß und faszinierte. Aber was immer er dort auch erfuhr, es half ihm nicht, seine Probleme in der Gegenwart zu lösen – zumindest nicht unmittelbar.

Draco war bewusst, dass er sich nicht ewig vor der Realität verstecken konnte. Spätestens morgen, mit der Hinrichtung von Theos Vater, würde das Ende dieser Ausweichstrategie gekommen sein.

_Eine Geschichte noch, eine ... Nur noch die von Fiona._

Draco hatte die junge Frau in den letzten Tagen kaum zu Gesicht bekommen.

Im Gegensatz dazu gab Marcus sich ihm jetzt öfter zu erkennen. Erst gestern hatte der Geist ihn vor diesem miesen Schnüffler Filch gewarnt.

Jery und Danyel waren bereits fort. Draco wünschte ihnen von ganzem Herzen, dass sie ihren Frieden gefunden hatten. Besonders Jery, von dem er Dinge über seinen Vater erfahren hatte, die er sich nie hatte vorstellen wollen. Jetzt wusste Draco, was der falsche Moody gemeint hatte, als er ihm vor Jahren hinterhergebrüllt hatte, er könnte ihm Geschichten von seinem Vater erzählen, dass ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen würden.

_Ob Marcus auch gehen wird? Und Fiona? Und was ist mit Tom, mit Severus?_

Der Gedanke an Severus brachte ihn fast automatisch zu Michael.

Draco spürte ein warmes Kribbeln auf seinen Wangen, als er sich an die vergangene Nacht erinnerte. Merlin, er hatte einen Mann geküsst! Michael hatte ihn beeindruckt, auf seine gelassene, freundliche Art ... Und dann war es einfach passiert.

Auf dem Weg aus dem Schloss und vor die Tore von Hogwarts hatte Draco kaum gewagt, auch nur an Michael zu denken, der unsichtbar neben ihm einher schritt, so unsicher und beschämt war er gewesen. Doch als sie dann draußen auf dem Fahrweg gestanden hatten, Michael befreit von Harrys Tarnumhang, hatte der Mann ihm zugelächelt. „Bringst du mich nach Hause?", hatte er gefragt, und Draco seine richtige Adresse, nicht die seiner Arbeitsstelle, genannt.

Tatsächlich waren sie sauber vor Michaels Haustür appariert. Michael hatte sich sehr freundlich, ohne eine einzige anzügliche Bemerkung, ohne den flüchtigsten Anflug eines zweideutigen Lächelns, von Draco verabschiedet.

Mit ruhigen Bewegungen hatte er die Tür aufgeschlossen und war aus der spätnachmittaglichen Novemberdunkelheit ins Licht seines Hauses getreten. „Papi!", war es begeistert aus dem Flur erschollen, zweistimmig, und kurz darauf hatte Draco ein leicht tadelndes, aber durchaus freundliches: „Wo kommst du denn her, Schatz? Ich dachte, du hast heute schon um zwei Schluss gehabt." gehört.

Dann war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen und hatte den warmen Lichtstreif, der aus dem Haus in Dracos Richtung auf den Bürgersteig gesickert war, jäh abgeschnitten.

Einen Moment lang war Draco noch auf der Straße stehen geblieben, verwirrt und sich seltsam verloren fühlend. Dann war er zurück nach Hogwarts appariert.

Mit einem Seufzen kam Draco in die Gegenwart zurück. Michael war in jedem Fall außerhalb seiner Reichweite – ein verheirateter Mann, Severus Ex-Geliebter, und fast ein Vierteljahrhundert älter als Draco ...

Er schüttelte den Kopf, irritiert über sich selbst. Welchen Weg hatten seine Gedanken genommen? Er war doch nicht schwul! Es hatte sich einfach so ergeben. Meine Güte, es war doch nichts dabei gewesen ...

Nur ein ganz kleiner, kurzer Kuss ...

SSSSSSS  


Eine halbe Stunde später saß Draco in der Großen Halle am Frühstückstisch.

Er war zeitig aufgestanden. Die meisten Schüler lagen noch im Bett.

Der Slytherintisch war fast leer. Nur einige Zweit- und Drittklässler widmeten sich ihrem Porridge oder einem Toastbrot mit Kürbismarmelade.

Bei den Gryffindors sah es etwas lebhafter aus. Harry und die Wieselette hockten nebeneinander und turtelten. Lovegood war mit ihrer Tasse und einigen Pfannkuchen von den Rawenclaws desertiert und hatte sich neben Longbottom niedergelassen, der verschlafen in die Gegend blinzelte. Auf Lovegoods anderer Seite saß Hermine. Gerade wischte sie mit konzentrierter Miene einige Krümel von ihrem Buch.

Nach kurzem Zögern stand Draco auf und ging zu ihnen hinüber.

„Morgen", grüßte er wie beiläufig.

„Morgen", kam es mehrstimmig und zeitversetzt zurück.

Draco ließ sich neben Hermine nieder. „Pennt Loverboy noch?", fragte er sie, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen.

„Hmmm", machte Hermine und schlug eine Seite um.

„Was liest du denn?"

Sie hob das Buch hoch, so dass er den Titel erkennen konnte. _Vielfalt der Form. Elf Wege zur erfolgreichen Verwandlung_.

„Klingt interessant", kommentierte Draco höflich, während er nach einem Muffin angelte und zu essen begann.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend beieinander. Draco fühlte sich immer unwohler.

„Stimmt was nicht?", fragte er schließlich gereizt. „Hab' ich was falsch gemacht?"

Die anderen sahen betreten zur Seite. Nur Lovegood blickte Draco in die Augen.

„Sie haben den Tagespropheten gelesen, gestern", bemerkte sie schlicht. Ausnahmsweise klang ihre Stimme nicht im Geringsten verträumt.

 _Ach so,_ dachte Draco. _Deshalb._

„Nott ist seit Tagen nicht mehr zum Essen in die Große Halle gekommen. Weißt du das?", fragte Longbottom leise.

Draco verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich.

_Verdammt ...  
_

Er hätte sich viel intensiver um Theo kümmern müssen. Stattdessen hatte er sich in den letzten Tagen wie wild in die Arbeit für die Schule gestürzt, jeden Abend bei den Geistern verbracht und war gestern mit Harry in London gewesen, um Michael zu suchen.

 _Aber, he, es ist erst fünf Tage her, dass du vom Astronomieturm springen wolltest ..._ _Da kann man nicht erwarten, dass du schon wieder voll funktionsfähig bist, oder?_

„Nein", erwiderte Draco barsch. „Ich bin zwar mit Nott in einem Haus, aber das macht mich noch lange nicht zu seinem Babysitter."

Weasley sah ihn empört an. „Ich dachte eigentlich, du hättest dein geschwollenes Ego inzwischen" –

„Hab' ich aber nicht!", fauchte Draco sie über den Tisch hinweg an. „Es schwillt und schwillt, und eines Tage wird es platzen! Ich hoffe, du stehst daneben, wenn es explodiert, und ..."

Plötzlich konnte er nicht mehr weitersprechen. Entsetzt erkannte Draco, dass es ein heimtückisch aufsteigendes Schluchzen war, das ihm die Luft abzuschnüren drohte.

Hastig wollte er aufspringen – Weinen würde er nicht vor ihnen! –, doch Hermine packte ihn am Ärmel und hielt ihn fest. Draco versuchte sich loszureißen, mit dem Ergebnis, dass Hermines Buch auf Lovegoods Teller mit den sirupgetränkten Pfannkuchen landete. Jetzt ließ Hermine ihn allerdings los, so abrupt, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte, um das Buch vor einem klebrigen Tod und sich selbst vor einem Wutausbruch von Madame Pince zu retten.

Draco ließ sich zurück auf die Bank fallen, während Hermine das Opfer seines Fluchtversuchs hastig mit mehreren „Ratzeputz!" reinigte. Er fühlte sich so erschöpft, als hätte ihm etwas mit einem Schlag all seine Energie abgezogen.

„Ich schaffe das nicht", flüsterte er. „Ich schaffe das einfach nicht."

Harry lehnte sich über den Tisch. „Ist es wegen Nott?", fragte er leise. „Kanntest ... kennst du ihn? Den Vater, meine ich? Also, gut?"

Draco nickte. „Ich gehe mit morgen", sagte er kraftlos. „Theo ... Er hat mich darum gebeten. Die Angehörigen können sowieso ... Und er darf jemanden mitbringen. Da hat er eben mich gefragt. Die Auswahl war ja auch nicht besonders groß."

„Du gehst mit?", fragte Weasley entsetzt. „Nach Askaban? Zur ... zur Hinrichtung?"

Draco nickte erneut.

„Gott, Draco, warum hast du das denn nicht erzählt?" Harry sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Hätte das was geändert?", fragte Draco müde zurück.

Harry zögerte. „Nicht wirklich", erwiderte er schließlich. „Aber, he, wir können dich doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen ..."

„Ach nein? Ich dachte, ich bin nicht mehr erwünscht!", kommentierte Draco giftig.

Weasley begann unter seinem frostigen Blick unruhig hin und her zu rutschen.

„Wieso?", fragte Harry verblüfft. „Ich dachte, _du_ wolltest ein bisschen Abstand haben in den letzten Tagen. Und wir waren doch gestern erst zusammen ... unterwegs. Du warst zwei Tage nicht im Turm, na, drei mit gestern, aber ich dachte wirklich, du willst einfach mal deine Ruhe haben. War ja auch ziemlich viel in letzter Zeit ..."

_Er weiß es nicht!  
_

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob er erleichtert oder doch eher wütend sein sollte.

„Du hast das nicht mit ihm abgesprochen, was?!", fragte er Weasley heftig.

„Abgesprochen?" Harry sah verblüfft von Draco zu seiner Freundin und wieder zurück. „Was haben wir nicht abgesprochen?"

Doch ehe sie antworten konnte, zeichnete sich Begreifen auf seinem Gesicht ab. „ _Du_ hast ihm gesagt, dass er nicht mehr kommen soll!"

Weasley wand sich unter Harrys halb empörtem, halb verletzten Blick.

„Na ja, nicht direkt ...", versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.

Aber Harry schien ihr nicht zu glauben.

„Du warst schon die ganze Zeit eifersüchtig, hast dauernd gesagt, dass wir mal was alleine unternehmen sollen ... Und dann hast du einfach" –

„Ja und?!", fiel Weasley ihm erregt ins Wort. „Du hast doch auch gesagt, dass du gern öfter mit mir allein wärst!" Ihre Augen blitzten. „Schließlich haben wir eine Beziehung. Oder hab ich da was falsch verstanden?!"

Sofort lenkte Harry ein. „Natürlich haben wir eine Beziehung, Gin", sagte er beschwichtigend. „Und klar will ich mit dir allein sein. Oft. Öfter. Dauernd." Er grinste schief. Draco fand, dass er dadurch ein bisschen dämlich aussah. „Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach meine Freunde wegschicken ..."

„Er wäre deinetwegen fast vom Astronomieturm gesprungen. Weißt du das?", ertönte eine kalte Stimme aus ihrer Mitte.

Alle fuhren erschrocken zurück, sogar Draco, der inzwischen den Umgang mit unheimlichen Erscheinungen gewöhnt war. Longbottom stieß vor Schreck seine Teetasse um.

Nur Lovegood blieb gelassen, beugte sich vor und ließ ihren Blick suchend über den Tisch wandern. „Ich glaube, sie sitzt in der Obstschale", bemerkte sie fachmännisch. „Vielleicht eine wollige Wahrfee ..." Sie hob den Deckel der Schale hoch. „Oh, schade ... Nur ein gewöhnlicher Geist."

Fiona – es war ihr Kopf, der zwischen dem Obst aufgetaucht war – hob beide Augenbrauen, verzichtete aber klugerweise auf einen Kommentar. Vermutlich hielt sie es für unter ihrer Würde, auf Lovegoods Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Du wolltest WAS?! Vom Astronomieturm SPRINGEN?!", rief Harry entsetzt.

„Brüll's noch lauter durch den Saal!", zischte Draco zurück. „Ich fänd's toll, wenn die ganze Schule Bescheid wüsste. Danke auch, Fiona, für dein überaus taktvolles Eingreifen!"

„Ich wollte nur helfen", erwiderte sie grinsend. Draco konnte das gleichgültige Achselzucken buchstäblich hören. „Na, dann will ich mal nicht weiter stören ..." Einen Lidschlag später war sie aus der Obstschale verschwunden.

„Draco." Hermine sah ihn aus ernsten Augen an. „Stimmt das?"

„Und wenn?", fragte er grob zurück. „Was dann?"

Sie zögerte kurz, ehe sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm legte. Im ersten Moment wollte Draco sie wegstoßen. Doch dann merkte er, dass es sich gut anfühlte, berührt zu werden.

Er schluckte und blinzelte. Seine Augen wurden schon wieder feucht.

„Scheiße, Draco, was machst du nur für einen Mist?"

Harry war aufgestanden, um den Tisch herumgegangen und an seine Seite getreten. Jetzt schwang er ein Bein über die Bank und ließ sich rittlings auf ihr nieder.

„Draco", wiederholte er nachdrücklich. „He, Mann, was ist bloß los mit dir, hm? Warum hast du nicht mit mir geredet – oder mit jemand anderem?"

Draco sah stur auf seinen Teller hinunter. Auf seinem linken Arm lag immer noch Hermines Hand – genau über dem Dunklen Mal. Und nun spürte er auch noch, wie Harrys Hand sich unsicher auf seine rechte Schulter legte.

Er biss sich kräftig auf die Unterlippe. Wenn die ihn nicht gleich losließen, dann würde er tatsächlich zu heulen anfangen – hier, mitten in der Großen Halle.

„Wein' doch einfach", sagte Longbottom leise, als ob er Gedanken lesen könnte. „Mir hilft das immer ..."

Auf einmal konnte Draco nicht mehr. Seine Selbstbeherrschung brach. Er begann zu heulen, und es war ihm fast egal, dass er dabei von mehr als hundert Schülern und Lehrern gesehen wurde. Dann zog Hermine ihn resolut in ihre Arme, und er weinte in ihre braunen Locken und auf ihren blauen Wollpullover, während Harry ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich.

Niemand lachte und niemand triumphierte. Alles blieb still, bis er sich endlich ausgeweint hatte.

„Besser?", fragte Harry schließlich.

Draco nickte und zog die Nase hoch. Schweigend reichte Hermine ihm ein frisches Taschentuch.

Aus brennenden Augen erkannte Draco, dass Longbottom ihm scheu zulächelte. Lovegood sah ausgesprochen mitfühlend aus.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte Weasley unglücklich. „Ich war ... so dämlich ..." Ihr Gesicht hatte die Farbe saurer Milch angenommen. „Mann, wenn du das wirklich ... Wenn du echt ... Ich hätte mir das nie verzeihen können."

„Okay", krächzte Draco. „Ist ja nichts passiert ... Alles okay ... Alles gut ..." Vage war ihm bewusst, dass er damit vor allem sich selbst beruhigen wollte.

„Sirius kommt", sagte Hermine plötzlich.

Hastig wischte Draco sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Sekunden später kam Black zu ihnen an den Tisch geglitten. „Remus möchte dich sprechen, Malfoy", begann er ohne Einleitung. „Dich und Nott."

_Na wunderbar. Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Lupin, ausgerechnet ..._

„Theo ist noch im Bett", antwortete Draco abweisend.

„Remus kommt hoch. In einer Stunde, ist das in Ordnung?" Black klang ungewohnt höflich.

_Bestimmt bereitet er bloß den nächsten Tiefschlag vor ..._

„Geht's um morgen?", fragte Draco zurück.

„Ja." Black sah ihm nicht in die Augen. In seinem transparenten Gesicht zuckte es. „Dir bleibt auch nichts erspart, Malfoy, oder?", bemerkte er brüsk. „Eine Hinrichtung ist keine schöne Sache ..."

_Wenn er jetzt was Dummes sagt ..._

„Verdammt mutig von dir, dass du Nott begleiten willst. Respekt, Draco", schloss Black knapp, ehe er sich umdrehte und zurück zum Lehrertisch schwebte.

Draco zog in Erwägung, ihn wieder Sirius zu nennen.

SSSSSSS  


Theo war noch im Pyjama, als Lupin an die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal klopfte.

„Darf ich reinkommen?", fragte er von draußen, ehe er auf ihre Bestätigung hin eintrat und sich vor ihnen im Zimmer aufbaute.

 _Und was kommt jetzt?,_ dachte Draco angespannt.

Lupin knetete nervös seine Hände.

„Also", krächzte er und räusperte sich hastig. „Ich weiß, dass das sehr schwer für Sie beide ist ... vor allem für Sie, Mr Nott. Und Horace ... Professor Slughorn, meine ich ... Nun, ich habe mit Direktor McGonagall gesprochen, und sie hat Sie beide für die kommende Woche vom Unterricht freigestellt. Und wenn Sie ... also, wenn Sie jemanden zum Reden brauchten, und Slughorn ... Ich weiß, dass ich nicht Ihr Hauslehrer bin, aber wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, dann lassen Sie es mich wissen, ja? Ich bin zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit für Sie erreichbar. – Alles ... alles Gute für morgen", setzte er fast unhörbar hinzu, ehe er überstürzt aus dem Zimmer floh.

Draco und Theo sahen sich verblüfft an.

„Der war ja richtig nett heute, was?", sagte Theo irritiert. „Ich mein', sonst ist er ja auch nett, eigentlich, aber heute war's irgendwie ... echter. Ehrlicher. Klang fast so, als würd' er sich wirklich Sorgen machen ..."

„Ja", bestätigte Draco zögernd.

Lupins abruptes Auftauchen und Verschwinden hatte ihn etwas verunsichert zurückgelassen.

_Immerhin gibt er sich Mühe ... Vielleicht, mit der Zeit ..._

„Ich hab' eine Scheißangst vor morgen", sagte Theo in Dracos Gedanken hinein.

Draco wurde es kalt.

 _Ich auch,_ dachte er, sprach es aber nicht aus.

_Einer muss schließlich stark bleiben ..._

Theo sah furchtbar verloren aus, wie er da im grünkarierten Schlafanzug auf der Bettkante hockte und angelegentlich seine Fingernägel betrachtete.

_Mann, wenn ich ihm doch nur irgendwie helfen könnte ..._

Mit einem Mal musste Draco daran denken, wie gut ihm Hermines Berührung, Harrys Umarmung getan hatten.

Er stand auf, ging langsam zu Theo hinüber und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Matratze sinken.

„Theo ...", begann er stockend. „Darf ich ...?"

Er legte seinem Klassenkameraden vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Unterarm. Als kein Protest kam, weder in Worten noch in Taten, rutschte er etwas näher an Theo heran. Nach einigen weiteren Sekunden schlang er einen Arm um den Rücken seines Zimmergenossen.

Theo warf ihm einen Blick zu, der Draco fast nachdenklich schien.

Still verstrichen die Minuten, während sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett saßen und nichts taten als zu atmen und, vielleicht, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Wie ist das, wenn ...", fing Theo endlich an, „wenn er nicht mehr da ist. Ich mein', meine Mutter ist ja auch schon weg, aber das ist irgendwie ein anderes Gefühl ... Immerhin hat sie's selbst entschieden, während er ... mein Vater ... Ich weiß auch nicht."

Für einige Sekunden wandte Theo seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinen Fingernägeln zu.

„Also", fuhr er schließlich fort, „er war ja nie der emotionale Typ oder so, aber er war immer mein ... na ja, mein Vorbild. Das klingt jetzt blöd, aber ich hab' echt zu ihm aufgesehen. Und wenn ich mal Rat gebraucht hab' ... Ihn konnt' ich immer fragen. Ich mein', er war manchmal grob, hat sich über mich lustig gemacht und so, aber trotzdem ..."

Er verstummte ratlos.

„Manchmal ..." Draco stockte schon nach dem ersten Wort. „Manchmal sind die Tage so grau, wenn ich an meinen Vater denke ... Einfach nur grau und leer, als ob da gar nichts mehr wäre. Und dann ist es wieder, als würde ich seine Stimme hören. Wie er mir sagt, das musst du so und so machen, oder auch einfach irgendein dämlicher Kommentar, über den ich mich früher wahnsinnig aufgeregt hätte ... Manchmal denke ich, das musst du ihm sofort schreiben. Und dann fällt mir ein, dass das ja nicht mehr geht ..."

Wieder legte sich Schweigen über den Schlafsaal.

„Du triffst dich mit Severus, oder?", meinte Theo nach einigen Minuten. „Ich mein', du gehst abends hin und ... ach, du weißt schon, was ich mein'. Nix Unanständiges halt."

Er grinste schwach.

„Hat er dir ... hat er dir irgendwas über ... über den Tod gesagt? Wie sich ... wie sich das anfühlt?"

Draco wusste nicht recht, wie er in Worte fassen sollte, was Severus und die anderen Geister ihm vermittelt hatten.

„Severus ... nicht direkt. Aber ... ich habe meinen Vater gesehen", sagte er schließlich. „Wir haben eine, na ja, nicht _ganz_ legale Beschwörung gemacht und er ... er war _glücklich_. Und frei. Und Jery ... Jery kennst du nicht, aber er ist ... war auch ein Geist. Er hat mir seine Geschichte erzählt, die Geschichte von seinem Tod, und ... ein bisschen habe ich den Tod spüren können. Es war nicht schlimm. Es war ... wie im Wasser treiben."

Draco schwieg einen Moment lang, versuchte, sich möglichst genau an dieses fremde und überwältigende Gefühl zu erinnern.

„Oder vielleicht ... vielleicht ein bisschen wie Fliegen", setzte er nach einer Weile hinzu.

Theo rutschte ein Stück näher an ihn heran, so dicht, dass ihre Schultern sich fast berührten.

Draco hielt sekundenlang den Atem an.

„Fliegen ...", sagte Theo leise. „Er war total begeistert vom Fliegen. Wir sind oft zusammen geflogen, einfach nur so ... Früher, als er noch Zeit dafür hatte. Bevor ... bevor der Dunkle Lord zurückkam. Fliegen würde ihm gefallen, denk' ich."

Theos Hand wanderte über Dracos Rücken, legte sich schließlich auf seine linke Seite.

 _Er spürt bestimmt mein Herz schlagen,_ dachte Draco benommen.

„Fliegen, ja", wiederholte Theo flüsternd und legte den Kopf an Dracos Schulter.


	17. Stärker als der Tod

„Snape?"

Überrascht zuckte Severus zusammen. Das war Blacks Stimme gewesen, eindeutig.

_Was macht Blacks Stimme in meinem Wohnzimmer?!_

„Darf ich reinkommen, Snape?"

„Was willst du, Black?", knurrte Severus abweisend.

„Mit dir reden. Es geht um Malfoy. Und um Nott."

_Lucius?! Remigius?!_

Für eine Sekunde war Severus völlig erstarrt. Feine Eisnadeln schienen sich in seine Haut zu bohren.

„Die Jungs, meine ich", ergänzte Black unbekümmert.

_Du mieser kleiner Flohfänger! Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht!_

Severus biss knirschend die Zähne zusammen. „Was haben Malfoy und Nott mit dir zu schaffen, Black? Oder du mit ihnen?", rief er unbeherrscht zurück.

„So wenig wie möglich, aber ... – Verdammt, Snape, darf ich jetzt endlich reinkommen oder was?"

_Aber nur wegen Draco. Und für Lucius ..._

„Von mir aus", erwiderte Severus und bemühte sich dabei, möglichst gelangweilt zu klingen. „Wenn es dich glücklich macht ..."

„Schön, dass du so um mein Wohlbehagen besorgt bist", erwiderte Black sarkastisch, indem er durch die Wand ins Wohnzimmer glitt.

Verärgert musste Severus wieder einmal feststellen, dass der Gryffindor selbst als Geist noch widerlich charmant und jungenhaft wirkte, trotz der tiefen Spuren, die zwölf Jahre Askaban und drei des Lebens auf der Flucht und im Verborgenen auf Gesicht und Körper – _Und in seinem Geist,_ dachte Severus gehässig. – hinterlassen hatten.

„Du warst offensichtlich schon in meinem Flur", empfing er Black unfreundlich. „ _Ohne_ mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen."

Black verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Verdammt, Snape, es ist wichtig! Da du dich seit Tagen in deinen Kerkern einigelst, ganz wie in der _guten alten Zeit_ , wird es dir vermutlich entgangen sein, aber ich dachte, ich kläre dich vielleicht besser auf, da dir ja zumindest an Draco etwas zu liegen scheint. Also: Remigius Nott wird morgen hingerichtet."

Diese Nachricht kam unerwartet. Ein kalter Klumpen bildete sich in Severus' Magengegend.

„Neuerdings laden sie die nächsten Angehörigen dazu ein. Theo wird hingehen. Draco hat sich bereit erklärt, ihn zu begleiten."

Mit einer provozierend beiläufigen Geste strich Black sich die langen Locken zurück.

„So, das war eigentlich schon alles", sagte er, scheinbar desinteressiert. „Dann will ich dich mal nicht weiter in deiner selbst auferlegten Isolation stören ..."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen.

_Theo geht zur Hinrichtung – und Draco wird ihn begleiten ..._

„Black! Warte!", rief Severus dem Gryffindor hinterher, noch ehe er mit seinen Gedanken zu Ende war.

Black drehte sich um und sah ihn verblüfft an.

„Was?", fragte er irritiert. „Jetzt doch in Plauderstimmung?"

Mühsam würgte Severus eine bissige Erwiderung hinunter.

„Ich ... nein", knurrte er gereizt. „Ich wollte nur sagen ..." Er zögerte, aber dann rutschte es ihm doch heraus: „Danke, Black."

Black zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bitte, Snape. Nichts zu danken", erwiderte er spöttisch. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um zwei Schüler, das ist alles. Und da du deine Aufgaben als Hausgeist in letzter Zeit nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen scheinst ..."

Eigentlich hätte Severus jetzt wütend werden müssen. Stattdessen fühlte er das inzwischen vertraute Schuldgefühl in sich aufsteigen.

„Ich ... es tut mir leid", hörte er sich flüstern. „Ich ... ich werde mich mehr um die Kinder kümmern. Gleich morgen ... Ich werde ..."

„Geht's dir nicht gut, Snape?"

Black war näher geschwebt und musterte ihn jetzt aus zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Ich meine, es ist schwer zu sagen, ob du irgendwie ungesund oder müde aussiehst oder so, aber rein von dem, was du sagst, machst du einen verdammt angeschlagenen Eindruck."

Severus versuchte ein herablassendes Grinsen, das, nach Blacks Gesichtsausdruck zu urteilen, kläglich misslang.

„Nicht dein Problem", wiegelte Severus brüsk ab.

„Die machen dir ganz schön zu schaffen, was?", bemerkte Black. In seinem barschen Ton schwang etwas wie Mitgefühl mit. „Diese Bagage aus Todesser-Bälgern?"

_Woher ...?_

„Nun guck nicht so verblüfft. Die Hogwarts-Geister kennen sich untereinander, und es bleibt kein Geheimnis, wenn ein Neuer auftaucht – erst recht nicht, wenn plötzlich mehrere dazu stoßen. Die Geschichte von dir und deinen Kletten – und die Geschichte von dir und deinem Lover – kennt inzwischen das ganze Schloss. Also alles, was, gewissermaßen, zum Inventar gehört: die Geister, die Portraits, die Hauselfen ... Und wenn du dich nicht so von der Welt absperren würdest, dann hättest du das auch mitgekriegt."

Severus schluckte schwer.

_Das ganze Schloss ..._

Und er hatte gedacht, als Geist würde es ihm leichter fallen, sein Privatleben vor neugierigen Augen zu verbergen.

„Reden ..." Severus räusperte sich gequält. „Reden sie über mich? Über ... über uns?"

Black feixte. „Natürlich reden sie! Hast du schon mal was Klatschsüchtigeres als ein Portrait erlebt? Ich meine, so aufregend ist ihr Leben im Allgemeinen nicht, auch wenn sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit gegenseitig besuchen gehen ..."

Black warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick auf die Genreszene über dem Kamin, die eine Brauzeremonie auf einer Waldlichtung zeigte, mit dramatisch loderndem Feuer, schwarz dräuenden Wolken und ausgelassen tanzenden Hexen.

Unter Severus' gekränktem und anklagendem Blick huschten die drei Bewohnerinnen hastig aus dem Bild.

„Und was hast du noch mal in deinem Schlafzimmer hängen? Einen Pan oder Faun oder sowas? Egal, der Bursche war auf jeden Fall sehr detailliert in seinen Schilderungen ..."

Ein anzügliches Grinsen wanderte über Blacks hohlwangiges Gesicht.

Während Severus noch versuchte, seine verstörten Gedanken zu ordnen – _Der Faun im Schlafzimmer? Das ganze Schloss?! Die Hauselfen!?_ –, wurde Black plötzlich ernst.

„Nun guck nicht so bedröppelt, Snape!", sagte er barsch. „Die Hauselfen tratschen über dein Sexleben – na und? Merlins Eier, es gibt wirklich Schlimmeres! Denk' zum Beispiel an die beiden siebzehnjährigen Jungen aus deinem Haus, die morgen in Askaban eine Hinrichtung mit ansehen werden – und, was Theodore betrifft, den Tod des eigenen Vaters. Die hätten Grund zu jammern. Nach dem, was ich von Marcus höre, der in den letzten Tagen ein Auge auf sie hatte, halten sie sich bis jetzt bemerkenswert gut. Aber es könnte nicht schaden, wenn sie noch ein bisschen Unterstützung von erwachsener Seite bekämen, meinst du nicht auch, Snape?"

„Ich ... ja sicher."

Meine Güte, wo hatte er in den letzten Tagen nur seinen Kopf gehabt? Er hatte zugelassen, dass seine ständigen Begleiter all ihren Kummer in Dracos Gegenwart auskippten, ihn mit Tod und Folter konfrontierten. Dabei war der Junge schon belastet genug!

Nicht einmal seine geistige Verbindung mit Harry und Black hatte er genutzt, um Draco im Auge zu behalten. Seine eigenen Sorgen, seine Schuldgefühle, seine Bitterkeit hatten ihn viel zu sehr in Anspruch genommen, als dass er groß an den Jungen gedacht hätte.

_Oh Lucius, es tut mir leid ... Ich bin ein schlechter Ersatz für dich ..._

„Scheiße, Snape, du siehst aus wie das heulende Elend! Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du dich noch zu Tode grämen ..."

Severus schoss einen giftigen Blick auf seinen alten Feind ab.

Beschwichtigend hob Black die Hände.

„Okay, okay, das war ein mieser Witz, ich geb's zu ..."

Er glitt noch ein Stück näher an Severus heran, eine Hand nach wie vor auf halber Höhe.

_Wenn er mich jetzt anfasst, dann ..._

Doch Black schien die Gefahr rechtzeitig erkannt zu haben und ließ seine Hand sinken.

„He, Snape", sagte er eindringlich. „Nun hör mir mal zu. Du hast es nicht leicht, das ist mir schon klar. Aber ich glaube, du machst es dir vor allem selber schwer. Wenn du mal aus deinem Schneckenhaus rauskommen würdest ... Weißt du, dein Tom ist inzwischen richtig beliebt im Schloss. Netter Junge. Vielleicht ein bisschen _zu_ jung in diesem Zusammenhang – aber, Merlin, es gibt wirklich Wichtigeres. Marcus hat sich auch gut eingepasst. Er treibt Filch in den Wahnsinn, schätze ich." Black kicherte amüsiert. „Lässt die alte Nebelkrähe nicht aus den Augen, ist ihm immer ein paar Schritte voraus ... Filch hat schon seit drei Wochen keinen einzigen Übeltäter mehr erwischt. Ist schon ganz depressiv, der Arme ... Marcus meint, er hat sogar aufgehört, seine Handschellen und Ketten zu polieren."

Wieder schien Black abrupt die Stimmung zu wechseln. Ein ungewohnt nachdenklicher Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Und weißt du was, Severus?"

_Severus?!_

„Die mögen dich. Dein Tom, und Marcus ... und sogar dieses unmögliche Weib, diese Fiona ... die mögen dich wirklich. Dachte, ich sollte dir das vielleicht mal sagen. – So, ich muss los. Bis irgendwann dann, Snape."

Betäubt starrte Severus auf die kahle Steinwand, durch die Black verschwunden war.

‚Die mögen dich ... Die mögen dich wirklich ...'

SSSSSSS  


Eigentlich hatte Draco Theo diesen letzten Abend nicht alleine lassen wollen.

Doch sein Freund hatte ihn regelrecht aus dem Schlafsaal hinausgedrängt.

„Ich muss jetzt ein bisschen allein sein, Draco, okay?", hatte er bittend gesagt. „Irgendwie muss ich mich auf morgen vorbereiten."

Widerwillig hatte Draco nachgegeben, und jetzt saß er wieder bei Severus im Wohnzimmer, um die letzte der Geistergeschichten anzuhören. Nur, dass ihre Runde inzwischen kleiner geworden war. Lediglich Severus, Tom, Marcus, Fiona und Draco selbst gruppierten sich um den Tisch herum.

Anders als an den vorangegangenen Abenden wirkte Severus entspannt. Tom saß neben ihm auf dem Sofa und lächelte zufrieden in sich hinein.

 _Ob sie ...?,_ dachte Draco.

Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, so schnell er konnte. Doch offensichtlich war er nicht schnell genug gewesen. Seine Wangen fühlten sich unangenehm warm an.

Toms Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem breiten, wissenden Grinsen.

Fiona angelte gut gelaunt nach einem der von Severus gezauberten, transparenten Kürbischips.

„ _Ich_ habe nie gezweifelt", begann sie dann. „Und ich zweifle immer noch nicht."

Sie steckte sich den Chip in den Mund und zerkaute ihn hingebungsvoll.

„Schätze", fuhr sie grinsend fort, „deswegen werde ich noch ziemlich lange hierbleiben. Und das ist gut so. Tot sein ist sicher verdammt langweilig."

Draco starrte sie perplex an.

Fionas Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Du glaubst mir nicht?", fragte sie in provozierendem Tonfall. „Warum sollte ich lügen? Der Dunkle Lord hat mir viel gegeben. Er hat jedem von uns das gegeben, was er – oder sie – am meisten begehrt hat. Macht über andere, Gold ... oder einfach das Gefühl, endlich dazuzugehören. Nicht wahr, Severus?"

Sie sah den Genannten herausfordernd an.

Severus schwieg.

Achselzuckend fuhr Fiona fort: „Eine Aufgabe zu haben, ein Ziel, eine Mission ... Teil eines größeren Ganzen zu sein, einer Idee, die nicht sterben kann – das war es, was mich fasziniert hat. Sich selbst aufgeben, damit etwas anderes, Größeres aus einem wachsen kann. Nur ein Steinchen in einem Puzzle, nur ein Rädchen im Getriebe ... aber ohne dieses Steinchen oder Rädchen bricht alles zusammen. Du bist nur eine unter vielen, aber gleichzeitig bist du unentbehrlich. Das war es, was _er_ dir vermittelt hat: das Gefühl, gleichzeitig unwichtig und unentbehrlich zu sein. Er hat dich groß gemacht, solange du ihn nicht enttäuscht hast. Hast du ihn zu sehr enttäuscht, dann hat er dich im Staub zertreten wie einen mickrigen Käfer."

Nach kurzer Pause fügte sie mit leichter Bitterkeit hinzu: „Oder so wie mich."

Wieder griff Fiona nach einigen Chips und ließ sich aufreizend viel Zeit mit dem Essen. Endlich sprach sie weiter.

„Ich habe die Regeln gekannt und akzeptiert." Sie schwieg sekundenlang. Dann sagte sie sehr leise: „Meistens, zumindest."

Erneutes Schweigen.

„Und ich wusste, was passieren würde, wenn ich sie breche." Für einen Moment wirkte Fiona unsicher. „Zumindest ... ungefähr."

Rasch, fast überstürzt fuhr sie fort: „Jeder hat die Regeln gekannt, und es gab nur sehr wenige, die wirklich zu etwas gezwungen wurden."

Mit jedem Wort schien sie sicherer zu werden.

„Die meisten, die das von sich behaupten, sind Heuchler. Lügner. Ich kenne nur ganz wenige, die es nicht genossen haben. Dazuzugehören. Sich groß und überlegen zu fühlen. Auf andere herabzusehen. Sie zu zertreten. Die Wahrheit ist, dass sie es genossen haben. – Nicht wahr, Severus? _Du_ hast es genossen. Ich wusste es vom ersten Augenblick an, in dem ich dich unter den Todessern gesehen hatte. Du hast es genossen. Und alles andere ist eine Lüge. Menschen zu beherrschen, zu unterwerfen, zu brechen – das war pure Erotik für dich."

Fiona senkte ihre Stimme zu einem eindringlichen Flüstern.

„Tod und Orgasmus liegen nur einen Atemzug auseinander, Severus, und niemand weiß das besser als du. Man könnte sagen, dass du dich am Töten aufgegeilt hast. Das könnte man doch, oder? Und die Folter ... Na ja, du hast ihnen nicht gerne weh getan, du bist kein Sadist, nicht in diesem Sinne zumindest, nicht, wenn es dabei um Blut und Dreck geht. Aber du hast sie mit Begeisterung zerstört. Es war eine Kunst für dich. Du warst ein Künstler. Und wenn du getötet hast, dann sollte es ästhetisch sein wie ein dunkles, romantisches Ölgemälde."

Sie lachte wissend, und, wie Draco fand, furchtbar unpassend. Ihn schauderte.

Fiona legte den Kopf schief und musterte Severus auf geradezu hungrige Weise.

„Stimmt's oder hab' ich Recht?", fragte sie lauernd.

SSSSSSS  


Da war er, der Moment, vor dem Severus sich seit Tagen gefürchtet hatte – seit Fiona seinen Anspruch, getötet zu haben, um seine Opfer zu schützen, zurückgewiesen oder zumindest nur eingeschränkt akzeptiert hatte.

Natürlich hatte sie Recht. Es war mehr gewesen als das Bedürfnis, zu schützen, Angst und Schmerzen zu ersparen.

Ja, er hatte es genossen. Es war ein Rausch der Macht gewesen – und eine seiner seltenen Möglichkeiten, Zuneigung zu bezeugen und Dankbarkeit zu empfangen.

Severus hatte sich verantwortlich gefühlt, verantwortlich dafür, Fiona und den anderen einen raschen, möglichst schmerzfreien Tod zu gewähren. Aber dabei hatte er alle Alternativen ignoriert. Wenn er wirklich gewollt hätte, dann wäre es ihm möglich gewesen, wenigstens einige seiner Opfer zu retten.

Doch das hatte gar nicht in seinem Interesse gelegen.

„Wir haben den Tod verehrt, wir beide", sagte Fiona leise. „Den Tod geben und nehmen ... In jedem Augenblick bereit sein, zu sterben, und in jedem Augenblick bereit sein, zu töten – das war es, was er von uns allen verlangt hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie es bei den anderen war, aber _wir_ haben dieses Gebot erfüllt. Oder, Severus?"

Er nickte langsam.

„Ja", sagte er schleppend, „wir haben es erfüllt. Wir haben für den Tod gelebt. Nicht für das Leben. Wir" –

Doch da griff Tom ein.

„Und warum, Severus?", fragte er bitter. „Doch nicht aus Begeisterung. Ersetz doch bitte nicht eine Lüge durch die nächste! Ich kenne dich. Manchmal glaube ich sogar, ich kenne dich besser als du selbst dich kennst. Und ich sage dir: Es war Angst! Angst vor dem Leben. Du, Severus, – und vielleicht auch du, Fiona, ich weiß es nicht – hattest so viel Angst vor dem Leben, dass du dich in die Todesbereitschaft geflüchtet hast, in das Töten und, zuletzt, in den Tod. Meinst du, ich bin blind? Ich habe dich beobachtet, als Miguel – oder Michael, wie auch immer – hier war, als er von seiner Familie erzählt hat. Ich habe deine Sehnsucht gesehen. Eine Familie ... Du hast das nie gehabt. Nicht als Kind, nicht als Erwachsener. Vielleicht hätte Aemilius Malfoy, hätten Miguel und Hraban dir eine Familie sein können ... Doch du hast Miguel zurückgestoßen, als Hraban starb. Und danach bist du erstarrt. Vielleicht hat es noch ein- oder zweimal etwas wie eine Liebe in deinem Leben gegeben, aber es war immer nur ein blasser Abglanz, ein schwaches Echo. Du warst tot. Und um den Tod in dir zu bekämpfen, hast du ihn nach außen getragen."

Severus wusste, dass Tom Recht hatte.

„Ja", hauchte er. Und noch einmal: „Ja."

Im selben Moment fühlte er, wie eine zentnerschwere Last von ihm abfiel.

„Ich war zu feige, um mich für das Leben zu entscheiden", flüsterte er, fast erstaunt über diese plötzliche Erkenntnis. „Ich habe immer nur für den Tod gelebt. Seit Hraban fort war ... Ja."

SSSSSSS  


Draco starrte gebannt zu Severus und Tom hinüber.

Jetzt wusste er, was aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn Harry, Severus und sein Vater nicht den Mut gefunden hätten, den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen.

Er wäre wie Severus geworden. Tod und Zerstörung hätten sein Leben bestimmt.

Bisher hatte Draco sich immer als Opfer gesehen, hatte geglaubt, dass ihm eine Entwicklung aufgezwungen worden war – erst durch seinen Vater, dann durch das Haus Slytherin, zuletzt durch den Dunklen Lord.

Doch jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit über eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Es wäre nicht einfach gewesen, einen anderen Weg zu gehen, und vielleicht hätte er mit seinem Leben dafür bezahlt. Aber die Möglichkeit, nach rechts oder links abzubiegen, war immer da gewesen.

 _Ich war feige,_ erkannte Draco in erschütternder Klarheit. _Genau wie Severus._ _Ich war zu feige, um das Leben zu wählen!_

„Es ist so viel einfacher, sich für den Tod zu entscheiden", hörte er Toms eindringliche Stimme. „Das Leben ist eine viel größere Herausforderung. Immer wieder neu entscheiden müssen, immer wieder versuchen, das Richtige zu tun, obwohl wir überall das Falsche sehen ... Das ist viel schwieriger, als sich einfach nur der Dunkelheit zu ergeben."

Draco hatte ein bisschen das Gefühl, Dumbledore zuzuhören.

 _Vielleicht muss man durch die Hölle gegangen sein, um weise zu werden,_ dachte er. _Oder so sehr lieben, dass man bereit ist, dafür zu sterben ... Nein, das ist ja falsch! Man muss bereit sein, für seine Liebe zu leben – oder, wie Tom, für die Ewigkeit als Geist zu existieren ..._

„Draco", sagte Severus plötzlich. Er sah gleichzeitig traurig und erleichtert aus. „Wenn du ... wenn du morgen wieder dem Tod begegnest, dann verliere dich nicht in ihm. Tom hat Recht, das Leben ist eine viel größere Herausforderung. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, wenn du mich brauchst."

Ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich in Draco aus.

„Dann ... gehst du nicht?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein halbes Lächeln. „Zumindest nicht so bald. Ich ... ich sollte wohl noch ein bisschen hier bleiben ... um leben zu lernen."

Tom legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern, und diesmal ließ Severus es zu, ohne auch nur verlegen zu wirken.

„Ich würde dir gern etwas geben", sagte Severus leise. „Etwas, das dich immer an die Kraft der Liebe erinnert."

Severus deutete auf die transparente Chipsschüssel. Erst war Draco irritiert. Doch bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass hinter dem geisterhaften Behältnis etwas lag: das Foto von Severus, Miguel und Hraban – und das Armband aus schwarzen Haarsträhnen.

Draco sah unsicher zu Severus hinüber.

„Das Armband", sagte der Geist bestimmt. „Nimm es. Ich schenke es dir."

„Aber ...", begann Draco ungläubig, „aber das kann ich nicht annehmen ..."

„Nimm es", wiederholte Severus fest. „Ich kann es ohnehin nicht mehr tragen. Es ist aus Liebe entstanden. Liebe hat es erhalten. Nimm es. Ich bin sicher, sowohl Miguel als auch Hraban wären damit einverstanden."

Zögernd griff Draco nach dem fragilen Schmuckstück. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er den Verschluss und legte es an.

„Hübsch", kommentierte Tom grinsend. „Hat Theo nicht auch schwarzes Haar?"

Draco verzichtete auf einen Kommentar, obwohl er spürte, wie seine Wangen zu brennen begannen.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Kraft für morgen, dir und Theo", sagte Severus ernst. „Sag' ihm bitte, dass auch er jederzeit zu mir kommen kann – falls er das überhaupt möchte. Immerhin bin ich mitschuldig am Tod seines Vaters."

„Vermutlich", ließ Marcus sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend vernehmen, „werden wir uns morgen noch sehen, Draco. Daher wünsche ich dir fürs Erste nur, dass du heute Nacht Ruhe findest."

„Alles Gute, Draco", sagte Tom leise.

„He!", rief Fiona plötzlich. Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme. „He! Ich will doch gar nicht!"

Rasch blickte Draco zu ihr hinüber, und erkannte verblüfft, dass sie sich an den Rändern aufzulösen begann.

_Warum geht sie? Ich dachte, man müsste dafür irgendwie Einsicht zeigen oder so?_

Fiona schien der gleichen Ansicht zu sein.

„Hallo, he!", protestierte sie lautstark. „Ich hab' doch gar nichts Gutes gemacht! Ich hab' das nicht verdient und so ..."

Ihre Stimme wurde in dem Grade schwächer, in dem ihre Konturen mehr und mehr verschwammen.

 _Aber sicher hat sie was Gutes gemacht!,_ erkannte Draco plötzlich. _Ohne sie hätte ich mich vielleicht nie wieder mit Harry und den anderen vertragen. Zumindest nicht so bald. Und Severus ... Er hat durch sie die Wahrheit über sich selbst erkannt. Klar hat sie was Gutes gemacht ..._

Er sah den nahezu verzweifelten Ausdruck auf Fionas flackerndem Gesicht.

_Aber vielleicht hat sie Angst? Obwohl sie eine so große Klappe hat? Eigentlich will sie gehen, aber sie traut sich nicht?_

Von Augenblick zu Augenblick schien Fiona heller zu werden, so hell, dass Draco glaubte, die Augen abwenden zu müssen. Doch das Licht blendete nicht.

„Verdammt!", hörte er Fiona undeutlich schimpfen. „Nimmt hier niemand Rücksicht auf meine Meinung?! Ich hab' gesagt, ich will das nicht ... Ich hab' das nicht ..."

Plötzlich wurde ihre harsche Stimme weicher.

„Mama?", sagte sie unsicher. „Aber das ... Oh, na schön. Wie ihr wollt. Gut ... Ist ja gut, verdammt noch mal! Ich komm' ja mit ..."

Sekundenlang waberte die weiße Lichtsäule noch im Raum.

Dann verlosch sie.


	18. Nähe

Remus stand am Fenster seines Büros im vierten Stockwerk des Schlosses und blickte auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts hinaus. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen. Ein feiner Nieselregen fiel lautlos auf die novemberkahlen Bäume und verwischte die Silhouette der Berge jenseits des Sees.

Ein kalter Hauch in Remus' Rücken kündete von Sirius' Gegenwart.

„Wie lange noch?", fragte der Geist gedämpft.

„Zwei Stunden", erwiderte Remus ebenso leise.

„Meinst du, sie stehen's durch?"

„Was bleibt den Jungs anderes übrig?"

Remus sah weiter aus dem Fenster hinaus. Der Regenschleier wurde dichter, legte sich wie ein halb transparentes Tuch über die Welt außerhalb des Schlosses.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich ihnen helfen soll", sagte Remus bedrückt. „Theo wird wohl kaum mit mir reden wollen, und Draco ... dito."

Stumm strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über das Fensterbrett, fuhr die feine Maserung des polierten Eichenholzes nach. Minuten verstrichen.

„Aber irgendetwas musste ich tun", fuhr er endlich fort. „Vor allem, nachdem Horace ... Nun, ich denke, die Angelegenheit übersteigt, was er als Hausvorstand leisten will und kann. Draco und Theo sind nicht gerade Club-Kandidaten ..." Er lachte bitter. „Ich ... es ist albern, ich weiß, aber ich habe die Hauselfen gebeten, den Schlafsaal der Jungs zu putzen, die Betten neu zu beziehen, Blumen hinzustellen und so ..." Er geriet ins Stocken. „Und ... und Sandwiches und Kakao für nachher, wenn sie wiederkommen", flüsterte er unglücklich. „Vermutlich werden sie zwar nichts runterbringen, aber ..." Hilflos zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Nur, dass sie sich nicht vergessen fühlen ..."

„Ich finde das gar nicht albern", erwiderte Sirius bestimmt. In seiner kalten und klanglosen Geisterstimme schwang eine ungewohnt weiche Note mit. „Du tust dein Bestes, Moony. Aber du bist nicht ihr Hausvorstand. Und Slughorn ... Er ist nicht Snape. Die Slytherins ... na ja, sie vermissen ihn. Besonders Draco und Theo, und besonders in dieser Situation." Der Animagus zog eine Grimasse. „Obwohl ich das nicht wirklich nachvollziehen kann. Er muss sie mit ziemlich harter Hand geführt haben, und trotzdem ... sie vermissen ihn."

 _Nicht nur die Slytherins. Mir fehlt er auch,_ dachte Remus melancholisch.

„Es ist eigenartig", sagte er nachdenklich und mehr zu sich selbst, „aber ich habe mich fast gefreut, dass er als Geist ..." Remus verstummte unschlüssig.

Langsam drehte er sich zu Sirius um, sah forschend in die starren Geisteraugen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten.

„Ich weiß, dass es egoistisch ist", fuhr Remus verlegen fort, „aber irgendwie habe ich mich gefreut. Ich kann mir Hogwarts ohne ihn nicht vorstellen. Und wo sollte er sonst hingehen, abgesehen von ... na ja, über die Schwelle. Endgültig."

 _Ich hoffe, dass er nicht so bald geht,_ dachte Remus, und kam sich schon wieder furchtbar selbstsüchtig vor.

„Weißt du was?", erwiderte Sirius nach einer ziemlich langen Pause. „Ich glaube," – er zog die Silben in die Länge wie Kaugummi – „mir würde er auch fehlen. Er ... na ja, er hat mich zurückgeholt, immerhin. Und jetzt sind wir beide Geister. Ich schätze, das verbindet irgendwie. Und hier ist es bei weitem netter als ... drüben. Hinter dem Vorhang."

Für einen Augenblick fühlte Remus wieder die schneidende Leere, die er nach Sirius' Tod empfunden hatte, die Einsamkeit, die Verlorenheit.

„Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Pads", hauchte er. „Verdammt froh. Das bringt die alten Zeiten zurück, die Rumtreiber-Zeiten ... ein bisschen zumindest, oder?"

„Ja", erwiderte Sirius leise. „Die Rumtreiber-Zeiten, und James ... und Peter."

Eine Weile schwiegen sie beide. Der Regen war mittlerweile zu Hagel geworden, der prasselnd gegen das Fensterglas fiel und ihnen die Sicht nach draußen fast vollständig nahm.

„Severus ... er gehört auch zu den alten Zeiten ...", bemerkte Remus schließlich zögernd.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht, halb abgestoßen, halb amüsiert. „Unbedingt", bestätigte er, wobei er die Natur dieser Zugehörigkeit allerdings wohl etwas anders definierte als Remus – zumindest, wenn man sein gemeines Grinsen als Indikator nahm.

Tadelnd schüttelte Remus den Kopf, konnte sich ein Lächeln aber nicht verkneifen.

„Ich meine das vollkommen ernst, Sirius. Severus fehlt mir. Ich hoffe, er kommt bald wieder aus seinem Loch heraus ... Seinem Haus würde es bestimmt gut tun, wenn er sich öfter blicken ließe. Die Kinder hängen an ihm, da hast du sicher Recht. Vielleicht könnte er ihnen ein bisschen unter die Arme greifen – bildlich gesprochen. Denn Hilfe haben sie verdammt nötig ... Alle. Gerade jetzt. Die Zeiten sind hart für Slytherin."

Sirius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du wirst uns doch nicht etwa abspenstig, Moony?", fragte er, nur halb im Scherz.

Remus sah wirkliche Unruhe in seinen hellen Augen.

Rasch schüttelte er den Kopf. „Einmal Gryffindor, immer Gryffindor", versicherte er nachdrücklich. „Was mich allerdings nicht daran hindert, mich für _alle_ meine Schüler verantwortlich zu fühlen."

Sirius nickte langsam. „Bei Draco zumindest hat er's ganz gut hinbekommen. Snape, meine ich. Mit dem Helfen."

„Ja." Remus dachte mit Dankbarkeit daran, wie gut der Slytherin-Hausgeist den labilen Jungen während der letzten Tage aufgefangen und gestützt hatte. „Ohne Severus ... Harry und die anderen geben sich sicher viel Mühe, aber im Moment scheint Severus derjenige zu sein, der am ehesten zu Draco durchdringen kann – trotz allem, was war."

„Scheint so", bestätigte Sirius etwas widerwillig. Nach einer längeren Pause, in der sie beide dem Prasseln der Hagelkörner lauschten, setzte der Geist leise hinzu: „Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die beiden das durchstehen."

„Ja", sagte Remus bedrückt. „Das hoffe ich auch."

SSSSSSS  


„Entspann' dich, Severus", flüsterte Tom, während er ihm behutsam den Rücken massierte.

Severus legte den Kopf zurück und lehnte sich in die Berührung hinein. Sein Partner hatte außerordentlich geschickte Hände – und diese Hände machten sich jetzt an den Knöpfen seiner Robe zu schaffen.

_Nicht jetzt! Nicht heute ..._

Hastig entzog sich Severus der Berührung.

„Tom", protestierte er leise. „Nicht ... Hör' auf. Nicht heute."

„Das Leben, nicht der Tod, Severus", erwiderte Tom schlicht. „Oder das, was man an Stelle des Lebens hat." Er zwinkerte Severus kurz zu. „Existenz, von mir aus. Und man sollte sie feiern, solange man kann. Ich finde, es gibt keinen falschen Zeitpunkt für die Liebe."

Abwartend hielt Tom die Hände in der Schwebe.

„Na?", fragte er leise, nachdem einige Sekunden verstrichen waren. „Wie sieht's aus? Willst du, oder willst du nicht?"

Severus zögerte noch immer.

 _Es ist falsch,_ teilte ihm eine Stimme in seinem Kopf mit. _Pietätlos. Während Remigius in Askaban auf den Tod wartet, während Theodore und Draco jede Minute zählen, sollen wir ..._

„Ach, Severus."

Tom beugte sich vor und strich ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln durchs Haar.

„Du bist nicht verantwortlich für das Leid der Welt ... Und meinst du nicht, dass dein alter ... Kamerad es zu schätzen wüsste, wenn er vor seiner Hinrichtung noch mal ...? Hm?"

Severus schüttelte, plötzlich amüsiert, den Kopf.

_Remigius? Merlin, ja ... Und es wäre ihm völlig egal, wen oder was er da besteigt ..._

Tom war sein Stimmungswechsel offenbar nicht entgangen. Er lachte leise und weich, auf eine ganz spezielle, liebevolle und sehr erotische Weise, die er sich für ... besondere Gelegenheiten aufsparte. Dieses verheißungsvolle Geräusch jagte prickelnde Schauer über Severus' Haut und verursachte ein angenehmes Brennen in seinem Unterleib.

_Hast du nicht mal gesagt, du wolltest am liebsten auf einer Orgie sterben, Remigius? Nun, ganz so drastisch wird es zwar nicht werden, aber ..._

Einen Atemzug später beugte Tom sich zu ihm herab und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Dann ließ er seine Lippen Zentimeter um Zentimeter tiefer wandern. Severus schloss die Augen. Tom küsste seine Lider, seine Wangen, seine Nasenspitze. Endlich fanden die vertrauten Lippen seinen Mund. Er erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Ohne sich von ihm zu lösen, ließ Tom seine Hände über Severus' Brust gleiten, öffnete die letzten Knöpfe der Robe, und machte anschließend gleich mit der nächsten Schicht Kleidung weiter.

 _Auf dich, Remigius,_ dachte Severus zwischen Wehmut und leisem Amüsement, als er begann, Tom hastig die Kleider herunterzuzerren, immer wieder unterbrochen von dessen gierigen Küssen.

Endlich waren alle störenden Hüllen entfernt. Tom kniete sich zwischen Severus' Beine und pustete über seine Haut. Severus stöhnte leise. Schlanke Finger strichen über seinen Bauch, die Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel, wanderten weiter in Richtung ...

Mit einem Knurren sprang er auf, angelte mit der einen Hand seinen Zauberstab aus der achtlos zu Boden geworfenen Robe, packte mit der anderen Toms Schulter, zog ihn auf die Füße und drängte ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Beim Bett angekommen, warf er den lachenden jungen Mann mit Schwung rücklings auf die Matratze, fasste ihn fast schon grob an den Hüften und rollte ihn auf den Bauch.

Tom kicherte albern und ein bisschen verschämt. Severus verdrehte halb genervt, halb belustigt die Augen. Zärtlich ließ er seine Hände über Toms Rücken und Hintern gleiten.

Sein Geliebter stöhnte leise, drückte sich tiefer in die Matratze – und sackte prompt durch sie hindurch. Auf Severus' gereiztes Zischen hin stieg Tom lachend in die Höhe und ließ sich, mit ausgebreiteten Armen und gespreizten Beinen, rücklings durch das Zimmer treiben.

 _Toter Mann,_ dachte Severus flüchtig und scheute sekundenlang vor der Doppeldeutigkeit des Begriffes zurück.

Endlich gab er den Versuch, sich wie ein Lebender zu verhalten, seufzend auf und lockerte die auf seinen Körper gerichtete Konzentration. Sogleich verlor er den Boden unter den Füßen, schwebte durch den Raum wie eine Seifenblase, bis er auf einer Höhe mit Tom angekommen war und sich mit minimaler Willensanstrengung an dessen Seite lagerte.

Tom sah ihn aus wachen und leuchtenden Augen an.

Severus küsste ihn – seine Lippen, seine Wangen, seinen Hals. Tastend und streichelnd erforschte er den erst halb vertrauten Körper.

Tom wand sich seufzend und kichernd unter seinen Händen. Er war ziemlich kitzelig, und Severus konnte erstaunliche Reaktionen erzielen, wenn er ihn nur ganz leicht mit den Fingerspitzen berührte. Tom quiekte wie ein übermütiges Ferkel und rollte sich prustend hin und her.

„Sex mit dir ist so ziemlich das Albernste, was ich je erlebt habe", brummte Severus liebevoll.

Tom gluckste und rieb sich verlangend an seinem Oberschenkel. „Gib mir einen Kuss!", bettelte er begeistert.

Severus beugte sich vor und drückte seine Lippen leicht auf die von Tom. Das Feuer in seinen Lenden loderte hell auf. Er beschloss, dass sie für diesmal genug Vorspiel gehabt hatten. Fahrig angelte er nach seinem Zauberstab, der, transparent und substanzlos wie er selbst, zwei Meter über dem Bett schwebte.

„ _Accio_ Wundsalbe!" Ein kleiner, geisterhafter Tiegel kam aus Richtung Wohnzimmer durch die Wand geschossen und landete sicher in seiner Hand. Zum Glück für sie beide hatte Severus es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, einige wichtige Tränke, Salben und Kräuter in geringer Menge stets bei sich zu tragen, und alles, was er im Moment seines Todes am Leib gehabt hatte, war mit ihm nach Hogwarts gegangen.

Severus tauchte einen Finger in die glitschige Salbe.

 _Genau die richtige Konsistenz,_ dachte er grinsend. _Vielleicht sollte ich Madame Pomfrey auf die vielseitige Verwendbarkeit meiner Kreationen hinweisen ..._

„Sei vorsichtig, ja?", bat Tom leise.

Severus küsste ihn auf die Schulter. „Immer", versprach er lächelnd. „Ich liebe dich", fügte er dann flüsternd hinzu.

„Ich dich auch, Severus", erwiderte Tom voll Wärme. „Sehr sogar."


	19. Ein Ende ... und ein Anfang

„Ich kann da nicht rein." In Theos dunklen Augen lag etwas Flehendes. „Das ... ich kann das nicht."

„Wie Sie wollen, Mr Nott. Es steht Ihnen natürlich frei, ob Sie Ihren Vater vor der Exekution besuchen oder nicht."

„Theo", flüsterte Draco seinem Freund ins Ohr, „reiß dich zusammen! Dein Vater wartet auf dich. Wenn du nicht kommst ..."

Sie befanden sich am Anfang eines lang gestreckten, weiß getünchten Zellenganges. Der Wärter, der sie ins Innere Askabans geleitet hatte, stand abwartend vor der Gittertür, die den Durchtritt versperrte. Die Schlüssel klirrten in seiner unruhigen Hand.

Theo, bleich und nervös, drehte den kleinen Korb in den Händen, der die Dinge enthielt, die seinem Vater mitzubringen ihm gestattet worden war: Tabak, eine Pfeife, ein kleiner Kuchen und ein Fläschchen Kürbisschnaps.

„Okay", sagte er endlich, nachdem er hörbar tief durchgeatmet hatte. „Ich möchte zu ihm."

Der Wärter nickte und schloss schweigend das Tor zum Todestrakt auf. Draco hatte den Eindruck, dass der Mann durchaus Mitgefühl empfand – zumindest für Theo, vielleicht sogar für dessen Vater.

Auf dem kahlen Korridor hallten ihre Schritte unheimlich wider. Sie passierten zahlreiche mit schwarzen Nummern versehene Metalltüren.

Der Gang machte einen Knick. In diesem neuen Abschnitt befanden sich nur zwei Zellen – und am Ende des Ganges eine große, schwere Eisentür.

„Hier", sagte der Wärter und hielt vor der zweiten Zelle.

„Mr Nott?", rief er durch eine Luke in der Tür. „Besuch für Sie." Kreischend drehte sich der Schlüssel im Schloss. „Bitte", sagte der Mann nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick in die Zelle. „Ich denke, Sie werden schon erwartet."

Draco musste Theo fast über die Schwelle schieben, so zögernd bewegte sich sein Freund vorwärts.

Der Wärter folgte ihnen in den kleinen Raum und schloss sorgsam hinter sich ab.

Das Erste, was Draco an der Zelle auffiel, war, dass sie nicht so monochrom gestaltet war wie der Rest Askabans. Zwar waren Wände und Decke weiß getüncht, der Boden jedoch bestand aus beigefarbenen Fliesen, die Möbel aus dunklem Holz und das Bettzeug war blauweiß kariert.

 _Großmutters gute Stube,_ dachte Draco unwillkürlich, obwohl seine eigene Großmutter einen Salon mit batistbezogenen Rokokomöbeln ihr eigen genannt hatte.

Inmitten all dieser absurden Heimeligkeit stand Remigius Nott, gekleidet in eine saubere graue Gefängnisrobe. Sein ehemals dunkelblondes Haar hatte im Vierteljahr seiner Inhaftierung eine ähnliche Farbe angenommen wie der grobe Leinenstoff.

„Theo!" Ein breites Lächeln wanderte über Notts aschenfarbenes, abgehärmtes Gesicht. Seine Fröhlichkeit wirkte verkrampft.

Er eilte seinem Sohn entgegen, doch statt ihn zu umarmen, gab er ihm förmlich die Hand.

„Draco", sagte er dann und sah ihn aus ernsten Augen an.

Wieder musste Draco daran denken, dass sein Vater in den Augen der anderen Todesser einer der Verräter war, denen sie es zu verdanken hatten, dass sie jetzt hier saßen und auf ihren Tod warteten.

„Kein böser Gedanke mehr zwischen uns", sagte Nott leise und gab ihm ebenfalls die Hand. Draco spürte, dass sie feucht von kaltem Schweiß war.

Nott ließ sich auf dem ordentlich gemachten Bett nieder. Theo setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern neben ihn.

Draco fühlte sich wie ein Fremdkörper. Zwar bemühte er sich, die beiden nicht anzustarren, während sie leise miteinander sprachen, doch die Zelle war so klein, dass es nicht viele Alternativen gab. Schließlich wandte er sich widerstrebend dem Wärter zu, der sich auf einem Stuhl neben der Tür eingerichtet hatte und alles mit wachsamem Blick verfolgte.

„Arbeiten sie schon lange hier?", erkundigte Draco sich nach kurzem Zaudern.

Für einen Moment wandte der Mann ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Wollen Sie wissen, ob ich Ihren Vater kennen gelernt habe, hier in Askaban?", fragte er ruhig. „Ja, habe ich. Was allerdings die Details betrifft, unterliege ich einer gesetzlichen Schweigepflicht. Tut mir leid."

Damit konzentrierte er sich wieder völlig auf die Interaktion zwischen Theo und dessen Vater.

_Merlin, dürfen die hier nicht mal ein winziges bisschen Privatsphäre haben?!_

Von Minute zu Minute ärgerte Draco sich mehr über diesen, wie er fand, aufdringlichen Blick.

„Müssen Sie die beiden so anstarren?!", rutschte es ihm schließlich heraus.

„Ja, muss ich. Was meinen Sie, was hier alles schon passiert ist ... Wir wollen doch nicht, dass unseren Todeskandidaten ein Unglück zustößt, ehe sie an der Reihe sind ..."

Hätte Draco nur die Worte gehört, dann wäre er überzeugt gewesen, dass der Mann voll hinter seiner Aufgabe stand. Doch er sah den bitteren Zug um dessen Mund, das leicht ironische Lächeln.

Hatten sie hier einen unerwarteten Verbündeten gefunden – jemanden, der sie mit Verständnis an Stelle von Hass und Verachtung betrachtete?

Minutenlang versuchte Draco wieder, weder zu den Notts hinüberzublicken, noch ihr gedämpftes und stockendes Gespräch zu belauschen.

Plötzlich fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, dass er ja gar nicht wusste, was sie zu sehen bekommen würden in ... Sein Blick huschte zu der großen und aufdringlich laut tickenden Wanduhr über der Tür.

_In einer Dreiviertelstunde schon!_

Draco spürte, wie seine Kehle eng wurde. Ein drückendes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit.

„Wie ... wie passiert es?", würgte er endlich hervor.

Der Wärter schien mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben.

„Gift", erwiderte er gedämpft. „Ein rasch wirkendes und völlig schmerzloses Gift. Von der Einnahme bis zum Tod vergehen nicht mehr als drei Minuten."

„Und ... wenn jemand das Zeug nicht freiwillig schluckt?"

„Sind wir berechtigt, den Imperius anzuwenden."

„Wir ...? Heißt das, Sie ..."

Der Mann wich seinem schockierten Blick nicht aus.

„Ja, ich bin auch mit dabei, nachher", sagte er fest. „Sie schicken immer einen Vollzugsbeamten mit, der ein gewisses Vertrauensverhältnis zu dem ... Kandidaten hat. Dessen Gegenwart beruhigend auf ihn wirkt. Und das bin in diesem Fall ich."

Es wurde die längste Stunde in Dracos Leben.

Schon nach fünfzehn oder zwanzig Minuten schienen den beiden Notts die Gesprächsthemen auszugehen. Von da an saßen sie stumm nebeneinander, starrten an die Wand, auf die alten und abgewetzten Möbel. Ab und an stand einer von ihnen auf, ging ein paar Minuten hin und her, setzte sich wieder. Theos Vater stopfte die Pfeife, rauchte ein paar Züge, ließ sie ausgehen und legte sie auf den Tisch. Der Kuchen blieb unberührt im Korb liegen, ebenso der Kürbisschnaps.

Die Zeit schien so langsam zu fließen wie zäher Sirup, und gleichzeitig raste sie dahin wie ein Falke im Sturzflug.

Plötzlich, viel zu früh, erhob der Wärter sich von seinem Stuhl.

„Es wird Zeit", sagte er ruhig.

Draco fühlte sein Herz ins Bodenlose fallen.

Hastig sah er zu Theo hinüber, der sich schwankend am Tisch abstütze.

Remigius Nott erhob sich mechanisch vom Bett. Seine Züge hatten etwas Hölzernes angenommen.

 _Er sieht aus, als wäre er schon tot ...,_ dachte Draco schaudernd.

„Ihr habt mich nicht klein gekriegt!", verkündete Nott überraschend und viel zu laut in die Stille hinein. „Ihr nicht ... Wenn ich sterbe, dann wird der Name unseres Herrn auf meinen Lippen sein!"

„Vater!", brachte Theo entsetzt hervor. „Vater, bitte ..."

Draco ahnte, dass dies die Fortsetzung einer Diskussion war, die die beiden zu Beginn ihrer letzten gemeinsamen Stunde aufgenommen hatten.

Remigius Nott straffte seine magere Gestalt, bis sie fast so eindrucksvoll wirkte wie in früheren Zeiten.

„Du musst jetzt stark sein, Theodore", sagte er fest. „Zeig ihnen, dass wir stark sind."

Dann ergriff der Wärter ihn am Arm, ließ eine magische Fessel um sein Handgelenk zuschnappen.

„Kommen Sie, Nott", sagte der Gefängnisbeamte leise. „Verabschieden Sie sich von Ihrem Sohn. Wenn Sie ihn im Exekutionsraum wiedersehen, wird eine magische Barriere zwischen Ihnen sein."

„Vater ...", stieß Theo zittrig hervor.

„Mach's gut, mein Junge." Für eine Sekunde hatte sich fast so etwas wie Zärtlichkeit in Notts Stimme geschlichen. „Komm, gib mir die Hand."

Theo folgte der Aufforderung und umklammerte die Hand seines Vaters wie ein Ertrinkender.

 _Wenn ich du wäre,_ dachte Draco, _dann würde ich nie wieder loslassen._

„Es wird Zeit", wiederholte der Wärter leise.

Theo ließ die Hand seines Vaters fahren, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt. Sein verzweifelter Griff hatte rote Striemen hinterlassen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Draco", sagte Nott rau. „Danke, dass du meinen Sohn begleitet hast."

„Ein paar Minuten müssen Sie noch hier warten", wandte der Wärter sich an Theo und Draco. „Ein Kollege wird Sie abholen und in den Zuschauerraum bringen."

Dann verließen er und Theos Vater den Raum.

Die Tür fiel lautlos hinter ihnen ins Schloss.

Draco und Theo warteten.

SSSSSSS  


Der Zuschauerraum fasste nicht mehr als zwanzig Personen.

An diesem Tag war er voll besetzt. Draco spürte Übelkeit aufsteigen, als er Rita Kimmkorn in der vordersten Reihe sitzen sah, aufgetakelt wie zu einem Presseball, während ihre selbstschreibende Feder erwartungsvoll zuckend neben ihrer Hand schwebte.

Offensichtlich waren er und Theo die letzten. Sobald sie ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten, ganz vorne und nur drei Stühle von Kimmkorn entfernt, verschwand das, was Draco für einen schwarzen Vorhang gehalten hatte, und machte einer knisternden, glasklaren magischen Barriere Platz.

Dahinter lag der zweite Teil des Raums. Theos Vater saß in weniger als vier Metern Entfernung auf einem thronartigen Sessel, Hand- und Fußgelenke an die hölzernen Streben gefesselt. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein angespannter, beinah arrogant wirkender Ausdruck. Er hatte sich gut im Griff, verriet seine Furcht kaum. Nur seine Lippen zitterten leicht.

Hinter Theos Vater standen zwei Gestalten in den dunkelblauen Uniformen der Askaban-Wärter. Beide trugen schwarze Halbmasken, die Draco an die Bilder mittelalterlicher Scharfrichter erinnerten, die er in seinem Geschichtsbuch gesehen hatte.

Einer der Beamten schenkte ihnen ein winziges Nicken. Es musste der Mann sein, der mit ihnen in Notts Zelle gewesen war.

Eine Hand tastete nach der seinen. Theos Finger waren eisig kalt.

„Scheiße!", flüsterte Theo panisch. „Scheiße, Draco, ich muss hier raus, ich kann das nicht ..."

In diesem Moment trat ein kleiner, rundlicher Mann zu Nott und den Wächtern, rollte ein Pergament aus und begann, das Urteil zu verlesen. Draco hörte zahlreiche Federn kratzen. Offensichtlich war Kimmkorn nicht die einzige Journalistin vor Ort.

 _Aasgeier,_ dachte er angewidert. _Widerliche, stinkende –_

Doch da schnitt die Stimme des Urteilsverkünders in seine Gedanken.

„Verurteilter, haben Sie noch etwas zu sagen?"

Entsetzt erkannte Draco, dass Remigius Nott bereits den Kelch mit dem tödlichen Gift in Händen hielt.

Theos Finger schlossen sich schmerzhaft fest um die seinen.

„Ja, das habe ich", verkündete Nott mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme. „Ich leere diesen Kelch ..." Er hob das Gefäß so weit an, wie es die nun nachgebende magische Fessel erlaubte.

 _Jetzt kommt es,_ dachte Draco bitter. _Der Dunkle Lord. Immer und immer der Dunkle Lord ..._

„... auf meinen Sohn Theodore. Mögest du glücklich werden in deinem Leben – und frei sein."

Notts ernster Blick richtete sich auf seinen Sohn.

Draco spürte, wie Theo zu zittern begann.

Dann leerte Nott den Kelch, schloss die Augen, und ließ sich gegen die Lehne des Sessels sinken. Seine Brust hob und senkte sich rasch, seine Hände waren fest um die Armlehnen verkrampft. Während der folgenden Minuten änderte sich nichts an diesem Bild. Nur Notts Atmung wurde langsamer, blieb aber regelmäßig. Dann hörte sie abrupt auf.

„Nein", hauchte Theo an Dracos Seite.

„Nein ..."

SSSSSSS  


Unmittelbar nach der Hinrichtung traten zwei Gefängnisbeamte an ihre Seite, wehrten ruhig aber bestimmt die Reporter ab, und brachten Draco und Theo in einen etwas abseits gelegenen Nebenraum.

„Möchten Sie vielleicht einen Beruhigungstrank?", fragte einer der Wärter.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Draco, dass es sich um eine Frau handelte. Sie musterte ihn aus kühlen, aber nicht unfreundlichen Augen.

Abwehrend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Theo dagegen reagierte nicht einmal auf die Frage.

„Mr Nott?", hakte die Beamtin behutsam nach.

Endlich schüttelte Theo den Kopf.

„Was ... was passiert jetzt mit ihm?", krächzte er mühsam.

„Sie sind darüber informiert worden, dass sie die Leiche noch heute mitnehmen können?"

Theo nickte schwach.

„Zunächst müssen einige Formalien erfüllt werden – Totenschein, Überführungspapiere ... Ich denke aber nicht, dass das mehr als eine halbe Stunde in Anspruch nehmen wird. Anschließend können Sie mit den übrigen Besuchern und mit der eingesargten Leiche die Überfahrt zum Festland machen."

„Kann ich ... kann ich ihn noch mal sehen, bevor er ... in den Sarg kommt?", fragte Theo mit bebender Stimme.

Ein Funken von Mitgefühl erschien in den Augen der Frau.

„Wenn Sie das möchten, ja. Ich muss nur rasch meinem Kollegen Bescheid geben."

Der Raum, in den sie kurze Zeit später von der Wärterin geführt wurden, war kahl und nur schummrig erleuchtet. Lediglich eine Pritsche stand darin, und daneben zwei alte und schnörkellose Stühle.

Auf der Pritsche lag Remigius Nott, sehr bleich und sehr still.

Zögernd zog Theo sich einen der Stühle heran. Seine Hände zitterten so heftig, dass er ihn dabei beinah umgestoßen hätte.

„Papa ..."

Theo streckte eine unsichere Hand nach der Leiche aus, zauderte. Endlich ließ er sie auf den bleichen Arm des Toten sinken.

„Papa ...", wiederholte er heiser.

Nach einigen Sekunden begann er, den Arm seines Vaters zu streicheln, unsicher erst, dann immer nachdrücklicher.

Draco saß schweigend auf der anderen Seite der Pritsche und versuchte, seinen Freund nicht zu stören.

Nach vielen, stumm verstrichenen Minuten fing Theo plötzlich zu weinen an. „Ich ... ich will ihn hier raus haben!", verlangte er zwischen heftigen Schluchzern. „Jetzt sofort!"

 _Oh oh,_ dachte Draco alarmiert. _Bitte keinen Nervenzusammenbruch ..._

„Theo", begann er in beschwichtigendem Ton, „ich weiß nicht, ob das so schnell ..."

„Sofort!"

Gegen so viel verzweifelte Entschlossenheit half kein Argument.

„Okay, okay", gab Draco hastig nach, „ich geh' mal und frag', wie weit die mit den Papieren sind."

Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, vor der Tür auf einen Gefängnisbeamten zu stoßen. Doch da war niemand.

Nervös versuchte Draco, sich an den Weg zu erinnern, den sie vorhin mit der Wärterin gegangen waren. Dabei hatten sie auch die zentrale Meldestelle Askabans passiert, und er vermutete, dass dort die Papiere ausgestellt wurden, die sie benötigten.

Es war ein beklemmendes Gefühl, alleine durch die kahlen weißen Korridore zu laufen, auch wenn er sich jetzt offensichtlich lediglich im Verwaltungstrakt aufhielt. Der Weg zur Meldestelle kam ihm unerwartet lang vor.

Als Draco den Raum endlich gefunden hatte, wagte er erst nicht, an die schwere, abweisend wirkende Tür zu klopfen. Als er sich endlich überwand, ließ das „Herein!" eine ganze Weile auf sich warten.

Auf der anderen Seite der Tür erwartete ihn ein dürrer, bebrillter Zauberer, der Draco missbilligend entgegenblickte.

„Draco Malfoy, nehme ich an", bemerkte der Mann kühl.

„Ich ... Ja."

Draco fühlte sich mit einem Mal sehr fehl am Platze.

„Sie wünschen?"

Weder in der barschen Stimme, noch in den kalten Augen des Mannes war das geringste Mitgefühl zu erkennen.

„Ich ... ich wollte nur fragen, ob wir ihn ... Mr Nott ... jetzt mitnehmen können", stotterte Draco verunsichert. „Theo ... er hält's nicht so gut aus hier drin."

„Sie werden sich schon gedulden müssen, bis ich die Akte vervollständigt habe."

Draco fühlte sich so hilflos wie selten zuvor. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, auf so viel Kälte und Ablehnung zu stoßen.

„Ich ... Ist gut ... Dann ... dann geh' ich jetzt wieder ..."

„Warten Sie." Die ihm bereits vertraute Wärterin trat aus dem Nebenzimmer. „Ich werde Sie zurückbringen. Sonst verlaufen Sie sich noch. Und eigentlich dürfen Sie sich hier ohnehin nicht ohne Begleitung bewegen."

Nachdem die Frau ihn zurück ins Totenzimmer geleitet hatte, verging eine weitere zähe Viertelstunde, die Draco mit dem stillen, toten Remigius Nott und dem nicht weniger schweigsamen und bleichen Theo verbringen musste, der unaufhörlich über den Arm seines Vaters strich. Ab und an hörte Draco ihn murmeln, und manchmal verstand er einzelne Sätze. Es waren eher mild vorgebrachte Beschwerden an die Adresse Remigius Notts, leise Vorwürfe in Bezug auf den Dunklen Lord, Theos Mutter und Theo selbst.

Endlich erschienen zwei Wärter mit einem schlichten Kiefernsarg. Ohne große Umstände betteten sie den Toten hinein, drückten Theo einen Stapel Dokumente in die Hand und führten sie aus dem Gefängnis hinaus, wobei der Sarg vorneweg schwebte.

Kurze Zeit später befanden Draco und Theo sich wieder an Bord der _Cerberus_ , als einzige auf Deck, während der Rest der Fahrgäste eine Etage tiefer reiste. Ein Wächter an der Luke sorgte dafür, dass selbst Rita Kimmkorn die beiden Jungen in Ruhe ließ.

Auch der Sarg befand sich auf Deck, sorgfältig und sicher vertäut. Draco und Theo standen ein wenig verloren daneben, jeder auf einer Seite dieses fremden und irritierenden Dinges.

Mittlerweile war es dunkel geworden. Die Wolken hingen so dicht, dass kein einziger Stern zu sehen war. Die Wellen klatschten gleichmäßig an den Bug. Das Schiff schaukelte.

„Schnee!", sagte Theo plötzlich überrascht. „Ich hab' grad eine Schneeflocke abgekriegt ..."

„Quatsch!", wiegelte Draco ab. „Wir haben gerade mal November ..."

Aber Theo hatte sich nicht getäuscht. Es begann tatsächlich, zu schneien. Nur vereinzelte Flocken, aber eindeutig Schnee.

„Der Herbst ist vorbei", sagte Draco leise.

„Ja", flüsterte Theo.

Das Schiff schlingerte unerwartet, brachte sie beide aus dem Gleichgewicht. Unwillkürlich hielt Draco sich am Sarg fest – und traf dort auf Theos Hand, die sich ebenfalls um den hölzernen Vorsprung klammerte.

„Winter", sagte Theo und sah ihm in die Augen.

Dann beugte er sich über den Sarg und küsste Draco.

SSSSSSS  


Severus stand am Tor der Hogwarts-Ländereien und blickte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinaus.

An seiner Seite schwebten Tom und Marcus. Der Schneeregen, der seit einigen Stunden unaufhörlich auf das schottischen Hochland niederging, fiel durch die Geister hindurch und ließ ihre ätherischen Gestalten fließend und verzerrt erscheinen.

„Wo bleiben die nur?", fragte Marcus beunruhigt. „Remus hat doch extra in Askaban nachgefragt, wann das Schiff abfährt ..."

Severus war mindestens genauso besorgt, wollte es aber nur ungern zugeben. „Vielleicht sind sie aufgehalten" –

„Da!", unterbrach Tom ihn aufgeregt.

Tatsächlich war ein Stück den Weg in Richtung Hogsmeade hinunter ein heller Fleck zu erkennen, verwischt durch den trüben Regenschleier. Der Fleck schien zu schwanken, als er sich ihnen stockend näherte.

„Das sind sie. Ganz sicher", verkündete Marcus. „Ich geh' und sag Remus Bescheid."

Severus nickte nur. Gerne wäre er Draco und Theodore entgegen gegangen, doch als Geister waren sie an Hogwarts gefesselt. Sie konnten keinen Schritt über seine Grenzen hinaus machen, nicht ohne eine lebenden Zauberer, der sie magisch an sich band und damit vor Auflösung schützte.

Kaum zwei Minuten später eilte der von Marcus gefolgte Lupin an ihre Seite, außer Atem nach einem raschen Lauf über das Schlossgelände.

„War bei Hagrid", keuchte er. „Sind sie das?", fragte er dann. „Wieso sind die so langsam?"

„Keine Ahnung." Tom zuckte die Achseln. „Ich glaube, die schleppen irgendwas mit."

„Ich gehe ihnen entgegen."

Lupin stieß die Torflügel auf und schritt rasch den Weg nach Hogsmeade hinunter. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, ehe er mit dem Regen zu verschmelzen schien und zu einem undeutlichen dunklen Fleck wurde.

Das, was Severus und die anderen für Draco, Theodore und irgendein seltsames Etwas hielten, war inzwischen zum Stillstand gekommen. Angespannt starrte Severus zu ihnen hinunter, verfluchte den Regen, der ihm die Sicht nahm.

Er sah, wie Lupin zu dem ersten Fleck trat. Erneut entstand Bewegung. Dann erhob sich etwas Großes und Helles über den Boden und begann, in Richtung Hogwarts zu schweben. Drei kleinere und dunklere Flecken folgten ihm, gewannen mehr und mehr an Konturen, bis schließlich ...

„Aber ... das ist ja ein Sarg!", entfuhr es Marcus schockiert, als der große Gegenstand nur noch wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt war.

 _Sie haben Remigius mitgebracht,_ dachte Severus betäubt. _Aber natürlich ... Die Notts sind vom Ministerium enteignet worden, genau wie die Malfoys. Das heißt, Theodore kann nicht einmal das Grab seiner Mutter besuchen, ohne dafür eine Erlaubnis zu beantragen ... Wo soll er unter diesen Umständen mit der Leiche seines Vaters hin?_

Dann tauchten Lupin und die beiden Jungen endgültig aus dem Regen auf. Während der Werwolf offensichtlich einen Schutzzauber über sich gelegt hatte und vollkommen trocken geblieben war, sahen Draco und Theodore aus wie zwei halbtote Katzen, die eine mitleidige Seele im letzten Moment aus dem Wasser gezogen hatte. Vor ihnen schwebte der vom Regen goldgelb gefärbte Kiefernsarg wie ein absurdes Memento Mori.

Theodore wirkte ein bisschen erschrocken, als er sich so plötzlich einer regelrechten Geisterversammlung gegenüber sah. Doch dann erkannte er Severus und verzog seine vor Kälte blassen Lippen zu einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Hallo", sagte der Junge leise.

Seine Augen waren rot geweint. Geichzeitig strahlten sie jedoch auf eine Weise, die Severus unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen als irritierend empfand.

Draco blieb dicht neben Theodore, und als Severus seinen Blick an den nassen Jungen herabwandern ließ, erkannte er, dass sie sich an den Händen hielten.

„Siehst du!", raunte Tom ihm ins Ohr. „Hab' ich's nicht die ganze Zeit gesagt? Die beiden sind wie füreinander gemacht ..."

„Willkommen zurück", sagte Marcus leise.

„Danke", erwiderte Theodore und sein Lächeln wurde eine Winzigkeit überzeugter.

„Willkommen zuhause", meinte Tom an Draco gewandt.

 _Nur Tom schafft es, ein harmloses Wort wie zuhause so zu betonen, dass es zweideutig klingt,_ dachte Severus belustigt.

Auch Draco war der Unterton offenbar nicht entgangen. Als Tom ihm nun auch noch zublinzelte, sah es für einen Moment so aus, als ob Draco zu einer heftigen Erwiderung ansetzen wollte.

Doch dann klappte der Junge den Mund wieder zu. Ein etwas verschämtes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, und Severus glaubte zu sehen, dass er Theodores Hand drückte. Dieser strich mit der freien Rechten fast verträumt über den Sargdeckel, während ihm der Regen übers Gesicht rann und in den Kragen tropfte.

Dann verschwand das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht wie weggespült.

„Ich ... ich wusst' einfach nicht, wohin mit ihm ...", flüsterte Theodore unglücklich. „An unsre Familiengruft komm' ich nicht ran ohne Sondergenehmigung, und bis ich die krieg', dauert's bestimmt Wochen. Und dann bräucht' ich jedes Mal wieder eine, wenn ich ihn besuchen will. Und ich ... ich weiß nicht mal, wo der nächste Zaubererfriedhof ist ..."

Rasch trat Lupin an die Seite des Jungen, zauderte kurz und legte ihm dann eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen", sagte er beruhigend. „Fürs Erste werden wir den Sarg in die Kerker bringen. Anschließend werde ich zu Direktor McGonagall gehen und ... Ich kann natürlich noch nichts versprechen, aber eventuell könnten wir ... Ein schönes Plätzchen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes vielleicht, Mr Nott? Denken Sie, das würde Ihrem Vater gefallen?"

Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Theodore. „Der Verbotene Wald, ja ... den mocht' er gern, glaub' ich. Es ... es wär schön, wenn er ... wenn er da liegen dürfte."

Lupin nickte ernst. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann."

„Nun kommt mal, Jungs", sagte Tom warm. „Ihr löst euch noch auf, wenn ihr weiter im Regen rumsteht. Soweit ich das mitgekriegt habe, wartet in den Kerkern ein gemütlicher Schlafsaal auf euch, mit einem prasselnden Feuer, Wärmflaschen, Kakao ..."

„Kakao?", fragte Theodore rasch.

„Magst du keinen Kakao?" Lupin sah den Jungen bedrückt an. Er wirkte er, als hätte er ohnehin nichts anderes als Ablehnung erwartet.

„Oh doch. Sehr gern sogar." Theodore schenkte seinem Lehrer ein kleines Lächeln, das Lupin, offenkundig erleichtert, sogleich erwiderte.

Doch dann verschwand Theodores Fröhlichkeit. „Nur ..." Er warf rasch einen bittenden Blick zu Draco hinüber.

„Vielleicht ... vielleicht könntet ihr ein Weilchen bei uns bleiben?", fragte Draco. Er wirkte beschämt. „Ich ... _wir_ würden ungern allein bleiben."

„Aber sicher doch", antwortete Tom sofort für sie beide.

 _Was ist nur aus mir geworden?,_ dachte Severus, und fühlte sich dabei auf ganz und gar irrationale Weise glücklich und geliebt.

Marcus nickte bestätigend. „Gern."

Lupin seufzte leise. „Gut ... Dann werde ich jetzt den Sarg ins Trockene bringen. Bis morgen dann ..."

„Kommst du nicht mehr zu uns, anschließend?", fragte Draco verwundert.

Lupin wirkte verblüfft. „Ja soll ich denn?"

„Ja", sagte Draco schlicht. „Bitte."

Ein breites Lächeln wanderte über Lupins Gesicht. „Wenn das so ist ... dann komme ich natürlich gerne."

Als Severus an Toms Seite den Weg zum Schloss hinauf schwebte, nur wenige Schritte von den beiden Jungen entfernt, hörte er Draco flüstern: „Ich glaube, wir sind wirklich zuhause."

„Ja, zuhause", erwiderte Theodore ebenso leise.

„Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, Draco", sagte er dann.

SSSSSSS  


**Ende.**

SSSSSSS  



End file.
